Das Leben der Helena Fawley
by A writer0
Summary: Bevor er wegen Harry fiel, gab es noch einen anderen Versuch. Helena Fawley versuchte, Lord Voldemort zu töten. Es stand überall in der Zeitung und die Leute zerrissen sich ihren Mund darüber. Sie konnten sich das alles nicht erklären. Sie wussten nicht, wie verflochten Helenas und Voldemorts Leben gewesen war. Sie wussten garnichts.
1. Chapter 1 Vorwort

Disclaimer: Alle hier vorkommenden Personen und Schauplätze, die in den Harry-Potter-Büchern und/oder in den Filmen oder auf offiziellen Internetwebsiten vorkommen, gehören rechtlich J.K. Rowling und/oder Warner Bros. Ich besitze lediglich die geistigen Rechte an der Figur Helena Fawley.

When I start the music

you are save

It´s all save

Now relax

and just let go

It´s like we talk about

You control this world

Let the pain go

Let the guilt go

Let you go

What you imagining right now

The world you control

This place can be real as any pain

 _Steve Shibuya_

 **Vorwort: Wunderkammer**

„ _Im 16. Jahrhundert gab es sogenannte Sammlerkabinette, Räume, in denen Wohlhabende die unterschiedlichsten und wundersamsten Dinge wie außergewöhnliche Kunstgegenstände, exotische Tiere und Pflanzen, Mineralien, Fossilien oder antike Fundstücke versammelten. Die Vielfalt des Kosmos sollte in einem Raum angeschaut, bestaunt und erlebt werden können."_

 _Verfasser unbekannt_

In diesem Fall sind es die Bruchstücke einer Geschichte, die wir in diesem Kabinett betrachten. Dinge, Szenen, die sich im der Lauf der Jahre angesammelt haben. Irgendwann habe ich mich entschlossen, sie zu sammeln und aufzubewahren, um sie für mich nicht in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen.

Dieses Kabinett ist natürlich fiktiv und existiert nur im Kopf. Worte sind der Schlüssel dazu.

Die Kabinette oder Kammern damals waren private Räume, und das ist auch dieser Raum. Fühlt euch wie Museumsbesucher: Leise auftretend und ab und zu miteinander tuschelnd. Manches wird schwer verständlich sein, manchmal ist das Absicht, manchmal nicht. Oft muss man um zwei Ecken gehen, um Exponate zu verstehen. Einige Motive werden öfters vorkommen, sie dienen zur Orientierung.

Wenn es euch langweilt, dann geht bitte ohne Radau. Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß in der gegenwärtigen Ausstellung.

 _Das Leben der Helena Fawley_

Jedes Leben kann man in vier Akte teilen. Die Kindheit und Jugend bilden den ersten Akt, man erwacht, wächst auf und wird sich seiner selbst bewusst. Danach, im nächsten Lebensjahrzehnt, sucht und findet man seinen Platz im Leben, es sind die Lehr- und Wanderjahre; der zweite Akt.

In den folgenden Jahrzehnten und dritten Akt füllt man diesen Platz aus, bis man dann schließlich, nach einem kurzen Zögern und Verharren, sich im vierten Akt dem Tod stellen muss und der Vorhang des Dramas fällt.

Aber wie beschreibt man ein Leben, dass einem nicht gehört? Neutral und unsichtbar zu beobachten wie ein Zuschauer im Publikum ist eine Möglichkeit, oder auch die Blickwinkel derer zu nutzen, die uns durch das Leben begleiten, so ungenau und subjektiv diese Beobachtungen auch manchmal sind.

Bevor er wegen Harry fiel, gab es noch einen anderen Versuch. Helena Fawley versuchte, Lord Voldemort zu töten. Man fand ihre Leiche in einer schmutzigen Nebengasse, den Arm mit dem Dunklen Mal mit einem Dolch durchbohrt. Es stand überall in der Zeitung und die Leute zerrissen sich ihren Mund darüber. Sie konnten sich das alles nicht erklären. Sie wussten nicht, wie verflochten Helenas und Voldemorts Leben gewesen war.

Sie wussten garnichts.


	2. Chapter 2 Birth

**1\. Akt Remember the childhood**

 _Personen_

\- Helena Fawley

\- Aglaya Fawley, geb. Tanejew, Helenas Mutter, blondes russisches Treibgut

\- William Fawley, Helenas Vater, vermögender, englischer Adliger

\- Hector Fawley, Helenas Onkel väterlicherseits, Zaubereiminister

\- Miss Hatty, Kindermädchen der Fawleys

\- Georg Pfeiffer, Heiler

\- Alexander Sergejewitsch Tanejew, Aglayas Vater, russischer Komponist

\- Tom Riddle

\- Mrs Cole, Waisenhausleiterin

\- Miss Waters, Waisenhausangestellte

\- Billy, ein Waisenkind

\- ein blinder Klavierspieler

\- Albus Dumbledore, Professor für Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste

\- Armando Dippet, Schulleiter von Hogwarts

\- verschiedene Hogwartsschüler

\- ein Feind

 _Requisiten_

\- Schnee

\- eine zerbrochene Porzellanpuppe

\- ein Zylinder, wie sie Muggelzauberer benutzen

\- Schulbücher, abgenutzt

\- Farbeimer

\- eine Gryffindorfahne

\- ein Bibliotheksschlüssel

\- ein Brief

\- ein weißes Taschentuch

\- eine falsche Spritze

\- ein Buch, sehr alt und sehr wertvoll

\- der Geruch von Benzin und Leder

\- ein Dachfenster

 **1\. Birth**

Als Helena ins Leben gelassen wurde, schneite es. Ihre Augen und ihre Haare würden immer einen Schimmer dieser kalten Dezembernacht beibehalten. Ihr Leben lang.

All das ahnten die Menschen noch nicht, die bei ihrer Geburt dabei waren. Soviel Schmerz sie von Anfang an auch gab, sie selbst erfuhr nie einen. Als sie auf die Welt kam, schrie Helena nicht wie alle anderen Kinder. Sie atmete nur tief ein, dürstend nach der spiegelklaren Luft. Sie schrie nicht, weil es ihr nichts ausmachte, den warmen Himmel zu verlassen und ins kalte Leben geholt zu werden.

 _I)_ _Fawleysches Anwesen, 31. Dezember 1929,_ _Aglaya Fawley_

Schmerzen. Rasende Schmerzen in den Beinen, im Bauch, zwischen den Beinen. Ich verstand kaum die Worte des Heilers, ich wollte versinken in der weichen Dunkelheit, die sich mir entgegenhob.

Doch die Schmerzen war zu grell, als das ich meinen Körper verlassen konnte. Ich presste meinen Kopf in das Kissen und meine Finger krallten sich in das seidene Bettlaken, wie all die Nächte zuvor, in dem mein Mann versuchte hatte, mich zu schwängern. Es war meinen Teil für unser Überleben, hatte mein Vater gesagt, schon bei der Überfahrt nach England. Heiraten sei meine Pflicht, hatte er gesagt. Einen Stammhalter zu schenken, sei meine größte Aufgabe, damit wären wir abgesichert. Und ich erfüllte meine Pflicht, just in diesem Moment, in dem ich wimmernd im Ehebett lag und dieses Ding in mir anbettelte, endlich meinen Körper zu verlassen.

„Luft" hauchte ich. Es war so stickig. Georg eilte zum Fenster und kalte Luft kühlte mein Gesicht. „Nur einen Moment." mahnte Georg. Er war immer so besorgt um mich. Ich betete, dass William, mein Ehemann, seine Sorge nie bemerken würde. Dann wäre es aus.

Ich hatte lange überlegt, ob er der Heiler bei der Geburt sein sollte, es gab ja noch genügend andere Heiler von , aber ich konnte nicht anders. Er musste dabei sein.

Schweißüberströmt schaute ich aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Dunkelheit, in der der Schnee so rein und weiß schimmerte. Da draußen existierte nur eine Welt aus Schwarz und Weiß.

Ich vermisste den russischen Schnee.

William lachte mich dafür immer aus, aber der russische Schnee war nun mal anders als der Englische. Er schmolz nicht so schnell und wenn er kam, dann freuten sich die Leute nicht, weil sie wussten, dass es nun an der Zeit war, sich in ihren engen, dunklen Häusern zu verkriechen. Russen leben mit dem Schnee als die Naturgewalt, die er ist, für Engländer ist er nur zum Schneemannbauen da.

Eine neue Schmerzwelle packte mich und ich stöhnte auf.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte den Schnee mitnehmen können, aber ich konnte ja noch nicht mal meine Puppe einpacken, als wir flüchteten. Wir haben nur noch unseren guten Namen, hatte mein Vater gesagt und er hatte Recht. Sonst hatten wir nichts.

Erneut rollten die Schmerzen über mich hinweg und ich verfluchte dieses Kind, bereute es aber sofort wieder. Ich war seine Mutter und ich würde für es sorgen. Es war meine Pflicht. Ich schrie auf wie ein verletztes Tier. Das Kind würde es gut haben, ich würde es schützen, das schwor ich mir, halb besinnungslos vor Schmerzen.

Dann endlich bäumte sich mein Körper noch einmal auf und ich spürte, dass es endlich meinen Körper verließ, nachdem ich es solange in mir getragen hatte. Meine Sinne kehrten zurück, ich roch Blut und meinen eigenen Schweiß.

Das kleine, blutige Ding, dass man mir auf die Brust legte, war ganz still. "Warum sind die Haare weiß?" Meine Stimme klang zittrig und dünn in meinen Ohren. Ich spürte den kleinen Atem an meinem Hals. "Wieso schreit sie nicht?" Mein Atem reichte kaum für das Sprechen. "Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete Georg. „Aber sie lebt, Aglaya. Ich werde den Vater holen."

II) _Hector Fawley_

Mein Bruder lief unruhig vor dem Kaminfeuer auf und ab. Selbst hier im Salon konnten wir beide die Schreie seiner Frau hören. Die Geburt war nie leicht für eine Frau, das hatte ich mir sagen lassen, aber warum Williams Nerven nun auch so aufgerieben waren, verstand ich nicht. Wer heiratet, bekam Kinder und wenn er so eine Russin heiratete, war es bei dem ganzen durchmischten Blut auch kein Wunder, dass es zu Problemen kam.

Er hätte eine reinblütige Engländerin nehmen sollen, auch wenn ich, zugegeben, verstand, warum William Aglayas hübschen Näschen verfallen war. Und einen guten Namen hatte sie ja eigentlich auch und Reinblut war sie sowieso. Noch mehr als manch anderer englischer Zauberer, dachte ich und seufzte.

„Was?" fuhr mein Bruder mich an. „Nichts." meinte ich beschwichtigend. Der Mann brauchte dringend einen Scotch.

Ich schnipste mit dem Zauberstab, zwei gefüllte Gläser erschienen und ich wies auf den Sessel vor meinem. „Setz dich."

„Du befiehlst mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe!"meinte William unwirsch und blieb stehen, nahm aber den Drink. „Natürlich, es sind deine Räume." sagte ich versöhnend. Dass ich als älterer Bruder das Hausrecht über das gesamte Anwesen hatte und damit den Anstandsregeln zufolge sogar den Zaubereiminister höchstpersönlich auffordern konnte, sich zu setzen, erwähnte ich nicht.

Nicht dass ich mich selber auffordern würde, mich zu hinsetzen, ich kicherte bei dem Gedanken, was mir einen wütenden Blick von meinem Bruder einbrachte.

„Hast du eigentlich nichts im Ministerium zu tun?" fragte er. „Die können einen Tag beziehungsweise eine Nacht mal ohne mich auskommen, William. Besonders, wenn in dieser Nacht der Erbe der Fawleys geboren wird." erwiderte ich gelassen.

„Aber es zurzeit doch einiges los, nicht wahr? Grindelwald treibt sich doch noch irgendwo herum." sagte William und trommelte seine Finger unruhig auf das Glas.

„Ach der." Ich war froh, dass er endlich auf andere Gedanken kam, wenn auch auf Dinge wie meine Arbeit, aber gut. Ich redete weiter. „Der wird schnell wieder weg sein. Ein bisschen Geplänkel noch, dann haben wir ihn."

Die Tür ging auf. Doktor Pfeiffer stand im Türrahmen. „Würden die Herren mitkommen? Die Geburt ist vorbei." William hat sich an ihm vorbei gedrängt, noch ehe ich aufgestanden war. Ich verdrehte bei so viel Hast die Augen und folgte ihm.

 _III)_ _William Fawley_

"Ist es ein Junge? Ist er gesund? Wie geht es Aglaya?" Ich stürzte ins Schlafzimmer. Normalerweise war ich besonnener, aber hier ging es um meinen Sohn, verdammt nochmal. Hector hatte doch keine Ahnung. Der hatte es nie für nötig gehalten, zu heiraten und Erben zu zeugen.

"Mach doch die Lampen an!" herrschte ich die Hauselfe an und sogleich flutete Licht das Zimmer. "Die Haare? Was ist mit den Haaren los?" Fahrig ergriff ich das Baby, das schneeweißen Flaum auf dem kleinen Kopf hatte. Das Nächste, was mir auffiel, waren die bemerkenswert blauen Augen, aber das, wofür ich mich eigentlich wirklich interessierte, lag ein Stück unter dem Kopf. Ich schlug das Tuch, in das das Baby gewickelt war, zurück.

"Oh" sagte ich steinern und konnte mich einen kurzen Blick in Richtung auf meine Frau nicht erwehren. Sie schaute weg. Ich wollte ihr keine Vorwürfe so kurz nach der Geburt machen, trotzdem war es eine Enttäuschung. Ich hatte auf einen Erben gehofft. Hector trat neben mich und betrachtete lächelnd das winzige Bündel. "Wie soll sie heißen?" fragte er. Ich hatte nur einen Jungennamen ausgesucht, also sah ich fragend zu Aglaya. "Helena", antwortete sie, "Helena, die Strahlende."

 _IV)_ _Georg Pfeiffer_

Es klang wie ein Bitten für mich, wie Aglaya das sagte. Sie musste ihren Mann anbetteln, das Kind zu akzeptieren. Nun sie war ja auch so oder so eine Bittstellerin ihrem Mann gegenüber. Sie verdankte ihm alles. Eine Gestrandete, an der englischen Küste angespült, genauso wie ich. Sie von Russland, ich aus Deutschland. Ich konnte mein Geld mit meinem Beruf, dem Heilertum, verdienen, sie musste heiraten. Es machte mich so wütend, als sie dort auf dem Bett zwischen all den blutigen Laken lag und ihren Mann mit ihren grünen Rehaugen anbetteln musste, das Kind anzunehmen.

Nach Helenas Geburt waren Aglaya und William sehr reserviert zueinander. Als dann auch noch nach einer Untersuchung von Aglaya herauskam, dass in Zukunft ein anderer Erbe nicht mehr möglich war, tobte William. Der wohlerzogene Spross einer altehrwürdigen Zaubererfamilie, der sein Blut nicht weitergeben konnte, wie es sich gehörte. Ich musste lächeln, als ich den Untersuchungsbericht vorliegen hatte, aber schämte mich gleichzeitig. Keinen männlichen Erben schenken zu können, verbesserte Aglayas Lage nicht gerade. Hector war auch keine Option, wie sich herausstellte.

Aber das was ich William am meisten vorwerfe ist, dass er sich um nichts mehr sorgte als das Getratsche in der Öffentlichkeit. Helena war schon seit ihrer Geburt seltsam, ja. Und als sie größer wurde, kamen immer mehr Seltsamkeiten hinzu.

Sie war ein kleines, stummes Mädchen mit weißen Haaren, das keine Reaktion zeigte, wenn man ihr mit einem Messer die Haut aufschnitt und das manchmal vollkommen willkürlich zusammenbrach. Trotzdem hätte man ihr Zugang zu Gleichaltrigen ermöglichen müssen, aber sie wurde auf dem Anwesen ja geradezu versteckt. Sie war keine Squib, im Gegenteil, sie war außergewöhnlich begabt. Man musste eben auf sie aufpassen.

Aglaya und William beauftragten mich, herauszufinden, was mit dem Kind los sei.

Einmal, ich erinnere mich noch genau, sie war fünf und Aglaya hatte mich konsultiert und empfing mich im Garten, lief sie auf dem Steinweg auf uns zu. Sie hatte den viel zu großen Festtagshut ihrer Mutter auf dem Kopf und der wackelte bei jedem ihrer kleinen Schrittchen auf und ab. Es sah so drollig aus, dass Aglaya und ich lachen mussten. Aber plötzlich stolperte das Kind über ihr Sommerkleidchen und fiel der Länge nach auf den harten Stein.

Es schien ihr nichts passiert zu sein, denn sie rappelte sich gleich wieder auf und lief weiter. Aber als sie bei uns im Pavillion angekommen war, fasste sie unter den Hut an ihrem Kopf. Als Helena ihre kleine Hand wieder hervorzog, war sie rot. Sie weinte nicht, sie schrie nicht, sie blickte nur ganz verwundert auf ihre kleine, rote Kinderhand voller Blut. Sie weinte nie, sie konnte es garnicht, wie ich nach einer Untersuchung der Tränendrüsen feststellte.

Ich wälzte verzweifelt in meinen Büchern, führte Tests mit ihr durch, erkundigte mich bei führenden Magiern auf diesem Gebiet, aber niemand hatte von einem Fall wie Helenas gehört. Ich wusste nur, dass die Nervenbahnen, die den Schmerz normalerweise an das Gehirn weiterleiteten gestört waren. Das erklärte aber nicht ihre Umempfindlichkeit gegenüber Temperaturen (sie konnte kochendheißes Wasser nicht von eiskaltem unterscheiden), ihre Unfähigkeit zu schwitzen oder ihre Stummheit. Am letzteren verzweifelten ihre Eltern am Ärgsten. Sie hatte eine Zunge und verstand, was man ihr sagte, aber sie verständigte sich mit Nicken und Kopfschütteln und, wenn es ihr wichtig genug erschien, mithilfe von goldenen Buchstaben, die sie in die Luft malte, denn Lesen hatte sie im Alter von drei Jahren gelernt, was verdammt früh war, selbst für ein Zaubererkind mit reinblütiger Abstammung.

Zumindest die wachsende Ungeduld ihrer Eltern wegen der Stummheit ihres Kindes fand abrupt ein Ende, als die achtjährige Helena eines Morgens am Frühstückstisch höflich nach der Butter fragte.

Die Erziehung zur Dame, wenn auch verspätet, konnte damit beginnen. Ballettstunden, Geigenstunden, Reitstunden- dieses ganze Tamtam der feinen Zauberergesellschaft füllten ab da ihren Alltag. Ich wurde nur noch gerufen, wenn sie sich verletzte, was nur noch selten vorkam und dank eines Stärkungstrankes von mir fiel sie auch kaum noch in Ohnmacht und wenn, dann schob man das auf ihre zarte, damenhafte Natur, die eben einfach bei ihr etwas ausgeprägter war, weswegen man sie auch in den früheren Jahren hatte schonen müssen. Die anderen Hexen und Zauberer der höheren Gesellschaft kauften den Eltern das tatsächlich ab.

Wenigstens fand Helena so ein paar Freunde.

Aber ich bekam nie heraus, was ihr fehlte.

 _V)_ _CIPA-Syndrom:_ _Die_ _hereditäre sensorische und autonome Neuropathie Typ IV_ _, kurz HSAN IV, ist eine extrem_ _seltene, vererbbare Krankheit_ _aus der Gruppe der primären_ _Neuropathien_ _. Die Erkrankung wurde 1963 erstmals beschrieben._ _(..)_ _Bisher sind weltweit weniger als 100 Fälle dokumentiert worden._

 _In der englischsprachigen Bezeichnung sind die wesentlichen Symptome genannt: klinisch im Vordergrund steht schon bei der Geburt eine erhebliche Störung des Schmerz- und Temperatursinns sowie eine_ _Anhidrose_ _._ _(..)_ _Durch die_ _fehlende Schweißbildung ist die_ _Thermoregulation_ _gestört und es kann z_ _u_ _eine_ _r Hyperthermie_ _kommen._

 _Die Symptome treten meist erst spät im ersten Lebensjahr auf, da sich das CIPA-Syndrom im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Erkrankungen nicht durch Schmerzen, sondern durch deren Fehlen bemerkbar macht. Betroffene Kinder klagen daher nicht über Schmerzen, sondern werden vielmehr als ruhig wahrgenommen. Die Erkrankung fällt also erst auf, wenn das Kind nicht auf eine offensichtliche Verletzung reagiert oder sich selbst verletzt. Außerdem kann es zu starken, unerklärlichen Fieberschüben kommen._

 _(..)_ _Zugrunde liegt in den meisten Fällen eine Mutation des NTRK1-Gens, das für einen_ _Tyrosinkinaserezeptor_ _aus der Familie der_ _Neurotrophin_ _-Rezeptoren kodiert._ _Das Gen spielt eine wichtige Rolle für den Wachstumsfaktor bestimmter Neuronen. Dieser Wachstumsfaktor ist als_ _Nervenwachstumsfaktor_ _(n_ _erve growth factor; NGF) bekannt. Somit ist das Gen entscheidend an der Entwicklung und am Überleben des nozizeptorischen Nervensystems beteiligt. Da die Schweißdrüsen im nozizeptorischen Nervensystem innerviert sind, hat das NTRK1-Gen außerdem Auswirkungen auf die Regulierung der Körpertemperatur durch Schweißsekretion._

 _wiki/Hereditäre_sensorische_und_autonome_Neuropathie_Typ_IV_

V) _Aglaya Fawley_

"Kind!" Ich schrie. Helena, eben noch versunken auf der riesigen Wassersäule thronend, schoß den Kopf zu Seite, sah mich an, verlor die Kontrolle und fiel in den See des Anwesens, die gewaltigen Wassermassen begruben sie unter sich. Ich rannte zum Rand des Sees, bei dem Helena gerade luftschnappend wieder auftauchte.


	3. Chapter 3 Billy Stubbs Rabbit

**2\. Billy Stubbs Rabbit**

 _I_ ) "Freak!" Der Stein traf seine Stirn. Die Wand aus Meerwasser vor Tom brach zusammen. Die Wassermassen riss die drei Kinder davon und spülte sie zurück an den Strand an eine Linie, die nur vom Meer selbst bestimmt wurde und nicht von Tom. Keuchend lag er auf dem Sand.

Er hatte die Flut aufgehalten! Das Meer! Die riesigen Wassermassen hatten sich vor ihm aufgetürmt. Mit ausgestreckten Händen hatte er das Meer zurückgedrängt. Aber sie hatten ihn abgelenkt und alles war zusammengebrochen.

Er stand auf und schaute zu Amy und Dennis, die nassen Kleider hingen an ihm herunter und seine Augen brannten wie Feuer.

 _II)_ _Ein blinder Klavierspieler_

"Tom Riddle? Sicher erinnere ich mich an ihn. Dieser kleine Junge, der immer in die Kneipe kam, wo ich ab und zu Klavier für ein paar Münzen spielte, wenn mein Bein es zuließ. Das andere habe ich im Krieg gelassen, das Bein, mein ich. Dieser vermaledeite Krieg! Und es wird noch einer kommen, das spür ich in meiner Nasenspitze! Der Junge? Ach ja, ich brachte es ihm bei. Das Klavierspielen, mein ich. Er hatte sich sonst immer so schüchtern in einer Ecke in der Kneipe herumgedruckst, aber eines Tages kam er auf mich zu und fragte mich, wie ich das schaffen würde. Klavier zu spielen, mein ich. Ich sei doch blind, hat er gesagt. Ja, aber zum Klavierspielen braucht man die Augen nicht, wenn man das Stück kennt und die Hände wissen, was sie tun, hab ich geantwortet. Irgendwann kam er dann mit Noten zu mir. Ich spielte die Stücke, die ich kannte, langsam vor und er lernte die Töne zu unterscheiden. Verdammt schnell ging das. Ein gescheiter Junge. Irgendwann saß er dann neben mir auf dem Klavierhocker und spielte, wenn gerade wenige Gäste da waren. Ein bedauernswerter Junge, würde ich sagen. Ganz allein, er war ja ein Waise. Aber ganz tapfer, er ließ nie ein Wort der Klage verlauten. Brachte es auch zum guten Klavierspieler."

 _I_ _II_ _)_ _Miss Waters_

Wie kleine Mäuschen saßen die Waisenkinder in ihren grauen Kitteln an der langen Holzbank und knabberten ihr Frühstück. Heute hatte ich eine schöne Überraschung für sie. "Kinder, heute Abend kommt der Zauberer zu uns." Ich war so begeistert, dass ich in die Hände klatschte.

"Was ist ein Zauberer?" Susan, die kleinste Maus, blickte mich mit großen Augen unter ihrem blondem Wuschelkopf an. "Oh, das wird dir gefallen, Süße. Der kann _ganz_ besondere Sachen machen. Sachen, die sonst keiner machen kann!"

Über Susans blonden Locken tauchte Toms Kopf auf und starrte sie mit funkelnden Rattenaugen an. "Was für Sachen?"

 _Billy_

Der Zauberer war toll! Ich will auch Münzen aus meinem Ohr ziehen können! Dann wäre ich ganz reich. Wir sind alle im Schlafsaal gehockt und er hat Susi ganz viele Taler aus dem Ohr geholt. Richtig komisch sah der aus, mit seinen großen Schuhen und der roten Fliege. Die Taler hat er uns geschenkt, jeder hat einen bekommen und die waren aus Schokolade. Schokolade bekommen wir eigentlich nur an Weihnachten, aber heute ist garnicht Weihnachten, aber wir haben trotzdem welche bekommen! Nur Tom hat sich nicht gefreut. Blöder Tom! Der hat gesagt, die Münzen sind versteckt und das der Zauberer ein Lügner ist! Das stimmt nicht! Das Tollste war das Kaninchen. Der Zauberer konnte es aus seinem Hut ziehen! Aber da war garnichts drin! Und dann doch! Er hat es mir geschenkt, es ist ganz flauschig. Er hat gesagt, er braucht es nicht, er hat eine ganze Kaninchenfamilie zuhause. Das will ich auch!"

 _Miss Waters_

"Der hat die Münzen doch im Ärmel versteckt, seht ihr das denn nicht?!"

"Tom! Wirst du wohl den Mund halten!" Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass Tom den anderen die Vorführung verdarb. Der Junge sollte doch wenigstens still sein, wenn er schon den Trick durchschaute. Die kleine Susan begann zu heulen. Anklagend hob sie das Fingerchen gegen Tom.

"Der macht die ganze Magie kaputt!"

Tom starrte sie mit geballten Fäusten an, mit einem Blick, der mir wirklich Angst machte.

"Tom, raus! Sofort!" Ich wies zur Tür und wütend stapfte Tom nach draußen.

 _Billy_

Henry und Olly haben ganz groß geguckt, als ich das Kaninchen aus dem Hut gezogen habe und es wieder reinstopfte. Ich bin ein toller Zauberer! Nur das Kaninchen hat so blöd gezappelt. Und dann ist Tom gekommen. Er hat gesagt, das ist keine Magie. Der hat doch keine Ahnung!

Aber er hat mein Kaninchen verschwinden lassen. Das darf der nicht! Ich hab ihn so lang gehauen, bis es wieder da war! Irgendwie bin ich nach hinten geflogen, in die Brennnesseln, aber Henry und Olly haben ihn festgehalten. Miss Waters ist auch noch gekommen. Die ist nett, aber sie hat Tom in den Kohlenkeller gesperrt. Sie hat ganz wütend geguckt.

 _Miss Waters_

"Ich war das wirklich nicht, ich bin doch viel zu klein!" Mit schwarz verstaubten Hosen stand Tom vor uns. Keinen Tag aus dem Kohlekeller draußen und schon wieder in Mrs Coles Büro. Aber der Junge hatte Recht: Selbst ein ausgewachsener Mann auf einem Stuhl hätte den Dachsparren nicht erreichen können. Und irgendeine Klettermöglichkeit gab es auch nicht außer-

Ich stutzte, verwarf den Gedanken aber gleich wieder. Ein Kaninchen kletterte doch nicht freiwillig auf einen Dachbalken und erhängte sich selbst!

Wütend blickte auf den kleinen Jungen, der sie frech anstarrte. "Mrs. Cole, ich kann ihnen wirklich versichern, dass ich das nicht war."

"Bursche, das sagst du mir schon, seit du sprechen kannst." erwiderte sie. " `Ich war´s nicht` war wahrscheinlich der erste zusammenhängende Satz, den du gesagt hast! Aber nicht mit mir-" Sie tippte sich auf ihre große, hässliche Nase. "Nicht mit mir!" Sie wies auf die Wunde auf seiner Wange und bellte: "Zu Miss Poggins und dann in dein Zimmer."

"Muss ich zu der ollen Krankenschwester?"

"Ja!"

Tom, leise vor sich hinmurmelnd, dass er Ärzte hasse, schloß die Tür hinter sich und es war nur noch das leise Weinen von Billy war zu hören. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte Mrs. Cole den kleinen Jungen: "Wieso heult der den so? Ich meine, klar, es war sein Kaninchen, aber die Bengel schießen doch dauernd Tauben oder sonstwas ab."

"Naja, es könnte daran liegen, warum er hier ist, Madam." meinte ich. Mrs Cole runzelte die Stirn und ihre Augen huschten umher, als sie im Kopf die ganzen Waisenakten durchblätterte, die sich dort im Laufe der Zeit angesammelt hatten.

Ich half ihr auf die Sprünge: "Seine Mutter ist bei seiner Geburt gestorben, Madam. Sein Vater war ein hoffnungsloser Säufer und hat sich erhängt. Zwei Tage danach hat man ihn vollkommen verdreckt und ausgehungert bei der Leiche gefunden und hierher gebracht."

"Achso." Mrs Cole warf einen kurzen Blick auf Billy. "Geben sie ihm ne Tasse Tee und morgen Schulfrei, dass er seine Nerven wieder zusammenkriegt. Und machen sie einen Vermerk in Riddles Akte!"

"Es ist doch garnicht bewiesen, dass er etwas getan hat, Madam." wandte ich ein. Nicht aus Fairness gegenüber Riddle, das gebe ich zu, bei dem würde sogar die Polizeiakte später prall gefüllt sein, sondern aus Prinzip.

"Das kann schon sein, Miss Waters, aber irgendwie hat er was damit zu tun, das weiß ich, so wahr mir Gott helfe!" brummte Mrs Cole. Da gab ich ihr allerdings auch wieder Recht.

"In Ordnung, Madam, aber da wäre noch eine Sache..." Ich wusste nicht, wohin ich schauen sollte. "Was, spucken Sie´s schon aus." herrschte Mrs Cole mich an.

"Naja, nachdem er sich mit Billy so gestritten hat, habe ich ihm ja Arrest im Kohlenkeller gegeben." Mrs Cole nickte. Eine übliche Strafe hier. "Und-" Ich zögerte.

"Am besten, Sie schauen es sich selbst an."

Mrs Cole verzog das Gesicht und rief zur Tür gewandt einer anderen Betreuerin zu: "Passen sie doch mal bitte auf Stubbs auf."

Sie polterte die Kellertreppe hinunter, ich ihr hinterher. Die Tür zum Kohlelager quitschte und Mrs Cole hielt eine Petroleumlampe in das fahle Dunkle. "Wo?" fragte sie und ich wies in eine dunkle Ecke.

Verdattert machte Mrs Cole einen Schritt rückwärts. Mit Kohle war ein Bild an die Wand gemalt worden: das Porträt einer Frau. Einer jungen und sehr schönen Frau mit langen Haaren, sie sah fast lebendig aus."Vielleicht hat er ja versucht, seine Mutter zu zeichnen, oder eine Schauspielerin, die er toll fand, ich weiß es nicht" meinte ich. "Sind Sie sicher, dass das nicht schon vorher da war? Ich meine, das muss doch nicht unbedingt _er_ gewesen sein." warf Mrs Cole ein.

"Naja.. Sehen Sie, er hatte doch diese Wunde im Gesicht." druckste ich herum. Mrs Cole warf mir einen schrägen Seitenblick zu und hob die Lampe näher zu dem Bild. Es war nicht mit Kohle gezeichnet worden. Die Linien leuchteten rot im Lampenlicht.

Mrs Cole sog scharf die Luft ein.

"Gut, aber abgesehen _davon_ kann doch ein Siebenjähriger sowas nicht zeichnen!"

"Oh doch. Madam. Er hat ein großes Zeichentalent." Das hatte ich schon früh im Unterricht gemerkt. "Werden Sie mit ihm darüber sprechen?" fragte ich.

" Das lassen Sie jetzt mal meine Sorge sein, Miss Waters. Wischen Sie das lieber weg!" erwiderte Mrs Cole unwirsch.

"Das habe ich schon versucht, Madam, es geht nicht." Hilflos zuckte ich mit den Schultern.

"Dann probieren Sie es nochmal, Himmel Herrgott!"

"Wenn sie den gerade erwähnen." Ich knetete mit den Händen und wusste wieder nicht, wohin ich meinen Blick richten sollte. "Man hört ja immer wieder manchmal einiges und ein Priester-"

Weiter kam ich nicht. " Bei allen Heiligen, Miss Waters, reißen Sie sich zusammen!" keifte Mrs Cole. "Solange ich dieses verdammte Waisenhaus führe, wird der Teufel sich hüten, unter diesem Dach zu wohnen!"

Und damit war die Sache beendet.

 _IV) Miss Waters, 34 Jahre später_

Meine Einkäufe rollten über den Boden. Das konnte nicht sein! Das ging nicht! Selbst wenn, müsste sie doch um Jahre gealtert sein! Aber es bestand keinen Zweifel, sie stand vor mir. Die Frau aus dem Kohlekeller stand wirklich vor mir. Sie war sehr groß und trug einen eleganten blauen Mantel, hatte einen grauen Schal um den Hals geschlungen, einen Aktenkoffer in der Hand und blickte mich mit einem neutral-höflichen Lächeln an. Ungläubig schaute ich zu ihr hoch. Erst Sekunden später wurde mir klar, dass ich den gesamten Gehweg blockierte. Ich murmelte verlegen eine Entschuldigung, beugte mich hinunter, um meine Einkäufe aufzusammeln und ihr den Weg freizumachen und sie schob sich an mir vorbei. Als ich mich wieder aufrichtete und ihr nachschaute, war sie verschwunden. Aber ihre Haare...

Die waren komisch. Aber ich musste mich getäuscht haben. Kein Mensch in dem Alter hat weiße Haare.


	4. Chapter 4 SheWulf

**3\. SheWulf**

I) "Komm da sofort runter!" schreit Aglaya. Erschrocken bedeckt sie ihren Mund mit der Hand. Sie und die ganze Familie blicken mit angstverzerrten Gesichtern zu Helena hoch. Das Kind steht auf der Dachrinne des Hauses. Das dünne Metall kann ihr Fliegengewicht mühelos tragen, doch zwischen ihr und dem Erdboden klaffen die drei Stockwerke des Hauses. Verwundert blickt Helena ihre Mutter an, beschließt dann ihrem Wunsch Folge zu leisten und springt.

Als Aglaya ihr Kind fallen sieht, taumelt sie rückwärts. Als hätte jemand die Zeit langsamer gemacht, kommt der kleine Körper dem Boden immer näher und näher.

Bis Helena schließlich sicher auf beiden Beinen landet.

Die Münder von Vater, Mutter, Onkel und Großvater, die gerade noch im Schrei aufgerissen waren, bleiben nun nutzlos offen stehen. Dann fällt die Spannung aus den Gliedern und sie lachen erleichtert auf. Helena wackelt auf ihren kleinen Beinchen auf sie zu. Als Fünfjährige beherrscht man noch keinen würdevollen Abgang nach einer gelungenen Vorstellung.

Stolz streicht ihr Großvater ihr über den Kopf. „Dafür bekommst du ein Geschenk von mir. Eine Geige und ich bringe dir Spielen bei, wie wäre das?" Helena nickt. Aglaya ist als Einzige nicht so unbekümmert. Keine Frage, Helena braucht ein Kindermädchen.

 _II) Miss Hatty_

Ich kam im Alter von 24 Jahren zu der Familie Fawley. Meine Eltern waren arm und und die Fawleys reich und so musste ich trotz meiner ausgezeichneten Schulnoten auf die kleine Helena aufpassen. Wenn ich zuhause zu Besuch war, beklagte ich mich nie, aber ich glaube, man sah mir an dass es hart war. Die Strenge des Hausherrn setzte mir zu. Das Kind war weniger das Problem. Auch wenn Helena ein kleiner Wildfang war. Sie krakeelte zwar nicht herum, sie war ja stumm, aber sie war unbelehrbar. Man konnte sie tausend Mal ermahnen, sie behielt trotzdem ihre hartnäckigen Angewohnheiten bei. Ständig lief sie weg und brachte sich in Gefahr. Auch Drohen half nicht und ich wagte es nicht, sie zu schlagen. Das hätte ja sowieso nichts genützt bei ihrer Schmerzunempfindlichkeit.

Sie machte mir ihre Erziehung zu einer anständigen Dame sehr schwer. Ich war damals wirklich heilfroh, dass die Herrin des Hauses von mir nur einen allwöchentlichen Bericht verlangte und sich sonst ihren anderen Pflichten widmete.

Ein Versuch von mir damals, Helena für Dinge zu interessieren, die ein Mädchen interessieren sollten, bestand darin ihr eine junge Katze zu schenken. Ich hatte sie auf dem Markt bekommen. Der Verkäufer versicherte mir, alle nötigen Zaubersprüche angewendet zu haben und so musste ich nur noch Mrs Fawley davon überzeugen, dass es höchst damenhaft war, eine Katze zu besitzen und Helena bekam sie.

Leider verschwand sie nach zwei Wochen.

II) Miss Hatty trug eine kleine Kerze den Gang hinunter. Bevor sie selbst zu Bett ging, wollte sie noch kurz nach ihrem Schützling sehen. Sie blieb vor der Tür des Kinderschlafzimmers stehen und klopfte.

"Herein." rief Helena von drinnen. Miss Hatty lächelte. Das Kind endlich sprechen zu hören, war immer noch ungewöhnlich für sie. Sie machte die Tür auf und trat ein. Helena stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und beugte sich über ihren Kinderschreibtisch.

"Helena? Es ist Zeit, schlafen zu gehen." wies Miss Hatty sie sanft an. Helena drehte sich mit missmutigem Gesicht um und gab so frei, was auf dem Tisch lag. Es war die Katze.

In ihre Bestandteile zerlegt.

Miss Hatty schrie auf, japste nach Luft und fiel zu Boden. Helena runzelte verwundert die Stirn und blickte von der ohnmächtigen Frau zur Katze und von der Katze zu der Frau.

Dann kniete sie sich hin, kletterte über die ohnmächtig gewordene Frau, so dass ihre Knie zwischen Miss Hattys Brust und Armen waren und presste ihre Stirn auf Miss Hattys. Helena kniff ihren Mund zusammen und schloss die Augen. Sie verweilte so ein paar Minuten.

Sie war noch ein Kind und hatte das Gebiet des Geistes und des Gedächtnisses erst selten betreten. Als sie fertig war, stand sie auf, nahm die einzelnen Teile der Katze, steckte sie in einen Beutel und schob ihn unters Bett. Danach nahm sie ihren Malkasten und ein Blatt Papier und zeichnete die Katze und ihre Innereien nach, holte dann ein paar Bücher unter ihrem Bett hervor, schlug sie auf, legte sie neben die Zeichnung und rüttelte Miss Hatty dann wach.

„Miss Hatty? Geht ihnen gut? Sie sind in Ohnmacht gefallen."

„Ja, Kind."

„Sie bluten." Helena deutete auf Miss Hattys Arm. Sie war auf eine von Helenas Porzellanpuppen gefallen, die zerbrochen war. Die Puppenlider des abgeschlagenen Kopfes zwinkerten unregelmäßig.

„Achso, ja." Miss Hatty richtete sich auf und griff fahrig nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Ich mache das." sagte Helena, griff nach Miss Hattys Arm und strich einige Male mit ihrer kleinen, kalten Kinderhand über die Wunde. Als Miss Hatty verwirrt den Arm zurückzog, war die Haut wieder unversehrt.

Miss Hatty runzelte die Stirn und stand schwankend wieder auf. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Schreibtisch. „Ich dachte... ich-" stotterte sie. „Sie sind sehr realistisch, deine Zeichnungen." stellte sie schließlich etwas verwirrt fest.

„Danke." sagte Helena.

„Aber wieso- du solltest so etwas nicht malen." sagte Miss Hatty auf einmal sehr streng.

„Ich hab sie von Büchern abgezeichnet." Helena deutete auf den Bücherstapel auf ihrem kleinen Schreibtisch. Lauter Anatomiebücher. "Kind..." sagte Miss Hatty verzweifelt. „Hast du noch mehr solcher Bücher?"

Helena presste die Lippen zusammen und sah auf den Boden, aber ein Blick auf den Schrank verriet sie. „Kind, oh Kind-" Miss Hatty holte die restlichen Bücher hervor. Das Versteck unter dem Bett entdeckte sie auf diese Weise nicht. Helena war ein kluges Kind.

Miss Hatty griff schon nach dem Türknopf, als Helena sie zurückrief.

„Miss Hatty?" Die Neunjährige lehnte sich an das Fußteil ihres Bettes, stützte sich mit ihren Händen darauf ab und sah sie schräg von der Seite aus an. Die Haltung machte sie älter, als sie war.

„Ja?"

Miss Hatty blieb stehen und drehte sich um, den Bücherstapel auf dem Arm.

„ Warum haben Sie Angst vor Innereien?"

„Ich- Ich weiß nicht. Ich finde sie einfach eklig."

„Aber wir bestehen doch alle daraus."

„Ja, aber-" Miss Hatty suchte kurz nach Worten. "Es bedarf immer einer gewissen... Grausamkeit,dass man sie freilegt, dass man sie eben sehen kann. Es tut weh, wenn man das macht."

Helena runzelte die Stirn. Bei Schmerzen musste sie immer einen Moment überlegen. Dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf.

„Und was, wenn sie schon tot sind? Dann tut es ihnen nicht mehr weh."

„Stimmt. Aber selbst dann ist noch eine ganze Menge Kaltblütigkeit nötig."

Dann ging Miss Hatty und ließ Helena mit vielen Fragen und einigen Antworten allein.

III) Helena stand in der Eingangshalle des Anwesens und starrte wie hypnotisiert in die Luft. Miss Hatty kam auf sie zugeilt.

„Da steckst du, Miluy!" Miss Hatty hatte den russischen Kosenamen von Helenas Mutter übernommen. Sie bemerkte Helenas Blick. „Was siehst du denn da? Schreib`s mir doch."

Helena schrieb mit ihrem Finger schwebende, goldene Lettern.

„Ein Mann." Ich schaute zu zu der Stelle oben auf der Treppe. Da war niemand.

Ich kniete mich vor ihr hin. Vielleicht ein unsichtbarer Freund von ihr. Kinder hatten so welche Fantasien.„Helena, wie sieht der Mann denn aus?"

Sie überlegte kurz, dann erschienen Buchstaben. „Groß. Rote Augen. Keine Haare."

Ich strich ihr durchs Haar. „Miluy, wenn du Angst hast..."

Goldene Lettern.„Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm. Er lächelt."

IV) Gierig zerrte der Wolf an dem toten Reh und schlang das Fleisch herunter. Es war Winter im Wald und das rote Blut sprenkelte den weißen Schnee. Helena, ein stummes, kleines Mädchen von fünf Jahren stand reglos da und beobachtete, wie der Wolf seinen Hunger stillte. Dann bemerkte das Raubtier das kleine Ding, das vor ihm stand und sein Kopf schoß nach oben, die Lefzen blutverschmiert. Fast gemächlich trottete der Wolf auf sie zu.

Sein Atem dampfte in der kalten Luft.

Helena war ganz ruhig und blieb es auch, als der Wolf vor ihr stehen blieb. Er musterte sie. Seine Iris war stahlgrau und mit gelben Tupfern gesprenkelt.

Ihre kleine, weiße Kinderhand senkte sich auf seine Stirn und zwischen seine Augen, die unter der Berührung aufglommen.

"Miss!" Ein Ruf durchbrach die Stille. Das Ohr des Wolfes zuckte unruhig in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war, dann verschwand mit einem lockerem Trab wieder in den Wald.

"Miss, wir haben Sie überall gesucht. Ihre Eltern warten." Atemlos durchbrach der Kutscher das Gebüsch, erleichtert, Helena endlich gefunden zu haben. Nicht auszudenken, wenn nicht, bei den Eltern. Sie waren gerade auf dem Heimweg von dem Weihnachtsball der Flints mit der Kutsche gewesen, als der Flugzauber brach. Bei der nachfolgenden Reparatur nach der Landung war Helena auf einmal nicht mehr da.

"Oh! Oh nein, das dürfen Sie nicht anschauen." Der Kutscher hatte das tote Reh bemerkt. "Verdammte Wölfe." fluchte er. „Kommen Sie." Er legte Helena die Hand um die Schulter und zog das Kind fort.


	5. Chapter 5 School

**4\. School**

 _Every great wizard in history has started out as nothing more than what we are now, students._

 _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

I) "Pass auf . Der Stein, dann der und dann der. Verstanden?" Der kleine Tom nickte. "Na dann viel Spaß, Kleiner." sagte der große Tom zu ihm, als er durch die Mauer hindurch trat, die sich für ihn geöffnet hatte. Zum ersten Mal betrat er die Winkelgasse.

Fasziniert schaute er auf den bunten Trubel, der vor ihm herrschte. Es erschien ein kleines, leises Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und er tauchte in die bunte Masse vor ihm ein. Es waren viele Zauberer unterwegs, vor allem Kinder mit ihren Eltern, kurz vor dem Schulanfang war immer Hochsaison in der Winkelgasse. Nachdem Tom eine Weile herumgelaufen war und bis auf den Zauberstab alle Schulsachen besorgt hatte, fiel ihm bei Vorbeigehen ein altes Schild auf, das in eine dunkle Gasse wies. Auf dem alten Holz stand mit fast unleserlichen Buchstaben „Nokturngasse" und Tom, den alles, auf dem förmlich verboten stand, erst recht neugierig machte, folgte der Richtung, die das Schild zeigte.

Die Nokturngasse war ein wenig enger als die Winkelgasse und damit auch ein wenig dunkler, da das Sonnenlicht den Boden kaum erreichte. Trotzdem war die Gasse gut besucht, Tom musste sich den ein oder anderen Anrempler gefallen lassen, als er die Schaufenster der Läden neugierig betrachtete. In dem einen waren seltsame, purpurne, lianenartige Pflanzen ausgestellt, die sich beim genaueren Blick als Schlangen herausstellten (Tom zischte ihnen ein leises Hallo zu), in dem anderen filigrane silberne Apparaturen, die dem Schild zufolge versprachen, den Besitzer, Gedanken lesen zu lassen. „(Sofern sie der Legilimentik nicht Herr sind)" fügte das Schild noch hinzu.

Tom blieb aber letztendlich bei einem Schaufenster stehen, in dem unter anderen Bücher ausgestellt waren. Er liebte das Lesen, seit er es im Alter von drei Jahren mithilfe einer Buchstabentabelle, die er von einem älteren Waisenkind geklaut hatte, sich selbst beigebracht hatte.

Vorsichtig, wie es alle Kinder gemein haben, die in Erwachsenenterrain eindringen, betrat er den Laden. Drinnen standen einige Zauberer und Hexen, die magische Artefakte in der Hand hielten und sich leise darüber mit den beiden Verkäufern beratschlagten. Tom trat an den Tisch voller Bücher. Sie waren alt und meistens in Leder eingeschlagen, besonders eins hatte es Tom angetan.

„Niccolo Machiavelli- Der Fürst " stand darauf. Tom klappte es unauffällig auf und seine Augen wurden groß, als er den Preis sah.

Er beobachtete die anderen Zauberer im Laden kurz, passte einen Moment ab, in dem niemand hinsah, griff blitzschnell das Buch und stopfte es unter sein Hemd. Unauffällig ging er durch die Tür, dicht hinter zwei anderen alten Zauberern. Auf diese Weise bemerkte der kleine, runzlige Kopf, der an den Haaren neben der Türglocke aufgehängt war und den Tom später als Schrumpfkopf namens Larry kennenlernen sollte, erst einige Sekunden zu spät, dass etwas Unbezahltes den Laden verließ.

„DIEB! DIEB!" kreischte der kleine Kopf und schwang in heller Aufregung auf und ab. Der eine Verkäufer stürzte hinter der Theke hervor, rannte aus der Tür und verfolgte Tom, der eilig seine Füße in die Hände nahm. Dank dem Gedränge in der Gasse und seiner Körpergröße konnte der kleine Dieb jedoch entkommen. Fluchend stand Borgin inmitten der Passanten und raufte sich die Haare. Das Buch war verdammt wertvoll gewesen.

Tom hingegen verließ mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen die Nokturngasse und ließ sich den Weg zum Zauberstabmacher Ollivander weisen.

II) "Warum passiert nichts?"

"Oh, man kann man ihn sich nicht aussuchen." Der weißhaarige Zauberstabmacher nahm Tom den Stab wieder aus der Hand.

"Der Zauberstab sucht sich seinen Zauberer. Es kommt nur sehr selten andersrum vor."

Aus dem Nächsten brach ein großer grüner Lichtschweif hervor.

"Oh. Da dürfen wir Großes von Ihnen erwarten " Ollivander musterte den Jungen mit seinen silbrigen Augen eindringlich.

„Danke." Der Blick des Jungen klebte förmlich an seinem Zauberstab.

"Hast du zufällig eine Zwillingsschwester?" fragte Ollivander.

"Nein."

"Einen Zwillingsbruder?" "

"Ich habe überhaupt keine Geschwister."

"Aber dein Name ist Thomas, nicht?"

"Nein, nur Tom."

"Verstehe. Dann 12 Galleonen bitte." Der Junge gab ihm das Geld und verließ den Laden.

Nur ein paar Minuten später klingelte die Ladenglocke erneut und Ollivander hob den Kopf. Er setzte ein höfliches Lächeln auf, wie immer bei seinen prominenten Kunden. "Ah, Mr. und Mrs. Fawley! Die kleine Helena bekommt wohl heute ihren Zauberstab, nehme ich an?"

Er vermaß sie und gab ihr eine Reihe von Zauberstäben.

Nach langem Probieren kam einer mit Phönixkern, eine Seltenheit, wie Ollivander sagte.

Er zuckte, aber flog aus Helenas Hand.

Ollivander runzelte die Stirn. "Nun, in diesem Fall können tatsächlich _S_ _ie_ wählen."

"Nein." Die kleine Mädchenhand hob den Zauberstab auf und hielt ihn zu ihm hin. Der nächste Zauberstab passte auch und wurde von den Fawleys gekauft.

Birke und Phönixfeder. Unbiegsam und zwölf Zoll lang. Es war ein graues, schimmerndes Holz, ein schmaler Metallring markierte den Griff und unten war ein gläserner Kristall in das Holz eingearbeitet.

Den Anderen aber schob Ollivander wieder ins Regal, wo er fünfzig Jahre lang bleiben sollte, bis ein kleiner Junge mit verwuschelten, schwarzen Haaren durch die Ladentür treten würde.

III) "Helena! Komm, wir haben schon ein Abteil!" Emilia drängelte sich durch die Menschenmenge neben der dampfenden Lok und lief ihnen entgegen.

"Hallo, Mr. und Mrs. Fawley."

Sie knickste artig, wie es sich für ihren guten Namen gehörte. Sie und Helena kannten sich aus dem Ballettunterricht für junge Damen. Aglaya umarmte ihre Tochter kurz und William legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Benimm dich."

Dann zog Emilia Helena mit sich und sie stiegen ein. "Das Abteil ist ganz hinten, bei den Coolen." Emilia lachte vergnügt.

Auf dem Bahnsteig wurden die Fawleys von hinten angesprochen. "Könnte ich mal durch?"

Sie gingen zur Seite, musterten den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit dem ungepflegten Umgangston aber mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Pardon, aber ich müsste ihren Weg kreuzen." verbesserte William ihn.

"Genau, aber freundlicherweise haben Sie ja gerade Platz gemacht." Der Junge lächelte, schob sich an dem verdutzten Ehepaar vorbei und stieg ein. Er wandte sich aber nach vorne zum Lokführer und damit nicht in die Nähe von Helena, wie Aglaya und William erleichtert feststellten.

Der Grund dafür war, dass dort die wenigsten saßen. Tom wollte allein sein.

Der Zug ruckte an und stieß eine Dampfwolke aus, und als Helena wie die anderen zurückschaute, waren ihre Eltern schon hinter dem Nebel verschwunden.

IV) Es dämmerte schon, als sie ankamen. Aus dem Zug quollen die Schülerströme auf das Gleis von Hogsmeade. Tom, der wie alle Erstklässler zu klein war, um über die Schülerköpfe zu schauen, hörte trotzdem Mr. Ogg, den Wildhüter, der sie zusammenrief und etwas abseits zu den Booten führte.

Tom, der niemanden kannte, kletterte einfach in irgendeins. Kaum hatte er sich hingesetzt, ruckten die Boote an und glitten auf den stillen, schwarzen Spiegel des Sees. Alle waren ganz ruhig, doch Tom meinte, etwas gehört zu haben. Flüsternd fragte er seine Nebensitzerin. „Hast du was gesagt?" Und als er den Kopf wandte, schob sich der Mond hinter einer Wolke hervor und beschien das Mädchen neben ihn. Ihre weißen Haare leuchteten im Mondlicht auf.

„Nein." flüsterte Helena zurück.

Tom wandte seine Augen wieder ab und im nächsten Moment erblickte er Hogwarts. Majestätisch erhob sich das Schloss mit seinen Türmen auf dem Felsen. Kleine Lichter tanzten hinter den Fenstern. Tom saß einfach nur da und schaute. Dann lächelte er unmerklich.

V) "SLYTHERIN!"

" Er muss dich zuerst aufsetzen!"

"Ach, komm schon, Albus! Das sieht doch jeder Idiot, dass der nach Slytherin gehört!"

"So sind nunmal die Regeln!" Professor Dumbledore, der mit dem Sprechenden Hut in der Hand auf dem Podium stand, winkte Tom einladend zu. Dieser kam unter den aufmerksamen Blicken aus dem Rest der Halle mit verlegenem Gesicht, aber mit geraden Rücken näher und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Der Hut, der auf seinem Kopf gesetzt wurde, schwieg nun aber entgegen der Erwartungen für ein paar Minuten.

Getuschel kam in der Halle auf. Ein besonders gewiefter Gryffindorstudent mit blonden Haaren stand auf und rief: "Wird´s doch ein Hutklemmer, was, du alte Filzkappe?" Der sprechende Hut keifte zurück. "Setz du Naseweis dich zurück auf deine vier Buchstaben, und lass mich in Ruhe mal ein Hirn genießen, wie man es seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr hier hatte!"

Große Worte, um einen kleinen Erstklässler zu beschreiben. Die Halle wurde still.

Trotzdem konnte, das was der Hut dann sagte, nur Tom hören, oder nur jemand, der ganz nah beim ihm war. "Oder doch nur seit Jahrzehnten."

Seine Stimme war nachdenklich geworden und Tom spürte, wie der Hut auf seinem Kopf nach rechts verrutschte, wo der große Zauberer im purpurnen Umhang stand. Die Hutstimme wisperte ihm ins Ohr. "Streng dich an, Junge, und die Jahre, die noch kommen werden, werden sehr interessant."

Dann brüllte er erneut laut in die Halle. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Deine Nase kenne ich nicht. Wie ist dein Name?" fragte ein großer, hagerer Schüler, als Tom sich an ihren Tisch gesetzt hatte. "Jetzt seid mal still!" meinte er zu der Mädchengruppe neben sich, die auch Neuankömmlinge waren und sich kichernd zu ihrem Haus gratulierten. Auch das Mädchen mit den weißen Haaren war darunter. Sie kicherte nicht.

"Tom."

"Wie weiter?"

"Tom Riddle."

"Soll das ein Witz sein?"

"Nein."

"Gut, dann wär das nämlich ein ziemlich schlechter. Aber wir werden das Rätsel schon noch lösen."

Das _war_ ein Witz und die älteren Schüler lachten. Der kleine blonde Junge, neben den Tom sich gesetzt hatte, piepste: "Stimmt es, dass du ziemlich`n Grips hast?"

"Der sprechende Hut täuscht sich zwar nicht, aber _uns_ muss er das in den nächsten Jahren erst mal beweisen, Abraxas." antwortete der Wortführer statt Tom und blickte den Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren und aristokratischen Gesichtszügen spöttisch an. Dieser erwiderte den Blick ruhig und entschlossen.

"Außerdem zählt Grips heute Nacht nicht, sondern Mumm und die Magie, die in euch steckt."

Nachdem der hagere Schüler aufgestanden war, um alte Freunde zu begrüßen, wandte sich Tom an den blonden Jungen neben ihn namens Abraxas. "Was meint er?"

"Die Aufnahmeprüfung, heute Nacht. Wer dazugehören will, der springt."

"Springt?!"

"Den Felsen runter. Man bremst sich dann mit einem Schwebezauber. Aber nicht zu früh, sonst bist du ein Feigling."

"Aber wir hatten doch noch überhaupt keinen Unterricht! Wie sollen wir das anstellen?"

"Instinkt. Hast du noch nie gehandelt, ohne nachzudenken und konntest dann Magie, die du sonst nie konntest, obwohl du es wolltest? " Das Mädchen mit den weißen Haaren hatte sich zu Wort gemeldet.

"Doch."

"Jaa, das ist eigentlich fast genau dasselbe." sagte Abraxas. „Und außerdem ist der Boden notfalls mit nem Gummizauber belegt. Hab ich jedenfalls gehört..."

Abraxas schluckte.

Kurz nach Mitternacht wurden die Neuankömmlinge von den restlichen Slytherinschülern zu einer Stelle nahe des Sees geführt. Der Mond tauchte alles in ein klares Licht und hob den Felsen, vor dem sie standen, wie ein Monument vom schwarzen Nachthimmel ab. Er ragte fast zwölf Meter über ihnen auf, neben ihn schlängelte sich ein steiler Pfad in die Höhe.

Der hagere Schüler von vorhin klatschte freudig in die Hände und die kleinen Erstklässlerköpfe, die den Felsen eben noch ehrfürchtig angestarrt hatten, ruckten nun zu ihm.

"Wenn ich mich vorstellen dürfte: Ich bin Henry Flint und mir als Vertrauensschüler ist es eine große Freude, euch in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen. Und es wird mir auch eine Ehre sein, euch im Hause Slytherin willkommen zu heißen, aber davor müsst ihr noch eine Prüfung bestehen, um euch würdig zu erweisen. Sie ist recht einfach. Springt. Von da oben." Er zeigte auf den scharfen Rand des Felsens. "Dann schwebt. Ich bin sicher, dass kann jeder von euch. Hättet ihr nicht genug Magie, wärt ihr bei den Huffledoofs gelandet." Es gab Gelächter bei den Größeren.

"Und eine kleine Beruhigung für die Angsthasen unter euch: Tote gabs bisher noch keine."

Erneutes Gelächter. Sein Ton wurde aber wieder ernst. "Wer von der Prüfung zurücktreten möchte, der muss jetzt vortreten. Wir zwingen keinen." Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen, dann lösten sich mehrere Mädchen und Jungen von der Erstklässlergruppe.

"In Ordnung" meinte Flint, gab aber einem anderen Schüler ein Zeichen, die Namen aufzuschreiben. Die Namen auf der Liste würden es die nächsten Jahre nicht leicht haben.

"Haltet möglichst spät, vielleicht werden dann eure Namen und eure Sprungzahl sogar in die Tafel da eingraviert." Er zeigte auf eine kleine Metalltafel am Fuß des Felsens. „Aber wer das Gras berührt, ist draußen, versteht sich sich ja irgendwie von selbst."

Er wandte sich an die Mädchen. "Ladies first. Aber springt nicht unter einem Meter, sonst stehlt ihr den Jungs die Show." Er zwinkerte und wies auf den Pfad.

Emilia, blond und unbeholfen, kraxelte ihn hoch und ihr bleiches Gesicht erschien über dem Rand des Felsens. Sie zitterte, das konnte man selbst von unten sehen.

"Komm schon." rief Flint hoch. "Wir fangen dich auf, wenn auf dem Weg nach unten in Ohnmacht fällst."

Das Mädchen holte tief Luft, machte einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne und stieß einem spitzen Schrei aus, als sie abwärts trudelte. Hilflos wedelte sie mit den Armen, als sie dem Erdboden immer näher kam, und plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper und sie hielt mitten in der Luft an.

Mit hilflosen Gesicht schwebte sie schief über ihnen, als hätte sie jemand dort hingehängt. Eilig hastete ein Schüler nach vorne und maß den Abstand zum Erdboden.

"Emilia Rosier. Drei Meter und einundzwanzig Zentimeter. Du kannst runterkommen."

Mit einem Plumps landete Emilia auf dem Boden und ging mit wackligen Beinen zurück zu der Erstklässlergruppe. "Helena, du als Nächstes." sagte Flint und machte eine einladende Bewegung mit einem übertriebenen Diener, wie es der kleinen Dame vor ihm gebührte. Jemanden mit dem Namen Flint war der Name Fawley natürlich ein Begriff.

Das Mädchen mit den weißen Haaren beachtete die Verbeugung aber nicht und kletterte geschickt den Pfad hoch.

Sie sprang ohne einen Laut und ohne zu zögern. Dann hielt sie an, die Hände elegant auf dem Rücken verschränkt.

"Helena Fawley. Genau ein Meter."

So ging es weiter.

"Aaron Nott. Ein Meter und achtzehn Zentimeter."

"Magnus Lestrange. Sechsundfünfzig Zentimeter."

"Abraxas Malfoy. Dreiundsechzig Zentimeter"

"Zachary Mulciber. Einen Meter und sechsundachtzig Zentimeter."

Zum Schluss war nur noch Tom übrig. Unter den aufmerksamen Blicken der anderen kletterte er nach oben und stieß sich von der Klippe ab. Er schien kurz in der Luft zu verharren, dann begann sein schneller Fall nach unten. Er bremste nicht.

Abraxas riss die Hand vor den Mund, als er den Erdboden erreichte. Regungslos lag Tom mit ausgestreckten Armen auf dem Boden. Ein älterer Schüler fluchte leise und verzweifelte Blicke wurden ausgetauscht.

Dann meldete sich eine dumpfe Stimme zu Wort: "Messt ihr jetzt endlich mal?"

Tom drehte den Kopf zur Seite und blickte sie vorwurfsvoll an. Er lag nicht _auf_ dem Boden, sondern _über_ dem Boden. Und zwar genau acht Zentimeter, wie man feststellte.

Flint klappte seinen Mund zu und meinte dann ein wenig hämisch: "Najaa, okay gut. Ich glaube, du gehörst auf die Tafel. Auch wenn Riddle dort ganz sicher zum ersten Mal steht und sich den Namen wahrscheinlich sowieso keiner merken kann."

Tom erhob sich und lächelte ihn mit großen, neugierigen Augen bewundernd an. Erst später würde einigen Mitschülern klar werden, wie gut er schauspielern konnte. Tom fragte eifrig: "Wieviel hast du eigentlich geschafft?"

Flint hüstelte und murmelte. "Eins vierunddreißig."

Und damit war allen klar, dass mit diesem Dreikäsehoch vor ihnen jemand aufgetaucht war, dessen Namen man sich sehr wohl merken sollte.


	6. Chapter 6 Butterbeer

**5\. Butterbeer**

 _Siebtes Schuljahr_

Tom drückte der rauchenden Helena ein Butterbier in die Hand. „Zu unserem Abschluss sollte man schon was trinken, findest du nicht?"

Drinnen in dem alten Klassenzimmer im vierten Stock, das die Lehrer freundlicherweise den Slytherins für ihre bestandenen UTZ zur Verfügung gestellt hatten, spielte die Musik eines alten, zerkratzten Plattenspielers, den Aaron wieder zum Laufen gebracht hatte.

„Woher hast du das?" fragte Helena Tom. „Honigtopf. Es gibt da so einen Geheimgang. Ich hab auch Geld in die Kasse getan, also ist nix geklaut."

„Selbst du als Schulsprecher darfst nachts nicht einfach so draußen sein." sagte Helena ernst und Tom grinste.

„Außer ein paar Erstklässler müssen wieder eingefangen werden."

Helena lächelte nicht. „Das ist Amtsmissbrauch."

„Nein, isses nicht." sagte Tom gespielt empört. „Da war wirklich ein Erstklässler draußen. Er hat mir Tragen geholfen."

Er zwinkerte, stieß mit seiner Flasche an Helenas Butterbier an und verschwand nach innen. Seufzend drückte Helena die Zigarette aus und folgte ihm.

Drinnen wurden Tom und seine Mitbringsel lautstark begrüßt. Die frischgebackenen Schulabgänger saßen auf zerknautschten Sofas, lachten und unterhielten sich. Jetzt sprangen einige auf, um Tom die Flaschen abzunehmen und ihm auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Helena ließ sich neben Emilia sinken, die schon mehr als ein Butterbier getrunken hatte und sie sogleich in halbbetrunkenes Gespräch verwickelte, ob Feeneier tatsächlich gut für die Haare wären. Der Zeiger auf der alten Wanduhr rückte hoch und dann wieder herunter, anders als der Alkoholpegel, der das Runterrücken ausließ und immer höherstieg.

Die Gespräche wurden immer abstruser, das Gelächter immer lauter. Ein Höhepunkt fand die Party, als Tom, der mit Abraxas, Magnus und Aaron am Fenster stand, das man der Hitze wegen geöffnet hatte, vor lauter Gelächter über einen Witz, rückwärts aus ebenjenen Fenster kippte. Die Jungs, immer noch betrunken kichernd, merkten es erst ein paar Sekunden später.

Geschockt schauten sie sich an ein paar Sekunden gegenseitig an und und stürzten dann zum Fenster. Vor dem sie aber wieder prompt zurückwichen, als Tom sich wieder hineinschwang. „Alles gut, alles gut." rief er etwas durcheinander, als er in den Raum hineinstolperte. „Ich kann fliegen. Oder schweben. Oder beides halt. Alles gut."

Die anderen kicherten erleichtert. Tom ließ sich auf ein Sofa sinken, die Jungen setzten sich neben ihn und verschnauften erstmal. „Oh, Mann" sagte Abraxas und nahm einen Schluck Feuerwhisky. „Verrückte Sachen erlebt man hier."

„Aber nich nur das." lallte Aaron. Er hatte schon mehr als ein paar Schlucke Feuerwhisky getrunken. „Wir haben suu viele, dolle Dinge erlebt. Habn Hogwarts erkundet..."

„Sind auf Dächern rumgedurnt und Griffins be-beglaut." fügte Magnus so nostalgisch hinzu, wie es für jemand möglich war, der schon am Anfang der Party zwei Flaschen Wunderwodka für sich reserviert hatte und davon eine schon zu zwei Dritteln geleert hatte.

„Habn das ein oder andere Wissenswerte über unsere Mitschüler erfahren." Abraxas stieß Tom mit glänzenden Augen in die Seite. Der warf ihm einen kurzen, grantigen Blick zu, grinste dann aber. „Schon mal betrunken Schach gespielt?" fragte er Abraxas. „Nee." Abraxas grinste auch. „Lass mal machen."


	7. Chapter 7 Above the roofs

**6\. Above the roofs**

 _I) Viertes Schuljahr, Abraxas Malfoy_

Die Haare unordentlich zusammengesteckt, die Tasche lässig an der Schulter baumelnd. Sie gehörte zu den Menschen, die sich nicht bemühen mussten, hübsch auszusehen, sie waren es einfach. Und sie war nicht nur einfach hübsch, sie war schön. Es war leicht, sich in ihren scharf geschnittenen Gesichtszügen zu verlieren, sich vorzustellen an ihren hohen Wangenknochen entlang zustreichen, sich auszumalen, testen zu dürfen, ob dieser Mund wirklich so weich war, wie er aussah, sofern man natürlich nicht Helenas Augen begegnete, die einen süß an den Boden festfrieren konnten. Ich grinste verlegen.

Zum Glück boxte mir in dem Moment Aaron auf die Schulter, sodass ich wegschauen konnte. „Du kommst du heute Nacht mit, oder?" fragte er.

„Klar." meinte ich. „Gut, aber besorg noch Farbe. Die ist ausgegangen." Ich nickte nur. Wir hatten damit vor ein paar Monaten angefangen. Die Nachrichten im Tagespropheten über Grindelwald und den Krieg, der er in der Zaubererwelt und auch in der Muggelwelt führte, machten uns Mut zur Veränderung. Wir trugen unseren Teil dazu bei und schlichen wir uns ab und zu heimlich nachts raus, um die Wände unserer Schule „zu verzieren" wie Tom es nannte.

Doch in dieser Nacht lief alles schief.

Es fing damit an, dass Helena uns erwischte. Keine Ahnung, was _sie_ nachts auf den Gängen machte, was _wir_ machten, war allerdings ziemlich klar. Mit Farbeimer in der Hand standen wir vor der Westwand im ersten Stock, auf der mit schwarzen Lettern „Schlammblüter ra-" stand.

Wir waren noch nicht fertig.

Sie schaute uns an, wir schauten sie an. Als Tom gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen wollte, hörten wir ein zweites Paar Füße auf uns zukommen. Wir fluchten und drängten uns alle, auch Helena, hinter die nächste Ecke. Erst paar Sekunden später wurde uns klar, dass der kontrollierende Professor genau an uns vorbeikommen würde, wenn er weiterlief. Verzweifelt schauten wir uns an. Bis Helena sich meinen Farbeimer schnappte und von der Ecke hervortrat.

„Miss Fawley! Wie können Sie es wagen?" war die empörte Stimme von Professor Binns zu hören. Er erfasste die Situation sofort.

„Professor. Es tut mir leid, ich kann alles erklären!" meinte Helena mit echt gut gespielter Zerknirschtheit. „Das müssen Sie nicht mir erklären, Miss Fawley, sondern Schulleiter Dippet!" Binns Stimme überschlug sich fast. Sie entfernten sich in die Richtung, von der Binns gekommen war und wir atmeten erleichtert auf. „In den Gemeinschaftsraum, schnell." flüsterte Tom und wir machten uns eilig davon.

Als wir schon eine ganze Weile auf den Ledersofas gesessen waren, klappte endlich die Tür auf und Helena kam herein. Wir schauten auf.

Sie war ein großes Risiko für uns eingegangen, was Tom ihr auch sagte. Helena grinste ihn an. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich bin die Nichte des ehemaligen Zaubereiministers. Wenn man mich rausschmeißt, steht das morgen im Tagespropheten."

„Trotzdem hast du uns einen großen Dienst erwiesen." meinte Tom. „Welche Strafe hast du bekommen?"

„Mit Dumbledore Mäuse sortieren für den Unterricht."

„Ziemlich milde." meinte Magnus Lestrange neben mir. Arrogant wie immer hatte er seinen Arm auf die Sofalehne gelegt.

„Ich habe ihnen auch erzählt, dass das nicht ernst gemeint war." sagte Helena. „Ich hatte doch letzte Woche Streit mit Evelyn und sie ist passenderweise Schlammblut. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich es deswegen getan hätte. Von den anderen Parolen hätte ich keine Ahnung. Aber für die anderen Sprüche in den letzten Monaten seid ihr auch verantwortlich, oder? Ist das irgendwie eine Angewohnheit von eurem kleinen Club?"

„Wir sind kein Club!" sagte Zachary empört.

„Eher eine regelmäßige Versammlung." meinte Tom ruhig und lächelte. Dann verschwand sein Lächeln zwar nicht, aber seine Augen bekamen ein gewisses Funkeln. „Und wir wären dir sehr verbunden, wenn du auch weiterhin niemanden von unserem Anteil an dem Vorfall heute Nacht erzählen würdest."

„Keine Sorge. Ich sage nichts." meinte Helena, die Toms Blick so gelassen erwiderte, wie es normalerweise nicht mal Magnus hinbekam. Verdutzt schaute ich zwischen dem Mädchen und dem Jungen hin und her.

„Gut. Wir hören jetzt sowieso mit den Parolen auf, wenn es so riskant geworden ist." sagte Tom. Einstimmiges Nicken. Dann erhoben wir uns alle, um ins Bett zu gehen.

Am nächsten Morgen beobachteten wir Helena dabei, wie sie vom unserem Frühstückstisch aufstand, unter den aufmerksamen Blicken der Schüler, die natürlich vom Vorfall letzte Nacht gehört hatten, quer durch die Halle zum Hufflepufftisch ging und sich bei Evelyn entschuldigte.

Wir hörten nicht, was sie sagte, aber wir sahen, wie sie ihr, ohne die Miene zu verziehen, die Hand reichte, die Evelyn zögernd ergriff und schüttelte.

Ein paar Tage später beschlossen wir, Helena eine Einladung zu unserem „Club" auszusprechen.

Überbringer der Einladung war ich, was nach den spöttischen Blicken meiner Kameraden zufolge kein Zufall war. Ich fand Helena über mehrere Bücher gebeugt in der Bibliothek.

„Hi." Ich rutschte auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber.

„Hallo, Abraxas." Sie schaute fragend von ihren Unterlagen auf.

„Ehm-" Ich räusperte mich. „Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass Tom beziehungsweise wir, sehr interessiert an dir sind. Also jetzt nicht, weil du so hübsch bist." sagte ich schnell. „Sondern- naja. Du bist ziemlich begabt, auch im Unterricht, und wir denken, du würdest ganz gut zu uns passen."

Helena erwiderte bloß: „Du denkst, ich bin hübsch?"

Sie grinste und ich wurde rot.

„Ich – naja." Ich verfluchte mein Stottern. „Kommst du jetzt zu unseren Treffen?" fragte ich.

„Nein." meinte Helena und sah wieder in ihre Bücher. Ich wollte ihr gerade unser Passwort sagen, stoppte aber verdutzt. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Manch anderer Schüler würde seinen Besen verkaufen, um bei unseren Versammlungen dabei zu sein.

„Warum?!" fragte ich sie fassungslos.

„Zuviel zu tun." Sie hob den Blick nicht mal von den Unterlagen und ich musste unverrichteter Dinge wieder bei unserem Club (Verdammt! Das Wort hatte sich eingeprägt.) aufkreuzen. Dort reagierte man ähnlich konfus wie ich. Magnus regte sich sogar regelrecht darüber auf, wie sie es wagen konnte, so eine Einladung abzulehnen.

Schließlich beschloss Tom, sich darum zu kümmern.

II) Tom erwischte Helena beim Frühstücken in der großen Halle. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und fing einfach an zu reden. Nach ein paar Minuten sagte er schließlich:

„Wir analysieren einfach den gegenwärtigen Zustand der magischen Welt und überlegen, was man dagegen tun könnte."

„Ich weiß, dass ihr gerne von Erwachsenendingen redet, Tom." Helena schenkte sich Orangensaft ein. Ihr Gegenüber beugte sich zu ihr vor.

„Hältst du uns für zu dumm für solche Themen?"

„Nein." Helena blickte ernst auf. „Ich weiß nur nicht, was eine kleine Gruppe Schuljungen ausrichten könnte."

Toms Augenbraue fuhr nach oben.

„Du bist also nicht zynisch, sondern nur pessimistisch?"

„Ja. Durch jahrzehntelange Vetternwirtschaft und Korruption ist das Ministerium mit all seinen Organen zu festgefahren, zu veraltet und zu behäbig geworden, um Neuerungen Platz zu bieten. Wenn man die Zaubererwelt ändern will, dann nur mit Gewalt."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du bist auch nur ein Schulmädchen." fragte Tom süffisant.

„Ein Schulmädchen und die Nichte des ehemaligen Zaubereiministers."

„Genau." Tom lächelte. „Darf ich deinen Pessimismus und deinen Glauben, nichts ausrichten zu können, auf die Probe stellen?"

Helena schaute auf und ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Okay."

„Gut. Das Passwort lautet Reinblüter." Tom stand auf.

„Kreativ." meinte Helena trocken und schob sich einen Gabel Rührei in den Mund.

„Ich hab´s mir nicht ausgedacht." verteidigte sich Tom und ging.

III) Es klopfte dreimal an der Tür. „Passwort?" fragte Zachary Averys Stimme von innen.

Helena nannte es und trat durch die Tür des ehemaligen Klassenzimmers, das zum Debattierraum umfunktioniert worden war. In der Ecke flackerte munter ein Feuer und in der Mitte stand ein alter, langer und ziemlich zerkratzter Tisch mit bunt zusammengewürfelten Stühlen, von denen alle Jungen außer Tom, der am Kamin stand, eilig aufsprangen, als eine Dame wie Helena den Raum betrat.

Sie stand vor ihnen und verzog das Gesicht. „Jungs, lasst den Scheiß."

Etwas irritiert setzten sich die Jungen wieder und Helena wurde eilig einen Platz und ein Butterbier von Avery angeboten. Den Platz nahm sie, das Getränk wimmelte sie ab.

Obwohl ein bisschen durcheinandergebracht durch den Damenbesuch nahmen die Viertklässler ihre Diskussion bald wieder auf.

Obwohl das Gespräch bei ihren Treffen mal ins Historische, mal ins Politische ging, war heute ein ganz konkreter Anlass Gesprächsthema. Es ging um die Slytherinflagge, Symbol der Ehre ihres ehrwürdigen Hauses, die die unverschämten Gryffindors beim letzten Quidditchspiel geklaut hatten. Hitzig beratschlagten die Jungen, wie man sie zurückbekommen könnte.

Die Diskussion wogte hin und her, bis Helena sich laut und knapp zu Wort meldete. „Ich hätte einen Plan. Wir gehen über die Dächer." Die Jungen waren so verdutzt, dass sie aufhörten durcheinander zu reden. In die Stille fragte Aaron verwirrt. „Was?"

„Es müsste funktionieren." fuhr Helena fort. „Wir steigen im fünften Stock bei dem Gemälde des tanzenden Kessels aus dem Fenster, laufen ein Stück weit auf dem Dach zum Nordturm,wechseln links auf das Dach zum Gryffindorturm und steigen dort durchs Fenster ein. Ich bräuchte dann halt noch eine Hose. Mit dem Rock geht das schlecht."

Die Gesichter waren immer noch verdattert.

„Ich finds gut." meinte Tom in die stille Runde und zu Avery: „Zachary, gib ihr deine Hose."

Trotz der vielen kritischen Gesichter erschienen schließlich einige der Jungen zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt um Mitternacht. Helena öffnete das Fenster und sprang leichtfüßig auf das Dach darunter. Die Jungs schauten sie aus dem Fenster kritisch an.

„Sicher, dass das so eine gute Idee war?" fragte Magnus Tom. „Ich meine, Frauen haben nicht soo einen guten Orientierungssinn und -"

„Das wird jetzt aber kein Wir-spielen-nicht-mit-Mädchen-Ding, oder?" unterbrach Tom ihn spöttisch.

„Nein, nein." wehrte Magnus ab.

„Und was, wenn wir runterfallen?" meldete sich Zachary. Die Sorge war berechtigt und einige Jungs nickten beipflichtend.

„Es ist wie bei der Aufnahmeprüfung. Macht einfach einen Schwebezauber." rief Helena von unten. Und, um ihnen zu beweisen, dass sie vor den gut zweihundert Metern, die das Dach und den Erdboden trennten, keine Angst zu haben brauchten, lehnte sie sich auf dem schmalen Dachfirst nach hinten und machte einen Handstand mit Salto rückwärts. Ihre Füße landeten genau auf dem Dachfirst, der nicht viel breiter war als ihr Fuß.

Verdattert schauten die Jungs aus dem Fenster, einigen stand sogar der Mund offen. „Woher kannst du sowas !?" fragte Magnus entgeistert.

„Ballett." sagte Helena, lächelte und knickste.

In der allgemeinen Verwirrung schwang sich Tom aus dem Fenster und blickte dann zu den anderen hoch.

„Kommt ihr jetzt?"

Die anderen Jungen kletterten nacheinander unbeholfen auf das Dach, bis schließlich alle im Entenmarsch hintereinander auf dem Dachfirst standen. Wind zerrte an ihren Haaren, wenige Meter links und rechts endete das schräge Dach an einer schwindelerregenden Tiefe. Ganz vorne stand Tom, der zu Helena vor ihm sagte: „Na dann los. Führe uns."

Und die Reihe setzte sich in Gang.

Ein Beobachter aus einiger Entfernung, etwa ein Vogel oder ein schlafloser Nachtwandler, der aus dem Fenster schaute, hätte eine Szenerie wie aus einem Gemälde vor sich gehabt. Dank des hell leuchtenden Mondes hoben sich die Gestalten wie tiefschwarze Scherenschnitte von der Dunkelheit der Nacht ab. Sie balancierten mit ausgestreckten Armen über das Dach, nur die vorderen Zwei brauchten ihre Arme nicht und sahen so aus, als seien sie dort oben zuhause.

Als sie beim Gryffindorturm angekommen waren, öffnete schon ein kleines Alohomora das Fenster (Versiegelungszauber kannten die Gryffindors wohl nicht) und sie zwängten sich hintereinander in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, das Heiligtum jedes Hauses. Verhaltend kichernd schauten sich die Slytherins um.

„Psst." flüsterte Tom und wies auf einen Gryffindor, der auf einem Sofa nahe des gemütlichen Kamins schlief. Niemand rührte sich, außer Tom, der sich an den Gryffindor heranschlich und seinen Zauberstab hob, aus dem silberner Rauch strömte und den Kopf des Gryffindors einhüllte. Der Schüler zuckte im Schlaf und fing dann an leise zu schnarchen, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er in einen festen Tiefschlaf hinübergeglitten war.

Immer noch mit leiser Stimme befahl Tom: „Helena, Magnus, ihr versiegelt die Eingänge zu den Schlafräumen, Zachary, du frierst die Gemälde ein, der Rest sucht nach der Flagge."

Eilig huschten die Slytherins im Halbdunkeln umher, um die Aufträge auszufüllen. Nach ein paar Minuten Suchen war die grün-silberne Flagge schnell gefunden. Sie lag achtlos zusammengeknüllt bei den Holzscheiten.

Mit diabolischen Grinsen nahm Zachary nun auch noch die rot-goldene Flagge, die über dem Kamin hing und hielt sie fragend hoch. Die anderen fingen auch an zu grinsen, außer Tom, der mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Die Slytherinfahne könnte von einem reuigen Gryffindor zurückgebracht worden sein." flüsterte er. „Aber wenn wir die Gryffindorflagge klauen, dann wissen die, dass wir hier waren." Aber dann fing er auch an zu lächeln. Er nahm die rot-goldene Flagge, ließ sie nach oben schweben und klemmte sie oben im Turm in die Dachsparren, verborgen vor Blicken. Mit einem weiteren Zauberstabschwung verhinderte er ein Accio. Die Slytherins kicherten. „Schnell." flüsterte Tom mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr und eilig kletterten sie aus dem Fenster, Helena voran, Tom und der Rest hinterher.

Sie waren schon auf der Hälfte des Weges zurück, als Helena plötzlich stolperte. Sei es wegen dem Wind, sei es wegen eines in der Dunkelheit verborgenen hervorstehenden Steines oder nur wegen eines dummen Zufalls, aber sie verlor fast in Zeitlupe das Gleichgewicht und kippte nach links. Toms Hand schoß hervor, hielt sie am Handgelenk fest und kippte wegen des physikalischen Gesetzes, dass Gegengewichte gleich schwer sein müssen, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, nach rechts.

Einige Momente verharrten sie in dieser grotesken Situation, sie schräg nach links gekippt, er nach rechts, nur gesichert von dem gegenseitigen Griff am Handgelenk und von dem Gewicht des anderen, baumelnd über dem Abgrund. Dann, als wären sie Aufziehpuppen, die das schon

tausendmal gemacht hatten, hoben sie die jeweils freie Hand nach vorne, die voneinander wie magnetisch angezogen wurden. Als Toms und Helenas Hand aufeinandertrafen, kippten sie wieder in die aufrechte Lage, die Gesichter ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, sodass sie den Atem des anderen spürten. Ihre Füße bildeten ein Kreuz mit dem schmalen Dachfirst und Helenas Fuß stand zwischen Toms, beziehungsweise Toms Fuß zwischen Helenas. Sie winkelten ihre Arme links von ihnen an, die ineinander verschränkten Hände lösten sich, Helenas Hand rutschte nach unten zum Toms Handgelenk, der seinen Arm anspannte und wie eine Tänzerin drehte sich Helena einmal um die eigene Achse und sie standen beide nebeneinander auf dem Dachfirst. Helena hob Toms Arm so, als wolle sie ihn nach einem Boxwettkampf zum Sieger küren.

„Gute Reflexe." sagte Tom mit tonloser Stimme.

„Du auch." antwortete Helena.

„Seid ihr okay?" piepste Zachary von hinten. Vor Schreck stand der Rest wie versteinert hinter ihnen. Das alles hatte weniger als ein paar Sekunden gedauert. „Alles in Ordnung." versicherte Tom etwas atemlos. „Wir können weitergehen."

IV) Dank dem Schülertratsch, der schneller als jede Eule war, wusste die ganze Schule am nächsten Tag bereits schon vor dem Frühstück, dass die Gryffindorflagge verschwunden war. Gespannt beobachteten die nächtlichen Spaziergänger den Streit zwischen Aaron und seiner Freundin, einer Ravenclaw.

„Gebt es doch zu, dass ihr sie geklaut habt!"

„Schatz, ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest! Überhaupt, immer wenn den Gryffindors was Blödes passiert, werden wir Slytherins verdächtigt! Wir sind anscheinend für alle immer die Bösen! Das ist ein _ganz_ schlimmes Vorurteil! Wir sind komplett unschuldig!" rief Aaron. Seine Freundin verzog dem Mund, glaubte ihm aber und ging zurück an ihren Tisch.

„Jedenfalls, solange jemand hinschaut..." flüsterte Aaron, als er sich wieder hinsetzte. Entlang des gesamten Slytherintisches erschienen auf den Gesichtern versteckte, diabolische Lächeln.

Die Reaktion der Gryffindors selbst ließ etwas auf sich warten, kam dann aber mit voller Wucht.

Sie verließen gerade die Große Halle, um zurück in die Kerker zu gehen, als ein zähnefletschender, blonder Vertrauensschüler mit anderen Gryffindors im Schlepptau auf sie zustürzte.

„WO HABT IHR SIE?" rief er wutentbrannt.

„Was denn ?" erwiderte Tom gelassen. Er kannte Patrick Baker und obwohl er einen Kopf kleiner war als er, schaute Tom ihm frech in die Augen.

„UNSERE FLAGGE." Patrick wedelte wütend mit den Armen.

„Wieso fragst du da uns?"

„WEIL EURE AUCH WEG IST!"

„Achso, ja. Die haben wir heute morgen vor unserem Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden. Anscheinend besudeln nicht alle Gryffindors gerne die Ehre anderer Häuser. Wenn das alles ist, würde ich jetzt in die Kerker. Ich muss noch paar Rollen Pergament schreiben."

„Ooh, ihr Slytherins! Ihr tut immer so, als seid ihr besser als andere-", meinte Patrick höhnisch.

„Weil wir es sind...", sagte Helena neben Tom gelassen.

„Nein, seid ihr nicht! Warum denn auch?"

„Wir sind intelligenter, reicher und sehen besser aus. Außerdem haben wir die höhere Abstammung und die bessere Erziehung genossen. Warum nicht?", konterte Helena. Die Slytherins hinter ihr grinsten.

„Alle Menschen sind gleich viel wert.", sagte Patrick verbissen.

„Auf welchem Markt?", erwiderte Helena ernst.

„Das, darum geht's doch jetzt nicht.", stammelte Patrick und trat dann mit zähnefletschenden Grinsen zu Tom. „Wenn ihr nichts damit zu tun habt, wieso hat dann ein Gemälde heute Nacht ein schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit grün-silberner Krawatte in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen?"

Toms Lächeln brach kein Stück weit. Er wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als Professor Binns hinzukam, der sich alles erklären ließ und Tom zum Schulleiter schickte.

Vor Professor Dippet war dieser gerade dabei, alles abzustreiten, als es an der Tür klopfte. Zachary Mulciber platzte herein und das Erste, was er sagte war: „Ich war´s!"

„Bitte?" piepste der kleine Professor Dippet verwirrt.

Zachary setzte sich neben Tom. „Ich hab´s gemacht und zwar allein. Hab mich hinter der alten Ritterrüstung versteckt und das Passwort ausspioniert. Dann bin ich heute Nacht in den Gryffindorturm geschlichen und hab unsere Fahne geholt." sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

„Moment." Dippet hob die Ärmchen und rieb sich die Stirn. „Das ist mir jetzt zuviel. Ich hole euren Hauslehrer." Er stand auf und wackelte aus dem Raum.

Tom schaute fragend Zachary an, der ihm leise zuraunte: „Lieber ich als du. Du wirst der beste Vertrauensschüler, den wir je hatten!"

Dann kam auch schon wieder Dippet mit Slughorn zurück. Der dicke Hauslehrer mit dem riesigen Schnurrbart ließ sich alles nochmal erklären.

„Und wo ist jetzt die Gryffindorflagge?" fragte er am Schluss der Erzählung.

Zachary schaute betroffen auf seine Hände, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen. In dem Moment klopfte es nochmal an der Tür. Patrick kam herein und sagte atemlos: „Wir haben unsere Flagge, Sir."

Auf die Frage, wo sie den jetzt in Merlins Namen gewesen sei, wurde er rot und murmelte: „Im Dachstuhl versteckt.", woraufhin Slughorn in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Auf Patricks Frage nach der Strafe, hörte sein Glucksen jedoch auf. Er kratzte sich am Kopf. Dann folgte er Toms Blick, der die Bücherwand vor ihm sehr interessiert betrachtete.

„Ich denke, Bücher einzusortieren in der Bibliothek wird dem jungen Mann hier den Mäusedreck im Kopf austreiben." meinte er.

„Und was ist mit ihm?" Patricks Finger zeigte auf Tom. „Es war ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren. Zacharys Haare sind braun!"

„In der Nacht sind alle Katzen schwarz, Mister Baker." meinte Slughorn nur und damit hatte die Sache sich.

Slughorn brachte Tom und Zachary zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und hielt dann doch eine Gardinenpredigt über die unnötige Feindschaft zwischen den Hä auch, weil er ahnte, dass noch mehr Schüler in der Sache verstrickt waren. Schließlich war er Hauslehrer von Slytherin.

Alle nickten brav und Aaron trat vor, als Slughorns Rede zu Ende war. „Verstanden, Professor." Werden wir uns zu Herzen nehmen." meinte er und legte freundschaftlich den Arm um Zacharys Schultern, der wie ein getretener Hund wirkte. "Wir vergeben Zachary auch, dass er so einen Unsinn gemacht hat." Slughorn nickte zufrieden und ging.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, boxte Aaron Zachary hart auf die Schulter. „Du hattest ein Job, Zachary! Einen! Kannst du noch nicht mal Gemälde zu frieren?" Beistimmendes Gemurmel machte sich breit, nur Tom ergriff für Zachary Partei. „Wenn er sich nicht bekannt hätte, wären wir alle dran gewesen! Ich habe eigentlich gehofft, es bleibt ein ungelöstes Geheimnis, wie die Flagge in den Dachstuhl gekommen ist, aber in diesem Fall wären wir alle unter Verdacht gestanden! Auf diese Weise ist es nur einer von uns und auch derjenige, der den Fehler begangen hat. Zachary hat es versäumt, ein Gemälde rechtzeitig einzufrieren und es hat mich gesehen. Aber ich vergebe ihm, denn er hat ja schon mit seiner Strafe genug zu tun! Bücher einzusortieren ist ein Haufen Arbeit! Und ich für meinen Teil werde meine Bücher nicht mehr einfach auf den Tischen liegen lassen. Und ich denke, dass könnte jeder von uns tun, denn Zachary nicht nur seine Schuld auf sich genommen, sondern auch den Verdacht von uns allen abgelenkt!"

Die anderen nickten nun doch betreten.

In der Schule lachte man nun in den nächsten Tagen weniger über Zachary als über die dummen Gryffindors, die nicht einmal ihre eigene Flagge finden konnten. Man ahnte, dass Zachary nicht allein auf diese Idee gekommen war und man hielt die Geschichte mit der Ritterrüstung und dem Passwort etwas sehr unglaubwürdig, da die dicke Dame jeden Gryffindorschüler ja ganz genau kannte. Man rätselte viel darüber, wie die Slytherins es geschafft haben könnten, in den Gryffindorturm einzudringen, dennoch gab es offiziell nur eine Version der Geschichte und vorsichtshalber entfernte man dann doch die Ritterrüstung.

V) Tom stand vor einem Regal in der Bibliothek und suchte mit dem Finger einen bestimmten Titel. Hinter ihm lagen auf einem Tisch zahlreiche Notizen und Bücher. Seine ramponierte Armbanduhr zeigte schon sieben vor zehn, und um zehn schloss die Bibliothek normalerweise ihre Türen.

Doch Tom machte keine Anstalten, zusammenzupacken, denn nach einem längeren Gespräch mit Zachary hatte der ihm erlaubt, einen Abdruck von seinem Bibliotheksschlüssel zu machen, den Zachary für seine Strafarbeit gebraucht hatte. So musste sich Tom keine Gedanken mehr um die Schließzeit oder andere Schutzzauber machen und ungestört die ganze Nacht lang in der Bibliothek arbeiten.

Doch heute Abend wurde er gestört. Als er sich wieder von dem Regal umdrehte, stand Helena an seinem Tisch und betrachtete interessiert die Bücher, die dort lagen.

„Seit wann interessierst du dich für magische Architektur? Oder für mythologische Tiere?" fragte sie.

„Ich interessiere mich für so ziemlich alles." gab Tom unwirsch zurück. „Was willst du?"

„Den Schlüssel von Zachary. Ich will noch ein paar Studien zur magischen Medizin machen und will nicht tagsüber hier arbeiten. Dann ist hier zuviel Lärm."

„Ich weiß, nicht, wovon du redest." Tom widmete sich wieder dem Regal.

„Achso, okay." sagte Helena und Tom hörte, wie sie ging. Oder zumindest glaubte er das, denn als er sich wieder herumdrehte, stand Helena ein paar Meter weiter von ihm und hatte in der einen Hand den Schlüssel, in der anderen Knete und machte sich in aller Seelenruhe einen Abdruck des Schlüssels. Toms Hand fuhr zu seiner Hosentasche, die jetzt leer war.

„Hei!" rief er und stürzte auf Helena zu.

Doch es war zu spät, Helena hielt ihm gelassen mit der einen Hand den Schlüssel hin, die andere Hand verschwand mit dem Abdruck in ihrer Tasche. Wütend schnappte sich Tom den Schlüssel und mit einem Lächeln erwiderte Helena seinen stechenden Blick.

In den Nächten der nächsten Schuljahre, die beide in der Bibliothek zwischen Büchern und Pergament verbrachten, sprachen sie nie miteinander. Das Einzige, was ihnen zeigte, dass der Andere da war, war das kleine Licht zum Lesen viele Regalreihen weiter.


	8. Chapter 8 The heir

**7\. The heir**

I) _A_ _usschnitt_ _aus „_ _Magische Tiere der Mythologie" von Adaldabert Hoppenstein, 16. Ausgabe_

„Unfähig jemanden anzuschauen, ohne ihn zu töten, ist der Basilisk gezwungen, an den einsamsten Orten zu hausen. Eine Notwendigkeit mit anderen Artgenossen zusammenzutreffen, gibt es nicht. Der Erzeuger war nicht von derselben Rasse, sondern ein Mensch. (...)

Obgleich es in der Natur des Basilisken liegt, sich wie eine Bestie zu verhalten, kann man feststellen, dass der Verstand des Basilisken viel Wissen beherbergen kann. Schlangen sind eines der wenigen Tiere, die über die Kunst der Sprache verfügen. Jedenfalls einer Sprache, die die Menschen bzw. Zauberer verstehen können. Sollten Sie jemals mit einem Basilisken zusammentreffen, beachten Sie, dass sie einerseits vor einem wilden, blutrünstigen Monster stehen, andererseits vor einer uralten Kreatur, in dessen Tiefen ihres Verstandes viel Wissen überdauert hat, von dem Sie profitieren können. Natürlich nur sofern Sie die Sprache der Schlangen, das Parsel, beherrschen.

Wenn nicht, bleibt Ihnen wohl nichts anderes übrig, als den Basilisken zu töten."

II) _Fünfte Klasse_

Sie saßen nachts im „Debattierclub". Der Raum hatte sich verändert. Die alten Stühle und der zerkratzte Tisch waren rausgeflogen und durch zwei schwarze, alte Ledersofas und ein niedriges Tischchen dazwischen ersetzt worden. Darauf saßen die Slytherins und schauten auf das zusammengeknüllte brennende Pergament, das zwischen ihnen schwebte. Hinter ihnen knackte das heruntergebrannte Kaminfeuer. Sie hatten eine eifrige Debatte hinter sich und alle schwiegen müde.„Hast du deine Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse eigentlich mal herausgefunden?" fragte Magnus Tom auf einmal.

„Ja."

Tom saß auf einem Sessel und damit immer noch am Kopf der Reihe. Doch einige zweifelten in letzter Zeit daran, ob wirklich er dort sitzen sollte. Mit dem Alter wuchs auch das Bewusstsein für die Reinblütigkeit.

„Gaunt." sagte Tom nur.

„Ich wusste es! Du gehörst zu den Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig!" meinte Aaron. „Aber man hat schon lange nichts mehr von ihnen gehört. Gibt es noch Verwandte?"

„Keine, denen man sich rühmt." sagte Tom.

„Sie sollen sich ziemlich verarmt sein." sagte Zachary nachdenklich. „Wie du, du bist ja im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen, wegen deiner Mutter."

Tom warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, zuckte dann aber mit den Achseln. „Stimmt. Meine Mutter gebar mich dort und starb."

„Und dein Vater?" fragte Magnus weiter.

„Ich bin Halbblut." meinte Tom.

Stille machte sich breit. Der Beste unter ihnen verdankte seine Existenz einem Muggel. Das hatten sie nicht gewusst.

Schließlich sagte Aaron schnell: „Aber du gehörst natürlich trotzdem noch zu uns. Ich meine, bei deinen Fähigkeiten... Und eigentlich gehörst du doch zu den Achtundzwanzig."

Er sah den blonden Jungen neben ihm an. „Abraxas, alles in Ordnung?" Dieser hatte die ganze Zeit geschwiegen und mit großen, hellen Augen ins Feuer gestarrt. Jetzt wandte sich Abraxas zu Tom und schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Willst du uns nicht noch was sagen?"

„Was?" fragte Aaron neugierig.

Tom lächelte ein wenig. „Dazu wäre ich als Nächstes gekommen."

Alle schauten neugierig von Abraxas zu Tom. Schließlich platzte es aus Abraxas heraus: „Leute, die Gaunts sind in direkter Linie mit Salazar Slytherin verwandt!"

Kinnladen fielen nach unten, Augen wurden aufgerissen. „Soll das heißen..also du..." Magnus verlor seine Fassung, was selten geschah. Bei den nächsten Worten flüsterte er fast:

„Du bist der Erbe Slytherins?"

„Ja." sagte Tom nur.

Wieder sagte keiner ein Wort. Der Beste unter ihnen verdankte seiner Existenz einem Muggel, aber stammte von Slytherin höchstpersönlich ab. Damit hatte er das edelste und gleichzeitig das dreckigste Blut von allen. Ein paar Minuten verstrichen. Auf einmal richtete sich Aaron auf und meinte zu Zachary. „Tausend Galleonen!"

„Was?" fragte Zachary verwirrt.

„Tausend Galleonen, die schuldest du mir?!"

Zachary begriff. „Das war ne blöde Kinderwette!"

„Gilt trotzdem. Her damit!" rief Aaron fröhlich.

Auf einmal war die drückende Stimmung verschwunden. Tom rief empört: "Ihr habt gewettet, ob ich der Erbe Slytherins bin?"

Aaron wedelte mit der Hand: „Jaa, damals in der Ersten, als du uns gezeigt hast, dass du mit Schlangen reden kannst."

„Ein Parselmund zu sein, bedeutet nicht mit Slytherin verwandt zu sein!" sagte Tom mit Nachdruck.

„Jaa, stimmt schon... Aber ich hatte Recht, oder? Zachary, hergeben!"

„Ich hab keine Tausend Galleonen!" wehrte dieser ab und die beiden stritten noch weiter, bis sie sich irgendwann zu balgen anfingen.

„Jetzt hört doch mal auf -" Abraxas und Magnus trennten die beiden Streitenden.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Myrte?"

Schlagartig war die Stimmung wieder angespannt. Vor zwei Monaten war die Mitschülerin gestorben.

Tom seufzte und senkte den Kopf. Er drehte den Ring an seinem Finger langsam hin und her. „Es war ein Unfall. Sie wollte raus."

„Sie?!" sagte Aaron verwirrt.

„Der Basilisk ist eine Sie."

„Basilisk?!" rief Zachary perplex.

„Hast du etwa geglaubt, dass Monster von Slytherin sei eine Riesenkröte, oder was?" rief Tom gereizt. Er beruhigte sich jedoch schnell. „Ich kann euch versichern, dass ich mit ihrem Tod nichts zu tun habe. Ich habe ihn nicht gewollt." Er zögerte.

„Meine weitere Schullaufbahn liegt jetzt in euren Händen. Ein Besuch beim Schulleiter von einem von euch und ich bin weg." Die anderen Jungen tauschten einige Blicke. Jeder suchte nach einem Verräter.

„Nein." sagte schließlich Magnus entschlossen. „Wir verraten doch nicht den Erben Slytherins. Wenn du es wirklich bist..."

Er blickte Tom herausfordernd in die Augen. „Wie soll ich es beweisen?" fragte Tom mit sanfter Stimme. Magnus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Führe uns in die Kammer."

„Ich hab sie nach Myrtes Tod wieder versiegelt. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, wie sie auf fremden Besuch reagieren würde."

„Achso." meinte Magnus spöttisch. „Kannst du uns dann verraten, wo der besagte Eingang ist?"

„Hier im Gemeinschaftsraum. Man muss ein Tuch mit dem richtigen Blut verbrennen und Worte auf Parsel sprechen, dann öffnet sich die Feuerstelle." Der Eingang war also tatsächlich dort, wo alle Zauberer gesucht hatten. Doch eine Sache stiftete noch Verwirrung.

„Myrte wurde aber doch im Mädchenklo gefunden." sagte Aaron. Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, naja. Das ist sozusagen der Dienstbotenausgang."

„Um wieder zum Thema zurückzukommen." Magnus unterbrach sie mit herrischer Stimme. „Es ist ja nobel von dir, Tom, dass du uns nicht den Gefahren des Basilisken aussetzen willst, trotzdem verlangen wir einen Beweis!"

„In der Geschichte von Hogwarts steht, dass kein Nachkomme Slytherins Gryffindors Schwert berühren kann." warf Aaron ein.

„Warum nicht?" fragte Zachary verwirrt.

„Weil es Gryffindors Heiligtum ist und die sich furchtbar gestritten haben. Ergibt Sinn, oder?" meinte Aaron unwirsch zu Zachary. Magnus nickte und sagte zu Tom: „Okay. Das ist der Test. Berühre Gryffindors Schwert."

Was Tom dann auch tat. Das Schwert Gryffindors war damals noch in der Bibliothek in einer Vitrine verwahrt, dessen Schloss man mit einigem Geschick öffnen konnte. Toms Reaktion war eindeutig. Kaum hatte er mit seinen Fingerspitzen das Schwert berührt, das Abraxas ihm entgegenhielt, kippte er nach hinten und fiel zu Boden. Als er nach Tagen aus der Bewusstlosigkeit aufwachte, erwarteten ihn seine Freunde überzeugt und voller Ehrfurcht. Das Geheimnis um den Erben band die Gruppe noch stärker zusammen.

III) „Tooom?" Helena kam in der Bibliothek zu ihm herübergerutscht. Er saß diesen Mittag etwas abseits von den anderen, die laut tratschten, um in Ruhe lernen zu können.

Helena blickte ihn jetzt mit klimpernden Augen an.

Toms Augen huschten zu ihr und und dann in seine Bücher.

„Helena, ich kann dich nicht ernst nehmen, wenn du mich so anschaust."

„Wie denn?" flötete Helena, wurde dann aber ernst und grinste ein wenig. „Ist dir eigentlich schon aufgefallen, was die restlichen Buchstaben ergeben, wenn man aus deinem Namen diesen französischen formt?"

„Ja."

„Sie ergeben Lord."

„Ja. Ich bin aber keiner."

„Doch, bist du." Helena knallte neben Tom einen dicken Wälzer auf den Tisch.

„Genealogie der magischen Familien in Großbritannien. Da habe ich schon geschaut, Helena."

„Dieses Buch verrät aber noch mehr als die direkte Linie zwischen dir und Slytherin." Helena schlug das Buch auf, blätterte eine Weile darin und tippte auf einen Namen.

„John Beaufort. Er wurde 1416 zum Earl of Somerset erhoben. Von da an wurde der Titel an die Söhne weitervererbt. Es gibt heute keine männlichen Nachkommen mehr, außer einen: Dich. Deine Korrekte Anrede heißt Mylord, Tom."

Tom beugte sich über das Buch, fuhr mit dem Finger auf den Linien entlang, die bis zu seinem Namen führten und lächelte dann ein wenig.

Er klappte es zu und fragte: „Und du?"

„Ich bin väterlicherseits irgendwie eine Duchess, keine Ahnung."

IV) Tom war in diesen Monaten nicht der Einzige, der in Ohnmacht fiel. Helena war gerade auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum und lief durch den sonnenbeschienenen Gang neben der Wiese, auf dem die Erstklässler immer das Fliegen übten.

Plötzlich hörte sie Explosionen. Verwirrt schaute sie neben sich. Dort war kein zwitschender, grüner Garten mehr, sondern ein Schlachtfeld in der Nacht. Vermummte, schwarze Gestalten kämpften gegen eine bunt zusammengewürfelte Gruppe. Fluchblitze zuckten von allen Seiten. Eine Frau, auf der Seite, die gegen die dunklen Gestalten kämpfte, hielt inne, während alle um sie herum weiter ihr Leben verteidigten.

Verwirrt schaute sie das Mädchen an. Sie war etwa so groß wie sie, aber drahtiger, hatte Augen aus Opal und schwarze Haare, die ihr bis zur Schulter reichten. Helena trat neugierig auf das Schlachtfeld und die Frau setzte gerade an, um etwas zu sagen, als ein Schrei die Luft und die Grenze zwischen den Welten durchschnitt. Helena wirbelte herum.

Ihr Körper lag zusammengesunken und ungeordnet auf dem Steinboden des Ganges, wie eine Marionette, die ein Puppenspieler achtlos beiseitegelegt hatte. Emilia beugte sich über sie und schüttelte sie schluchzend. Helena fluchte und eilte zurück.

„Schüttel doch nicht so doll." murmelte Helena benommen. Endlich regte sich ihr Körper wieder. Emily schluchzte erleichtert auf. „Helena. Krankenflügel. Schnell." sagte sie vor Schock heiserer Stimme.

Dort lag Helena ein paar Tage lang. Ihre besorgten Eltern, die eigentlich gehofft hatten, dass diese Phase vorbei war, schickten Doktor Pfeiffer, der ihr aber nur empfehlen konnte, den Trank gegen die Ohnmachtsanfälle weiterhin zu nehmen. Die Schulkrankenschwester behielt sie vorsichtshalber noch ein paar Tage da und Tom brachte ihr die Aufschriebe vom Unterricht.

Schließlich war ZAG-Jahr und sie durfte nicht soviel verpassen. Entspannt saß er auf dem Besucherstuhl neben Helenas Bett, während sie im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett die Pergamente durchsah. Der Krankenkittel, den sie trug, war hinten offen, die Krankenschwester rief, als sie aus ihrem Büro herauskam eine Ermahnung: „Es ist Herrenbesuch da, Miss Fawley!"

Als sie nicht reagierte, nahm Tom eine Decke, breitete sie über ihren blanken Rücken und lächelte der Krankenschwester beruhigend zu, die sich wieder in ihr Büro zurückzog.

„Es ist nur ein Rücken." murmelte Helena beiläufig und Tom musste schmunzeln.

„Dumbledore will, dass wir vier Zoll schreiben?"

„Ja."

Nachdem sie sich eine Weile über die Hausaufgaben unterhalten hatten, schoß Toms Arm plötzlich vor und piekste ihr mit einer kleinen Nadel in die Hand.

„Au! Was soll das?" Helena zuckte zurück und rieb sich die Hand. Tom lehnte sich wieder zurück und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Du kannst keinen Schmerz spüren, oder?" fragte er sie.

„Doch, offensichtlich schon!" Helena hob ihre Hand hoch.

„Offensichtlich nicht." Tom deutete auf Helenas Hüfte und auf einen langen Schnitt, aus dem rot das Blut quoll. Sie hatte ihn übersehen. Deswegen hatte sie keinen Schmerz heucheln können, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie sich im Zaubertrankunterricht am Kessel verbrannte oder in Pflege der magischen Geschöpfe gebissen wurde.

Tom steckte das Messer wieder ein und holte den Zauberstab heraus. Als er sich vorbeugte, um den Schnitt wieder zu heilen, fragte er: „Hat das auch was mit deiner Ohnmacht zu tun?"

Helena schlug seine Hand weg, strich sich beiläufig über die Wunde, die sofort verheilte und meinte unwirsch: „Nein. Ich weiß es nicht. Danke für die Hausaufgaben, aber du kannst jetzt gehen."


	9. Chapter 9 Laurels and pain

**8\. Laurels and Pain**

I) _Sechste Klasse_

„Was habe ich so eben gesagt, Miss Fawley?" Professor Binns trat an Helenas Tisch und diese blickte auf, während sie Sekunden zuvor noch gelangweilt aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte.

Die Stunde neigte sich dem Ende zu und für Geschichte der Zauberei hatten schon damals die wenigsten Schüler etwas übrig, selbst bevor Professor Binns zum Geist und damit noch sterbenslangweiliger wurde. Die meisten hatten das Fach nur gewählt, um ihre Stunden voll zu bekommen.

„Sie haben soeben etwas über den Via Ley erzählt, Professor. Die ganze Erde ist mit uralten, magischen Kraftlinien überzogen, sogenannten Ley-Linien. Der Via Ley ist ein Weg, der diesen Linien folgt -"

Abraxas hatte eifrig die Hand gehoben, um etwas zu ergänzen, doch Tom, der neben ihm saß, trat ihm heftig gegen das Schienbein, so dass Abraxas Arm wieder runterklappte. „Jetzt sagt sie endlich mal was länger als zwei Sätze. Unterbrich sie nicht!" zischte Tom ihm leise zu. Als Helena stoppte und sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen anschaute, warf Tom ihr sein strahlendstes Lächeln zu, Abraxas schaffte nur eine Grimasse.

Helena schaute weg und fuhr fort. „Dieser Weg wird meistens von Zauberern beschritten, die sich noch weiter fortbilden wollen, aber auch von Verbannten, die auf diese Weise nach altem Brauch eine Begnadigung erhalten. Er führt durch die ganze Welt und auf ihm sind meistens bedeutende Einrichtungen wie Regierungssitze, Museen oder auch Schulen erbaut. Hogwarts müsste an einer ziemlichen großen Linie stehen, vielleicht sogar an einer Kreuzung der Linien."

„Das ist korrekt."

Binns nickte verblüfft. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass seine Schülerin so gut aufgepasst hatte. „Nachdem Miss Fawley das so gut zusammengefasst hat, will ich nun am Ende der Stunde eine Einladung aussprechen, und zwar zu einem Ausflug, den ich mit Professor Dumbledore veranstalte. Wir haben vor, zwei Tage lang durch die Ländereien von Hogwarts zu wandern und die Auswirkungen eben jener Ley-Linie in Hogwarts zu untersuchen. Interessierte tragen sich bitte in diese Liste ein."

„Gucken wir uns die Ley-Linie auch an?" fragte Zachary.

„Ley-Linien sieht man nicht, du Idiot." meinte Abraxas. „Man fühlt sie höchstens ein wenig."

Auf der anderen Seite des Raums rutschte Emilia zu Helena herüber. „Machen wir auch mit?"

„Ich weiß nicht." „Ach, komm, die Jungs gehen auch."

Emily sah zu den Slytherinjungs, besonders zu Tom, der sich gerade eintrug.

„Ist er nicht hinreißend?" fragte sie Helena.

„Wer?"

„Na Tom!"

„Achso, ja. Er ist... süß."

„Jaa, genau, das meine ich." sagte Emily verträumt. „Lass uns mitgehen!"

Helena seufzte.„Von mir aus."

Pünktlich um Acht standen ein paar Tage später zwölf schwatzende Schüler mit Rucksäcken in der Eingangshalle. Professor Dumbledore, der seinen brustlangen, kastanienbraunen Bart zu einem eleganten Knoten zusammengebunden hatte, trug eine robuste Pluderhose aus Tweed und hatte allen erst mal vergnügt Zitronenbonbons angeboten. Professor Binns, mit einer Nickelbrille auf der Nase und einer Liste in der Hand, zählte alle durch.

Dann ging es los. Bei besten Wetter wanderten sie zuerst am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes entlang, folgten einer Stunde dem See und tauchten dann in die frische, grüne Kühle eines kleinen Wäldchens. Dort errichteten sie ihr Lager und teilten sich anschließend in Gruppen ein. Jedes Schülerpaar sollte eine außergewöhnliche Auswirkung der Ley-Linie finden. Als Abraxas sich mit Tom und Emilia sich mit Helena zusammentun wollte, stoppte Dumbledore das.

„Mister Malfoy und Miss Rosier, sie gehen zusammen. Mister Riddle und Miss Fawley, Sie bitte auch."

Verwundert folgten Emily und Abraxas der Anweisungen und gingen in den Wald, Tom und damit auch Helena blieben aber noch stehen.

„Sir, dürfte ich Sie fragen, was der Grund für diese Entscheidung war?" fragte Tom höflich. „Ich und Abraxas können problemlos zusammenarbeiten."

Das Verhältnis zwischen Tom und Dumbledore war seltsamerweise schon immer weniger gut gewesen als bei anderen Lehrern. „Wollen Sie eine ehrliche Antwort?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich bitte darum." sagte Tom.

"Ich zweifle nicht an ihren sozialen Kompetenzen, Tom, aber leider haben ihre überragende Leistungen dazu geführt, dass Sie noch nie mit jemanden zusammenarbeiten mussten, der Ihnen ebenbürtig ist. Und Sie, Helena, geben nur das Mindeste von dem, was Sie eigentlich tun könnten. Damit kommen sie zwar durch, verharren aber in Mittelmäßigkeit. Ich denke nicht, dass Scheu der Grund ist, eher Bequemlichkeit, es ist auf jeden Fall bedauerlich. Sie sollten nun endlich anfangen sich selbst zu übertreffen und an sich zu arbeiten, nur so kommen Sie weiter. Vielleicht inspiriert Tom Sie dazu."

Das waren ziemlich deutliche Worte für Dumbledore. Verwundert und irgendwie ertappt schauten ihn Tom und Helena an.

„Das nehme ich jetzt als Kompliment" Tom versuchte es mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln.

„Das können Sie, wenn Sie das wollen." sagte Dumbledore. „Jetzt gehen Sie bitte und erfüllen die Aufgabe."

Tom und Helena entfernten sich.

"Hat er mich gerade überheblich genannt und dich faul?" fragte Tom sie verdutzt, während sie nebeneinander durch den Wald gingen.

"Ja." antwortete Helena.

"Und es stimmt." fügte sie nach einer Pause hinzu.

Tom hob die Augenbrauen. "Überheblich ist man dann, wenn man übertreibt. Und es ist nun mal ein Faktum, dass ich allein schon, wenn man die Noten vergleicht, der Beste in unserer Jahrgangsstufe bin."

"In der ganzen Schule."

Tom stutzte. Sein Mund verbog sich zu einem Lächeln. "Hätte _ich_ das jetzt gesagt, hättest du mir dann widersprochen ?"

"Nein. Es ist wahr."

"Dann musst du mir jetzt nochmal erklären, warum du mich für überheblich hältst." Tom blieb stehen, verschränkte die Arme und blickte sie spöttisch an.

Helena seufzte. "Du denkst, du bist der Beste. Und das bist du auch. Hier. Aber da draußen gibt es Leute, die dich übertreffen. Es gibt nicht _den_ Besten. Es gibt nur welche, die besser als andere sind. Und die können wieder übertroffen werden." Der Spott in Toms Gesicht wich dem Ernst und er schaute sie nachdenklich an.

"Du meinst, es ist gefährlich, sich wie Cäsar auf seinen Lorbeeren auszuruhen."

"Ja."

Tom schaute kurz zur Seite, dann blickte er ihr fest in die Augen.

"Kann ich dir eine Frage stellen? "

"Ja."

"Bist du ein Brutus? Werde ich deinen Namen rufen, wenn ich falle?"

Sie schaute ihn offen in die Augen. "Nein. Ich will keine Lorbeeren."

"Gut. Weil ich dann wieder aufstehen werde." Er schob sich an ihr vorbei und sie setzten ihren Weg fort.

Als sie zurückkamen, berichteten sie den anderen von mehreren Steinquadern, angeordnet im Kreis mit seltsamen Zeichen, die sie eine Stunde entfernt gefunden hatten.

„Wohl eine Stätte der Zentauren." unterbrach Dumbledore den Bericht von Tom und wies auf Emilia, die ganz begeistert von einer besonders großen Population Bowtruckles erzählte.

Sie grillten zusammen und kuschelten sich dann in ihre Decken, um unter dem sternenklaren Himmel einzuschlafen.

Nur einer schlief nicht und wartete, bis alle anderen ruhig atmeten, um sich davonzuschleichen. Tom war sich sicher, dass diese Steine nicht von Zentauren stammten. Nach einem langen Fußmarsch erreichte er die Lichtung. Mondbeschienen standen die hohen Felsen im Kreis, wie die Hüter eines Geheimnisses. Und Tom fühlte es.

Er fühlte die Linie, er fühlte Kraft. Reine, pulsierende Magie, die durch diesen Ort strömte, wie ein Fluss. Und dort vorne in der Mitte der Steine kreuzte er sich mit einem anderen Strom, sodass ein wilder Strudel entstand. Er konnte es beinahe sehen. Er trat näher und er spürte die kraftvollen, pulsierenden Schwingungen in seinen Brustkorb, es war, als würde er vor einem gewaltigen Orchester stehen. Er ging weiter, als ob man durch einen Fluss waten müsste. Und auf einmal sah er die Magie. Zuerst tanzte sie wie Funken auf seinen Fingerspitzen, aber je näher er der Mitte kam, desto mehr schien die Magie in ihn einzudringen und kleine, leuchtende Linien auf seiner Haut zu hinterlassen.

Als er den Steinkreis betrat, spürte er, dass er eine Grenze überschritten hatte. Mehr bekam er nicht mehr mit, denn der gewaltige Magiefluss tat genau das, was gewaltige Flüsse immer tun, sobald man in sie zu tief hinein watet. Er erfasste Tom.

Ungeheure, ungebündelte Magie strömte durch ihn hindurch, den genauen Verlauf konnte man an den leuchtenden Linien auf seinen Körper erkennen, die sich an seinen Gliedmaßen entlang bahnten. Es wirkte so, als wolle ein Künstler seinen Körper mit einem leuchtendem Stift und mit klaren Strichen nachzeichnen. Die Magie hob seinen Körper hoch und er trieb willenlos und halb bewusstlos auf die tosende, verheerende Mitte zu.

Plötzlich wickelte sich ein festes Seil um Toms Handgelenk, stoppte ihn und zog ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck zurück.

Dumpf prallte Tom halb ohnmächtig gegen Dumbledore, der außerhalb des Steinkreises stand. Dumbledore ging in die Knie, um den wegsackenden Tom aufzufangen und stützte seinen Kopf mit seinem Arm wie ein Vater sein Kind.

„Es wird gleich sehr weh tun." flüsterte Dumbledore ihm noch sanft ins Ohr.

Mehr konnte er für ihn nicht tun, außer ihn festzuhalten, als Tom anfing heftig zu zucken und auszuschlagen. Tom schrie und presste sein Gesicht gegen den kühlen Stoff an Dumbledores Brust. Es tat unglaublich weh, als die Leymagie wieder seinen Körper verließ. Tom zuckte und bebte in Dumbledores Armen, der ihn festhielt. Ein Sturm wütete in seinem Inneren.

Als es endlich abflaute und Tom ruhiger wurde, schlug er luftschnappend die Augen auf wie jemand, der gerade vor dem Ertrinken gerettet worden war. Was auch in gewisser Hinsicht zutraf.

Als er wieder einigermaßen zu sich gekommen war und sich aufrichtete, flüsterte er schwach, aber mit flammenden Augen: „Von wegen Zentauren. Warum haben Sie das nicht gesagt?" „Unwissenheit schützt manchmal, Tom." sagte Dumbledore, der immer noch neben ihm kniete.

„Es ist die Kreuzung, oder, Professor? Die Kreuzung der Ley-Linien, die Hogwarts zu so einem mächtigen Ort macht? Deswegen sind wir doch hier. Warum haben Sie das NICHT GESAGT?" Tom hätte den letzten Satz vorwurfsvoll geschrien, wenn er dazu die Kraft gehabt hätte.

„Weil ich ganz genau wusste, dass vor allem _du_ damit herumexperimentieren würdest, Tom! Es ist einfach zuviel Macht für einen Jungen wie dich."

Tom versuchte aufzustehen, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Dumbledore musste ihn stützen.

„Aber man kann es kontrollieren, nicht wahr? Man kann lernen, diese Kraft zu nutzen." Toms Stimme gewann wieder an Kraft.

Der alte Mann verzog unwillig das Gesicht, erklärte es ihm aber doch. „ Nur wenige Zauberer können sie überhaupt fühlen und wenn, dann nur bei bestimmten Mondkonstellationen oder an besonderen Orten. Von diesem Teil der Zauberer gibt es dann noch eine Handvoll sogenannter `Ley-Zauberer`, die den Via Ley nicht nur beschritten haben, sondern sich gewissermaßen einverleibt haben. Sie können Magie aus den Linien unter gewissen Umständen für sich nutzen. Jedoch nie die Kreuzungen, dieses Maß an Magie ist für jeden Zauberer zu stark. Es ist _unglaublich_ gefährlich, Tom!"

„Na, und?" meinte dieser.

„Na, und? NA UND?" rief Dumbledore. „Tom, siehst du _das_?"

Er packte Toms rechte Hand und hielt sie vor sein Gesicht. Die Hand und sein Ärmel waren blutgetränkt. Toms kleiner Finger war längs entzweigeschnitten und klaffte auseinander.

Tom, immer noch betäubt von der Aufregung, betrachtete den Finger fasziniert. Dumbledore sagte neben ihm warnend: „Das ist die Stelle, an der es immer anfängt. Dein Körper ist dieser ungebündelten Magie nicht gewachsen und wie ein Fluss, der über die Ufer tritt, zerstört sie ihn entlang der Ley-Linien auf deinem Körper. Das ist das Mal derjenigen Zauberer, die sich zu weit gewagt haben!"

„Es gibt Ley-Linien auf meinem Körper?" Neugierig schaute Tom Dumbledore an.

„Hermetik." Dumbledore seufzte unwillig. „Die Welt, der Makrokosmos entspricht dem Menschen, dem Mikrokosmos. Es gibt Ley-Linien auf der Erde, also gibt es Ley-Linien auf deinem Körper. Meistens entlang der Hauptschlagadern."

Tom konnte endlich aufstehen, musste sich aber trotzdem noch an Dumbledore festhalten. Er sah sich seinen Finger fast zärtlich an.

„Das Mal der Zauberer, die sich zu weit gewagt haben." zitierte er seinen Lehrer.

Dumbledore betrachtete aufmerksam Toms Gesicht, das von einem unheimlichen Leuchten erhellt war.

Dann sagte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Exakt. Und man kann es auch nicht magisch heilen. Wir können es verbinden, aber du wirst lange warten müssen, bis es von selbst geheilt ist."

Tom nickte nur.

Von diesem Vorfall in jener Nacht erfuhr keiner. Tom schob seine Verletzung auf einen wahnwitzig gewordenen Bowtruckle. Aber als sein Finger verheilt war, blieb aber immer noch eine kleine Verletzung seines Stolzes, vor Dumbledore so hilflos gewesen zu sein.


	10. Chapter 10 They always came from above

**9\. They always came from above**

I)Der Winter hatte den Verbotenen Wald überpudert und den See vor Hogwarts in eine harte, gläserne Scheibe verwandelt. Die Schüler bauten am Ufer unter dem strahlendblauen Himmel lachend Schneemänner und liefen Schlittschuh. Auch die UTZ- Anwärter hatten für einen Tag die Bücher beiseite geschoben und sich Kufen unter die Füße geschnallt.

„Helena, hilf mir. Ich krieg´s nicht hin."

Kichernd und schwankend standen Emilia und Helena neben den anderen Slytherins auf dem Eis. Etwas tollpatschig versuchte Emilia irgendwie vorwärtszukommen. Helena stützte sie.

„Es ist wirklich einfach. Den Fuß vorschieben, Gewicht verlagern und dann den anderen Fuß vor."

„Du hast leicht reden... Du bist Russin! Du hast Eis in den Adern!", warf Emilia ihr lachend vor, schaffte es dann aber doch, einige Meter weit zu gleiten.

Nur das Bremsen hatte Helena ihr noch nicht gezeigt. Kreischend schlitterte sie in Tom, der sie elegant auffing.

„Danke, Schatz.", sagte Emilia, strich sich die blonden Locken zurück und küsste Tom. Seit Slughorns Weihnachtsparty im Jahr zuvor waren die beiden zusammen. Sie waren von einem verzauberten Mistelzweig verfolgt worden, der nicht von ihnen abließ, bis sie sich geküsst hatten. Slughorns Kichern hätte ihn fast verraten.

„Du kannst das aber auch total gut, Tom.", Emilia himmelte ihren Freund bei jeder Gelegenheit an. Tom lächelte. „Ich habe es auf einem See nahe Londons gelernt."

„Verstehe.", sagte Emilia, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. Sie wusste, dass Tom das Thema Muggelwaisenhaus unangenehm war und vermied es auch selbst. Er hatte zwar eine tragische Vergangenheit, aber Tom war nun mal der bestaussehendste, klügste und überhaupt tollste Junge der Schule, und weil sie das bestaussehendstes und tollste Mädchen der Schule war, gehörten sie nun mal zusammen. Punkt.

In so einfachen Strukturen dachte Emilia eben.

„Kannst du eigentlich Kunststückchen, Helena?", fragte Emilia ihre beste Freundin. Seit Kindheitstagen, betonte Emilia gern. Zusammen waren sie die meistbegehrtesten Mädchen in der Schule. Diese Position hatten sie spätestens seit dem Foto im Tagespropheten inne.

Bei ihrer gemeinsamen Einführung in die Gesellschaft auf dem Maiball des Ministers, wie es für wohlgeborenen Töchter großer Häuser üblich war, hatte der Fotograf höflich darum gebeten. Emilia hatte sofort ihr umwerfendstes Lächeln aufgesetzt und Helena nach einigem Zögern ihr reserviertes und stolzes Lächeln. Die Arme umeinandergelegt, in ihren schönsten Ballkleidern strahlten sie in die Kamera. „Hogwarts-Freundinnen" prangte die Bildunterschrift darunter.

„Klar.", meinte Helena jetzt, nahm Anlauf, hüpfte leichtfüßig nach oben, dreht eine Pirouette in der Luft und ließ den Schwung auf einem Fuß rückwärts gleitend ausklingen, das andere Bein im perfekten Winkel nach oben gestreckt. Applaus empfing sie, als sie zurückglitt. Sie lächelte geschmeichelt, ihre Wangen waren von der Kälte gerötet und bildeten einen hübschen Kontrast zu ihren glatten, weißen Haaren, das ihr offen über beide Schultern fiel und der schwarzen, französischen Kappe auf ihrem Kopf. Ein Muggel hätte sie Schneewittchen mit vertauschten Farben genannt.

„Woher kannst du so was?", fragte Abraxas bewundernd, der sich selbst mehr schlecht auf recht auf dem glatten Eis hielt. „Ich habe doch erzählt, dass wir in Moskau oft Schlittschuhlaufen gehen, wenn meine Eltern und ich in den Ferien in Russland sind.", antwortete Helena.

Emilia wollte sie gerade bitten, ihr das nächste Mal ihr eine von diesen unendlich auseinander nehmbaren Holzpüppchen mitzubringen, als sich über ihnen ein mächtiges Brummen erhob. Erschrocken schauten alle nach oben. Das Brummen wurde immer lauter und einige schwarze Punkte erschienen am blauen Horizont.

„Was ist das?", fragte Abraxas verwirrt. „Sind das Vögel?"

Flügel hatten diese Gebilde tatsächlich, doch sie bewegten sich nicht und sie waren aus Metall.

Tom war der Erste, auf dessen Gesicht sich Angst abzeichnete, je näher die Militärflugzeuge kamen. Er erkannte das Eiserne Kreuz auf den Tragflächen und in seinem Kopf war nur noch für eine Gleichung Platz: Deutsche gleich Feind.

Diese Gleichung wurde auch allen anderen klar, als die erste Bombe über ihnen brüllend explodierte. Alle kreischten panisch auf und duckten sich. Die magischen Schutzschilde um Hogwarts hielten. Aber Tom war sich nicht sicher, wie lange.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, hielt ihn an seine Kehle und ganz seiner Funktion des Schulsprechers entsprechend, brüllte er mit magisch-verstärkter Stimme: „ALLE INS SCHLOSS! SOFORT!" Die Schüler rannten stolpernd und schlitternd vom Eis. Am Ufer versuchten manche noch panisch die Kufen von den Schuhen zu zerren, bis Tom eingriff und sie mit einem großen Schwung seines Zauberstabs davon befreite.

„Normalerweise kommen die Deutschen doch nicht so hoch in England." keuchte Helena neben Tom, als sie als eine der Letzten den Weg zum Schloss hoch liefen. Verwundert schaute Tom sie an. Normalerweise hatte kein anderer Schüler irgendeine Ahnung von dem Krieg in der Muggelwelt. „Wir wohnen in der Nähe von London." erklärte Helena. „Wir haben die Bombenangriffe auch mitbekommen. Meine Mutter hat mir früher immer weismachen wollen, es seien Muggelfeuerwerke."

Oben erwarteten sie bereits die Lehrer, die eilig das Haupttor schlossen und alle in die große Halle schickten. Tom verharrte jedoch in der Eingangshalle vor dem Tor und betrachtete die hohen, schmiedeisernen Torflügel. Nachdenklich strich er mit der Hand darüber.

Dumbledore trat neben ihn und sagte: „Die Sicherheitszauber halten, Tom. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen."

„Gut." sagte Tom, runzelte dann aber die Stirn. „Und was ist mit Hogsmeade? Halten die Schutzzauber dort auch?" fragte er.

Dumbledore wollte etwas sagen, schloss seinen Mund aber wieder. Toms Augen wurden groß. „Sie haben überhaupt keine Schutzzauber?!" rief er entrüstet.

„Das Gebiet der Sicherheitszauber erstreckt sich lediglich auf das Gelände von Hogwarts." sagte Dumbledore etwas steif.

„Okay, gut." sagte Tom eifrig."Dann helfen wir bei der Verteidigung! Ein paar Bombarda Maxima und die Flugzeuge fliegen nicht mehr. Wann geht's los?"

„Es geht garnichts los, Tom."

Dumbledore wandte sich ab und ging. Er hatte gerade der Hälfte der Eingangshalle durchschritten, als Tom ihm entgeistert nachrief: „WIR MACHEN NICHTS?"

Dumbledore blieb stehen und schloss gequält die Augen. Er hätte dieses Gespräch nicht anfangen sollen. Dann seufzte er und drehte sich zu Tom um, der halb wütend, halb erschrocken vor dem Tor stand.

Er versuchte, es Tom so sachlich wie möglich zu erklären.„Wenn wir die Flugzeuge mittels Magie abschießen, werden die Muggel misstrauisch werden. Sie werden wissen wollen, ob es hier etwas gibt, was ihnen gefährlich werden könnte und Aufklärungseinheiten hier hoch in den Norden schicken. Und eine Verletzung des Internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommens können wir uns nicht erlauben."

Tom schaute ihn jedoch mit wachsender Wut an. Eisig sagte er: „Soll heißen, wir tun nichts...

Wir verkriechen uns in unseren Löchern und lassen die Muggel die Häuser über unseren Köpfen wegbomben. Sie löschen alles aus und wir krümmen keinen Finger."

Er hob seinen in Richtung Hogsmeade. „WISSEN SIE ÜBERHAUPT WAS DIESE BOMBEN ANRICHTEN? ES STERBEN ZAUBERER DA DRAUSSEN! UND WENN WIR NICHTS TUN KÖNNEN WEGEN DIESEM BESCHISSENEN GEHEIMHALTUNGSABKOMMEN DANN SCHEIS AUF DIESES ABKOMMEN!" brüllte er.

„Tom, so einfach ist das nicht." sagte Dumbledore. Sein Ton war nur noch bemüht ruhig.

„Oh doch, Professor. Sie sind einfach nur zu feige, das zuzugeben!" sagte Tom. Die Wut brach fast seine Stimme.

Dumbledore überging, was er gesagt hatte und meinte nur: „Die Lehrer von Hogwarts werden nichts tun."

„Schön." Tom zuckte mit den Achseln, drehte sich um und rüttelte an dem Tor.. „Dann werde ich eben alleine gehen."

„Das wirst du nicht!" rief Dumbledore hinter ihm.

„Ich bin siebzehn! Ich kann tun, was ich will. Ich bin erwachsen!" rief Tom wütend zurück.

„Du bist ein Junge!" sagte Dumbledore mit einem verächtlichen Lachen. Der erfahrene, vom Leben geprägte Mann blickte den jungen und wütenden Jungen vor sich zugleich traurig und spöttisch von oben herab an. Ein Blick, den Tom noch Jahrzehnte später zum Rasen bringen würde.

Dann erhob Dumbledore streng die Stimme und sagte mit Nachdruck. „Und du bist ein Schüler und ich dein Lehrer! Ich _verbiete_ es dir!"

Gegen den Verbot eines Lehrers konnte Tom nichts tun, wenn er keinen Rausschmiß riskieren wollte und so ging er mit vor Wut zitternden Händen zu den anderen in die große Halle.

Dort setzte er sich nicht zu seinen Freunden, sondern lief ruhelos vor dem flackernden Kamin auf und ab. Unruhig fuhr er sich immer wieder durchs Haar und zupfte an seiner Krawatte.

Helena saß bei ihm auf einem Tisch und betrachtete ihn schweigend. Sie hatte die Beine auf der Sitzbank gestellt und stützte ihre Ellbogen auf ihre Oberschenkel. Die Haltung machte sie älter, als sie war. Draußen waren entfernt Detonationen zu hören. Tom unterbrach sein Auf- und Abgehen und betrachtete nachdenklich Abraxas, Magnus, Aaron und Zachary, die etwas entfernt in aller Seelenruhe an einem Tisch Karten spielten.

„Sie waren in London nie außerhalb der Winkelgasse." murmelte er vor sich hin, als wäre ihm gerade eine große Erkenntnis gekommen.

Helena hörte ihn trotzdem. „In der Winkelgasse gab es auch einen Bombenangriff." meinte sie. „Was?" Toms Blick rutschte zu ihr. „Wieso stand davon nichts im Tagespropheten?"

„Um Unruhen zu vermeiden. Es traf auch nur einen verlassenen Laden am äußersten Rand. Normalerweise halten die Zauber." sagte Helena.

„Und woher weißt _du_ davon?" fragte Tom.

Helena zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nichte des ehemaligen Zaubereiministers. Schon vergessen? In unserem Haus gehen Geheimnisse aus und ein."

Tom nickte und fragte: „Hast du London gesehen? Das von den Muggeln meine ich."

„Ja. Einmal. Meine Eltern hielten es danach für zu unsicher, um dorthin zu apparieren. Wir besorgen jetzt nur noch das Nötigste in der Winkelgasse und benutzen das Flohnetzwerk. Obwohl das ja auch ständig gestört ist, bei so vielen Anschlüssen, die wegfallen. Muss beschissen sein, jede Sommerferien in diesen Hexenkessel zurückzukehren."

„Das ist es. Aber Dippet meinte, solange ich noch in der Schule bin, muss ich dorthin zurück. Dass ich dann vielleicht nicht mehr wiederkommen werde, hat er wohl nicht bedacht."

„Die meisten Zauberer haben nun mal keine Ahnung, was da draußen momentan in der Muggelwelt passiert. Hauptsache, Grindelwald schaut nicht bei ihnen vorbei, dann ist alles gut. Unser Schulleiter ist da auch keine Ausnahme. Das Waisenhaus ist mitten in der Stadt, oder?

„Ja."

„Hast du schon Bombenangriffe miterlebt?"

„Ja."

In der Tat hatte Tom mehrere Bomben der Deutschen auf London fallen sehen. Oder besser gesagt gehört und gefühlt, denn fast alle Bombennächte hatte er im Schutzkeller nahe des Waisenhauses verbracht, wo die Wände von der Wucht zitterten und Staub in der Luft das Atmen schwer machte.

In allen Bombennächten war er geschützt gewesen, in allen bis auf einer. Er blieb stehen und blickte in das rote Kaminfeuer.

Grellrot hatte auch die Bombe in der Nacht geleuchtet. Ein kreischendes Sirren und seine kauernde, kleine Gestalt war wie ein Scherenschnitt scharf umrandet. Das Licht blendete die Augen, stach sie, sie tränten, aber er konnte vor Angst nicht anders, als sie weit aufgerissen zu lassen. Das tödliche Sirren kam immer näher, genau auf ihn zu, und er riss die Arme vor den Kopf. Die Wucht schleuderte ihn durch die Luft. Als er sich nach einem kurzen Moment der Benommenheit aus dem Schutt wieder aufrappelte, blickte er mit blutumrahmten Augen auf das Geschehen. Die Bombe hatte nicht auf das Waisenhaus eingeschlagen, sondern in die Kirche daneben.

Er hatte sie umgelenkt.

„Tom, komm!" Eine verstörte Miss Waters kam auf ihn zugelaufen und zerrte an seinen Ärmel.

Als sie zu dem Schutzkeller liefen, hängte Miss Waters ihm noch eilig seine Hundemarke um. Sie waren fast angekommen, als Tom den Mann sah. Mit verdrehten Gliedmaßen lag er inmitten von Trümmern, die Stirn blutverklebt, die Augen gläsern zum Himmel schauend, ironischerweise dorthin, woher sein Tod kam.

Toms erste Leiche.

„Du hättest die Bomben sowieso nicht abwehren können." Helena riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Doch." meinte er mit einem kleinen, bitteren Lächeln. „Doch. Das hätte ich gekonnt."

II) In dieser Nacht, als die Bomben verklungen waren und sie alle ins Bett geschickt worden waren, schlich sich Tom hinaus. Die Sonne ging gerade auf, aber es würde noch einige Stunden dauern, bis in Hogwarts der Tag begann. Tom lief durch den morgentauen Wald Richtung Hogsmeade.

Er runzelte die Stirn, als er angekommen war. Die Bomben hatten getroffen.

Es waren nicht alle Häuser zerstört, viele standen noch oder waren nur leicht beschädigt, doch es gab viel zu tun. Schwelende Häuserruinen wurden von Zauberern umringt, aus deren Zauberstabspitzen Wasser schoß. Einige ließen die Trümmer und Verletzte wegschweben.

Hinterher mithilfe von Magie alles aufzuräumen war erlaubt, aber sich davor mit Magie zu schützen, das war verboten.

Tom stand am Waldrand und betrachtete die Szenerie. Er fühlte sich am falschen Ort. Das war das verbrannte Muggel-London, nicht das magische Hogsmeade, denn Hogsmeade war Teil der Zaubererwelt, die bisher in weiten Teilen vor diesem verdammten Muggelkrieg geschützt war. Grindelwald war das einzige Problem, mit dem man sich herumschlagen musste. Wäre er weg, würde dieser Krieg enden und auch die Muggel wären keine Gefahr mehr.

Dann wäre es zu Ende.

Das hatte Tom geglaubt, bis zu diesem Moment, als er das zerstörte Hogsmeade sah.

In seiner Nähe lag die Frau auf dem Bauch, als hätte sie sich dort hingelegt, um zu schlafen. Die Haare grau vor dem Trümmerstaub, darunter mochte sie wohl blond gewesen sein, ihr Zauberstab war einige Meter weit weg geschleudert worden.

Es würde nie zu Ende gehen. Die Muggel würden eine ständige Bedrohung für die Zauberer bleiben.

Tom wandte sich ab. Er hatte genug gesehen.

Er war schon einige Schritte in den Wald gelaufen, als er von hinten gepackt wurde. Ein Arm umschlang seinen Brustkorb, der andere bohrte einen Zauberstab schmerzhaft in seine Kehle.

„Bitte, tun Sie mir nichts! Bitte, ich-"; stammelte Tom piepsig, seine Hand suchte nach seinem Zauberstab. Er bekam ihn gerade zu fassen, als ein harter Schlag gegen sein Handgelenk den Stab aus seiner Hand in das nächste Gebüsch schleuderte.

„Netter Versuch, Junge." knurrte es neben seinem Ohr.

Toms Stimme rutschte eine Tonlage tiefer und wurde ruhig wie ein Raubtier auf der Lauer.

„Was wollen Sie?"

„Als Schüler vom Schloss kannst du mir einen Dienst erweisen." sagte die Stimme heiser.

Tom hatte bei diesem heimlichen Ausflug seine Schuluniform nicht abgelegt und verfluchte sich in diesem Moment dafür.

Sein Angreifer fixierte ihn magisch, um mit der freien Hand nach hinten greifen zu können. Als sie in Toms Gesichtfeld wieder auftauchte, hielt sie einen Brief.

Ein weißer Umschlag, kein Name, kein Absender.

„Dieser Brief ist für Albus Dumbledore bestimmt- Du übergibst ihn unverzüglich. Niemanden sonst und kein Wort zu irgendjemanden. Kommst du diesen Anweisungen nicht nach, werde ich das dank ein paar hübschen, kleinen Zaubern erfahren. Solltest du versuchen, den Brief zu öffnen-"

Der Angreifer schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Tu´s einfach nicht."

Er steckte den Brief in Toms Hosentasche, der sich nicht rühren konnte und verschwand. Als sich der Totalus nach einigen Minuten löste, schüttelte Tom sich. Normalerweise konnte ihn keiner so lange fixieren. Sein Zauberstab flog aus dem Gebüsch zu ihm, als er seine Hand hob. Seine andere kramte den Brief hervor. Tom betrachtete ihn nachdenklich von allen Seiten und überlegte.

Sollte er versuchen, Flüche zu durchbrechen, die von einem Zauberer wie Grindelwald höchstpersönlich heraufbeschworen worden waren?

III) Obwohl ihre Schuluniformen größtenteils schwarz waren, war es doch seltsam für manche Schüler ihre Klassenkameraden ohne diese grünen, roten, blauen oder gelben Farbtupfer zu sehen, aber auf Beerdigungen trug man eben ganz schwarz.

Elf Hexen und Zauberer waren bei diesem Bombenangriff gestorben und man hatte den Schülern der höheren Klassen erlaubt, bei ihren Beerdigungen auf dem kleinen Zaubererfriedhof nahe Hogsmeade dabei zu sein. Obwohl sie die Verstorbenen kaum oder garnicht gekannt hatten, weinten einige Schüler. Der Einbruch der harten, gewalttätigen Außenwelt in die kleine, abgeschirmte Welt von Hogwarts war zu viel für sie. Auch Emilia schluchzte. Sie stand neben den Slytherinjungen, die zwar nicht weinten, aber denen der Schmerz tiefe, erwachsene Furchen in die Stirn zog und ihren Blick härter machte. Emilia sollte als seine Freundin eigentlich weiter vorne bei Tom stehen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihr an diesem Tag nicht danach.

Tom stand am Rand des Grabes und blickte auf den Steinsarg hinunter. Neben ihm stand Helena.

Er wälzte sich in Rachegedanken und versank in einem Meer aus Hass, als ein weißes Segel am Rand seines Horizonts auftauchte. Das Taschentuch baumelte zwischen Helenas Fingern, der Wind ließ es ein wenig hin und her schwanken. Tom schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich weine nicht."

„Ich weiß."

Tom runzelte die Stirn, sah dann seine Hand hinunter. Als er sie öffnete, war sie rot. Wut hatte seine halbkreisförmigen Spuren auf seiner Handfläche hinterlassen. Verstohlen nahm er das Taschentuch und wischte das Blut damit weg.

Als die Beerdigungen vorbei waren und sie durch die Grabsteine zurückliefen, gab Emilia eine Demonstration ihrer Einfalt gegenüber der Welt.

„Das ist _mein_ Freund, klar?!" herrschte sie Helena an. „Wenn ihm jemand ein Taschentuch gibt, wenn er weint, dann bin _ich_ das!" Auch wenn sie Freundinnen waren, der anderen den Typen wegschnappen, das ging in ihren Augen garnicht.

Das verstieß gegen den Allerbeste-Freundinnen-Kodex!

„Emy, das war nur ein Taschentuch!" Helena hob abwehrend die Hände. Bald würde die junge Frau sich von diesem ganzen Kicher-Jungs-Klamotten-Firlefanz verabschieden und sich auf den Weg nach oben vorbereiten.

Genauso wie Tom, der jetzt ein wenig ausfällig wurde und wütend rief: „Kannst du mal verdammte deine Eifersucht sein lassen?! So langsam habe ich echt die Nase voll davon!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und stapfte wütend davon.

IV) Der Krieg endete einige Wochen danach: die Deutschen unterlagen den Allierten, Dumbledore besiegte in einem Duell Grindelwald.

Als sein blonder Freund (Er war es trotz allem irgendwie noch) besiegt vor Albus lag, der erschöpft neben ihm kniete und ihre Gesichter sich so nah waren, wie seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr, und Albus vor der schwierigsten Entscheidung seines Lebens stand (Töten oder Nicht-Töten?), flüsterte Grindelwald mit gebrochener Stimme: „Was ist mit dem Brief?"

Dumbledore schaute ihn fragend an. Grindelwald erwiderte seinen Blick verzweifelt, dann verwandelte sich die Verzweiflung in Unglauben, die Todesangst folgte und brach etwas in ihm. Sein Gesicht verlor jede Ausdruck.

Dumbledore beschloss, Grindelwald aus der Zaubererwelt und aus seinem Herzen wegzusperren, und so konnte Toms Stufe schlussendlich die Schule in Frieden abschließen.

Noch unwissend über diesen glücklichen Ausgang las Tom gerade allein ein Buch über magische Geografie im Jungenschlafsaal, als Albus Dumbledore, schon damals anerkannte Größe in der Zaubererwelt und Toms langjähriger Professor in Verwandlung, blutbespritzt und mit zerrissenen Umhang in den Raum gestürmt kam. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich umzuziehen.

„WO IST DER BRIEF?" brüllte er wie ein Löwe.

Tom, der sich bereits jetzt schon soweit von seinen Mitschülern unterschied, dass er _nicht_ vor Schreck vom Bett fiel, schaute von seinem Buch auf und sagte, wohlwissend, dass sein Gegenüber im Moment noch stärker war als er, betont ruhig: „Warten Sie kurz."

Er schwang seine Beine vom Bett, lief unter den glühenden Blicken Dumbledores zu seinem Schrank, holte den Brief hervor und übergab ihn seinem Professor, der ihn unverwandt anstarrte.

„Du hast ihn gelesen, oder?"

Was Voldemort und Dumbledore später gemeinsam haben würden, war, dass ihre Stimme gefährlich leise wurde, wenn sie an der Grenze der ertragbaren Wut angekommen waren.

„Ja." sagte Tom nur.

„Schlaues Kerlchen." murmelte Dumbledore. „Dann sag mir doch, was drinsteht."

„Naja, also im Wesentlichen bittet er Sie um Verzeihung und fordert Sie auf, sich ihm anzuschließen." Tom sagte das so unbeschwert, als seien sie im Unterricht und hätten nicht Dumbledores empfindlichsten Punkt zum Gesprächsthema. „Dabei appelliert er- … sagen wir, an ihre _sehr_ innige Freundschaft in Jugendjahren."

Dumbledore blickte zu Tom und dann auf den Brief in seiner Hand. Seine Miene war regungslos. Einige Momente verstrichen und Dumbledore hätte sich umgedreht und wäre aus der Tür gegangen, aber Tom beging aus purer Neugierde und ein bisschen aus Boshaftigkeit einen Fehler.

Er machte ihn sogar höflich.

Er fragte: „Sir, habe ich gerade einen Fortgang des Krieges verhindert?"

Dumbledore schaute von dem Brief auf. Die Wutgrenze war überschritten.

Mit voller Wucht schlug er Tom ins Gesicht.

Mit seinem Handrücken, wohlgemerkt, als Zeichen tiefster Verachtung.

Schwer atmend stand der Mann vor dem zusammengekrümmten Jungen, der sich langsam wieder aufrichtete. Weniger vor Schmerz als vor Ungläubigkeit, von seinem Lehrer geschlagen worden zu sein, rieb sich Tom mit offenen Mund und großen Augen über die glühende Wange.

Perplex starrte er Dumbledore an, der seinen Blick von ihm abwandte und aus dem Raum stürmte (Albus war sich danach nicht sicher, was er sonst diesem Jungen angestellt hätte).

Der Brief kam zwischen den beiden Männern nie wieder zur Sprache.

Die sensiblen Geheimnisse seines Feindes wahrte Dumbledore in den meisten Fällen, genauso wie Voldemort es tat. In einem stillen Abkommen hatten die beiden Gegner beschlossen, diese empfindliche Grenze zu albernen Schülerstreichen oder zu anderen Jugendsünden aus gegenseitigen Respekt nicht zu überschreiten, zumal sie wussten, dass ihr Gegner ein Gegengewicht in der Hand hatte, wenn sie es taten.


	11. Chapter 11 Wonderwodka

**10\. Wonderwodka**

„Boah, das is voll schwer, mit vier Türmen zu spielen." beklagte sich Abraxas etwas benommen. Wir sind zurück auf der Abschlussparty in der siebten Klasse.

„Du hast nur vier? Ich hab sechs." Tom grinste ihn an und machte seinen Zug auf dem Schachbrett. Er musste zweimal zugreifen, das erste Mal fasste er ins Leere.

„Das is voll un-", Abraxas rülpste. „Voll unfair!"

Tom schnappte sich die Tüte mit dem Zaubergras und hielt sie ihm hin. „Dann nimm halt nochn Zug."

„Ja, jenau! DAS mach ich!" rief Abraxas. Er inhalierte tief, hustete, aber meinte mit tränenden Augen triumphierend. „HA! Acht Türme!"

Die Party ging langsam zu Ende. Viele Slytherins hatten sich auf den Sofas oder auf dem Boden zusammengerollt und einige schliefen schon. Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden räumten Abraxas und Tom das Schachbrett beiseite und nickten auch ein.

Am nächsten Morgen um Neun wurde ein paar Mal an der Tür geklopft. Verschreckt fuhren die Slytherins hoch. Einige unternahmen den halbherzigen Versuch, das Zaubergras und die Flaschen unter die Sofas zu schieben.

Es war dann doch nur eine Hauselfe, die aufräumen wollte, allerdings erlaubt die Situation einen Ausblick in die Zukunft, wenn man sie für einen kurzen Moment anhält.

Der verschlafene Junge auf dem Sofa nahe der Tür, der sich mit verquollenen Augen den katrigen, schmerzenden Kopf hält, ist Magnus Lestrange und würde einmal führender Leiter von Gringotts, stolzer Vater zweier Söhne und Mörder in mehr als einem Fall werden.

Der Junge auf dem Boden neben ihn, der immer noch vollkommen zugedröhnt etwas dümmlich zur Tür schaut, ist Zachary Mulciber und er würde es einmal zum stellvertretenden Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen im Ministerium bringen. Auch er wird töten.

Foltern wird ihm allerdings besser gefallen.

Aaron Nott, der gerade lange und ausgiebig gähnt und sich den Bauch kratzt, wird sich im Gegensatz zu ihm jedoch nicht mit dem Stellvertreterposten zufrieden geben und nach dem Tod seines Chefs bei einem Drachenunglück zum Leiter der Abteilung für internationale magischer Zusammenarbeit werden. Der schwarze Orden würde dank ihm gute Kontakte zum Ausland haben.

Helena Fawley, die sich mit Emilia, einer zukünftigen Politikergattin, das Sofa teilt, und ein wenig benommen hochschaut, wird einen anderen Weg einschlagen, als von ihr erwartet: Heilerin und die am meisten kontrovers diskutierte Hexe der damaligen Zeit, schon vor ihrem Tod.

Schließlich Abraxas Malfoy, der sich nahe des Kamins zusammengerollt hat und der jetzt mit blonden, unordentlichen Haaren (er trug sie schon damals lang) etwas verwirrt aus seiner Decke hervorguckt. Ein Diplomat im auswärtigen Dienst in Frankreich und ständiger Gast beim Internationalen Zauberergamot. Er würde bei ihren Treffen immer viele Informationen zur aktuellen Politik beisteuern können.

Neben ihm der etwas verschlafene Tom. Zu ihm muss man nichts sagen.

Als die Hauselfe entschuldigt hatte und gegangen war, standen alle gähnend auf, sortierten ihre Klamotten und grinsten sich an. Abraxas wand sich aus seiner Decke, neben ihm hatte Tom nach der Schachdame gegriffen und hielt sie neben sein Ohr. Sie flüsterte ihm alle Spielzüge des letzten Spiels zu.

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Das war das schlechteste Schachspiel, das ich je gespielt habe.", meinte er. „Du hast gewonnen.", grummelte Abraxas. „Ich weiß." Tom grinste, sprang auf und schaute auf ihn herunter. „Gehen wir frühstücken? Ich hab Hunger."

„Moment." Abraxas hatte sich endlich aus der Decke herausgekämpft und stand verschlafen vor ihm. Er blinzelte und lächelte dann sonderbar.

„Bist du eigentlich gestern aus dem Fenster gefallen?"

„Nein." wehrte Tom ab. „Das musst du geträumt haben."

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Magnus sich einmischte und neben Abraxas trat. „Ich hab das aber auch geträumt..."

Tom räusperte sich. „Vielleicht hat Abraxas das geträumt, ist aufgewacht, hat`s dir erzählt, ist dann wieder eingeschlafen und ihr beide habt es vergessen?"

Magnus beugte sich zu Abraxas neben ihm. „Glauben wir ihm das?"

„Nee." sagte Abraxas mit einem Grinsen. Beide Jungen schauten Tom schmunzelnd an. Der verzog den Mund und wandte sich zur Tür. „Also _ich_ geh jetzt Frühstücken!"

Tom strich sich gerade Orangenmarmelade auf seinen Toast, als Abraxas sich vor ihm auf die Sitzbank fallen ließ. „Mit wem gehst du eigentlich auf den Abschlussball? Ich meine, Emilia fällt ja weg. Hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass sie dich betrügen würde, aber gut- Alkohol hat eben manchmal blöde Nebenwirkungen" Emilia hatte auf einer Party unter dem Einfluss von jeder Menge Butterbier Tom mit dem Quidditchkapitän der Gryffindors verwechselt. „Rosemarie geht. glaub ich mit Magnus und mein Schatz Xenia geht natürlich mit mir. Du hast nur noch die Wahl zwischen Lucy, Helena und Beth." stellte Abraxas schließlich fest. „Und Beth würde ich nicht nehmen, die ist hässlich."

„Und Lucy kichert zuviel." Tom nahm einen Bissen von seinen Toast. „Ich werde wohl Helena fragen."

„Vergiss nicht, das Geschenk zu besorgen. Ich glaub, ich werde Xenia Ohrringe schenken. " meinte Abraxas nachdenklich und griff dem Kürbissaft. Es war Tradition, dass die Tanzpartner sich beim Abschlussball eine Kleinigkeit schenkten, als Erinnerung an die schöne Zeit in Hogwarts.

Meistens war das Geschenk für die Mädchen ein Schmuckstück und die Jungen bekamen etwas Nützliches.


	12. Chapter 12 Dance

**11\. Dance**

I) „Gehst du mit mir auf den Abschlussball?" Tom stand im Türrahmen des Klassenzimmers. Sie waren die Letzten, alle anderen waren schon draußen. Helena beugte sich gerade über ihren Tisch und packte das Schreibzeug in ihre Tasche. Die Schnalle klickte und rastete ein.

„Ja." sagte sie.

II) Wie eine Königin trat sie auf das Portal der Halle. Sie hatte sich für ein kleines Schwarzes entschieden. Ihre mondweißen Haare fielen ihr über den Rücken, kleine Sterne funkelten darin. Gerade die Schlichtheit unterstrich ihre Eleganz, sie hatte Übung darin, einen guten Auftritt hinzulegen.

Köpfe drehten sich zu ihr um, Gemurmel erhob sich, doch sie selbst bannte nur einen mit den Augen: Tom Riddle. Er stand zufrieden lächelnd inmitten seiner Freunde, die natürlich gewusst hatten, dass Helena schön war, aber ihre leicht offenen Münder taten kund, dass sie nicht gewusst hatten, _wie_ schön.

Helena schritt auf Tom zu, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und drehte sich um, damit er ihr die Kette anlegen konnte, die er ihr als Geschenk mitgebracht hatte. Toms eine Hand hielt das eine Ende der feingliedrigen Kette fest, die zweite beschrieb einen eleganten Halbkreis um ihren Kopf und traf im Nacken auf die andere, wo sie den Verschluss öffneten, den kleinen Ring hineinlegten und ihn wieder schlossen. Kurz funkelten die winzigen Augensmaragde des Schlangenanhängers im Licht der zahlreichen, schwebenden Kerzen auf.

Die Halle war wunderbar hergerichtet. Die langen Tische und Sitzbänke der Häuser waren verschwunden und hatten einer großen Tanzfläche Platz gemacht, an deren Rand einzelne Tische standen. Ein Elfenorchester hatte seinen Platz auf einem kleinem Podium.

Die Musik begann zu spielen, die Herren forderten die Damen auf und Helena und Tom tanzten das erste Mal von vielen.

Auf dem Weg, den sie bald antreten würden, würde es immer wieder Unstimmigkeiten zwischen ihnen geben, doch das Tanzen, diese perfekt aufeinander abgestimmte Choreografie gemeinsamer Schritte, das würde ihnen immer gelingen.

„Wie machst du das eigentlich mit deinen Schuhen?" fragte Tom Helena, als sie über das Parkett schwebten. Sie waren schon immer genau gleich groß gewesen, aber heute trug Helena hohe Schuhe und blieb trotzdem gleich groß wie er.

„Kleiner Schrumpfzauber in den Sohlen." sagte Helena und beide lachten.

Nach einigen Walzern, dem Festmahl und Toms sehr gelungener Rede als Schulsprecher neigte sich der Abend dem Ende hin zu. Einige Paare waren schon in die traute Zweisamkeit verschwunden, als auch Helena Tom aus der Halle führte. Sie müsse ihm noch sein Geschenk geben, meinte sie.

Sie liefen eine Weile durch die leeren Gänge von Hogwarts, die in der Nacht seltsam einsam wirkten. Schließlich blieben sie vor einer Wand im sechsten Stock stehen. Tom war nicht verwundert, in Hogwarts war eine Wand selten nur eine Wand. So war es auch in diesem Fall, denn es öffnete sich nach einigen Tippen Helenas auf die richtigen Ziegelsteine eine Tür zu einem versteckten Balkon. Als sie hinaus in die kühle Nachtluft traten, konnten sie die vom Mond beschienen Dächer von Hogwarts von oben betrachten. Der Balkon und damit auch sie waren für Beobachter am Boden unsichtbar.

Ein Geheimnis von Hogwarts, ein passendes Geschenk für Tom, was er Helena auch sagte.

„Das ist noch nicht alles. Ein Geheimnis habe ich noch." sagte sie, trat einen Schritt an ihn heran und küsste ihn.

Es passierte so plötzlich, dass Tom die Augen schloss und das Gleichgewicht verlor. Er kippte mit Helena im Arm über die Brüstung und fiel.

Mitten im Sturz riss er panisch seine Augen auf, Helenas waren nur einige Zentimeter vor ihm und blickten ihn ruhig an.

„Fliege. Du kannst es."

Es war nur der Wille, der zählte. Er bestand nichts mehr als aus Wille und Geist und er erhob sich. Es war ganz einfach, wie Fische für das Wasser waren Helena und er für das Fliegen geboren. Er schwang sich durch die Lüfte und wunderte sich, warum sein Körper auf einmal so leicht war.

Bis er ihn unten auf dem Balkon entdeckte.

Zusammengesunken neben Helenas lag sein Körper auf dem Rücken, staunend schwebte Tom über ihm. Er wusste instinktiv, die Bänder zu ihm würden halten.

Er blickte zu Helena neben sich.

„Was sind wir?" fragte er erstaunt. Das Gefühl für all das war ihm angeboren, ihm fehlten noch die Begriffe.

„Geist, Seelen... Es gibt viele Namen." antwortete Helena. „Schlicht das, was herauskommt, wenn man eine Person minus den Körper macht."

„Aber ich kann dich _sehen_. Du siehst genau gleich aus wie dein Körper."

„Weil du das erwartest. Wie wir für andere Menschen aussehen, entscheidet sich doch immer nach ihren Erwartungen. Aber wir können sie mit unserem Verhalten beeinflussen."

Und Helena bewegte sich wie ein Wolf und plötzlich sah Tom, wenn man von Sehen reden kann, denn Tom hatte ja eigentlich keine Augen, statt einem Mädchen mit weißen Haaren und schwarzen Kleid einen Wolf mit Flügeln. Die Flügel waren deswegen da, weil sein Verstand sie ergänzte, denn dieser musste es sich irgendwie begreifbar machen, dass ein Wolf in mehreren Hundert Metern Höhe schweben konnte.

„Ich sehe wirklich das Bild, das mein Verstand von deiner Persönlichkeit konstruiert hat." murmelte Tom mit seinen nicht vorhandenen Lippen. „Ja." bestätigte Helena.

„Aber du bist nicht wirklich da. Du bist nicht vorhanden, nicht greifbar. Du bist nicht _da_." Tom hatte Schwierigkeiten, das Ganze in Worte zu fassen. Helena antwortete: „Du bist genauso da, wie der Körper da ist, in dem du lebst. Aber jetzt sind wir eben getrennt von ihm. Das bedeutet, wir sind nicht sichtbar, nicht ertastbar, nicht hörbar, nicht schmeckbar, nicht riechbar. Und trotzdem nehmen wir uns gegenseitig wahr."

„Der sechste Sinn."

„Dieser Begriff beschreibt vieles, aber das gehört auch dazu, ja. Jeder Mensch nimmt den anderen auch ohne seine fünf Sinne wahr, sie wissen es nur nicht, weil sie noch nie auf sie verzichten mussten. Der Grund, warum du mich _siehst_ , obwohl ich nicht sichtbar bin, ist, dass unser Verstand diese ungewohnten Reize hauptsächlich mithilfe unserer größten Reizaufnahmequelle, dem Sehen verarbeitet. Du könntest mich auch als Geruch wahrnehmen oder als Geräusch, wenn ich es schaffen würde, diesen Eindruck von mir zu erwecken."

„Aber du bist greifbar." Tom wusste es einfach. „Ich kann dich berühren."

„Natürlich. Berührungen zwischen zwei Menschen sind auch ohne körperlichen Kontakt möglich." Helena lächelte, das heißt, Tom nahm ihr Vertrauen wahr und übersetzte das in ein Lächeln. Helena hob ihren nicht vorhandenen Arm und streckte eine nicht vorhandene Hand zu ihm hin. Tom hob seine nicht vorhandene Hand und ihre nicht vorhandenen Fingerspitzen berührten sich leicht. Tom keuchte auf und zog seine nicht vorhandene Hand zurück.

Er hatte nicht Helenas Hand berührt, kein Teil ihres Körpers, sondern er hatte _sie_ berührt. Ihren Geist, ihre Person, ihre Seele, _sie._ Ein intensiveres Gefühl hatte er noch nie erlebt.

Er drehte sich und schwebte ein Stück nach oben. Er war so leicht, er bestand ja nur noch aus seinem Willen und seinem Verstand. Doch er merkte ein Ziehen. Das Band zu seinem Körper hielt ihn zurück. Nicht räumlich betrachtet, er konnte sich Hunderte Kilometer von ihm entfernen, das wusste er. Auch die zeitliche Begrenzung war unwichtig, denn er musste theoretisch nur zurückkehren, um seinen Körper zu ernähren und lebensfähig zu erhalten.

Seine _geistige_ Reichweite war begrenzt. Sein Geist, _er,_ war mit seiner Geburt an seinen Körper gebunden. Sein Verstand reichte im Moment nicht aus, um sich noch weiter oder noch länger von ihm zu entfernen. Er ging zurück.

Japsend holte er auf dem Balkon liegend Luft. Helena, die auf ihm lag, schlug ebenfalls die Augen auf. Sie richteten sich auf und Tom bewegte ungläubig seine Finger. Dann schaute er Helena an. „Wie nennt man uns?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Du bist der erste Andere, den ich getroffen habe."

„Wanderer." entschied Tom.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile auf dem Balkon und lehnten sich an die Stäbe der Brüstung. Tom musste seine erste Wanderung und diese neue Art von Magie erst mal verarbeiten.

Einige Zeit verstrich und sie blickten gemeinsam in die Nacht. Tom drehte seinen Zauberstab in den Fingern. Er war lang und und aus weißem Holz. Ein kleiner Marmorring markierte den Anfang und das Ende des Griffes und wenn man genau hinsah, wand sich ein Linie aus eingearbeiteten, weißem Marmor um den Stab. Toms Finger fuhren gedankenverloren über die kalte, glatte Steinlinie.

„Kann man das ewig machen?" fragte Tom. „Seinen Körper verlassen, nur zurückkehren, um ihn zu versorgen und dann wieder gehen?"

„Ich glaube nicht." antwortete Helena. „Manche Mönche im Osten machen, glaube ich, genau das und nennen es Meditieren. Und die längste Meditationszeit, von der ich gelesen habe, waren zwei Jahre. Und diese Mönche trainieren das ihr ganzes Leben lang. Außerdem erscheinst du anderen Menschen zwar ganz normal, aber nur solange du den absolut richtigen Eindruck erweckst und diese geistige Leistung hält man nicht länger als ein paar Stunden durch, wenn überhaupt."

„Hast du das schon mal geschafft?"

„Ich kann so tun, als sei ich unsichtbar und bin es dann auch für normale Menschen."

Deswegen hatte Emilia sie damals nicht gesehen.

Tom lehnte seinen Kopf an die kalte Brüstung. Das alles war viel für einen Abend.

Die glitzernden Sterne auf dem schwarzen Nachtteppich wetteiferten mit den Sternen in Helenas Haar.

„Glaubst du eigentlich an die Unsterblichkeit?" fragte Tom.

„Ja, denn du kannst an sie glauben, solange du lebst."

Helena blickte noch immer auf den schwarzen See neben den Schlossdächern, aber Tom sah sie von der Seite an und auf einmal mit ganz anderen Augen.

Als der Mond schon im Aufbruch war und die Sonne sich langsam zwischen den Morgennebeln hervorzwängte, erhoben sie sich und kehrten ein letztes Mal in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zurück. Es war ihre letzte Nacht in Hogwarts gewesen.


	13. Chapter 13 Future

**12\. Future**

I) „Ich erlaube das nicht!" rief William Fawley aus dem Salon. Er, seine Frau und Georg Pfeiffer, der nun zum Leiter von aufgestiegen war, hatten ein ernstes Gespräch über Helenas Zukunft. Die wohlerzogene Tochter der großen Hauses Fawley lauschte draußen an der Tür.

„Wenn es Krankenschwester wäre, würde ich ja mit mir reden lassen! Aber Heiler! Das dauert viel zu lang! Drei Jahre!"

„Helenas Schulnoten sind die besten, die man haben kann, William! Es wäre eine Verschwendung, Helena keine Ausbildung zukommen zu lassen." Georg Pfeiffer bemühte sich um einen ruhigen Ton.

„Aber Helena wird sowieso bald heiraten! Frauen ihres Standes brauchen kein Studium! Ihr Mann wird für alles sorgen, überhaupt, das macht sie für den Heiratsmarkt sehr unattraktiv!" Helena sah es zwar draußen nicht, aber ihre Mutter nickte drinnen. Sie hatte geschworen, ihrer Tochter das Beste zu bieten und dass war nunmal für eine Frau eine gute Heirat. Ihrem Miluy ( ein russisches Kosewort, das sie aus ihrer Heimat mitgebracht hatte) sollte nichts geschehen.

Georg Pfeiffer schlug einen anderen Weg ein. „Ich verstehe, William, das du hochfliegende Pläne für deine Tochter hast. Aber die, die ganz nach oben kommen, sind selten die, die gewöhnlich sind! Wenn Helena ausgebildete Heilerin ist, macht sie das zwar für viele junge Männer etwas suspekt, aber es macht sie für einen kleinen Kreis an Interessierten noch attraktiver. Große Männer brauchen Frauen an ihrer Seite, die mehr können, als sich um einen Haushalt zu kümmern! Nehmen wir die Frau von unserem verehrten Zaubereiministers Spencer-Moon. Sie ist studierte Zaubertrankbrauerin und hatte langjährige Berufserfahrung im Ministerium, bis sie sich ganz auf die Unterstützung ihres Mannes konzentrierte!"

Letzten Endes war es dieses Argument, das Helenas Eltern davon überzeugte, ihre Tochter statt der typisch weiblichen Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester, das dreijährige Grundstudium zum Heiler beginnen zu lassen.

Helena wurde hereingerufen. Sie nahm vor ihren Eltern Platz, die sie streng anblickten.

„Wir erlauben dir diese Ausbildung." sagte William.

„Danke, Vater." sagte Helena, nicht gerade überrascht. Auf Georg Pfeiffer, der seiner ehemalige Patientin immer noch sehr nahe stand, konnte man sich verlassen.

„Unter drei Bedingungen."

„Und die wären, Vater?"

„Du bist um acht Uhr pünktlich zuhause."

„Natürlich."

„Du hast keine Männerbekanntschaften."

„Natürlich."

„Und kein Alkohol."

„Natürlich."

Fünfzehn Jahre später würde Helena mit fünf Männern um halb drei nachts in genau diesem Salon sitzen, diskutieren und sich gerade anschicken, die vierte Flasche Elfenwein aufzumachen.

Doch bis dahin würde noch einiges geschehen.

Kaum hatte Helena den Ausbildungsvertrag bei St-Mungos unterschrieben, leistete sie sich den nächsten Ausrutscher. William war von Gringotts auf einer Dienstreise ins Ausland geschickt worden (Was Helena ganz genau wusste) und so blieb es bei ihrer Mutter, die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenzuschlagen, als sie dieses _Ding_ in den Pferdeställen sah.

„Oh, Miluy! Warum nimmst du nicht die Kutsche wie jeder normale Zauberer?", rief sie und deutete auf die hauseigene Kutsche.

„Das fällt viel zu sehr auf, Mutter. Muggel haben sie schon vor zehn Jahren abgeschafft.", erwiderte Helena.

„Und das Flohnetzwerk?"

„In London ist es fast komplett zerstört. Es war Krieg, Mutter!"

„Apparieren?"

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Londons Häuser sind zerstört. Das heißt, die Straßenecken und Hinterhöfe, an der man immer ungesehen auftauchen konnte, gibt es nicht mehr. Da appariert man an die alten Plätze, und dutzende Muggel sehen einen."

„Besen?" Aglaya gingen langsam die Alternativen aus.

„Dasselbe Problem."

„Dann reite!" Aglaya triumphierte. „Dein Vater hat es dir doch beigebracht!"

„Dann klauen die mir den verdammten Gaul unterm Hintern weg!"

„Helena! Achte auf deine Wortwahl!" rief Aglaya entrüstet. Sie war zwar Russin und das Fluchen gewohnt, aber sie hatte adliges Blut in den Adern und würde es deswegen nie zugeben.

„Wofür brauchen die denn ein Pferd?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Lebensmittelversorgung ist knapp." sagte Helena nur.

Aglaya seufzte. Ihre Tochter war zu klug geworden. Helenas Vorschlag, in eine Pension in London zu ziehen, wies sie als die noch schlimmere Möglichkeit ab.

Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihre Tochter damit nach London fahren zu lassen, wenn Helena irgendwie von ihrem Elternhaus zu gelangen sollte. Wobei sie doch sowieso von Anfang an gegen diese Ausbildung gewesen war, was sie ihrem Mann gegenüber betonte, als der wieder zurückkam und diese Tatsache zähneknirschend hinnehmen musste.

Helena kümmerte den Konflikt mit ihren Eltern nicht, denn sie hatte, was sie brauchte, um nach London zu kommen und so brauste sie jeden Morgen mit ihrem absoluten muggelischen Muggelmotorrad auf den Landstraßen zu ihrem Ausbildungsplatz, das Einzige, das sie in ihrem Leben je wirklich wollte.

II) Tom hingegen hätte seine Zeit in Hogwarts gerne verlängert und bewarb sich für eine freigewordene Stelle als Lehrer.

"Wie Sie wissen, bin ich ein Waisenjunge-" begann er das Gespräch in seinem Stuhl vor dem Direktorenpult und Dippet wackelte traurig mit seinem Köpfchen.

"Und diese Schule hat mir die Chance zu etwas Besserem gegeben-

"Oh, nicht doch. Das haben Sie sich als solch ein Musterschüler alles selbst zu verdanken." meinte Dippet wohlwollend.

Tom lächelte verlegen und fuhr fort: " Der Grund, warum ich um dieses Gespräch gebeten habe, ist der, dass ich der Schule etwas zurückgeben möchte-"

Dippets kleine Hand hüpfte nach oben, dann ließ er sie langsam wieder sinken.

"Sie möchten Lehrer werden." Dippet gab ein Seufzerchen von sich. Tom setzte an, um etwas zu sagen, schwieg dann aber und schaute zum Bücherregal über Dippets Kopf. Es stand voller verstaubter Wälzer, die wahrscheinlich nie angerührt worden waren.

"Glauben Sie mir in fünf Jahren oder in zehn würde ich Sie wirklich mit offenen Armen empfangen, aber in einem so jungem Alter..." Dippet seufzte wieder.

"Sie müssen noch sehr, sehr viel lernen, ehe sie lehren können. Es tut mir außerordentlich Leid." "Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit-"

"Ich bedaure es, nein."

Also musste Tom sich anderweitig umschauen.

III) _Nokturngasse 13b, Borgin and_ _Burkes_ _, Fachhandel für Antiquitäten und Raritäten_

Borgin stützte sich auf den Verkaufstresen seines Geschäfts ab und überflog die Bestellliste des letzten Monats. Normalerweise übernahm das immer Burke, aber der lag zurzeit in St. Mungos wegen akuter Quecksilbervergiftung. Weil sein Geschäftspartner Metalle nicht unterscheiden konnte, blieb die ganze Arbeit also nun an Borgin hängen.

Er sah nicht auf, als die Ladenglocke klingelte. Er erwartete um diese Zeit keine prominenten Kunden und seine Erwartung bestätigte sich, als er nun doch aufblickte und den jungen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren vor sich betrachtete. Borgin hatte ihn noch nie gesehen. Glaubte er zumindest.

„Sie wünschen?"

„Ich habe mich für die freie Assistenzstelle beworben, die Sie ausgeschrieben haben. Meine Unterlagen habe ich bereits per Post geschickt."

„Ah ja." Borgin erinnerte sich daran. Er brauchte zwar eine Aushilfe, die Burkes Arbeit machte, aber der junge Mann vor ihm war nicht geeignet. Viel zuviele Auszeichnungen, um sich einem Gewerbe wie dem seinem widmen zu können. Leute mit so einem geschniegelten Zeugnis fingen normalerweise bei Gringotts an, was Borgin dem jungen Herr vor ihm auch sagte.

Dieser nickte verständnisvoll, meinte aber, er wolle noch etwas zurückgeben, bevor er ging und legte ein Buch auf den Verkaufstresen zwischen ihnen.

Borgin blickte nach unten.

„Der Fürst" von Niccolo Machiavelli.

Borgin blickte nach oben in Toms Gesicht.

„Dieses Buch wurde mir vor sieben Jahren gestohlen." Jetzt erkannte Borgin den Mann vor sich. Gedehnt sagte er: „Von einem kleinen - unverschämten - Rotzlöffel."

„Ausgeliehen." verbesserte Tom ihn. „Geklaut ist nicht gestohlen, wenn man es zurückbringt."

Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen, in denen Borgin und Tom sich abschätzend anblickten, dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf Borgins Gesicht aus. Seine Augen funkelten.

Es stand wohl doch nicht alles in Bewerbungsunterlagen. Man könnte es sich überlegen.

Sein Grinsen rutschte wieder zu einem verkniffenen Mund zusammen.

„Morgen um Acht fängst du deine Probezeit an. Einen Monat. Sei pünktlich." Mit diesen harschen Worten entließ er Tom.

„Willkommen in der Unterwelt." meinte der Schrumpfkopf Larry, der an der Tür hing, noch trocken zu Tom, der zufrieden lächelnd den Laden verließ.

IV) Georg Pfeiffer lächelte nicht. Sein Gesicht hatte sich zu einer Grimasse verzogen und lief allmählich blau an. Quecksilber hatte nämlich die Eigenschaft, Halluzinationen hervorzurufen und so würgte Burke in seiner Vorstellung gerade nicht den Leiter von St. Mungos und seinen zuständigen Heiler, sondern seinen Vater, dem er nichts zu verdanken hatte, außer seinem Hang zur Gewalt und eine unbändige Wut.

Er kniete über Georg, keilte mit seinen Knien die Schultern des Heilers ein und presste seine Luftröhre zusammen.

Georgs Hand hatte schon längst aufgegeben, nach dem Zauberstab auf dem Boden zu suchen und Burkes Gesicht über ihm verschwamm schon, als eine Hand mit einer Spritze neben Burkes Hals auftauchte und sich eine lange Nadel in die Halsschlagader bohrte.

Burke riss die Augen auf, der Griff um Georgs Hals lockerte sich und er kippte wie ein Sack zur Seite weg. Röchelnd kam Georg wieder zu sich, richtete sich auf und blickte nach oben zu seiner Retterin.

Helena war gerade noch im richtigen Moment gekommen. Stöhnend rieb Georg sich den Hals und rappelte sich langsam auf. Es brauchte einige Minuten und einige Flüche, bis sich Georg wieder auf seine Funktion als Heiler besann und den auf dem Boden zusammengesunkenen Mann untersuchte. Um den Puls festzustellen, strich er nur leicht über Burkes Hals. Er tastete oder drückte nicht, wie Muggelärzte es tun mussten mussten.

„Sehende Hände" wurde diese Methode genannt. Nur mit einer leichten Berührung des Patientenkörpers konnten lebenswichtige Funktionen und sogar innere Verletzungen festgestellt werden. Jeder Student lernte diese Methode im ersten Jahr und musste sie am Ende der Ausbildung zumindest ansatzweise beherrschen. Dass Georgs Berührung auf Burkes Hals sanfter als ein Streicheln war, untermauerte seinen Status als erfahrener Hospitalleiter.

Das, was er spürte, untermauerte Helenas Status als unerfahrene Studentin. Georg sah an Helena vorbei, in seine hastig aufgerissene Arzttasche.

„Das war die falsche Spritze." sagte er heiser. Helena sah auf die Spritze in ihrer Hand, dann auf Burke. In Helenas Spritze war Runespoorblut, eine andere mit Glumbumbleessenz lag in Georgs Tasche.

Beide Flüssigkeiten wurden zur Beruhigung von Patienten eingesetzt, doch Glumbumbleessenz verursachte im schlimmsten Fall einen Heulkrampf und konnte in hohen Mengen verabreicht werden. Runespoorblut nicht.

„Er war allergisch auf Glumbumbles." sagte Georg nach ein paar Minuten. „Ich hätte es nicht ahnen können. Du warst nicht hier."

Überrascht schaute Helena ihn an.

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Ich rette deine Karriere. Das ist nur fair, denke ich." sagte Georg.

Tatsächlich dachte er, dass es einfach unnötig war, eine so talentierte Hexe wie Helena wegen eines zufälligen Fehlers scheitern zu lassen.

Burke wurde ein normaler Toter, die ein Hospital immer zu verzeichnen hatte.

Tom wurde fest angestellt.

V) _Nokturngasse 13b, B_ _orgin_ _and Borgins, Fachhandel für Antiquitäten und Raritäten,_

 _ein halbes Jahr später_

"Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, sagst du`s!"

"Danke. Die Gemmen, die du bestellt hast, sollten morgen eintreffen."

"Warum, Tom, warum?"

Abraxas Malfoy stand vor der Ladentheke und blickte Tom vorwurfsvoll an.

"Nun, wie jeder, der kein reicher Erbe ist, muss ich arbeiten." erwiderte Tom freundlich.

"Aber warum hier? Gut, im Ministerium öffnet ein guter Name viele Türen, aber Können fast ebenso viele!" sagte Abraxas energisch. „Mal abgesehen davon, _gehörst_ du doch zu den Achtundzwanzig und hast eine Herkunft, wie sie edler garnicht geht!"

"Das Ministerium bietet mir nicht genug Aufstiegschancen." sagte Tom schlicht.

Abraxas blinzelte ihn mit leicht offenem Mund an und beschrieb mit einer Handbewegung den Laden.

"Und hier gibt es etwa bessere?"

"Hier erwerbe ich konkrete Fähigkeiten und Wissen, die mir in der ganzen Welt nützlich sein können.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis es Abraxas dämmerte.

"Der Via Ley."

Er sprach den Namen fast ehrfürchtig aus.

Dann holte er tief Luft und setzte neu an.

"Aber du kannst jetzt schon besser zaubern als der Zaubereiminister und fegst hier den verdammten Laden!"

"Ich kenne Spencer-Moon nicht gut genug, um darüber ein Urteil fällen zu können." erwiderte Tom ruhig. "Und was das Fegen angeht, macht das der Besen von selbst."

Er seufzte angesichts von Abraxas` Miene, der ihn immer noch entrüstet anschaute und sagte:

"Angenommen, ich würde eine Karriere im Ministerium anfangen, an deren Spitze _vielleicht_ der Posten des Zaubereiministers steht-"

"Was heißt hier vielleicht?" warf Abraxas ein. Tom überging das.

"Dann hätte ich Jahre meines Lebens damit verbracht, Kaffee zu kochen, Pergament vollzuschreiben und vor Leuten zu buckeln, nur am Ende ein Amt innezuhaben, bei dem im Wesentlichen darum geht, mit den richtigen Leuten Tee zu trinken, Reden zu halten und zwar Mitspracherecht bei den verschiedenen politischen Angelegenheiten zu besitzen, sich aber trotzdem von jedem reinreden lassen zu müssen."

Abraxas blinzelte ein paar Sekunden. "Gut, ich verstehe." sagte er dann und nickte.

Dann runzelte er wieder die Augenbrauen. "Aber in Hogwarts hast du aber doch davon geredet-"

"Dass ich das System, dem die britische Zauberergemeinschaft unterliegt, ändern will." Tom unterbrach ihn. "Es dafür zu infiltrieren bringt sicherlich Vorteile, aber es ist falsch, selbst ein Teil davon zu werden."

Abraxas schaute zu Boden und strich über sein Abzeichen, auf dem ein großes M pragte.

"Oder sich damit zu identifizieren." fügte Tom hinzu.

Abraxas seufzte. Schließlich sah er ein, dass er Tom wie immer nicht umstimmen konnte und verabschiedete sich.

Als er gegangen war, sah Tom in seinen Terminkalender. Ein Besuch bei einer alten Dame stand heute noch an. Sie hieß Hepzibah Smith.

VI) Helena fuhr an diesem Tag wie jeden Morgen neben dem glühenden Sonnenaufgang auf den Landstraßen nach London. Sie war nun bereits im dritten Lehrjahr.

Als sie die Anhöhe vor der Stadt hinunterfuhr, hielt sie wie immer für eine kleine Raucherpause an. An ihr Motorrad gelehnt, zündete sie sich mit einem Fingerschnipsen ihre erste Morgenzigarette an und betrachtete die fernen Häuser Londons. Der warme Motor unter ihr tickte, der Geruch des Benzins und ihrer Lederjacke vermischte sich mit den lauen Morgendämpfen, die aus der Erde emporstiegen.

Unten in der Stadt mahnten die schwarzen Löcher in den Hauswänden und in den Straßen immer noch.

Das Motorrad heulte wieder auf und sie fuhr weiter. Im Hinterhof bei dem Vorlesungsgebäude von St. Mungos angelangt, stieg sie vom Motorrad und schnappte ihre Tasche.

„Nettes Muggelding." meinte eine näselnde Stimme hinter ihr.

Patrick Baker war im selben Lehrgang wie sie, das war aber schon ihre einzigste Gemeinsamkeit.

Helena drehte sich lächelnd um und fragte zuckersüß: „Wie kommst du eigentlich hierher?"

Baker wurde rot.

„Gelaufen." murmelte er.

Weite Strecken laufen zu müssen war die größte Schande für einen Zauberer.

Beide gingen gezwungenermaßen zusammen in die Vorlesung über die Grundlagen der Anatomie und sie behandelten gerade den Corpus Hermeticus, als Georg Pfeiffer blass in den kleinen Hörsaal kam.

Der Dozent, einer der Oberheiler für Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle, hörte verschreckt auf zu reden, als sein Chef mit ernster Miene in der Tür stand. Doktor Pfeiffer wollte aber nichts von einem seiner vier Stationsvorstände, sondern holte Helena aus dem Unterricht.

Sie müsse jetzt stark sein, meinte er, nachdem sie in seinem Büro standen. Helena hatte sich geweigert, hin zusitzen, als wisse sie, was kommen würde und so tat es Georg Pfeiffer auch nicht.

Es hätte einen Unfall gegeben, fuhr er fort und dass es ihm leid tue.

„Wo?" fragte Helena nur und als Georg es ihr gesagt hatte, stürmte sie aus dem Raum. Sie apparierte trotz aller Verbote des Ministeriums, die in diesem Moment unwichtig waren. Sie kam an die Unfallstelle und sah nur noch die zerbrochene Kutsche in den Bäumen hängen.

Die Leichen ihrer Eltern hatte man bereits weggeschafft.

Der Flugzauber war gebrochen, die Kutsche zu alt gewesen, beurteilte das Ministerium.

Abstürzen und den Fall nicht mehr rechtzeitig abbremsen können. Ein Risiko beim Fliegen.

VII) Tom lag auf seinem Bett, das er an das große Dachfenster seiner kleinen Wohnung geschoben hatte und blickte auf ganz London. Er lag auf dem Rücken und hatte den Kopf zur Seite gelegt.

Langsam erholte sich die Stadt wieder.

Auf seinem Bauch lag ein Kette mit einem Medaillon, mit dem seine Finger zärtlich spielten. Er hatte genug in Borgins Laden gelernt. Auf ins Abenteuer.

Er lächelte, stand auf und begann zu packen. Als ihm seine Anstellungshilfe in die Hände fiel, entschloss er sich, noch eine letzte Eule zu schicken.

VIII) _Georg Pfeiffer, sein Stadthaus in London_

"Kennst du einen Tom Riddle?"

"Ja."

"Hier ist ein Päckchen von ihm."

Sie saß auf dem Sofa, mit der Materia medica auf dem Schoß, die Decke, die ich ihr um die Schultern gelegt hatte, war halb heruntergerutscht.

Trotz allem bereitete sie sich auf den Hippokratischen Eid vor und lernte sie für die Abschlussprüfungen. Sie hatte darauf beharrt, sie trotzdem durchzuziehen.

Sie würde als Beste des Jahrgangs abschließen.

Helena nahm das kleine Paket entgegen und öffnete es. Ein Buch und eine Karte lag darin. Sie las die Karte, betrachtete kurz das Buch, legte es neben sich und widmete sich wieder dem Lehrbuch. Ich nahm die schwarzweiße Karte in die Hand.

"Mein Beileid. T.R." stand dort in gezackter, sauberer Schrift.

Sie bekam natürlich viele solcher Karten, aber die hier war bisher am knappsten formuliert worden. Ich sah mir das Buch genauer an. "Der Fürst" von Machiavelli, einem florentinischen Gelehrtem, der darin die Mechanismen der Macht beschrieb.

"Das ist alt."meinte ich zu ihr."Und selten. Du solltest es zurückbringen, wenn du es gelesen hast, auch wenn es ein Geschenk ist."

Sie nickte nur und ich ließ sie in Ruhe. Sie brauchte wahrscheinlich Kraft für die Beerdigung morgen.

IX) Georg Pfeiffer fand sie in der Kuppel des Beerdigungshauses des Friedhofs. Helena schaute durch ein großes Fenster auf die schwarzgewandeten Gäste hinunter, die gerade den Friedhof verließen.

Trotz des zu erwarteten, sittlichen Aufschreis, der dann auch folgte, hatte sie es sich nicht nehmen lassen, statt einem Kleid Hosen anzuziehen und so stand sie mit schwarzer Hose und Bluse, die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt, stumm am Fenster.

Georg räusperte sich. Er wusste, dass die Zeitwahl unpassend war, aber das Thema rumorte schon in ihm, seit der Brief vom Notar gekommen war.

William Fawley, der nach dem Tod von Hector Fawley vor einigen Jahren Stammhalter der Fawleys und Herr über das Fawleysche Anwesen geworden war, hatte ein Testament verfügt, das Helenas Untergang bedeuten konnte.

Ihr Vater hatte alles, Vermögen und Besitz, nicht dem nächsten Blutsverwandten mit dem Namen Fawley vererbt, sondern dem nächsten _männlichen_ Blutsverwandten mit dem Namen Fawley.

Es gab sonst niemanden mehr mit diesem Namen außer Helena.

Und sie war eine Frau.

Ihr Sohn würde alles erben und er konnte nur ihren offiziellen Namen bekommen, wenn er einen offiziellen Vater hatte.

Helena musste heiraten und einen Sohn zeugen.

Was eigentlich das vorbestimmte Schicksal aller Töchter wie Helena war.

Das Dumme war nur, so wie Georg sie kannte, brauchte es dazu trotzdem einige Überredungskunst.

Er wollte gerade damit beginnen, als Helena etwas sagte, das seine sorgsam aufgestapelten Argumente beiseite wischte.

„Das Blut jeden Monat stammte von meinem Arm."

Sie wandte den Blick vom Fenster nicht ab.

Georg brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen. Als die Erkenntnis durchgesickert war, sagte er nur: „Verdammt."

Nach einigen Minuten Schweigen, sagte er mit einem verzweifelten Lachen: „Dann ist es offiziell. Es wird nie einen männlichen Erben geben. Du bist die letzte Fawley."

„William und Aglaya dachten das nicht. Sie dachten, ich wäre Aglayas Tochter, aber nicht Williams." sagte Helena ruhig.

„Doch du bist es." Seine Augen suchten nach Halt im Raum. Sie schaute weiter durch das Glas.

„Mir geht es so wie dir." gestand er ein.

Bitternis sammelte sich um seine Mundwinkel und zogen sie nach oben. Er versuchte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, schaffte es aber nicht.

„Aglaya und William _sind_ deine Eltern." Er räusperte sich.

„Zuerst habe ich Liebe gebraucht, verstehst du. Liebe in einem fremden Land. Genauso wie deine Mutter. Und dann Geld. Es wurde dann irgendwann zu kompliziert, um die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich... Nur von deiner Mutter. Dein Vater wusste nichts davon."

„Offenbar schon. Oder zumindest hat er es vermutet und wollte deswegen bei seinem Testament Nestbeschmutzer ausschließen."

Sie löste endlich ihren Blick vom Glas und schaute ihn offen an. „Du hast meine Mutter nach einer Affäre angelogen, mein Vater zu sein, um an Geld zu kommen. Du hattest das Geld, meine Mutter davor den Trost der Liebe und mein Vater einen Grund für sich selbst, mich mit seinem Testament in die richtige Bahn zu zwingen. Der Einzige, der verloren hat, bin ich."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass das so kommen würde, Helena! Das musst du mir glauben! Ich wusste nichts von dem Testament und nachdem ich davon erfahren habe, dachte ich, über kurz oder lang musst du sowieso heiraten. Das dir das aus deiner Situation nicht heraushilft, wusste ich nicht!"

„Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe."

„Nicht?"

„Nein. Du hast Recht. Letzten Endes hätten sie mich so oder so gezwungen zu heiraten, wenn ich mein Erbe nicht hätte verlieren wollen. Und dann wäre meine Unfruchtbarkeit herausgekommen. Im Gegenteil, das Testament macht die Sache einfacher, weil ich mich nicht mehr mit meinen Eltern herumdiskutieren muss. Als sie gelebt haben, war meine Wahl Enterbung oder Heirat."

Georg erschrack über den kalten Ton, mit dem Helena über ihre Eltern sprach.

„Und wie lautet deine Wahl jetzt?" fragte Georg vorsichtig.

„Heirat, Enterbung oder der Via Ley." antwortete die junge Frau.

„Was!?"

„Georg, denk nach." Sie war längst alt genug, um ihn außerhalb der Arbeit mit seinem Vornamen anzusprechen. Es verwirrte ihn trotzdem immer wieder. „Der Via Ley ist auch ein Weg der Büßer. Und ich büße dafür, eine Frau zu sein. Zehn Jahre Verbannung und ich muss nicht heiraten, bekomme aber mein Erbe. Ich habe mit dem Notar bereits gesprochen. Es funktioniert."

„Das ist haarspaltender Unsinn!" rief Georg.

„Das ist magisches Recht." erwiderte Helena ruhig.

Georg raufte sich die Haare. Auch wenn er sie tatsächlich nicht gezeugt hatte, Helena war trotz allem so etwas wie eine Tochter für ihn. „Das sind zehn Jahre, Helena! Zehn Jahre, in denen du England nicht betreten darfst, höchstens Briefkontakt ist erlaubt! Wohin willst du denn überhaupt?"

„Vorerst zu den Mönchen in den Osten. Nach China oder Japan. Sie müssen mir beibringen, wie ich meine Ohnmachtsanfälle in den Griff kriege." Helena kippte an manchen Tagen immer noch einfach um. „Danach weiß ich nicht."

„Helena, all das muss man planen! Dafür braucht man Geld!"

„Ich habe noch meine eigenen Ersparnisse. Und danach kann ich jederzeit als Heilerin oder als sonstwas arbeiten."

„Aber es ist gefährlich! Selbst für einen Zauberer und du bist eine Hexe!"

„Die ziemlich gut zaubern kann." meinte Helena mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Helena, das tust du nicht! Es ist einfach zu gefährlich! Ich verbiete es dir!" rief Georg.

„Du bist nicht mein Vater." sagte Helena sanft.

Georg zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen.

X)"Suchen Sie jemanden?"

"Ja, Tom Riddle."

"Oh, da kommen Sie zu spät. Er ist vor ein paar Wochen abgereist."

"Wohin denn?"

"Das hat er nicht gesagt."

"Und wann kommt er wieder?"

"Das hat er auch nicht gesagt, tut mir Leid, junge Dame. Aber er hat gemeint, ich kann das Zimmer ruhig an jemand Neues vermieten, also wird er wohl länger fortbleiben."

"Danke."

Als sie von der Eingangstreppe auf den Gehsteig getreten war, blickte Helena zwischen den Linden, die die Straße säumten, hoch zu dem großen Dachfenster. Man hatte von dort wahrscheinlich einen wunderbaren Ausblick über ganz London.

Sie stand dort kurz, der Mantel fest um sich geschlungen, das Buch, sein Geschenk, unter dem Arm geklemmt, dann ging sie durch die rotfallenden Blätter der Lindenallee davon.

Nicht nur von dem Haus fort oder aus London. Sie verließ England. Sie packte ein paar Sachen in ihre Tasche und ging einfach.


	14. Chapter 14 Lines come together

**2\. Akt Via Ley**

 _Personen_

\- Helena Fawley und Tom Riddle, nun Reisende, Söldner, Novizen und Gefährten

\- Luo- Shenmi, eine große, asiatische Frau mit schwarzen, glatten Haar, Helenas Freundin

\- Katharina Riddle, ein erfundenes, kleines Mädchen

\- Blautätowierte Menschen vom Nordpol

\- Eine mögliche Göttin

\- Marie, Little one

\- Joris, Big one, Ehemann von Marie

\- Milo, etwas schmierig, aber verlässlich

\- Amanet El Sayed, eine kleine, ägyptische Frau mit schwarzen, glänzenden Locken, Toms Freundin

\- Ein strenger, älterer Herr mit Gehstock

\- sehr viele Kobolde

 _Requisiten_

\- Kirschblütenblätter

\- eine Puppe mit einem Geheimnis

\- Zigarettenstummel

\- sehr viel Alkohol, man ist schließlich in Russland

\- ein Krieg

\- Drei Wände

\- Der sechsundsechzigste Breitengrad der Erde, ab dem keine Magie mehr gilt

\- The Circle, internationale Zauberervereinigung, im Untergrund agierend, bietet verschiedene Dienstleistungen an und vermittelt sie

\- grüne Armbinden

 **1\. Lines come together**

 _I_ ) Tom saß an den Tresen und trank einen Wunderwodka. Bestes Zeug, man war schließlich in Russland. Hinter ihm brüllten die anderen und deswegen konnte er sein Getränk nicht so genießen wie sonst. Stühle wurden durch die Luft geworfen und Fäuste in Mägen gerammt.

Hinter Toms Rücken fand eine waschechte Prügelei statt, doch Tom wollte eigentlich nur seinen Drink genießen. Er seufzte und nahm einen Schluck.

Plötzlich huschte neben ihm ein weißer Schatten vorbei und sein Nachbarstuhl wurde krachend zertrümmert. Er blickte auf und schaute hinunter.

„Und hier liegt Helena Fawley, wohlgeborene Tochter des englischen Hauses Fawley und des russischen Hauses Tanejew. Möge sie in Frieden ruhen.", kommentierte er trocken.

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich jemals in Frieden ruhen werde, oder?"

Mit zerwuschelten, weißen Haaren rappelte sich Helena wieder vom Boden auf und stützte sich einen Moment an den Tresen.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir Zauberer sind und Zauberstäbe benutzen, wenn wir was auszutragen haben..." sagte Tom und blickte auf das Durcheinander hinter sich.

„Dumm nur, wenn wir sie abgeben müssen, damit wir was trinken dürfen. Vorsichtsmaßnahme vom Heerführer. Wir sollen uns nicht gegenseitig umbringen, sondern die Kobolde. Außerdem macht`s so mehr Spaß.", sagte Helena und grinste. Sie zeigte auf die dreiviertelvolle Flasche Wodka neben Toms Glas.

„Krieg ich das?"

„Bedien dich."

Helena packte die Flasche oben, drehte sie herum, so dass man besser damit auf Leute einprügeln konnte und stürzte sich zurück ins Getümmel.

„Warum nochmal hast du mich hergebracht?" rief Tom ihr anklagend nach.

„ _Du_ bist _mir_ gefolgt."

„Ich hatte keine Wahl." Grummelnd trank Tom noch einen Schluck.

II) _Fünf Jahre zuvor, Luo Shenmis_ _Pagode_

Nachts war die Luft am anderen Ende der Welt wärmer als in England. Helena bemerkte davon natürlich nichts und genoß auch nicht den lauen Duft der vielen, rosa Kirschblüten, der von dem Garten in den Gang hinüberwehte.

Eilig lief sie barfuß über die Bastmatten auf dem Boden, denn an die hohen Geta-Schuhe mit hohen Holzabsätzen hatte sie sich noch nie gewöhnen können, so sehr Shenmi sie auch davon zu überzeugen versuchte.

Ihre Gastgeberin war in Gefahr, das spürte Helena. Sie war rasch aufgestanden und eilte nun leise durch den Gang neben dem Garten der Pagode.

Ihren Zauberstab gezückt, blieb sie vor der Papierwand stehen und zog sie langsam beiseite.

Ein Mann lag auf Shenmi und flüsterte leise in ihr Ohr.

Sein Haar war so schwarz und glatt wie Shenmis und fiel ihm über die Schultern. Als Helena die Wand aufschob, sah er auf. Asiatisch geschnittene Augen blickten sie abwägend an. Dann erhob er sich rasch wie ein Schatten und verschwand.

Helena blickte Shenmi fragend an, diese richtete sich vom Boden auf. Ihr Haar, das bis zum Boden fiel, wenn sie stand, umfloss ihr Gesicht und ihren Rücken. Bei ihren Fähigkeiten konnte sich ihr kein Mann ungefragt nähern. Das hatte Helena jedenfalls bis jetzt geglaubt. Dieser große Mann, der in Shenmis Schlafzimmer eingedrungen war, kannte sie nicht.

Aber Shenmi wirkte nicht verzweifelt, sondern eher müde.

„Er kommt, wann er will." sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, die nicht erahnen ließ, ob sie darüber froh oder unglücklich war. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich komme mit ihm zurecht, wir kennen uns schon sehr lange." fuhr sie fort.

Helena nickte und hatte sich schon umgedreht, um zu gehen, als Shenmi ihr nachrief: „Du kennst auch so einen Mann, nicht wahr? Einen Mann, dessen Stimme Armeen befehlen kann und gleichzeitig Worte der Lust in dein Ohr flüstern kann?"

Helena verharrte im Türrahmen und drehte langsam ihren Kopf über ihre Schulter.

„Woher kennst du ihn?"

Shenmi nahm ein Kissen neben sich und schlang die Arme darum. Sie lächelte Helena spitzbübisch an.

Das gleiche Lächeln, dass sie aufsetzte, wenn Helena eine Lektion im Garten nicht gelang.

Sie hatten sich in einem Hospital kennengelernt, in dem Helena arbeitete. Shenmi hatte in ihrer zugewiesenen Heilerin sofort die Zen-Meisterin erkannt, aber ihre fehlende Eleganz bemängelt, die ihrer Meinung nach zu jeder Kämpferin dazugehörte und deswegen Helena unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Im Kampf konnte sie ihr wenig zeigen, denn sie war zwei Jahre lang in Payahut gewesen, einem chinesischen Kloster in einem fernen Gebirge und dort mental und körperlich zur Zen-Meisterin ausgebildet worden. Ein anderer Zweig der Magie, bei der man nicht keinen Zauberstab brauchte und sich ganz auf Körper und Geist verließ.

Doch über die Schönheit und der Ritus eines Kampfes hatte sie dort nur das Wenigste gelernt, und das war es, was Shenmi der weitgereisten Engländerin beibrachte.

Diese blickte sie nun fragend an.

„Ich habe ihn auf dem Empfang des Botschafters getroffen. Ein intelligenter und gefährlicher Mann. Und gutaussehend." Shenmi sah Helena mit glitzernden Augen an und wartete einen Moment. Helena schwieg. Ihr Miene blieb regungslos.

„Ich dachte mir, dass ihr euch aus Hogwarts kennt." sagte Shenmi schließlich.

„Wann war das?"

„Vor einem Jahr. Da warst du noch nicht bei mir. Er sagte, er wolle weiterreisen nach Moskau und dort arbeiten. Du kannst ihn ja dort besuchen."

„Bitte?"

„Deine Ausbildung bei mir ist so gut wie abgeschlossen. Ich stehe im Kontakt mit dem Circle und dieser hat Interesse an dir bekundet. Sie bieten dir einen Job in Moskau an. Ich an deiner Stelle würde annehmen."

Und Helena nahm ihn an, verließ Shenmi und die Kirschbaumblüten und reiste in das verschneite Moskau. Ob sie Zauberer in Hospitalen heilte oder ihnen das Duellieren beibrachte, war ihr einerlei. Sie brauchte das Geld und hatte nichts gegen ein wenig Abwechslung.


	15. Chapter 15 Why should i fear you?

**2\. Why should i fear you, Uncle Tom?**

I) Sie hatte die Hände in ihren Mantel gesteckt und blickte lächelnd am Fuß der Treppe zu ihm empor.

Tom stand am oberen Ende der Treppe und stützte seine Hände in die Hüften. Neben ihm stand eine ausgestopfte Elfe unter einer Glasglocke, ein Unikat des Museums.

Tom erwiderte Helenas Lächeln und sagte: „Die Welt ist wohl kleiner, als ich dachte."

Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung bat er sie, die Treppe hinaufzukommen. Er meinte, er habe jetzt nicht so viel Zeit, das er arbeiten müsse, aber sie könne sich gern im Museum umschauen.

Sie verabredeten sich für den nächsten Samstag in einem Café.

II) Durch die Fenster des Cafés konnte man wunderbar die weißen Baiserspitzen der Kreml sehen, die in der Mittagssonne leuchteten, doch Tom war kein Tourist und las in Ruhe seine Zeitung vor einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee. Er gehörte zu den Menschen, die die Zeitung nicht mit zwei Armen aufrissen, sondern ordentlich zu dem gewünschten Artikel zusammenfalteten. Doch Tom hatte gerade angefangen, sein Artikelpaket über den Koboldkrieg nahe des Urals zu lesen, als er aufschaute und Helena bemerkte.

Sie legte gerade weiter vorne im Cafe ihren Mantel ab und kam dann auf ihn zu.

Sie trug schwarze Hosen und einen Rollkragenpullover und sah so elegant aus, dass es den Kellner neben Tom zu einer Frage veranlasste.

„Ihre Verlobte, Sir?"

„Nein, nur eine alte Schulkameradin." wehrte Tom ab.

Helena gelangte an den Tisch und setzte sich.

„Ich war so frei und habe uns schon zwei Kaffees bestellt." meinte Tom. Der Kellner stellte vor ihr eine Tasse auf den Tisch.

„Vielen Dank. Normalerweise bin ich eine Teetrinkerin."

„Oh."

„Kein Problem. Nun, erzähl Tom. Was machst du hier in der Stadt meiner Vorfahren?" fragte Helena charmant. Sie nahm einen Schluck von dem viel zu heißem Kaffee, ohne die Miene zu verziehen.

„Arbeiten." sagte er. „Im Museum für magische Geschichte in Russland als Assistenzkraft und Restaurator. Ich hatte eine Empfehlung aus Kairo, deswegen haben sie mich genommen. "

„Tatsächlich. In Ordnung?" Sie meinte die Zigarette zwischen ihren Fingern, Tom nickte und zündete sie mit einem Schnipsen an. „Und wie lange hast du vor, zu bleiben?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, überwintere ich hier. Ich ziehe weiter, sobald der Schnee schmilzt. Und du?"

Sie erzählte ihm von der Arbeit bei einem reichen Industriellen. Sie unterrichtete seinen Sohn in Leibesertüchtigung und brachte ihm die Kunst des Duellierens bei, was wiederrum zu der Frage nach der Zeit in dem Kloster in Asien führte. Es brachte Toms Menschenkenntnis alle Ehre, zwar beeindruckt, aber nicht überrascht davon zu sein, einer Zen-Meisterin gegenüber zu sitzen. Sie unterhielten im Folgenden über vieles. Über Toms Arbeit im Museum, wie Helena sonst so zurechtkam (Tom hatte von dem Testament gehört) und über alte Schulzeiten.

Keiner war offen misstrauisch dem anderen gegenüber, doch sie umgingen geschickt alles, was vor Gericht nicht genauso wiederholt werden könnte und vermieden Details über die letzten zwei Jahre.

Sie waren nur alte Klassenkameraden, wie Tom es ausgedrückt hatte. Die Abgründe des anderen kannten sie noch nicht.

Am Ende des Treffens lud Tom Helena zu dem Maskenneujahrsball im Museum ein und sie willigte ein, ihn zu begleiten.

III) Der Teufel holte sie in ihrer Pension ab. Auf Toms schwarzem Umhang waren tänzelnde Flammen und seine Maske, die sein Gesicht zur Hälfte bedeckte, am oberen Ende so gezackt, dass es an ein Horn erinnerte.

Helena hatte sich für eine schlichtere Maske entschieden. Einzelne, dunkle Tränen liefen ihr auf der ansonsten weißen Maske aus dem Augenwinkel herab und verschwanden am Rand der Maske. Ihr Kleid war zärtlichblau. Tom nannte ihr Kostüm scherzhaft „Jungfrau in Nöten".

Gemeinsam gingen sie auf den Maskenball, tanzten zusammen und holten sich aber bald Drinks und stellten sich auf die Empore, von der sie auf die Gäste hinunterblicken konnten und ungestört waren.

Helena nahm ihre Maske ab.

„Also, erzähl mir den Plan." meinte sie.

„Was für ein Plan?" Tom schaute sie verwundert an. „Kann ich nicht einen heiteren Abend mit einer wunderschönen Frau verbringen?"

Helena zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ihr Blick sagte alles.

Tom schaute sie an, schaute dann in sein Weinglas, nahm einen Schluck und nahm schließlich mit einem resignierten Seufzer ebenfalls die Maske ab.

„Du sollst mir helfen, etwas zu klauen."

„Verstehe. Und was?"

„Eine Karte. Selbst ich als Mitarbeiter habe keinen Zugang zu bestimmten Teilen von unserem Archiv. Nur der Chef hier hat Zugriff auf sie." Er zeigte auf einen kleinen, dicken Mann mit weißem Haarkranz, der gerade mit Tamara, einer Kollegin von Tom, tanzte. Seine Hand rutschte dabei sehr nahe an ihren Po.

„Gesichert ist das Ganze mit einem Schlüssel. Damit hast du ja Erfahrung. Es hat ihn eigentlich immer in seiner Hosentasche, auch das dürfte kein Problem für dich sein. Allerdings ist er nicht so dumm, ihn nicht vor Aufrufzaubern zu schützen. Aber du dürftest für die Sache nützlichere Eigenschaften als ich besitzen."

Helena trank einen Schluck Wein. „Und warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Ich würde ja sagen wegen den guten, alten Zeiten, aber ich denke das Wort _Nordpol_ ist überzeugender."

Das war es tatsächlich. Nach zwei dahingestolpernder Walzern hatte Helena den Kleinen, Dicken endlich so weit, ihm unauffällig nahe zu kommen. Sie kicherte mädchenhaft über einen schlechten Witz von ihm und zog ihm gleichzeitig den Schlüssel aus der Tasche.

Sie trafen sich draußen auf dem Gang. Tom streckte die Hand nach dem Schlüssel aus, zog sie aber wieder zurück, als er merkte, dass Helena keine Anstalten machte, ihn ihm zu geben.

„Wo geht's lang?" fragte sie. Sie liefen die Treppe zum Archiv hinunter, durchquerten die schummrige Halle voller Regale und Truhen und blieben schließlich vor einer unscheinbaren Tür stehen. Helena steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und versuchte ihn zu drehen, doch es gelang ihr nicht.

„Es ist blutgeeicht." meinte Tom neben ihr und fluchte. Bei der Bluteichung wurde ein Gegenstand auf ihren Besitzer, genauer auf sein Blut geeicht. In diesem Fall hieß das, nur Toms Chef konnte den Schlüssel im Schloss bewegen.

„Sollen wir ihm Blut abzapfen?" fragte Helena.

„Nein. Dazu braucht man eine zu große Menge, Helena. Die können wir uns nicht unauffällig besorgen. Und noch hänge ich an meinem Job."

„Umbringen?"

„Ich habe doch gerade gesagt, dass ich an meinem Job hänge!" Tom fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar. Sein Blick blieb in der Luft hängen und dann schlug er ein vollkommen anderen Weg ein.

„Lüftungsrohre." Er zeigte nach oben.

„Zu eng." sagte Helena. „Nur Kinder könnten da durch kommen."

Tom presste sein Kiefer zusammen. Sie waren Zauberer, verdammt nochmal!

Aber Zauberer konnten wohl doch nicht alles. Sie mussten unverrichteter Dinge abziehen.

Sie kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig, um das Neujahrsfeuerwerk auf der Terrasse zu betrachten. Glühende Funkenfeuer malten Bilder auf die pechschwarze Leinwand der Nacht.

„Happy Birthday." sagte Helena zu Tom.

Am Ende des Balls brachte Tom sie nachhause. Sie hatten ihre Masken längst abgelegt und schlenderten nebeneinander durch einen dunklen Park.

Plötzlich sagte Tom. „Burke hatte keine Glumbumble-Allergie."

„Ich weiß." sagte Helena und erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte.

„Du hast meinen Chef umgebracht!" sagte Tom empört, als hätte sie ihn persönlich beleidigt.

„Weil er meinen angegriffen hat!" verteidigte sich Helena.

Nach ein paar Minuten Schweigen fragte sie: „War Myrthe wirklich ein Versehen?"

„Ja." sagte Tom.

„Und der Mord an deinem Vater und seinen Eltern?"

Tom blieb stehen. „Woher weißt du davon?!"

„Zufällig am heimischen Essttisch mitbekommen." sagte Helena ruhig. Wie immer blieb sie ungerührt gegenüber Toms starren, wütenden Blick. „Ein Gaunt, der ein Muggel namens Riddle umbringt. Meine Eltern fanden es zwar ein wenig brutal, aber bewundernswert. Dem Ministerium gezeigt, dass nicht alle Zauberer mit eingezogenen Schwanz leben, was für eine Heldentat! Aber es war ja garnicht seine. Mit deinem Familiennamen hast du uns mehr als ein Mord gestanden, Tom. Das haben viele von uns nur nicht gemerkt."

Toms Augen glitzerten jetzt. „Du hast auch einen Mord zu verzeichnen. Du hast mit Absicht die falsche Spritze gewählt."

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Es war ein Unfall. Einer deiner Morde war es ja auch, der andere nicht."

Tom seufzte. „Dann steht das Gleichgewicht unserer offenbarten Geheimnisse zu meinem Ungunsten. Ich werde wohl leider dein Gedächtnis pulverisieren müssen."

Er hob den Zauberstab, Helena ihren nicht. Sie sagte nur: „Du willst, dass ich dir noch einen Mord gestehe?"

Tom ließ den Zauberstab wieder sinken und nickte. Mit tonloser Stimme begann Helena zu sprechen.

„Ich war fünf, er siebenundsechzig. Er wollte mich in einem Gartenhaus auf dem Weihnachtsball der Flints vergewaltigen. Man dachte danach, er hätte eine Herzattacke gehabt. Ich wusste nur, wenn das Herz nicht mehr schlägt, funktioniert der Körper nicht mehr. Also habe ich es angehalten. Ich wusste nicht, dass es danach nie wieder schlagen kann."

Tom steckte nach einem kurzen Moment den Zauberstab wieder ein und sie gingen weiter. Vor Helenas Tür gab er ihr noch ein Kuss auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht."

IV) Müde und nicht gerade arbeitswillig verließ Tom am nächsten Morgen seine Wohnung. Er schloss die Tür zu, lief an einem kleinem, brünetten Mädchen mit Schleife im Haar und Puppe in der Hand die Treppenstufen hinunter und war schon einige Schritte weit gelaufen, als das kleine Mädchen ihm nachrief: „Papa hat gesagt, du nimmst mich heute zur Arbeit mit."

Tom blieb verdutzt stehen und drehte sich langsam um.

Nur Kinder passten durch die engen Archivlüftungsrohre.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem kleinen Mädchen, das ihn über beide Backen anstrahlte.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Du bist der Bruder von Papa und vergisst meinen Namen?" sagte das Mädchen entrüstet und zog eine Schnute. Es war höchtens sechs Jahre alt. Tom kniete sich vor ihr hin und lächelte. Ihre Augen waren nicht blau, sondern grün wie seine.

„Ich habe nur vergessen, wie du gerne angeredet werden willst."

„Achso. Mama nennt mich immer Katharina, aber nur wenn sie wütend ist. Aber mein Pitzname ist Kathi."

„Spitzname." verbesserte Tom sie. „Und mein … Bruder hat gemeint, du darfst mich heute zur Arbeit begleiten?"

„Ja, er muss doch schnell zu einem Partner von ihm."

Tom überlegte kurz. „Ja, das hat er gesagt. Kurzfristig ist ihm ein wichtiger Termin bei einem Geschäftspartner dazwischengekommen und deine Mutter ist schon zu einem Ausflug weggefahren. Deswegen hatte sie keine Zeit. Und jetzt bleibt alles an mir hängen."

Der angeblich ausgenutzte Bruder lächelte. „Na dann, lass uns gehen."

Er stand auf, Kathi folgte ihm mit eiligen, kleinen Schrittchen.

„Lauf langsamer!" beschwerte sie sich. Tom machte kleinere Schritte und Kathi holte ihn ein.

„Hast du eigentlich keine Angst vor mir, Kleine?" fragte Tom und schaute sie von oben herab an. Kathis unschuldige Kinderaugen blinkten ihn von unten entgegen. „Warum sollte ich Angst vor dir haben, Onkel Tom?"

Tom antwortete nicht.

Kathis kleine Hand schob sich in seine. An der nächsten Ecke apparierten sie in das magische Viertel von Moskau.

Sie liefen gerade die letzten Meter zum Museum den Gehweg entlang, als Tom plötzlich nicht mehr weiterkam, weil Kathi stehen geblieben war und seine Hand nicht losgelassen hatte. Mit einem lechzenden Blick, wie ein Hund eine Wurst anschaut, sah sie auf die andere Straßenseite. Wie der Hund seine Wurst, so ein Kind seine Süßigkeiten.

Gegenüber von ihnen war ein Süßwarenladen, dessen Schaufenster mit kunterbunten Süßkram vollgestopft war. Tom seufzte und wollte Kathi weiterziehen.

Diese löste sich aus ihrer anhimmelnden Starre und begann vor Entzücken auf und ab zuhopsen. Das kleine, schwarzhaarige Mädchen zerrte an Toms Hosenbeinen, rief „Lolli, Lolli!" und versuchte ihn Richtung Laden zu schieben, was eine grobe Selbstüberschätzung darstellte, da sie ihm nur knapp übers Knie reichte.

Tom versuchte sie genervt festzuhalten und kniete sich schließlich vor ihr hin, um ihre Arme festhalten zu können. „Du bekommst einen heute Abend, in Ordnung?"

„Aber das geht nicht." rief Kathi. „Da muss ich doch auf den Zug."

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Du meinst, weil du und deine Eltern dann wieder nachhause fahren?"

„Genau."

„Um wieviel Uhr ging dieser Zug?"

Kathi holte tief Luft, machte den Mund sperrrangelweit auf, verharrte so einige Sekunden und klappte ihn wieder zu. „Hab ich vergessen."

Tom dachte einen Moment nach. „War es vielleicht der um siebzehn Uhr sechsundreißig nach Murmansk?"

„Jaa, kann sein.",sagte Kathi. Tom seufzte und ergab sich schließlich.

Paar Minuten später verließ er den Laden mit einer glücklichen Kathi auf dem Arm, die ihre Puppe in der einen und einen riesigen, leuchtendbunten Lolli in der anderen hatte, der jede paar Sekunden seine Farbe änderte. Sie schleckte vergnügt daran.

An einem Brunnen hielten sie erneut an. Tom setzte Kathi auf dem Boden ab, kniete sich hin und nahm ihr die Puppe aus der Hand. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, schlitzte den Puppenrücken auf und sah erst auf, als er vor sich ein Wimmern hörte.

Kathi stand mit zusammengepressten Lippen starr vor ihm, die Hände greifend nach ihrer Puppe ausgestreckt und ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen. Ihr Gesicht drückte soviel Verzweiflung aus, wie es ein Kind empfinden kann, vor dessen Augen gerade die Puppe, die beste Freundin jedes kleinen Mädchens, aufgeschlitzt wurde.

„Nein, nein. Das tut ihr nicht weh!" rief Tom, seinen Fehler bemerkend. Das Letzte, was ihm heute noch fehlte, war ein heulendes Kind. „Ich hab sie davor betäubt und sie hat es mir auch erlaubt! Weißt du, deine Puppe wird dir bei deinem Auftrag helfen, weil jetzt passt ganz viel in sie hinein!"

Er erklärte ihr den Weg in das Archiv und dass sie die Karte in die Puppe stecken sollte.

Langsam beruhigte sich Kathi wieder, schluckte und nickte dann brav.

Tom nahm Kathi wieder hoch und lief weiter zum Museum. Unterwegs plapperte Kathi vergnügt über ihr Märchenland, mit dem sie mit ihrer Puppe Annabelle lebte. Sie war die Prinzessin von Regenbogentasien, Annabelle natürlich nur die Hofdame. Tom nickte ab und zu geistesabwesend.

Kathi hatte ihren Lutscher aufgegessen, als sie bei der Eingangstreppe zum Museum angelangt waren. Tom sah stirnrunzelnd auf ihre klebrigen Hände und meinte: „Wisch das mal weg."

Kathi betrachtete ihre zuckrigbunten Finger kurz und schmierte sie dann mit aller Unschuld eines Kindes einmal quer über den teuren Stoff auf Toms Schulter.

„Doch nicht da!" rief Tom angewidert und hielt Kathi von sich. Sie blickte ihn mit großen, unschuldigen Augen an, ihre kurzen Beinchen baumelten in der Luft. Grummelnd setzte er sie vor sich ab, reinigte zuerst seinen Umhang und dann grob Kathis Hände.

„Komm schon." Tom musste sie abhalten, die Treppe hochzuhopsen.

In seinem Arbeitsraum angekommen, begrüßte er seine Kollegin Tamara, die gerade über eine lange Werkbank gebeugt eine altes Buch restaurierte. Er erklärte ihr die Sache mit seinem Bruder und stellte ihr Kathi, seine Nichte, vor. Tamara meinte, dass alles sei für das eine Mal sicher kein Problem und streckte lächelnd die Hand aus, um sie Kathi zu geben.

Das kleine Mädchen verschränkte aber die Arme und drehte sich grummelig weg.

Tom verdrehte die Augen und fing neu an. „Darf ich vorstellen, Prinzessin Kathi von Regenbogentasien, Beschützerin der Einhörner und Freundin der Elfen."

Er hatte doch zugehört.

Kathi drehte sich flugs um und streckte Tamara mit stolzgeschwellter Brust die Hand wie eine Dame entgegen, die Tamara grinsend küsste.

Tom ging an seine Werkbank, streifte sich Drachenlederhandschuhe über und begann Seiten des antiken Buches durch eine flache Wanne voller milchiggelber Lösung vor sich zu ziehen, die die Tinte der Bilder auf dem Pergament konservieren sollte. Einige gemalte Figuren protestierten leise in einer fremden Sprache gegen das unfreiwillige Bad.

Kathi stand neben ihm, war aber so klein, dass sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste.

Sie hielt sich an der Tisch fest und lugte neugierig über die Tischplatte. Nach einer Weile streckte sie die Hand aus und der kleine Finger schwebte nur noch ein paar Zentimeter über der ätzenden Wannenflüssigkeit, als Tom sie schnell packte. „Nicht anfassen! Tamara, haben wir nicht irgendwo Spielsachen?"

Tamara überlegte kurz und brachte dann ein kleines Kinderbuch aus der „Verloren und nicht wiedergeholt"-Kiste. Tom setzte Kathi draußen auf dem Gang auf ein altes, rotes Plüschsofa.

„Schau mal, die kleine Posteule fliegt um die Welt." sagte er und zeigte ihr das Buch. Auf dem Cover war eine kleine Eule mit rotweißem Schal zu sehen, die um eine sich drehende Erdkugel flog und immer wieder glücklich schuhute.

„Hab ich schon mindestens hunderttausendmal gelesen." Kathi zog eine Schnute.

„Aber Annabelle garantiert noch nicht." Tom merkte langsam, dass man bei Kindern echt kreativ sein musste. Er drückte ihr die Puppe auf den Schoß. „Lies es ihr doch vor."

Kathi überlegte kurz, nickte dann und begann laut zu lesen: „D-Die k-le-kleii-ne, kleine Eu-Eule wo- wohnt in ei-nem Ba-Ba-Baum u-und-"

„Und will eine Reise um die Welt machen, weil sie ganz viele Briefe verteilen muss." , beendete Tom den Satz und stand auf. „Viel Spaß."

Eine Weile arbeitete Tom drinnen und hörte das laute Buchstabieren von Kathi draußen. Dann unterbrach sie ihre Puppenlesestunde und rief: „Ich geh mal aufs Klo!"

Tom rief zurück. „Findest du den Weg?"

Die Tür knarrte und Kathi lugte herein. „Muss ich den Schildern folgen, auf dem Klo steht?"

„...Ja!" meinte Tom.

„Das ist echt ein süßer Fratz." meinte Tamara neben ihm. Tom nickte halben.

„Hauptsache, sie tut, was man ihr sagt."

Und das tat Kathi. Als sie das Museum verließen, war ihre Puppe deutlich schwerer. Sie zupfte Tom am Ärmel, als er an der Straße zum Bahnhof vorbeilief. Der Schluss gehörte auch zum Theater.

In der Bahnhofshalle sagte Kathi, dass sie wieder aufs Klo müsse und dass Tom bei den Bänken warten sollte. Er wollte die Puppe nehmen, doch das Kind drückte sie an sich. Toms Augen glitzerten misstrauisch.

„Dann gib mir den Zauberstab von deiner Mutter. Sie hat ihn dir sicher gegeben, nicht wahr?"

Mit grummeligen Gesicht zog Kathi den langen Stab aus ihrem Kleidchen und drückte ihn Tom in die Hand. Er setzte sich auf die Wartestühle und sah dem kleinen Mädchen nach, das mit wippenden Haar um die Ecke verschwand.

Er wartete eine Viertelstunde, dann bog um diese Ecke eine große, junge Frau mit weißen Haaren. Lächelnd kam Helena auf ihn zu. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und streckte die Hand aus.

„Meinen Zauberstab, bitte."

Tom gab ihn ihr, im Gegenzug bekam er die Puppe. Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Nennt man das, was du bist, Wandler?"

„Keine Ahnung. Von mir aus nenne mich so."

„Warum hast du es geschafft, dass Kathi heult? Ich dachte, du kannst nicht weinen, weil deine Tränendrüsen nicht intakt sind?"

„Der Brunnen." sagte Helena nur.

„Und warum der Lolli? Warum wolltest du einen?"

„Kathi wollte einen." stellte Helena klar. „Weil Kinder nunmal Süßigkeiten mögen."

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

Sie verließen den Bahnhofssaal, kehrten aber ein paar Wochen später kurz nach der Sommersonnenwende, als der Schnee endlich taute, mit Rucksack und Koffer zurück. Sie nahmen den Zug nach Murmansk, den gleichen, den Kathi und ihre Eltern ebenfalls genommen hätten, wären sie existent gewesen.

In Murmansk stiegen sie auf ein Schiff und machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Norden nach Grönland.

Auf dem Nordpolarmeer standen sie gerade bei dem Schiffsreling, als sie es beide spürten. Sie passierten den sechsundsechzigsten Breitengrad der Erde. Ab jetzt galt keine Magie mehr.


	16. Chapter 16 Kissed by the moon

**3\. Kissed by the moon**

I) Die Schenke war heruntergekommen und keine gute Adresse, doch sie wollten es nicht anders. Unauffällig in der Fremde zu sein, war nie ein Fehler. Helena saß auf der Holzbank, die Knie angezogen und Tom beugte sich über die Karte. Gemeinsam besprachen sie ihre Route. Mit Pferden wollten sie immer weiter nördlich durch die Tundra reisen. Die Karte zeigte hierbei nicht den Weg zum Nordpol selbst, sondern zu den Gens Polus, dem Volk des Nordpols, das irgendwo in dem nördlichsten Gebiet Grönlands, lebte, dort, wo das gefrorene arktische Meer angrenzte.

Der Nordpol war einer der zwei größten Schnittpunkte der Ley-Linien auf der Erde und ein Ort ungeheurer Magie. Man konnte nicht glaubhaft als einer der wahren, seltenen Leyzauberer gelten, war man nicht dort gewesen.

Die Schwierigkeit dabei war nicht den Weg zum Nordpol zu finden, sondern die Gens Polus, die ihnen diesen Weg zeigen konnten. Ohne sie konnte man nicht zum Nordpol gelangen.

Viele Zauberer, die sich auf den Weg machten, irrten in der Zeit nach der Sommersonnenwende, während der die Mitternachtssonne eine Nacht verhinderte und die spärliche Vegetation der Tundra zum Vorschein brachte, in den endlosen Weiten Grönlands ergebnislos herum. Mehr als einer hatte es nicht geschafft, vor der Wintersonnenwende zurückzukehren und war in der einbrechenden monatelangen Nacht erfroren.

Die Zunahme dieser wahnwitzigen Abenteurersucher, die nicht fanden, was sie suchten und dabei noch ihr Leben verloren, hatte offizielle Stellen dazu veranlasst, Informationen und Karten sicher hinter Archivtüren zu verschließen.

Das Einzige, was man sicher wusste, war, dass die Gens Polus ein wanderndes Volk waren, denn keiner der Standorte, von denen die wenigen, erfolgreichen Zauberern berichteten, stimmten überein.

Die Karte, die zwischen Helena und Tom auf dem Tisch lag, grenzte das Suchgebiet nur ein wenig ein.

Sie rechneten mit langen Strapazen. Nachdem sie ihre Route in den Norden ungefähr festgelegt hatten, besorgte Tom die Vorräte und Helena die Pferde bei einem hilfreichen Händler, der ihr viele Tipps gab. Er meinte, nur die, die würdig waren, konnten die Gens Polus finden.

Ihre Sicherheit gewährleisteten zwei glänzendscharfe Schwerter, mit denen sie sich gegen den ein oder anderen Polaryeti oder gegen echte Eisbären verteidigen konnten.

Eine lange, schmale Schnur aus Kelpiehaar wurde, wie Tom es ausdrückte, zu einem wichtigen Instrument ihrer Vertrauensbildung. Wenn sie am Lagerfeuer schliefen, würden sie sie um ihr Handgelenk wickeln. Auf diese Weise würde der eine sofort geweckt werden, wenn der andere aufstehen und sich mit Pferd und Vorrat davonmachen wollte.

Die Besonderheit war, dass diese Schnur unzerreißbar war, denn es gab eine Ausnahme von vollkommenen Magielosigkeit des Polarkreises. Magische Gegenstände, die verzaubert wurden, verloren zwar ihre Funktion und ein Zauberstab war gänzlich nutzlos, doch die Magie, die angeboren war, blieb erhalten. Magische Tierwesen änderten sich nicht, wenn sie den sechsundsechzigsten Breitengrad überschritten und auch im toten Zustand blieben die magischen Eigenschaften ihrer Knochen, ihres Fleisches und eben auch ihres Haar erhalten.

Sie brachen eilig auf, denn bis zur Wintersonnenwende blieb ihnen nur wenige Monate Zeit.

II) Die Mitternachtssonne tauchte auf ihrer Suche die kargen Weiten Grönlands in einen unnatürlichen Schleier. Der Begriff Zeit verschob sich, es gab ja keine Nacht mehr. Die Pferde suchten sich ihr Fressen unter den Flechten der Tundra, doch je weiter sie in den Norden kamen, desto karger wurde die Vegetation und sie mussten ihre Vorräte bald mit ihnen teilen. Die endlose Landschaft wurde bald ganz mit Schnee bedeckt und immer hügliger. Tom wurde immer unruhiger, doch er beherrschte sich. Das kümmerliche Lagerfeuer mühsam mit Streichhölzern, statt mit einem Zauberstabschnips anzünden zu müssen, behagte ihn einfach nicht. Er fühlte sich hilflos.

Helena vertrug es besser.

Dann erreichten sie endlich nach wochenlangen Suchen eine Hügelkuppe, und im Tal vor ihnen standen kleine, kuppelartige Zelte.

Sie sahen sich einen Moment an.

Beide große, dünne Gestalten in schwarz vermummt und beide auf schwarzen Pferden. Über dem schwarzen Tuch, mit dem sie ihr Gesicht verhüllt hatten, blitzten nun grüne und blaue Augen einander zu. Galoppierend preschten sie den Abhang hinunter.

Kurz bevor sie das Dorf erreichten, stiegen sie ab und führten die Pferde an den Zügeln.

Plötzlich blieben sie stehen, als ein Wolfsjunges und ein kleiner Fuchs im Schnee auf sie zu stoben.

Der kleine Wolf kletterte blitzschnell an Helena hoch und blieb auf ihrer Schulter stehen. Das Wolfsjunge hatte sich in ein kleines Männchen verwandelt, dass kaum größer war als die Spanne zwischen Helenas Schulter und ihrem Scheitel, auf dem das Männchen sich jetzt mit seinen kleinen Händchen abstützte. Es schnupperte mit seinem Näschen an Helenas Kopf, die starr mit verwirrten Gesicht dastand.

„Wolf." piepste das Männchen. Mit seiner Stupsnase und den großen Augen sah es bei näherer Betrachtung mehr aus wie ein Kleinkind.

Der Fuchs hatte sich ebenfalls in ein sehr kleines Kind verwandelt, das nun etwas schüchtern an Toms Beine heranschlich und vorsichtig an Toms Hosenbein schnupperte. Tom blickte mit größtem Abscheu auf es hinunter.

„Schlange." piepste das Fuchskind seinem Freund zu.

Helena pflückte das Wolfskind von ihrer Schulter und hielt es von sich. Es hing am Kragen, baumelte leicht hin und her und strahlte sie an.

„Was?" fragte Helena perplex.

Das Wolfskind zappelte nun doch ein bisschen.„Runterlassen! Wir sollen euch ins Dorf bringen." Stirnrunzelnd ließ Helena das Kind fallen, das sich wieder in ein Wolfsjunges verwandelte und ihnen zusammen mit dem Fuchs voraus lief.

„Metamorphoguse. So tarnen sie sich vor Muggeln und ungebetenen Zauberern." raunte Tom Helena zu, als sie den Kindern zum Dorf folgten. Helena nickte. Der Gedanke war ihr auch gekommen.

Im Dorf angekommen wurde ihnen klar, warum die Kinder der Gens Polus (denn das Wolfjunge und der Fuchs waren tatsächlich die Kinder) so klein waren. Die erwachsenen Gens Polus entsprachen nämlich auch nicht den Körpermaßen von normalen Menschen. Die Größte unter ihnen, die Häuptlingin, reichte beiden nur bis knapp unter die Brust. Lächelnd trat sie ihnen entgegen. Sie hatte blaue Linien auf dem Gesicht und auf den Händen, wie jeder ihres Stammes, der sich hinter ihr versammelt hatte.

Sie hieß Tom und Helena in fließendem Latein herzlich willkommen, die sie als höchst qualifizierte Zauberer gut verstanden und die als Zeichen ihrer guten Absicht ihre Schwerter ablegten.

Auf die Frage nach der seltsamen Begrüßung, antwortete die Häuptlingin, die Tiere, die die Kinder genannt hätten, seien ihre Totems gewesen und bestätigte ihre Vermutung, dass die Gens Polus ein Volk von Metamorphogussen wären, obwohl Helena dieses europäische Wort zuerst erklären musste.

Als sie sich umdrehten, um die Gastgeschenke aus den Satteltaschen zu holen, wurde ihnen auch klar, wie die Gens Polus die Zauberer auswählten, die für einen Besuch würdig waren.

Grinsend hielten ihnen ihre ehemaligen Pferde die Taschen und die Sättel hin.

III) Doch die Gens Polus hatten auch richtige Pferde und auch ein magisches Portal zum Nordpol. So war das eigentliche Ziel der Reise schnell erreicht. Dick eingemummelt wurden sie nach einigen Wochen bei den Gens Polus an den nördlichsten Punkt der Erde geführt.

Rein optisch war er langweilig. Eine weiße Schneewüste und ein kleiner Pfahl an der richtigen Stelle. (Die Muggel forschten dank manipulierter Kompasse ein paar Kilometer weiter.)

Doch für Tom und Helena fühlte es sich unglaublich an. Ein Punkt, auf den alle Ley-Linien zuströmten, ein Wasserfall reiner Magie in die Erde hinein Richtung Südpol. Tom kippte als Erstes ohnmächtig vom Pferd, dann folgte Helena nach ein paar Sekunden.

Als sie in den warmen Zelten der Gens Polus wieder aufwachten, waren sie nicht verwundert oder enttäuscht. Sie hatten mit der Ohnmacht gerechnet. Nur unfähige Zauberer, Squibs und Muggel konnten auf dem Nordpol stehen und nichts spüren. Alle anderen, die auch nur ein wenig Gespür für Leymagie hatten, starben dort, da er die größte Kreuzung von Ley-Linien war und somit eine ungeheure Menge an ungebündelter Magie auf einen Punkt fokussierte.

Die zwanzig Meter, die sie herangekommen waren, bewies ganz im Gegenteil ihre Widerstandskraft.

Auch wenn der Sinn ihrer Reise erfüllt war, blieben sie doch noch bis zur Wintersonnenwende. Die Gens Polus hatten ihnen versprochen, sie danach wieder sicher zurückzuführen. Der Grund, warum sie Helena und Tom um einen längeren Aufenthalt baten, war Helenas weißes Haar.

Die Gens Polus waren zwar zu außergewöhnlicher Magie fähig (Tom beobachtete einmal, wie eine Mutter mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung den Fluss anhielt, an dem sie gerade ihre Jagdwaffen wusch und in der ihr Kind gefallen war. Helena musste über seine eifersüchtige Miene herzlich lachen.). Und sie verfügten auch über großes, uraltes Wissen zum Beispiel in der Heilkunst, wovon besonders Helena angetan war, doch neben ihrer hoch entwickelten Kultur waren sie auch gleichzeitig sehr traditionsbewusst und vor allem sehr abergläubisch.

So hatte das jedenfalls Tom ausgedrückt, der wie fast jeder europäische Zauberer an keinen Gott glaubte, ganz im Gegenteil zu den Gens Polus, die zur Wintersonnenwende immer ein Fest zur Ehren der Mondgöttin feierten, die danach ihre Herrschaft über die Nacht antrat. Normalerweise übernahm immer eine Frau aus dem Volk die Rolle der Göttin, doch dieses Jahr sollte es Helena tun, in der die Gens Polus aufgrund ihrer Statur und ihrer Haarfarbe eine Verkörperung der Göttin sahen.

IV) Ihre Augen waren nicht normal. Tom kniete unter dem sternenübersäten Nachthimmel wie die anderen, die sich um das Felsenplateau versammelt hatten. Dahinter ragten dunkle Berge in die Höhe.

Helenas blauer Iris war verschwunden, die Augen der Göttin waren nur schwarz und weiß. Trotz der Kälte trug sie nur ein halb durchsichtiges, schillerndes Gewand. Sie segnete die Toten und die Neugeborenen, denn die Mondgöttin stand für den Lebenskreislauf, für das Werden ebenso wie das Vergehen. Nachdem sie all das getan hatte, erhob sie sich mühelos in die Lüfte und flog auf die Berge zu. Nachdem sich alle aus der ergriffenen Starre gelöst hatten und leise miteinander flüsterten, entfernte sich Tom und folgte ihr. Er fand sie auf einer schneebedeckten Lichtung im Wald. Als sie das Geraschel hinter sich hörte, drehte sie sich um.

„Was ist dein Begehr?" fragte sie mit silberheller Stimme.

Tom ging in die Knie und blickte zur ihr hoch. „Deinen Segen, Luna." sagte er ruhig.

Sie trat zu ihm, beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihn auf die Stirn wie eine Mutter.

Tom schloss die Augen, als er ihre Lippen auf seiner Haut spürte. Die gleiche Art von Berührung wie in der Abschlussnacht von Hogwarts.

Sie berührte nicht seinen Körper, sie berührte ihn.

Als er die Augen wieder aufmachte, war sie verschwunden.

V)Auf Nachfragen am nächsten Morgen erfuhr er, dass Helena zur rituellen Reinigung in den Bergen sei. Als er durch die Öffnung der Berghöhle trat, sah er sie nackt unter einem natürlichen Wasserfall stehen.

Sie hatte den Kopf zurückgelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Das klare, eiskalte Wasser prasselte auf ihr Gesicht, lief zwischen ihren Brüsten hinunter, am Bauch entlang und zwischen den Schenkeln hinab.

Er wollte sich gerade peinlich berührt wegdrehen, aber sie sagte nur: „Das Handtuch, bitte."

Schnell reichte er es ihr. Helena trocknete sich damit unbekümmert ab und schlüpfte in ihren dicke Jacke und Hosen. Die Kälte machte ihr rein nichts aus, sie spürte sie ja nicht. Sie musste eben darauf achten, nicht aus Versehen zu erfrieren, antwortete sie auf Toms Frage.

„Warst du die Göttin?" fragte Tom weiter.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Helena. "Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Sie haben mir davor einen Trank gegeben, damit ich die Göttin leichter einlassen kann, wie sie sagten."

Tom runzelte die Stirn, irgendetwas war auf jeden Fall anders mit Helena gewesen. Er bemerkte das Lager in der Höhle. „Dein Körper war die ganze Zeit hier, nicht wahr?"

„Ja." bestätigte Helena. „Aber normalerweise kann ich mich an meine Wanderungen erinnern, auch unter Drogeneinfluss."

Sie verließen die Höhle und bald auch die Gens Polus, die sie sicher zur nächsten Zivilisation leiteten. Sie kehrten nach Europa zurück und und beide gingen wieder für einige Jahre ihre eigenen Wege.


	17. Chapter 17 War

**4\. War**

 _I) Zwei Jahre später,_ _Uralgebirge_

Tom lief eilig mit einer zusammengerollten Karte auf dem Rücken durch den Wald. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und schaute nach rechts. Ein riesiger, brauner Bär kam durch das Unterholz auf ihn zugeprescht. Tom rührte sich nicht und hob auch nicht seinen Zauberstab. Gelassen blickte er dem Bär entgegen, bis dieser vor ihm schlitternd zum Stehen kam und sich in einem sehr großen, muskelbepackten Mann mit millimeterkurzen Haaren verwandelte.

„Wo ist meine Frau?" fragte der Hüne verwirrt.

„Keine Ahnung." sagte Tom. „Ich hab sie zuletzt auf dem westlichen Schlachtfeld gesehen."

Der Mann nickte und preschte wieder in seiner Bärenform davon.

Tom lief weiter und kam an das Waldende.

Dort war wie immer die Hölle los.

Die riesige Ebene zwischen den Bergen war aufgerissen und zertrampelt, magische Kreaturen jeder Form wälzten übereinander, hackten mit Äxten und Speere aufeinander ein, schoßen Pfeile ab, ließen Klingen, Hörner und Schuppenkleid aufeinanderprallen. Sie kreischten, fluchten, schrien vor Schmerzen oder vor dem Triumph, den Gegner niedergestreckt zu haben.

Es war ein Blutgemetzel.

Es war Krieg.

Tom wich geschickt der Axt eines zerlotterten Kobolds aus und schickte ihn mit einem grünen Blitz ins Jenseits. Mit einem Grunzen aus der blutigen Nase kippte der kleine Wicht zu Boden.

Angefangen hatte das Ganze wieder einmal wegen schnöden Gold. Die Minen beim Uralgebirge, die dem magischen Ministerium der Russischen Föderation gehörte, wurde auf einmal von den Kobolden beansprucht, die lediglich Pachtverträge innehatten und den Abbau des Goldes beaufsichtigten sollten. Sie zettelten einen Aufstand gegen die menschliche Unterdrückung an und die Polizeibrigaden, die von offizieller Stelle hingeschickt wurden, gossen nur Öl in den brodelnden Kessel. Man schickte sie stückweise zurück und wie Kobolde nun mal sind, brachten sie gleich wieder die alte Forderung auf den Tisch, Zauberstäbe tragen zu dürfen. Daraus hatte sich ein Krieg zwischen Zauberer und Kobolde entwickelt, der nun schon seit einigen Jahren hin und her wogte. Beide Seiten hatten sich Unterstützung bei anderen magischen Rassen geholt, jeder, der das Wort Söldner und Gold verstand, konnte mitmachen und bekam eine Armbinde.

Wegen der Muggel musste man sich keine Sorgen machen, denn der Krieg tobte in einem Kessel zwischen Bergen im Niemandsland der Weiten von Russland.

Muggel waren sowieso im Moment Toms kleinstes Problem. Gegen Zauberer hatten diese verflixten Kobolde was und so war er von fünf schreienden, buntbemalten, fledermausohrigen Exemplaren umringt, die mit Äxten und Schwertern versuchten, auf ihn einzuhacken.

Dabei war der Kampf Axt gegen Zauberstab eigentlich schon entschieden, das Problem war aber die verdammt dicke Koboldhaut, denn diese war wie bei fast jeder magischen Rasse um einiges fluchresistenter als menschliche Haut. Aber Tom wäre nicht auf dem Weg zu einem der besten Zauberer der Welt, wenn er die Kobolde nicht innerhalb weniger Sekunden niedergestreckt hätte.

Er verschnaufte kurz und beobachtete den Kampf zweier Riesen, die sich einige hundert Meter entfernt, nahe der Baumgrenze einen brutalen Ringkampf lieferten.

Plötzlich schoss eine kleine Gestalt aus dem Baumwipfel , landete auf den Schultern des einen Riesen, jagte dem anderen einen mordsmäßigen Splitterzauber ins Auge, sprang und landete galant neben dem Riesen, der gerade mit zerstörten Schädel neben ihr zu Boden krachte.

Der weiße Pferdeschwanz wippte, als sie sich zu Tom umwandte und grüßend die Hand hob. Die beiden gehörten zwar zu den wenigen Luftjäger und holten oft während der Schlachten die Hippogreife vom Himmel, doch wenn Bäume in der Nähe waren, konnte Helena sich das Fliegen sparen. Sie rannte zum nächsten Gefecht.

Heute dauerte der Kampf nicht lang. Die Kobolde und alle verbündeten Trolle, Riesen, Werwölfe und Zwerge zogen sich schon vor Sonnenuntergang wieder hinter die Front in die Berge zurück.

Tom wischte sich die dreckigen Hände an dem ohnehin staubigen und zerrissenen, braunen Filzmantel ab und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Dann kam der Rest seiner Truppe.

Milo, ein kleiner Ukrainer mit kurzen schwarzen Pferdeschwanz im Nacken (er dachte, dass mache ihn attraktiv für die Damenwelt) hüpfte von seinem Hippogreif und streifte grinsend die Fliegerbrille ab. Joris, der Bär trottete ebenfalls zu ihnen, auf seinem Rücken seine Frau, die er endlich gefunden hatte. Als er sich aufrichtete und sich wieder zu dem grobschlächtigen Mann zurückverwandelte, kletterte seine Frau gut einstudiert an ihm herunter zu Boden. Sie stand neben ihm und man sah, dass Gegensätze sich tatsächlich anzogen. Marie, eine blonde, dicke Frau mit verschlagenen Augen reichte ihrem Koloss von Mann nur bis zur Taille.

Schließlich Helena, die mit dreckverkrusteten Stiefeln, dicker, blutbespritzter Tweedjacke und staubigen Gesicht auf sie zu stiefelte und endgültig nicht mehr das wohlerzogene Töchterchen ihrer Eltern war.

Tom entrollte die Karte, die er mit sich getragen hatte und studierte den neuen Schlachtplan. Neugierig schaute Joris ihm über die Schulter und hob beiläufig seine Frau wie ein Kleinkind vor seiner Brust hoch, damit sie auch gucken konnte. Vertraulich stützte Marie ihren Kopf auf Toms Schulter ab und grinste mit den Augen, als Tom sie schräg von der Seite mit verkniffenen Mund anfunkelte. Sie zog ihren Kopf zurück, meinte aber unbekümmert:„Ich muss das auch wissen."

„Nein, musst du nicht." sagte Tom unwirsch. „Der Plan ist für nächste Woche und du bist erst in zwei Wochen wieder Truppenleiter."

„Na, Marcus hat die Rotationsquote erhöht, Tom. Wir wechseln jetzt jede Woche ab."

„Und wieso sagst du das nicht gleich?" Tom klappte den Plan zusammen und stopfte ihn grummelnd in Maries Arme, die ihn grinsend in den Armen ihres Mannes hängend wieder entfaltete. „Lass uns saufen gehen." meinte Milo und kratzte sich den Schädel. Der Vorschlag wurde einstimmig angenommen, was bei dieser Chaostruppe wirklich selten war. Sie waren eigentlich nur fünf Leute, bildeten aber zusammen aufgrund ihrer Schlagkraft trotzdem eine sogenannte Zehn, wie die kleinste Armeeeinheit genannt wurde. Dabei wurde der Posten des Truppenleiters durch gewechselt, um Reibereien zu vermeiden. Zehn Zehner waren eine Hundertschaft, dem ein Kommandant, auch Einser genannt, vorstand, der wiederrum Meldung an Marcus gab, dem Chef der ganzen Sache. Im Moment gab es elf Hundertschaften.

Mithilfe der jeweils gelben oder grünen Armbinden, die jeder trug, konnte man zwischen Freund und Feind unterscheiden, an der Nummer und an den Zeichen darauf konnte man die Mitgliedschaft zum Zehner und besondere Fähigkeiten erkennen. Die Kampfkraft wurde mit mithilfe von drei Strichen eingeschätzt.

Helena zum Beispiel hatte auf ihrer Armbinde die Höchstanzahl der Striche, was jeden Gegner zweimal überlegen ließ, ob er sie angriff, einen Vogel, der für die Fliegermitgliedschaft stand und einen Baum, was bedeutete, dass sie ein sogenannter Baumläufer war, sich also mühelos in den Baumkronen von Wäldern fortbewegen konnte.

Diese Armbinden hatten außerdem den netten Nebeneffekt, Fahnenflüchtige zu verhindern, da sie jeden erdrosselten, der sich aus dem Kampfgebiet entfernte.

Im Moment dachte jedoch keiner an Fahnenflucht, sondern an den nächsten Wunderwodka in der grob zusammengezimmerten Schenke nahe den Baracken, in denen sie schliefen.

Zauberstäbe mussten sie selbstverständlich am Eingang abgeben, da bei dem ganzen Adrenalin vom Kampf der Unterschied zwischen gelb und grün momentan egal war.

Wichtig waren aber auch immer noch die Nationalitäten, denn als ein kleiner Typ mit einem Kopf wie ein Backstein, die Russen ein verlaustes, saufendes Ghulenpack nannte, sprangen Helena und Joris prompt auf und fingen eine waschechte Kneipenprügelei an.

Die anderen machten mit, der Grund war ihnen egal. Außer Tom, der grummelnd an der Bar saß und abermals darüber nachsinnierte, wie zum Teufel er in dieses Gnomenloch hineingeraten war.

II) _Ein paar Monate zuvor,_ _Kiew, Ukraine, spätabends_

An Toms Tür klopfte es. Er schaute von dem Manuskript auf, an dem er gerade arbeitete und durchquerte das stilvoll vollgestopfte Wohnzimmer seiner kleinen Wohnung im ersten Stock. Er öffnete.

„Was in Merlins Namen ist denn mit dir passiert?!", fragte er und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Auch Hallo." erwiderte Helena. In der Tat sah sie nicht gut aus. Augenringe, ausgemergelte Wangen und stumpfes Haar sprachen von harten Zeiten.

„Kann ich reinkommen?" fragte sie. Toms Augen huschten über die unauffälligen Klamotten, die ihr etwas zu weit waren. Dann machte er ein Schritt zur Seite, damit sie eintreten konnte.

Mit den Händen in den Taschen schaute Helena sich neugierig in Toms Wohnzimmer um. Ihren Blick streifte die Bücherwand und seinen Schreibtisch, beides sorgfältig geordnet, der kleine verknautschte Samtsessel, und die übereinander gestapelten Museumssachen auf dem verkratzten Vertiko. Auch ein antiker Dolch mit Obsidianklinge und ein Menschenschädel, der ziemlich echt aussah, waren darunter. Über dem Vertiko hing eine Weltkarte mit kleinen Stecknadeln.

Tom beobachtete sie und schloss die Tür.

„Frau Babakowa hat dich hereingelassen?" Tom wohnte zur Untermiete.

„Genaugenommen nein.", antwortete Helena, beendete ihr Inspizierung und schaute ihn offen an.

„Was willst du?", fragte Tom nicht unfreundlich, aber sachlich.

„Ich brauche für heute und morgen einen Unterschlupf. Pension wollte ich nicht, zu auffällig, verstehst du?" Helena nahm die Hände aus den Taschen und zeigte auf den Sessel. „Der reicht mir. Bett brauche ich garnicht."

Tom nickte, meinte aber, er müsse wegen Besichtigung einer Ausgrabungstätte für das Anthropologische Zauberzentrum von Kiew morgen sehr früh los. Er stellte keine Fragen und ging am nächsten Morgen leise an Helena vorbei, die sich in dem Sessel mit einer Decke eingemummelt hatte.

Als er abends zurückkam, hatte sie sich in seinem Bett ausgestreckt.

„Du hast gesagt, du brauchst kein Bett." Vorwurfsvoll stand er im Türrahmen seines Schlafzimmers.

„Ich hab gelogen.", nuschelte Helena unter seinem Kissen hervor.

Tom setzte an, um etwas energisch dagegen zu sagen, ließ es dann aber. Murmelnd, was er denn eigentlich erwartet hätte, wandte er sich aus dem Türrahmen und ging in die kleine Küche, um sich Abendessen zu kochen. Helena hörte ihn dort klappern und bald zog ein köstlicher Geruch ins Schlafzimmer. Verschlafen richtete Helena sich auf und wuschelte sich aus der Decke. Sie tapste in die Küche und schaute über Toms Schulter auf den Herd. Über der blauen Flamme dampfte eine Pfanne.

„Schinkennudeln, oder?" fragte sie erfreut.

„Jaa." antwortete Tom mit gedehnter Stimme.

„Wer hat dir das Kochen beigebracht?" fragte Helena neugierig.

„Frau Babakowa war so nett. Sie meint, das müsse jeder können."

Helena schaufelte sich vergnügt Nudeln auf ihren Teller, ließ die Zeitungen auf dem zweiten Stuhl neben dem schmalen Tisch wegschweben und fing an zu essen. Tom setzte sich seufzend auf den anderen Stuhl und beobachtete sie.

„Schmegen gud." ,sagte Helena nach einer Weile mit vollem Mund.

„Freut mich.", sagte Tom und dann sehr ernst: „Was willst du wirklich hier?"

Helena schluckte und kratzte die letzten Reste auf dem Teller mit der Gabel zusammen.

„Naja, ehm-" Sie druckste ein wenig herum. Sie hatte zum Schlafen ihr Jacke abgelegt und erst jetzt bemerkte Tom die grüne Binde an ihrem Arm. Er wusste, was es war.

„Ich dachte, die Binden erdrosseln euch, wenn ihr das Kampfgebiet verlasst."

Helena antwortete nicht.

„Wo seid ihr überhaupt? In den Zeitungen steht nichts Genaues."

„Östlich vom Ural. Ich zeigs dir auf der Karte."

Helena stand auf, reinigte den Teller mit einem Zauberstabtippen, ging ins Wohnzimmer zu der Weltkarte und zeigte auf eine Stelle nahe des Uralgebirges, das links oben in Russland lag.

„Es ist ernst, Tom. Die Lage spitzt sich mehr und mehr zu einer internationalen Krise zu, weil die Kobolde mit ihrer Zauberstabsache einfach nicht locker lassen wollen und sie immer mehr Unterstützung von anderen Rassen bekommen. Wir brauchen die besten Leute, um die Krise einzudämmen. Der Sold ist gut und wenn er einem zu niedrig ist, haben die... naja- andere Methoden, einen zu überreden. Marcus, der Heerleiter, hat von dir gehört und auch von der Sache in Ägypten-"

Sie stoppte. Tom sah sie fragend an.

Dann stürzte sie sich blitzschnell auf ihn und warf ihn zu Boden. Tom war zu langsam, um sich zu wehren und das war auch gut so, denn Sekunden später explodierte der Raum, allerdings vollkommen lautlos. Helena presste sich an Tom, um ihn zu schützen. Glassplitter regneten auf sie herunter und zogen tiefe Schnitte in ihren Rücken. Als es vorbei war, schauten sie sich an, die Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Andere Methoden, hm?" sagte Tom mit einem kleinem Lächeln.

„Wir benutzen keine Bomben." erwiderte Helena.

Toms Lächeln verschwand. Die Ägyptensache war wohl immer noch nicht ganz ausgebadet.

Sie mussten ihn wegen den fehlenden Sicherheitszaubern gefunden haben, die Helena bei ihrem Einbruch letzte Nacht gebrochen hatte.

„Wie hoch ist der Sold nochmal?" Tom richtete sich auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern. Die Bombe war durch das Fenster geschossen worden und hatte, obwohl vollkommen lautlos, das ganze Zimmer zertrümmert. Toms Bücher lagen zerfetzt auf dem Boden, das Regal war umgekippt und der Schreibtisch stand auch nicht mehr.

„Ausreichend." sagte Helena. „Außerdem ist das Kampfgebiet internationaler und damit neutraler Boden und bietet Schutz vor Verfolgern."

Das war schließlich der Grund, warum Tom seinen Koffer aus dem Schrank holte und seine ganze Sachen hineinfliegen ließ. Er klappte ihn zu und rief dann nach unten in das Treppenhaus: „Frau Babakowa, kommen Sie kurz?"

Eine mütterliche Stimme antwortete: „Natürlich Tom, mein Junge.", die Treppenstufen knarrten und eine rundliche Frau mit Blümchenschürze kam herein. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie das zertrümmerte Zimmer sah. „Ach, du liebe Güte, was ist denn hier passiert?" rief sie und hielt die Hand vor den Mund.

Die Antwort auf diese Frage sollte sie nie erhalten, denn Tom trat in diesem Moment hinter sie und sprach den Todesfluch. Die Frau kippte einem Ächzen und einem Plumps auf den Boden. Tom griff nach seinem Koffer und meinte zu Helena: „Kommst du?"

Als sie die Wohnung verließen, setzte er sie mit einem Zauberstabschnips in Brand. Die Flammen loderten bereits aus dem Fenster, als sie auf die Straße traten. Sie schwiegen und liefen Richtung Bahnhof. Vor ihr musste er sich nicht rechtfertigen.

Es war schlicht nötig gewesen, Spuren zu verwischen.

Sie gingen die Treppe zum Bahnhofsgebäude hoch und Helena fragte:„Ehepaar oder Geschwister?"

„Ehepaar.",entschied Tom, legte einen Arm um sie und gemeinsam lächelnd kauften sie sich am Schalter als Mr. und Mrs. Phoney zwei Fahrkarten nach Russland.

Auf der Fahrt schliefen sie im Zugabteil und abwechselnd mit dem Kopf auf dem Schoß des anderen, damit der nicht abhauen konnte. Tom schaute während diesen Nächten und Tagen stundenlang zum Fenster hinaus, Helenas Kopf ruhte auf seinem Schoß. Unter ihm beobachtete er die kleinen Häuser, die ab und zu zwischen den Wolken hervorblitzten.

Da sich der Luftverkehr in der Muggelwelt noch nicht so sehr etabliert hatte, konnten sie noch mit dem Wolkenzug reisen, der auf Schienen aus gefrorener Luft fuhr.

Zweckmäßiger und schneller als auf dem Land.

Im Uralgebirge angekommen, betraten sie das Kampfgebiet. Am Eingang, das heißt in einer engen Schlucht zwischen zwei Bergen blieben sie in der Menge stehen.

Von überall her kamen die Söldner und strömten das enge Tal hindurch: große, kleine, muskelbepackte, bucklige, behaarte, wie Elfenstaub schimmernde Wesen, mit Klauen und Hörnern bewehrt, mit Äxten und Bögen und Flöten, Kreaturen, die die ganze Vielfalt der magischen Welt in sich vereinigten. Sie standen mitten in dem Strom, der sich um sie teilte. Tom schaute fasziniert, auf das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot und er hätte stundenlang dort stehen können, ohne sich satt zu sehen.

Helena führte ihn zu den Baracken ihrer Hundertschaft und zu der grob zusammengezimmerten Kneipe, in der sich Marcus, der Heeresleiter mit ihm treffen wollte. Zuvor wurden sie von Joris, seiner Frau und Milo abgepasst. Joris stürmte grinsend auf Helena zu, drückte sie in eine luftabschnürende Umarmung und hob sie hoch. „Hallo Joris." ächzte Helena.

Der Hüne ließ sie wieder herunter, musterte Tom abschätzend, aber freundlich und hielt ihm entgegen seiner herzlichen Art höflich die Hand hin.

„Ich weiß nicht viel von dir, aber nach allem, was ich gehört habe, ist es unklug, dich umarmen zu wollen.", sagte er ehrlich.

„Dann hast du genug gehört.", sagte Tom, ergriff Joris` Hand und schüttelte sie. Zwei Männer, die jeder für sich wussten, was sie konnten und was nicht. Am Ende des Krieges würden sie sich still und aufrichtig zu schätzen wissen.

Anders war die Beziehung von Tom zu Marie, Joris´Frau. Er nannte sie einmal den Nagel zu seinem Sarg. Dort wo Joris bedächtig war, war sie übermütig.

Jetzt blitzten ihre Augen zwischen Tom und Helena hin und her. Grinsend meinte sie zu Helena: „Kein Wunder, dass du Milos Avancen zurückweist, Helena! Wenn du da schon so einen hast..."

„Ich habe ihn lediglich hierher gebracht, Marie." sagte Helena ruhig. Sie ließ sich nicht im Mindesten von Maries Sticheleien reizen, die es sich ab dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie Helena und Tom zum ersten Mal sah, zur Aufgabe machte, ihnen klarzumachen, dass sie ein wahres Traumpaar abgaben.

Auch Milo schüttelte Tom die Hand, allerdings nicht so aufrecht respektvoll wie Joris und er wurde zu Marcus geführt.

Sie saßen in der grob zusammengezimmerten Kneipe etwas abseits von den anderen, Helena hatte sich zu ihrem Zehner gesellt. Marcus musterte sie während ihres Gesprächs immer wieder mit glänzenden Augen.

„Sie sollten sie nicht so anschauen." sagte Tom neben ihm im Ton eines Ratschlags.

„Warum nicht?" sagte Marcus lachend. Er hatte Narben im Gesicht und war damit ein Mann mit Erfahrung in vielen Dingen. Aber eben nicht in allen. „Sie gehört eben zu der Sorte Frauen, die ziemlich hübsch sind."

„Aber sie gehört auch zu der Sorte Frauen, die das wissen." sagte Tom. Schon jetzt kannte er Helena besser als so manch einer. Am Tisch weiter lachte sie gerade über einen von Joris Witzen.

Der Sold, die möglichen Kampfeinsätze und die Zugehörigkeit zum Zehner wurden ausgemacht und so geriet Tom in diesen Krieg.

III) Sein Zehner indessen gehörte zwar, was die Fähigkeiten anging, zur Elite, aber war sonst eine vollkommene Chaostruppe, die sich liebend gern mit einem befreundeten Zehner die Köpfe einschlug, während Tom an der Bar saß.

„Wieso kämpfst du nicht!? Bist du ein Mann oder eine Memme?!", rief Joris, der Bärenmann, hinter ihm. Er hatte seinen Gegner gerade im Schwitzkasten. Tom drehte sich herum und rief zurück: „Eher ein kluger Mann, der seine Kräfte pragmatisch einsetzt!"

Joris klappte empört den Mund auf: „Dieser Volltrottel von Italiener kann uns Russen doch nicht einfach unzivilisiertes, dreckiges Ghulenpack nennen!"

„Stimmt, diese Vorwürfe sind vollkommen unberechtigt...", sagte Tom und musterte Joris, der dreckige Schuhe und zerrissene Hosen trug und dessen Gegner wild herumzappelte. Joris bemerkte seinen Blick und kickte den Mann in seinen Armen prompt in Richtung von Tom. Dieser sprang auf, als der kleine tätowierte Mann auf ihn zustürzte, packte seinen Kontrahenten am Schädel und rammte ihm das Knie zweimal in den Magen und darunter. Der kleine Mann kippte mit einem Kiekser zur Seite weg und Joris grinste: „Wusste, dass ihr Engländer keine Schlappschwänze seid!"

Tom hielt ihm herzlich die Hand hin, die Joris ergriff, um sie zu schütteln. Tom aber packte blitzschnell Joris Daumen und bog ihn nach hinten. Der Zweimetermann brüllte auf und ging in die Knie. „Nenn uns Engländer noch einmal Schlappschwänze und ich zeig dir, was in unserem Tee drin ist, klar?" meinte Tom gelassen.

„Glasklar." stöhnte Joris.

In diesem Moment knallte es.

Helena stand auf den Tresen und hatte einen Arm über ihren Kopf gestreckt. In ihrer Hand war ein Metallding, das rauchte. „So, meine Herren, ich denke, wir beruhigen uns jetzt wieder!" sagte sie. Alle starrten sie an, bis jemand rief: „Deine Zeiten als Kommandant sind vorbei, Helena! Überhaupt, was soll dieses Ding?"

Helenas Arm kippte nach unten und ein weiterer Knall ertönte. Der Aufmüpfige sank stöhnend zu Boden. Seine Schulter färbte sich rot.

„Also, für alle, die sie nicht kennen-" Helena redete unbekümmert weiter. „Das hier ist eine Pistole.

Mithilfe einer kleinen Explosion hier vorne-" Sie zeigte auf den Lauf der Waffe. „wird eine Metallkugel entlang dieser schmalen Röhre hinausgeschleudert. Je nach dem, wo sie in den Körper eindringt, ist die Verletzung sehr schmerzhaft bis tödlich. Alle verstanden?"

Alle nickten zögerlich. Helena war im Moment die Einzige, die eine Waffe hatte, doch das sollte nicht lange so bleiben, denn die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Crudon, ihr Kommandant kam herein. Seine Leibgarde flankierte ihn mit grimmigen Gesichtern. Crudon, ein hagerer Mann mit Rattengesicht erfasste die Situation sofort, musterte Helena misstrauisch und holte sie von den Tresen herunter. Nachdem er alle zusammengeschissen hatte, schickte er sie zurück zu den Baracken.

Auf dem Weg wandte sich Tom an Joris. „Was meinte dieser Typ mit Kommandant?"

„Hm?"sagte Joris.

„Der, den Helena angeschossen hat."

„Achso ja, Helena war mal Kommandant hier und hat eine Hundertschaft angeführt." sagte Joris beiläufig.

Toms Augen weiteten sich über diese vollkommen neue Information, doch Joris bemerkte seine Neugier nicht und wandte sich besorgt zu Helena. „Kann man mit dem Ding eigentlich auch Zauberer töten?"

„Nur wenn sie Pistolen nicht kennen." antwortete sie. „Ansonsten wehrt ein mittelstarker Schutzzauber die Kugeln ab." Sie redeten weiter, doch Tom ließ sich zurückfallen, bis er auf derselben Höhe wie der angeschossene Zauberer war, der allein zurückhinkte. Unter dem Vorwand ihm helfen zu wollen, drängte Tom ihn hinter einen Holzstoß, presste den Kopf des anderen zwischen seine Hände und lehnte seine Stirn an die andere.

Legilimentik war umso leichter, je mehr Körperkontakt zum Opfer bestand.

Der Angeschossene war kein geübter Okklumentiker und so konnte Tom sehr schnell die Erinnerungen an Helena auffindig machen, denn sein Opfer hatte in Helenas Hundertschaft gedient.

Die Erinnerungen rasten wie ein bunter Farbfilm an ihm vorbei:

IV) Helena, wie sie eine der Krankenbaracken zusammenzimmert. Sie trägt bauchfrei und er fragt sie verdattert: „Und du bist Heilerin?" Helena, grinsend: „Nur halbtags."

Helena, im schwarzen, langen Militärmantel und grimmigen Gesicht. Sie hält mit lauter Stimme eine flammende Rede, um den Kampfgeist anzuspornen.

Helenas Hand, wie sie von einer fliegenden Axt abgetrennt wird. Helenas Verwunderung auf ihrem Gesicht, das sich in Grimmigkeit verwandelt. Sie springt aus dem Graben, wischt mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung zwanzig Kobolde zur Seite, hebt die Hand auf und marschiert zurück.

Sie schnappt sich den Wodka eines Gefolgsmannes, der leise protestiert, kippt ihn über die Hand und über den Armstumpf. Dann hält sie die Hand an den Arm und Muskeln und Sehnen verbinden sich wieder. Sie bindet den Arm an ihren Körper und gibt weiter bellend Befehle.

Helena, auf dem Bug eines Bootes stehend, ein Sturm um sie herumtobend, die Haare nass verklebt. Ihre Hand umklammert den Schalter, der achtzig Mann in den tödlichen Fluten stürzen lässt.

Helena, am Rand des riesigen Sees stehend, langsam tief ein und aus atmend. Sie hat zwanzig Leben zum Preis von achtzig gerettet. Die Leichen würden in den nächsten Tagen an das Ufer gespült werden.

Helena, auf dem Stuhl vor Marcus sitzend. Sie schlägt ihm vor, als Strafe Tom zu holen, denn außerhalb der neutralen Zone riskiert sie ihr Leben und Tom soll sowieso geholt werden. Marcus äußert Zweifel, ob sie das schafft. „Doch. Weil ich diesen Mann kenne." sagt sie voller Überzeugung.

V) Der Angeschossene sackte zu Boden und Tom rieb sich die Stirn. So langsam lernten sich die beiden immer besser kennen.

Am nächsten Morgen war nach dem vielen Alkohol die Stimmung etwas weniger großartig.

Joris, der Hilfe bei den Sicherheitszaubern brauchte, die täglich in mühseliger Handarbeit aufgefrischt werden mussten, stupste Helena an, die verschlafen noch in ihren Decken lag. Sie weigerte sich. „Ach, komm schon.", sagte Joris. „Du bist einer der beiden besten Zauberer hier!"

„Frag den anderen.", kam es aus den Decken.

„Nein." Tom schob sich an Joris vorbei.

„Du hast ihn gehört.", sagte Joris.

Helenas gesamter Körper kippte von der Horizontale in das Vertikale auf ihre Füße. Aufzustehen wie ein normaler Mensch war nicht so ihr Stil.

Mit einem Gesicht, das man macht, wenn man eigentlich weiterschlafen will, aber nicht darf, tapste sie mit Joris zu der Stelle, die geflickt werden musste. Sie hob den Zauberstab, ein Rauschen erklang und Joris kippte den Mund auf: „Das ist der stärkste Tutelazauber, den ich je gesehen hab!"

„Schön." sagte Helena. „Gibt`s noch Suppe? Ich hab Hunger."

Joris bejahte und Helena trottete an das Lagerfeuer. Sie goß sich ein wenig Suppe vom Kessel in eine Schale und setzte sich auf den Baumstamm, der als Sitzgelegenheit diente. Neben ihr zeichnete Tom. Der Bleistift huschte schnell über das Pergament. Er fertigte immer wieder Skizzen an, die sich bewegten.

„Wie machst du das eigentlich?" fragte Helena Tom, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und nahm einen Zug. „Dass die sich bewegen, meine ich."

Tom blickte auf, beschrieb mit einer Hand einen Halbkreis und sagte geheimnisvoll: „Magie."

Helena wollte gerade noch einen Zug nehmen, stoppte aber und warf ihm einen schrägen Blick zu, den man nicht beschreiben kann. Dann leckte sie sich kurz über die Lippen und saugte an ihrer Zigarette.

„Ich denke, es wäre ganz nützlich, wenn ich das auch könnte." sagte sie schließlich. "Für Studien am menschlichen Körper, und so. Ich kann dir im Gegenzug verschiedene Heilkräuter zeigen."

Tom blickte nochmal auf und nickte.

Die Ruhe wurde nach einer Weile aber prompt wieder gestört. Marie kam ebenfalls zum Frühstücken ans Lagerfeuer, warf einen Blick auf Toms Zeichenmappe und hielt staunend eine Zeichnung hoch. „Wer ist das denn?" fragte sie neugierig. Die Zeichnung zeigte eine wunderschöne Frau. „Helena, du bekommst Konkurrenz!" Marie wedelte mit dem Pergament herum.

„Darf ich erwähnen, dass ich mich für diesen Wettbewerb nie angemeldet habe?" sagte Helena resigniert.

„Nö!" rief Marie glücklich. „Hei!"

Tom hatte ihr das Pergament weggeschnappt und zurück in seine Tasche gestopft.

„Hat sie was mit Ägypten zu tun?" bohrte Marie weiter. „Sieht jedenfalls abendländisch aus. Und ziemlich hübsch."

In der Tat war die Frau auf der Zeichnung Ägypterin. Sie saß auf einen Bett, das eine Knie angezogen, das Laken nachlässig um den nackten Körper gehüllt. Große, blanke Augen sahen den Betrachter direkt an, ihre Hand spielte in ihrer wilder Lockenmähne, mal sah sie lächelnd auf, mal sah sie verlegen nach unten.

Sie hieß Amanet El-Sayed und war die Tochter des Museumsleiters in Kairo gewesen, dessen Schmugglerring Tom hochjagte. Zuerst war er durch den Verkauf einiger Exponate verschiedener Expeditionen an ihren Vater zu einem ansehnlichen Vermögen gelangt, dann jedoch bemerkte er die kriminellen Machenschaften, beendete sie auf seine Art und gelangte so auch noch zu Ruhm in der Unterwelt.

VI) Es klopfte an der Tür und als Tom sie aufmachte, drängte sich Amanet stürmisch an ihn und küsste ihn. „Wir haben nur heute Nacht. Mein Vater musste kurzfristig weg."

Tom lächelte, strich ihr über die geröteten Wangen und küsste sie langsam und gefühlvoll.

Dann gab er ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren."

Sie kicherte und er hob sie hoch, was ein Leichtes war, denn Amanet war ein Kopf kleiner als er und legte sie auf auf sein Bett. Die Tücher, die darum gehängt waren, bewegten sich leicht im Wind. Draußen ging gerade die rot glühende Wüstensonne unter.

Sein Zeigefinger strich von ihren Lippen über ihren Hals hinab, wanderte zwischen ihren Brüsten entlang, bis er kurz vor ihren Beinen stoppte.

Entlang des Fingers verschwand langsam ihr Kleid. Amanet schluckte und erbebte unter dieser leisen Berührung. Tom knöpfte sich mit einen kleinen Grinsen quälend langsam sein Hemd auf und kniete sich über sie.

Kennengelernt hatten sie sich bei einen der Besuche von Tom bei ihrem Vater in Kairos Museum. Ab und zu half sie dort aus und sie staubte gerade einen alten Katzensteinkopf ab, als sie den gutaussehenden, fremden Besucher bemerkte. Sie tauschten nur belanglose Worte aus, aber beide hatten ein gewisses Glühen in den Augen. Drei Tage später stand Amanet vor dem alten Steinhaus, in dem Tom wohnte und lud ihn zu einer Stadtführung ein, da sie zufällig auf dem Weg zum Tempel an seinem Haus vorbeigekommen war.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass dein Vater heute Nacht nicht zurückkommen wird?" flüsterte Tom, beugte sich hinunter und küsste Amanet sanft hinterm Ohr. „Ja, es war dringend." antwortete sie und strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen von unten über die Brust. Dieser Mann hatte Muskeln, keine Frage, er zeigte sie eben nur selten.

„Er ist auf so einem Treffen mit seinen Freunden aus dem Club." sagte Amanet. Sie sah nicht, wie Tom die Stirn runzelte. „Aber nicht hier in Kairo, oder?" sagte Tom und hauchte einen Kuss auf Amanets Hals. „Doch. Im Osiris." Das war ein Club in Kairo und damit hatte Amanet Tom die entscheidende, fehlende Information gegeben. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken, fuhr mit seiner Hand zwischen ihre Beine und streichelte sie sanft.

Amanet keuchte, hielt es nicht mehr aus und zog ihn zu sich hinunter.

Die Zeichnung von ihr war an einem der seltenen Morgen entstanden, die sie gemeinsam verbringen konnten. Tom war gerade aufgestanden und hatte sich eine Hose angezogen, als Amanet erwachte, sich aufrichtete und ihn lächelnd anblinzelte.

„Halt." meinte Tom und betrachtete sie.

„Was?" murmelte sie verschlafen.

„Halt bitte still. Ich will dich zeichnen." sagte Tom, nahm Bleistift und Pergament und setzte sich vor sie. Er gab selbst mit seiner Pyjamahose und seinen blassen, aber trainierten Oberkörper ein Bild für die Götter ab, wie Amanet bemerkte. Tom antwortete nicht und fuhr sich nur verlegen durch sein Haar.

Nun vergrub Amanet ihre Hand darin, als Tom sich leidenschaftlich in sie hineindrängte. Ihre Fingernägel hinterließen Spuren auf seiner Haut. Er roch gut. Irgendwie nach Zimt.

Ein prickelnder Wasserfall durchflutete nach einer Weile ihren Körper und sie hörte, wie auch Tom neben ihrem Ohr leise seufzte.

Langsam lösten sich ihre verschwitzten Körper voneinander und sie legte den Kopf auf seine Brust. Er streichelte ihr Haar, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Dann schob er sie sanft von sich herunter, erhob sich und zog sich an. Leise ließ er alle seine Besitztümer in den Koffer schweben und war schon halb zur Tür draußen, als er noch einmal zurückschaute.

Amanet atmete leise und gleichmäßig auf dem Bett, die Vorhänge bewegten sich leicht in der Nachtluft. Die Decke war halb von ihrem nackten Körper heruntergerutscht und Tom zog sie wieder auf ihre Schultern.

Ägyptische Nächte waren kalt.

VII) Als Marie sich maulend verzogen hatte und auch Helena aufgestanden war, setzte sich ihr Ehemann neben Tom.

„Im Ernst, du magst Helena, oder?"

Tom blickte von seiner Skizze nicht auf.

„Wir haben einige Gemeinsamkeiten. Ich hoffe, damit können wir unsere Differenzen überwinden.", sagte er und stand auf.

„Das heißt Ja, oder?!" rief Joris ihm lachend nach.

VIII) „Ich brauche deine Hilfe." Helena stand am Rand eines Kraters auf dem Schlachtfeld und blickte Tom an. Er eilte zu dem Krater und sah hinunter. Helena lag bäuchlings im Schlamm und regte sich nicht. Tom rutschte den Abhang hinunter und hob sie auf. Er trug sie zur Krankenbaracke. Sie wirkte kleiner in seinen Armen.

Drei Tage brauchte sie, um sich von der Attacke des Heliopathen zu erholen. Er hatte eine Schneise aus Verwüstung und verbrannter Erde auf dem Schlachtfeld hinterlassen. Wenn der Gegner so mächtige Verbündete wie Feuergeister hatte, dann war es ernst, das wussten alle.

Unruhe machte sich unter den Söldnern breit.

Helena lag derweil regungslos in ihrem Krankenbett. Tom stützte sich auf dem Gitter am Fußende ab und betrachtete sie schweigend. Joris saß auf dem Besucherstuhl. Milo stand in der Ecke, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Marie kam herein: „Sie wird es überleben, das wisst ihr doch."

Milo setzte an, um sich zu rechtfertigen, doch sie wehrte schmunzelnd ab. „Ihr wollt die schlafende Prinzessin betrachten, bevor sie sich wieder in den mächtigen Drachen verwandelt. Verstehe ich gut."

Sie streichelte Helena über die Wange, eine Berührung, die sie bei der wachen Helena nie gewagt hätte. Helena lag auf ihrem Krankenbett wie die Statuen von Königinnen auf ihren Gräbern.

Marie nahm ihre linke Hand mit der strichförmigen Narbe am kleinen Finger. Helena hatte sie erst vor ein paar Wochen erhalten.

Um den Rest der Truppe zu schützen, hatte sie Magie aus einer ungeschützten Leyquelle benutzt. Tom hatte sie gerade noch aus dem Strudel ziehen können, genauso wie Dumbledore es bei ihm gemacht hatte. Er hielt sie auch genauso fest, als sie anfing, in seinen Armen wild zu zucken und auszuschlagen. Nur sie schrie nicht, wie er damals.

Jetzt flatterten ihre Augenlider und sie murmelte etwas vor sich hin.

„Helena?" Marie beugte sich über sie. „Alles okay bei dir? Alle Sinne zusammen? Erzähl mal´n Witz."

„Au." murmelte Helena. Es brauchte paar Sekunden, bis alle im Raum den Witz verstanden, dann kicherten sie. Selbst Toms Mund verbog sich zu einem Lächeln.

Als Helena wieder voll bei Bewusstsein war, berichtete Marie von ihrem nächsten Schritt.

„Ich war gerade bei Marcus." sagte Marie. „Er hat einen Auftrag für uns. Außerhalb vom Kampfgebiet. Es geht um Pläne für eine neue Kampfwaffe, leider nur zu finden bei den Muggeln. Um die Armbinden müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen, die killen uns erst nach einem Monat und bis dahin sollten wir es schon schaffen, die Pläne zu besorgen."


	18. Chapter 18 The blue dress

**5\. The blue dress**

I)„Nettes Kleid" Tom kicherte und Helena schaute ihn verwirrt an. Sie stand im Hausflur der Wohnung, die sie alle gemeinsam gemietet hatten, trug ein knielanges, blaues Kleid mit hellblauen Blümchen und hatte sich die Haare rotblond gezaubert.

Mithilfe ihres hübschen Gesichts und ihren guten Namens (Tanejew war in Russland immer in der magischen, aber auch in der Muggelwelt bekannt) hatte sie einen Platz bei einer Abendgesellschaft von Andrej Lasarjew ergattert.

Grigorjew war ein Muggel und ein reicher Ölpatriarch und die Truppe vermutete stark, dass er im Besitz der gesuchten Pläne war. Um das herauszufinden, dinierte Helena heute Abend mit ihm.

Joris trat nun neben Tom und begann ebenfalls zu kichern. Helena runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist?"

„Najaa. Es ist nur-" Tom grinste. „Es ist nur so... Wir sind dich in einem schwarzen, blutbespritzten Mantel gewohnt."

Joris tippte Tom an. „Stell sie dir mal in dem blauen Kleid auf dem Schlachtfeld gegenüber von nem Troll vor." Er lachte. „Ich werde dich überwältigen, du böser Troll! Mit der Macht meiner blauen Blümchen!"

„Ich würde gewinnen." sagte Helena etwas steif.

„Natürlich würdest du das." sagte Tom ernst. „Und wir würden ein Foto davon schießen."

Beide Männer kicherten wieder.

„Was genau ist eigentlich gerade das Problem?", fragte Helena.

Joris seufzte. „Tom hat einfach Recht. Wir sind dich in einem blutbespritzten Mantel gewohnt und nicht in einem blauen Blümchenkleid. Du bist ein Soldat, ein Kämpfer, Helena. Und das beeinträchtigt _nicht_ deine Weiblichkeit. Ich meine..."

Joris schaute sie mit einem offensichtlichen Blick von oben bis unten an. „Du bist _definitiv_ ne Frau! Und die Leute da draußen-" Er zeigte auf das Fenster, hinter dem unschuldige Passanten ihre Wege gingen.

„Die sehen nur das hübsche, junge Mädchen, die sie gern mal ihrem Sohn vorstellen würden. Aber wir haben dich in einem anderen Licht gesehen, Helena. Und das ist der Grund, warum wir... warum wir das..." Er rang mit den Worten.

„Lächerlich finden." half Tom nach.

„Genau." sagte Joris. „Warum wir das lächerlich finden."

Helena hatte dem Ganzen schweigend zugehört. „Aber ich kann das Kleid in die Öffentlichkeit tragen." fragte sie nur. Beide Männer nickten.

Helena berichtete nach dem Diner, dass ihre Vermutungen über die Pläne richtig gewesen waren. Lasarjew besaß sie zwar nicht mehr, weil er sie verbrannt hatte, aber hatte sie selbst entworfen. Worüber sie genau waren oder was Marcus damit bezwecken konnte, hatte Helena nicht herausgefunden, aber nach dieser neuen Information beschlossen sie, nun nicht mehr den ohnehin nicht mehr existenten, gezeichneten Pläne habhaft werden zu wollen, sondern gleich dem Kopf des Erfinders.

Die nächste Möglichkeit an ihn heranzukommen, bestand auf dem Frühlingsparty der Reichen und Schönen in Moskau, für den sie die Karten klauten.

II)„Ich bin ihr Begleiter!" Milo reckte wie ein Schuljunge die Hand nach oben.

„Wenn ich sie nach dem Ball begleiten darf..." Joris grinste. Er und seine Frau führten eine sehr lockere Ehe. Milo und Joris schauten abwartend zu Tom. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Solange ich ihr Tanzpartner bin."

Massive Proteste kamen sowohl von Joris, als auch von Milo. „Ihr Begleiter zu sein, heißt auch ihr Tanzpartner zu sein!" meinte Milo entrüstet. „Sieht aber bisschen blöd aus, wenn der Tanzpartner zwei Köpfe kleiner ist, meinst du nicht?" Tom lächelte süffisant und Joris pflichtete ihm bei.

„Er hat Recht. Sie braucht einen Tanzpartner, der ihrer Größe entspricht!" Milo funkelte die beiden sehr großen Männer von unten herauf an.

„Und kein Bauerntrampel." fügte Tom mit einem Seitenblick auf Joris hinzu.

„Ich kann Wiener Walzer!" rief Joris wütend.

Joris und Tom funkelten sich an.

„Jungs? Kommt ihr?" fragte Helena über ihre Schulter.

Sie trug einen sehr figurbetonten, blauen Umhang von Beau rêve, einer französischen Luxusmarke, und wartete an der Tür. Grummelnd kamen die Männer. Nur Tom grinste und schnappte sich eine kleine Tasche, die sich unruhig bewegte.

Die Party fand in dem Landhaus von Grigorjew statt. In Russland war trotz den Bemühungen des Ministeriums keine klare Trennung von Zauberer und Muggel vorhanden. Sie mussten also vorsichtig sein. Gerade Tom und Helena waren in Moskau nicht ganz unbekannt. Jeder hatte einige Veränderungen an seinem Aussehen vorgenommen; Helena zum Beispiel trug wieder blond, Milo hatte ein dicke Hakennase, Joris hatte einen Bart und Tom hatte seine Haare wachsen lassen und im Nacken zu einem Knoten zusammengerafft.

Marie dagegen hatte Vielsafttrank genommen und war getrennt von ihnen zur Party gekommen.

Nachdem Tom und Helena einige Runden getanzt hatten, ließ er sie kurz allein, um Champagner zu holen. Das war das vereinbarte Zeichen.

Marie, in der Gestalt einer schlanken, großen Brünette, schob sich an Helena vorbei und musterte sie zuerst mit überraschten, dann mit pikant angeekelten Blick, den Helena herablassend erwiderte. Auf Außenstehende musste es so wirken, als seien sich die zwei Schönheiten schon einmal begegnet und nicht im Guten auseinander gegangen.

Nach einigen giftigen Worten über erfundene Liebhaber schüttete die Brünette mit gespitzten Lippen ihren Champagner auf Helenas Dekolleté.

Helenas rot geschminkte Lippen formten ein perfektes, empörtes O und ihr Blick huschte von ihrem ruinierten Kleid zu der Brünetten hin und zurück.

„Das ist Beau rêve, du Schlampe!", zischte sie und stürzte sich mit einem spitzen Schrei auf die Brünette. Die Partygäste, die sie bisher nur gespannt beobachtet haben, erschraken und wichen zurück. Einige unternahmen etwas klägliche Versuche, die beiden keifenden Frauen auseinanderzubringen, die fluchend auf dem Boden lagen und sich Kleid und Gesicht mit ihren langen Nägeln zerkratzten.

Milo, Joris und Tom beobachteten sie aus einiger Entfernung. Alle drei hatten ihren Mund zu einem Strich zusammengepresst. Auf Joris Stirn schwoll schon eine Ader an, vor lauter Bemühen, nicht laut loszulachen.

„Na los, wir sollten gehen, solange die Gäste noch genug abgelenkt sind." meinte Joris schließlich, die anderen zwei nickten und sie wandten sich in Richtung Garten, hinter dem ein kleines Kieferwäldchen lag.

„Das wird ihm aber nicht wehtun, oder?" fragte Milo Tom und deutete auf die Tasche.

Tieren gegenüber hatte der Mann erstaunlich viel Mitgefühl.

„Er wird am Schluss langsam einschlafen, wenn ich ihm das Gift gebe." beruhigte Tom ihn.

Die Männer gingen unentdeckt in den Wald und banden dort den kleinen, blauen Vogel, den sie mitgebracht hatten, an einen Baum.

Es war ein sogenannter Jobberknoll, ein magischer Vogel, der nie sang, außer wenn er starb. Dann spulte er alle Geräusche, die er in seinem Leben gehört hatte, rückwärts und in sehr hoher Lautstärke ab. Dieses Konzert erschien selbst Zauberern ungewöhnlich und stiftete bei Muggeln, die das unvorsehens miterlebten, größte Verwirrung. Darauf zählte die Truppe.

Tom injizierte dem kleinen Vogel tödliches Gift und sie kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig ins Landhaus zurück, um mitzuerleben, wie Helena und die Brünette sich gegenseitig die Hand schüttelten, als sei sie etwas, was sie im Klo gefunden hatten.

Als nach dem Begleiter der blonde Dame gefragt wurde, schubsten Milo und Joris grinsend Tom vor. Die Brünette ging sich frischmachen und bald kehrte Marie, klein, dick und vergnügt wie immer in die Abendgesellschaft zurück. Die Party war währenddessen in den Garten verlegt worden und es dauerte nicht lang, als Toms Gift anfing, zu wirken.

Zuerst kam ein Schrei aus dem Wäldchen, dann Stimmengewirr, irgendwann Autohupen, das Geprassel von Regen, das Zischen einer Teekanne und so weiter.

Die Partygäste schraken zusammen. Ängstlich drückte sich Helena an ihren Begleiter und Tom umarmte sie wie ein junger Held, der seine Angebetete vor dem Bösen aus dem dunklen Wald schützen will, was eine ziemlich große Ironie darstellte, wenn man darüber nachdachte.

Die Damen wurden gebeten, sich ins Haus zurückzuziehen, die Herren würden den Wald nach der Quelle der unheimlichen Geräusche erkunden. Darunter war auch der Hausherr, womit sie gerechnet hatten.

„Tom, geh nicht! Ich habe Angst um dich." hauchte Helena mit ihrer schönsten Jungfrauenstimme.

„Helena, ich muss gehen!" sagte Tom, löste ihre Finger sanft von seiner Brust und wandte sich gen Wald.

„Tu dir nicht weh!" rief Helena ihm besorgt mit ausgestreckten Arm nach.

Neben ihr stand Marie, der das Lachen fast aus den Augen herausquoll. Helena ließ den Arm sinken und schaute mit schrägen Seitenblick auf sie hinunter. Marie presste das Kiefer fest zusammen und ihre Augen schimmerten. Dann holte sie tief Luft und fragte betont ruhig: „Gehen wir `n Schnaps trinken?"

„Ja.", sagte Helena und drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Herren zurückkehrten. Eine so tiefe Legilimentik, wie sie die Pläne im Kopf von Grigorjew erforderten, brauchte ihre Zeit.

Als Joris, Milo und Tom, alle etwas zerkratzt und mitgenommen, schließlich Marie und Helena etwas abseits von den anderen im Salon des Hauses fanden, lümmelten die beiden Damen auf Chaiseloungen und süffelten Hochprozentiges.

„Das ist mal wieder typisch." beklagte sich Milo. „Die Männer machen alles und die Frauen machen sich`s bequem und quatschen über Gott und die Welt." Lächelnd stand Helena auf, ging auf Milo zu und stellte ihren knutgroßen Absatz genau auf seinen Fuß. Sie hob zwecks Gewichtsverlagerung sogar noch das andere Bein an. Milo stöhnte auf.

„Und? Habt ihr die Pläne?" fragte sie die anderen beiden Männer gelassen. Sie nickten.

Milo ächzte und versuchte verzweifelt, Helenas Bein wegzuschieben.

„Okay, okay, ich nehm alles zurück! Helena, du bist eine ganz wunderbare Frau! Du schaffst es, ebenso viele Kobolde umzulegen wie ein Mann, okay?" Helena nahm ihren Fuß weg und meinte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue: „Milo, ich schaffs noch mit Pumps mehr Kobolde umzulegen als du..."

III) Die Männer kamen im Morgengrauen durch das Fenster. Helena schlief in ihrem Bett in ihrem Zimmer ihrer gemeinsamen Mietwohnung, doch selbst der tiefste Schlaf war bei ihr nicht tief genug, um nicht zu bemerken, dass ein Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet war.

Blitzschnell rollte sie sich vom Bett auf den Boden, der Kedavra verfehlte sie nur knapp, sie bekam ihren Zauberstab nicht zu fassen und einer der zwei Angreifer packte sie unter den Armen. Helena, nur mit Shorts und Unterhemd bekleidet, riss die Beine hoch und gab dem Angreifer vor sich einen kräftigen Tritt auf den Brustkorb, bevor dieser seinen Zauberstab heben konnte. Durch den Schwung taumelten beide Männer, vor ihr wie hinter ihr, nach hinten.

Dem Mann, der sie gepackt hielt, bog sie beide Daumen zur Seite, bis er sie ächzend losließ.

Mit einem Schwung drehte sie sich um und rammte ihm mit voller Wucht das Knie in den Magen. Der Mann sackte weg und als er am Boden lag, trat sie ihm in den Nacken. Es knackte.

Der andere hatte sich mittlerweile wieder aufgerappelt und schrie: „CRUCIO!"

Helena legte nur den Kopf schief und lächelte. Gut informiert über ihre Ziele waren diese Männer wohl nicht.

Der Mann klappte ungläubig den Mund auf und hatte ihn noch offen, als Helena ihn hochhob und ihn gegen den Schrank schmetterte. Reglos blieb er zwischen den Holzsplittern liegen. Eine rote Lache kam unter seinem Körper hervorgekrochen.

Helena schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab vom Nachtisch und trat auf den Flur. Milo, etwas zerzaust, blickte ihr im Türrahmen seines Zimmers geschockt entgegen. Er war zum Glück Frühaufsteher und war bei seinen Angreifern wach gewesen.

Als er Helena sah, blickte er sie mit großen Augen von oben bis unten an. Der eine Angreifer hatte die Spuren seiner Fingernägel unter ihrer Brust hinterlassen und sie blutete an Lippe und Nase.

Fast nackt, blutend und mit kalten Schimmer in den Augen gab sie eine noch eindrucksvollere Figur ab als sonst.

„Nicht mein gewohntes Kampfdress, ich weiß." sagte sie. „Was ist bei den anderen los?"

„Alles gebongt." Marie und Joris traten ebenfalls auf den Hausflur. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass die so schnell rausfinden, wo wir wohnen. Aber die Pläne sind sicher, oder?" Tom hatte sie von seinem Kopf auf Pergament gezeichnet. Helena nickte und es krachte. Ein Mann flog paar Meter weiter erst aus der einen Tür hinaus und dann durch eine gegenüberliegende Tür in ein Zimmer.

Tom, fuchsteufelswild und oben ohne, stapfte hinterher.

Neugierig schauten die vier dabei zu, wie Tom, der seinen Angreifer am Kragen gepackt hielt, diesen so lange mit wütenden Blicken traktierte, bis er alle wichtigen Informationen herausgequetscht hatte. Dann ließ er ihn fallen. Der Mann zuckte auf dem Boden und Tom beendete das Zittern mit einem Zauberstabschlenker.

„Museumsangestellter, eh?" sagte Marie grinsend und ließ ihren Blick über Toms blasse, aber ausgeprägte Bauchmuskeln gleiten. „Sieht eher so aus, als ob du irgendwo trainiert hättest. Wenn auch im Dunkeln."

„So kann man das auch nennen, ja." Tom schob sich an ihr vorbei. „Ich hatte mehrere Meister des Dunklen. Was tust du da?" Das Letzte galt Helena, die in Toms Zimmer stand und gerade eine Hose von ihm anzog.

„Meine sind voller Blut." entschuldigte sie sich. "Und du bist der Einzige hier, der meine Größe hat." Das stimmte von der Beinlänge her, doch beim Becken klemmte es.

Helena versuchte die Hose hochzuziehen, es klappte nicht. Tom verzog keine Miene.

Helena hielt die Luft an und zog wieder. Es klappte, aber Helena tippte noch mit den Zauberstab auf den Gürtelbund, um endlich wieder Luft holen zu können.

„In meinen Hemden liegt auch ne Leiche." Joris trat in den Türrahmen und hielt sich daran fest. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mir welche von dir passen." Grinsend schaute der Zweimetermann mit den Muskeln und den Haaren eines Bärs auf den schmalen, großen Mann hinunter.

„Du kannst sie ja wie Helena weiter hexen." sagte Tom. „Wenn du es schaffst." fügte er etwas süffisant hinzu. Joris selbstzufriedene Miene kippte. Ihr Blickaustausch war ein stilles Ringen.

„Danke." sagte er.

„Bitte." sagte Tom lächelnd.

Nachdem sich alle angezogen hatten und ihre Sachen gepackt hatten, verließen sie so schnell wie möglich die Wohnung und nahmen den nächsten Zug, den sie finden konnten. Als Gesuchte natürlich keinen normalen, sondern einen Güterzug mit geheimen Schlafplätzen in den Güterwaggons und zwei komischen Vögeln als Zugführer, die Marie über ihre etwas zweifelhaften Beziehungen hatte auftreiben können.


	19. Chapter 19 She must fight!

**6\. She must fight against an army!**

I) Die Zugfahrt wurde eine Entdeckungsreise über die Besonderheiten der anderen. Milo, Tom und Helena stellten fest, wie süß das schlafende Ehepaar aussah, wenn sich Marie auf Joris `Schoß kuschelte und er sich mit den Armen auf ihrem Kopf abstützte (sie hatte die perfekte Größe dazu). Und Helena und Tom entdeckten, nachdem Joris entnervt aufgegeben hatte, gegen Tom gewinnen zu wollen, dass sie, wenn sie gegeneinander Schach spielten, immer der gewann, der Weiß hatte.

Aber die wichtigste Entdeckung machte wohl Milo: Er berichtete Joris und Tom im Männerabteil von tiefen, strichförmigen Narben auf Helenas Rücken. Er hatte sie aus Versehen beim Duschen im hinteren Waggon gesehen. Keiner der Männer sprach sie darauf an, unter Söldnern hatte man Respekt vor Narben und fragte nicht nach. Doch sie waren sich einig darüber, dass das seltsam war, verheilten die Wunden von Helena doch dank ihrer Heilerkenntnisse innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden. Für die Magischen brauchte sie höchstens einen Monat und Narben blieben nie zurück. Normalerweise sah Helena zwei Tage nach einem schweren Kampf so aus, als sei sie gerade aus einem Bad aus Honig und Milch entstiegen.

Das Wegstück vom Zug bis zum Kampfgebiet war das Schwierigste. Die gegnerische Seite hatte längst spitzgekriegt, was ihre Mission gewesen war und erwartete sie bequemlicherweise erst kurz vor ihrem Ziel. Die Truppe verstand zwar immer noch nicht, für was die Pläne waren, wusste aber so langsam, dass sie heiß begehrt waren.

Eine Staubwolke tauchte vor der untergehenden Sonne auf, als sie aus dem Zug ausstiegen und sie konnten gerade noch die enge Schlucht durchqueren, die das Tor markierte, und den Hügel hoch keuchen.

Sie drehten sich um und sahen, dass es mehr als nur ein paar Verfolger waren. Zeit, die anderen Zehner zu rufen, blieb nicht und eigentlich waren sie zahlenmäßig zu unterlegen, um etwas zu unternehmen.

Helena war nicht der Meinung, nichts unternehmen zu können; Milo, Tom, Joris und Marie sahen sie am Fuß des Hügels dem Feind entgegengehen. Milo wollte hinterher, Tom hielt ihn zurück.

„Sie muss gegen eine Armee kämpfen!", rief Milo besorgt und deutete auf die Trolle, Kobolde und die Zauberer, die ihren Zauberstab in der einen Hand und ein Schwert in der anderen hatten, und die sich der Schlucht näherten. Es dämmerte.

„Und sie wird gewinnen." sagte Tom ruhig.

Langsam schritt Helena durch die Schlucht, ihr Umhang umwehte sanft ihre Beine. Sie hob die Hand mit zwei ausgestreckten Fingern und senkte sie langsam, wie ein Dirigent seinen Taktstock. Und mit den fallenden Fingern senkten sich Nebelschwaden die Schlucht hinab und folgten der vermummten Gestalt. Als sie auf das freie Feld trat, stauten sie sich wie Soldaten hinter ihrer Königin, strömten der Armee entgegen und tasteten sich langsam an die Fußknöcheln der Ersten, die langsam etwas verdutzt stehenblieben.

Eine unnatürliche Stille senkte sich auf das mondbeschienene Feld herab, auch das letzte Geklirr der Trollrüstungen und der Zaubererschwerter verklang. Die Nebel hatte die Armee inzwischen ganz eingekreist, vereinzelt wagte er sich auch in die Reihen.

Ein Wolf heulte auf.

In den Bergen, hinter der Gestalt im tiefblauen Umhang.

Ein zweiter folgte.

Ein dritter.

Wölfe aus Schatten und Rauch brachen aus den Nebeln hervor. Sie fielen einen Soldaten an, einen zweiten, schnappten mit Zähnen aus Glas nach den Kehlen. Manche schafften es, sie rot zu durchbeißen, besonders die Wölfe, die echt waren und nur einen kalten, blauen Schimmer in ihren Augen hatten.

Ein paar Soldaten waren tot, nicht gefährlich viele, jedenfalls solange man die Gefahren von exponentiellen Wachstum nicht kannte.

Denn die Leichen standen wieder auf.

Unberührt schaute Helena unter ihrer Kapuze von einer kleinen Anhöhe auf das Gemetzel hinab, während sich die Armee vor ihr selbst umbrachte.

Nur einer, der Anführer, erkannte die Quelle der Magie und stürmte mit gezückten Schwert und mit ausgestreckten Zauberstab auf sie zu.

Er kam nicht weit.

Als sei die Frau vor ihm eine Nymphe, wurde er immer langsamer, blieb schließlich mit hingerissenen Gesicht vor ihr stehen und fiel auf die Knie. Sein Zauberstab rutschte ihm durch die Finger und er bot ihr mit zitternden Händen sein Schwert dar.

Helena schlug die Kapuze zurück und das weiße Haar schimmerte im Mondlicht, die blauen Augen waren diamanten erglüht. Mit unbewegten Gesicht schaute sie auf den Mann vor sich hinunter.

Sie nahm es und mit einer einzigen, schwungvollen Bewegung schlug sie ihm den Kopf ab.

Mit blutigen Schwert wartete sie die ganze Nacht lang.

Der Morgen graute und die Nebel löste sich langsam auf. Die Leichen kamen zur Ruhe. Auf dem Schlachtfeld regte sich nichts mehr, als Helena zwischen den toten Körpern und dem Dreck schritt.

Plötzlich drehte sie sich um.

Tom stand ein paar Meter weiter von ihr. Das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne ließ sein schwarzes Haar wie Rabengefieder schimmern.

Inmitten von Dreck, Blut und Leichen schauten sich die beiden Gefährten an.

„Warum können wir das?" fragte die Frau im Umhang. „Menschen so gleichgültig töten, als seien sie Fliegen."

„Wäre die Frage, warum es andere nicht können, nicht berechtigter?" fragte der Mann mit dem Rabengefieder.

„Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Leute wie wir in der Unterzahl sind, nein."

II) Helena war noch nicht fertig mit Töten. Nachdem sie Marcus die Pläne ausgehändigt hatten, kehrten sie in ihren Hunderter zurück. Die Einheit hatte sich verändert. Crudon, der Kommandant, war während ihrer Abwesenheit das Befehlsvermögen zu Kopf gestiegen. Er hatte sich von einem einigermaßen fairen Kommandanten zu einem willkürlichen Hitzkopf verwandelt. Der hagere, kleine Mann ging nur noch in Begleitung seiner stämmigen Leibwächter durch das Lager und schrie alle zusammen, die auch nur eine krumme Nase hatten.

Unmut machte sich unter den Söldnern breit, hinter Crudons Rücken wurde schlecht geredet, man rief sogar zur Meuterei auf, doch keiner traute sich diesen entscheidenden Schritt.

Außer Helena.

Frühmorgends ging sie in den Wald, um Crudon, der auf dem Weg zur wöchentlichen Besprechung bei Marcus war, dort abzufangen.

Tom konnte sie gerade noch aufhalten.

Einen Mitsöldner oder sogar den Vorgesetzten umzubringen, darauf stand die Todesstrafe.

Versteinert und mit grummeligen Gesicht stand Helena im Wald und konnte sich nicht rühren.

Tom trat neben sie. Sie tauschten einige Blicke.

Dann hob Tom Helenas Zauberstab und danach Helena hoch und trug sie weg. Mit einem Knirschen befreite sie zumindest ihr Gesicht aus dem Petrificus Totalus.

„Tom! Lass mich runter!" rief sie und blickte auf ihn hinunter.

„Sodass du unseren Kommandanten umbringst?! Sicher nicht!", antwortete Tom und sah nach oben.

„Tom, ich schwöre-"

„So wie du Crudon geschworen hast?"

Helena verzog das Gesicht und machte einen zweiten Anlauf.

„Bei meiner Ehre-"

„Hör auf, mich zu verarschen, Helena." Tom war der Weg zum Lager zu weit und er ließ Helena herunter plumpsen.

Er fesselte ihre Hände mit einer heraufbeschworenen Eisenkette an eine Mauer eines zerfallenen Waldhäuschens.

Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück und spähte in den Wald. Er drehte sich wieder um und hob die Augenbraue.

„Was tust du da?"

Helena hatte die Eisenkette um die Arme geschlungen und zerrte daran mit dem abgestützten Bein an der Mauer.

„Helena, du kannst die Kette nicht aus dem Stein ziehen!", sagte er energisch.

„Dann ziehe ich eben den Stein aus der Mauer.", konterte Helena.

Tom verdrehte die Augen und spähte wieder in den Wald, für den Fall, dass Crudon doch vorbeikam.

Er kam zwar nicht, aber Joris kam durch das Dickicht angestolpert.

„Ihr zwei wart auf einmal weg! Wenn ihr zu Crudon wollt, der ist schon gestern Abend gegangen." Verwirrt blickte er Tom an, dann wanderte sein Blick neben Tom.

Tom runzelte die Augenbrauen, drehte sich um und zuckte zurück.

Helena stand direkt hinter ihm, der schwere Brocken über den Kopf gestemmt.

Enttäuscht wie ein kleines Kind schaute sie Joris an.

„Was soll das heißen, gestern Abend?"

„Marcus und die Einser haben wohl etwas mehr zu besprechen. Dauert einige Tage." sagte Joris, zuckte mit den Schultern und taxierte Tom beunruhigt.

Nach einem kurzen Moment ließ Helena den Stein fallen und folgte Joris Blickrichtung und schaute in die starre Grimasse von Tom vor sich. Seine Augen sprühten.

„Hast du gerade versucht, mich umzubringen?" fragte Tom mit honigsüßer Stimme.

„Was? Nee.", antwortete Helena munter. „Nur den Stein auf deinen Schädel schlagen, dass du zusammenbrichst und ich meinen Zauberstab wiederbekomme. Aber das hat sich jetzt eh erledigt."

Tom taxierte Helena weiter mit starren Blick. Nach ein paar Sekunden hob sie die Hände mit den Handschellen hoch.

„Machst du die weg?", fragte sie unbekümmert.

Tom verzog keine Miene.

Er drehte sich um und stapfte einfach durch die Büsche davon.

„Hei, warte!", rief Helena, raffte die Kette zusammen und lief ihn mit dem Stein hinterher.

„Komm schon, das ist echt kindisch!", klang es aus dem Gestrüpp.

„DU HAST VERSUCHT MICH UMZUBRINGEN!", wurde zurückgebrüllt.

„Ohnmächtig zu schlagen! Das ist ein Unterschied! Und ich bin Heilerin! Ich weiß, was ich tue, wenn ich Leuten mit Steinen auf den Kopf schlage!"

Die darauffolgende Antwort war schon zu weit weg.

Nur noch Joris stand mit ziemlich verdutzter Miene auf der Lichtung.

III) Eine andere Gelegenheit kam. Sie ergab sich aus einem Glücksspiel in der Nacht.

Wütend warf Milo die Karten auf den Tisch.

„Ich dachte, Tom hätte alle Asse!"

Breit lächelnd fächerte Helena ihre Karten aus und zog sich den Galleonenstapel samt filigranen Koboldschwert zu sich rüber.

„Revenge, verdammt!", rief Milo.

„Nö.", sagte Helena und stand auf.

„Weißt du überhaupt, wie solche Schwerter funktionieren?" rief Milo hier halb wütend, halb hämisch hinterher.

„Immer mit dem spitzen Ende zustechen!" rief Helena über die Schulter zurück.

Ein paar Tage später kehrte Crudon zurück.

Er berief eine Hunderterversammlung ein, bei denen sie keine Zauberstäbe tragen durften.

Eine Neuerung, denn Crudon hatte allmählich Angst vor den eigenen Untergebenen und wagte sich auch nur mit seinen beiden Leibwächtern auf das Podest im Wald, vor denen hundert Männer, Frauen und Tierwesen knieten.

Er verkündete ihnen die neuesten Beschlüsse. Sie würden sich aus dem Talkessel zurückziehen. Damit würden sie erkämpftes Terrain zurücklassen.

Gemurre machte sich breit, so heftig, dass Crudon sich veranlasst sah, darauf zu reagieren, was er sonst als schlechter Anführer nie tat.

„Hat irgendeiner ein Problem damit?" rief er.

Das Gemurmel verebbte und es wurde still.

„Ja, ich!", rief Helena und stand auf. Tom kniete neben ihr und betrachtete sie von unten nachdenklich.

„Oooh.", rief Crudon hämisch. „Und was willst du dagegen tun?"

„Ich befürchte, da gibt es nur einen Weg." sagte Helena ruhig und zog das glänzende Schwert aus ihrem Umhang. Tom würde das nie vergessen.

Mit energischen Schritten durchquerte Helena die knienden Reihen.

Crudon wich hinter seine Leibwächter zurück. „Tötet sie!", piepste er.

Beide Männer hoben die Zauberstäbe, die sie als Leibwächter selbstverständlich trugen.

Bei dem einen war Helena schneller. Sie sprang auf das Podest und bohrte die Schwertspitze passgenau in die Halsschlagader des Mannes.

Dem Kedavra von dem Anderen wich sie aus, den Sectumssempra blockte sie mit dem Schwert und stieß dem Mann dann das Schwert in den Bauch.

Nur noch ein zitternder Zauberstab war auf sie gerichtet. Crudons Gesicht zuckte vor Angst. Typischer Kommandant, der durch Beziehungen zu seinem Posten gekommen war, nicht aus Erfahrung.

Ein kleiner Schnipps von Helenas Schwert und Crudon hatte nur noch den halben Stab in der Hand, ehe er einen Fluch aussprechen konnte. Er klappte den Mund auf und hatte ihn noch offen, als Helena ihn mit einem Schlag köpfte. Sein Kopf hatte selbst am Boden liegend noch ein komisches Gesicht.

Er rollte vor die Füße der Söldner in der ersten Reihe, die alle zögerlich aufstanden und Helena halb verwirrt, halb ehrfürchtig anschauten.

Helena zuckte nur mit den Achseln und räusperte sich: „Nunja... ehm- Jetzt, da unserer Kommandant tot ist, schlage ich vor, wir wählen einen Neuen." Mit diesen Worten sprang sie wieder von dem Podest. Murmelnd beratschlagten sich die anderen.

„Moment mal!" Joris lief Helena hinterher, die zurück zu den Baracken ging.

„Eigentlich bist _du_ doch jetzt der neue Kommandant!"

„Sagt wer?"

„Sagen die alten Gesetze der Wildnis! Wer den Anführer killt, wird neuer Anführer!"

„Scheiß auf die Gesetze der Wildnis, Joris!" Helena lachte und ging davon.

IV) Tom fand sie in ihrer Baracke. Helena packte gerade ihr Zeug in eine kleine Tasche.

„Du kannst von hier nicht fliehen."

„Aber mich verstecken, bis die Lage sich wieder etwas beruhigt hat."

Tom zuckte nur die Schultern und nahm dann einen Orden, der zwischen ihren Hosen lag und hielt ihn fragend hoch.

„Hab ich dafür bekommen, dass ich mal die richtigen Männer getötet hab." Helena nahm ihn aus seiner Hand und schmiss ihn zu ihren Sachen. Sie hatte gerade alles zugeschnürt, als von draußen laut auf russisch gebrüllt wurde.

„HELENA FAWLEY! KOMM RAUS ODER ICH FINDE DICH UND FICK DEINEN KLEINEN ARSCH BIS ES DEN NAMEN VERGEWALTIGUNG VERDIENT!"

„Acckji." Helena fluchte auf russisch und seufzte. Marcus war da.

Sie ließ die Tasche fallen und trat aus der Baracke. Tom hörte, wie sie draußen aus voller Kehle und auf russisch zurückbrüllte: „EINE VERGEWALTIGUNG OHNE SCHMERZ IST KEINE VERGEWALTIGUNG! ALSO PECH GEHABT!"

Tom durchquerte ebenfalls die Baracke und blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

Ein paar Meter weiter hatte sich Helena vor Marcus aufgebaut, der auf einem Pferd saß und sich bemühte, möglichst hochnäsig auf Helena herunterzuschauen, was ihm nicht ganz gelang, weil Helena aufgrund ihrer Größe nur etwa einen halben Kopf kleiner war als er.

„Naja, schön." sagte Marcus gerade grimmig. „Deine gerechte Strafe erhältst du trotzdem. Und dank meiner unendlichen Großmut sei dir die Todesstrafe erlassen. Einen Auftrag, den du allein ausführen wirst und eine Nacht mit mir sollte genügen."

„Mhm.", meinte Helena. „Was zuerst?"

Marcus klappte den Mund auf und zu. Normalerweise hatten solche Worte mehr Wirkung. Dann murmelte er: „Die Nacht."

Er band mit einem Zauberstabschwung Helenas Hände zusammen, damit sie hinter seinem Pferd hinterherstolpern musste. Doch selbst diese Aktion verfehlte ihre Wirkung, da Helena erst mal umständlich ihren Zauberstab in ihre Tasche steckte.

V) „DU VERDAMMTE SCHLAMPE!" Marie stürmte auf Helena zu und umarmte sie.

Seit Marcus sie mitgenommen hatte, waren ein paar Tage vergangen.

Helena tätschelte Marie, die gerade mit ihrem Bauch schmuste, den Kopf.

„Lass mich raten, du hast es _ihm_ besorgt und er nicht dir!" Lachend stapfte Joris ihr entgegen.

„Ein Mann braucht schon eine gewisse Größe, um für dich passend zu sein."

Grinsend ließ er seine Muskeln spielen.

Marie sah ihren Mann an und verdrehte nur die Augen. Die beiden verband soviel, dass sie sich auch mal Abenteuer erlaubten. Doch diesmal hatte Marie etwas auszusetzen.

„Trotzdem kommen dann zwei Kandidaten in Betracht, Liebling.", meinte sie lächelnd.

Joris zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Gut, ja. Aber wenn wir jetzt mal ehrlich sind... Wenn sich Tom zwischen einer nackten Frau-" Er hob die Hand hoch. „Und zwischen einem interessanten Buch entscheiden muss." Er hob die andere hoch. Mit einem vielsagenden Blick hielt er die zweite höher.

Dann verblasste sein Grinsen, als er die Mienen der Frauen sah.

„Er steht hinter mir, oder?" Er verzog das Gesicht. Hinter seinem Kopf erschien Toms, der ihn süffisant musterte.

„WAAAH!" Joris wurde an den Fußknöcheln hoch in die Baumwipfel gezogen.

„TOM! ICH HAB HÖHENANGST!", kam es von oben.

Tom hielt seinen Kopf in den Nacken und grinste. Dann kippte sein Kopf wieder zurück und er musterte Helena ernst.

„Er hat Recht. Schmutzige Details interessieren mich nicht. Was war das für ein Auftrag von Marcus?"

„Lass ihn runter!", antwortete stattdessen Marie.

„Willst du dich dazu gesellen?" sagte Tom.

Marie wägte einen Moment ab und musterte Tom kritisch. Dann schaute sie nach oben und rief:

„Schatz, mach einfach die Augen zu!"

„Also?", fragte Tom Helena.

„Der Auftrag war außerhalb. Ich musste paar Briefe an irgendwelche hochrangigen Muggel übergeben. Marcus dachte wohl, das wär ne ganz schlimme Strafe für mich."

Helena zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zurück zu den Baracken.

Tom aber fuhr sich besorgt durchs Haar. Was in Merlins Namen hatten diese ganzen Muggel mit dem Koboldkrieg zu tun?

VI) Ein paar Wochen später starb Joris. Er fiel, wie er gelebt hatte, nämlich als Hüne. Krachend, der Brustkorb zerfetzt, schlug er auf den Boden auf und Marie schrie.

Besinnungslos trommelte sie auf Helenas Brust, als die große Frau sie unter Dauerbeschuss wegtrug.

Ihr Schreien verebbte, als sie bei den Baracken anlangten, wo sie tagelang stumm im Bett lag.

Als sie die Kraft fand, wenigstens wieder aufzustehen, sah sie Helena beim Umziehen.

Ihre Schultern und Brust waren übersät mit blauen Flecken.

VII) Die Söldner wurden nun kaum mehr gebraucht und die meiste Zeit verbrachten sie in den Baracken. Menschliche Söldner wurden ganz zurückgehalten, nur noch kreatürliche trugen vereinzelt Gefechte im Talkessel aus.

Was Muggel mit diesem Krieg zu tun hatten, erfuhren sie eines Abends beim Kartenspielen.

Der Knall war so laut, dass Milo die Karten aus der Hand fielen. Aufgeschreckt sahen sie sich einander an.

Dann sprangen sie auf und liefen Richtung Tal. Tom sah es als Erstes und fiel auf die Knie.

Helena stoppte neben ihm, Milo und Marie kamen keuchend ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen zum Stillstand.

Sie hatten die Schlucht gesprengt. Der Fluss, der ihn gegraben hatte, staute sich und der Wasserpegel stieg rapide an. Die Kreaturen, die sich im Talkessel befanden, konnten sich vor den Wassermassen nicht retten.

Die Schreie, das Grunzen und das Fauchen hörte man bis oben, wo sie standen. Helikopter flappten über der Szenerie. Die Armbinden fielen ab. Es gab keine Gegner mehr.

„Ich glaube, das nennen Muggel einen Stausee. Zur Energiegewinnung. Das stand in diesen Briefen, wo ich überbringen musste. Die Pläne, die wir geklaut haben, waren wohl Sprengsätze.", meinte Helena und sah zu Tom.

Er weinte.

Eine Frau, die wohl blond gewesen sein musste, wenn nicht Asche ihr Haar bedeckte.

Mechanisch stand Tom auf, zog den Zauberstab und ging den Helikoptern entgegen.

„Tom, bleib stehen!" rief Helena. „Wenn du sie angreifst, entdecken sie uns!"

Tom achtete nicht darauf.

Helena zögerte kurz, schmiss dann ihren Zauberstab weg und stürzte sich auf ihn.

Tom, überrumpelt von dem Angriff, ließ sich den Stab mühelos aus der Hand ziehen, bevor er realisierte, was geschah. Dann verengten sich seine Augen und er packte Helenas Hüfte, als sie gemeinsam zu Boden fielen. Sie wälzten sich auf dem Boden hin und her, bis Helena über Tom kam und sie mit verschränkten Händen miteinander rangen.

Lilane Flammen loderten auf Toms Händen und versengten Helenas Arme, doch ihr Kopf schoss plötzlich vor und sie vergrub ihre Zähne in seinem Hals.

Ein Ruck ging durch Toms Körper, seine Augen weiteten sich und er erschlaffte.

Vorsichtig kletterte Helena von ihm herunter und kniete neben ihm.

„Ist er -", fragte Marie leise.

„Nein." Helena wischte sich über den Mund. „Nur ohnmächtig."

„Wann wird er wieder aufwachen?", fragte Milo vorsichtig.

„In zehn, zwölf Stunden.", antwortete Helena.

„Ehrlich gesagt will ich da dann nicht in seiner Nähe sein.", sagte Marie. Milo nickte.

Helena ebenfalls. „Verstehe. Dann endet wohl unser gemeinsamer Weg hier."

Einen großen Abschied gab es nicht. Milo und Marie nickten nur noch einmal und gingen zu den Baracken, um zu packen. Ihre Wege sollten sich für lange Zeit nicht mehr kreuzen.

VIII) Tom wachte in der Hütte, die vormals Crudon bewohnt hatte, wieder auf. Feuer knackte im Kamin. Er schlug benommen das Laken weg und ging nach draußen. Helena schöpfte gerade von Hand Wasser aus dem Becken neben dem Wasserhahn, da es in der Hütte und im näheren Umfeld aufgrund der Ängstlichkeit von Crudon eine Magiesperre gab.

Helenas Kopf wurde gepackt und in das Wasserbecken getaucht. Dann wurde sie wieder grob zurückgerissen, damit sie nach Luft schnappen konnte. Das Ganze wiederholte sich ein paar Mal, bis Tom genug hatte und Helena keuchend an seiner Brust lag.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Tom sie ruhig und fuhr sich über den Hals.

„Ader mit den Zähnen abgeklemmt und Sauerstoffversorgung von deinem Gehirn kurzzeitig unterbrochen."

„Und wie kann man sich dagegen wappnen?"

„Ich bräuchte Monate, um dir das beizubringen."

Tom hielt sie eine Weile fest.

„Tu das nie wieder." sagte er schließlich, ließ sie los und ging in die Hütte zurück.

Er beobachtete sie von seinem Bett aus, wie sie am Feuer kniete und ungelenk Wasser in einen Kessel goss. Seine Flammen hatten fast ihre ganze Haut an Händen und Armen geschmolzen.

Schließlich stand Tom ungeduldig auf, zog sie nach oben und fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihre Arme. Die Verbrennungen verschwanden.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Helena. Sie meinte die Verletzung, nicht die Heilung.

„Ich bräuchte Monate, um dir das beizubringen.", sagte Tom mit einem kleinem Lächeln.

Später, als sie die Suppe an dem groben Holztisch löffelten, hatte er noch eine Frage an sie.

„Wie hast du mich eigentlich hierher gebracht?"

„Hab eine Bahre heraufbeschworen."

„Und das letzte, magielose Stück?"

„Da hab ich dich getragen."

Toms Löffel stoppte auf dem Weg zu seinem Mund und wurde in die Schüssel fallen gelassen. Schicksalsergeben schob Tom den Teller weg und beugte sich vor.

„Kannst du einen alten Mann spielen?"

IX) Der Schlag mit dem Griff des Gehstocks war so hart, dass Tom zur Seite auf die harte Pritsche fiel. Geschockt rieb er sich die Wange.

„Wenn ich dich nochmal hier finde, enterbe ich dich!", zischte der erfundene Alexander Tanejew zu seinem Sohn in einer Muggelgefängniszelle. Er zahlte grummelnd die Kaution für ihn (Der Mord war vor Gericht glücklicherweise noch nicht nachgewiesen) und hatte auch kein Erbarmen mit seinem Sohn, als der nicht in den auf Hochglanz polierten Wolga 12 Coupe steigen wollte.

„Entweder du fährst oder du bleibst hier." sagte der hochaufgeschossene, alte Herr zu seinem Jungspund von Sohn.

Mit angeekelten Gesicht stieg Tom schließlich in den Wagen.

Die Fahrt dauerte zum Glück nicht lang. Sie fuhren aus dem Gefängnishof heraus und parkten schon im nächsten Wäldchen.

Tom ließ den Wagen in Flammen aufgehen, während sich sein „Vater" den Bart wegstrich und seine weißen Haare wieder lang wurden. Keine Spuren zu hinterlassen war das Wichtigste.

Nach Toms Racheaktion hätten sich ihre Wege trennen können, doch sie beschlossen, noch eine Weile gemeinsam herumzureisen, um von dem anderen lernen zu können.


	20. Chapter 20 Master and apprentice

**7\. Master and apprentice**

I) Tom zischte etwas.

„Hascha-wasa, was?", fragte Helena verwirrt. Tom verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen und zischte noch einmal. Dann sagte er: „Das heißt Schlange. Eines der einfachsten Wörter auf Parsel. Versuchs!"

Ungelenk versuchte Helena das kehlige Zischen und Fauchen nachzuahmen.

Sie befanden sich auf einer Lichtung eines der unzähligen Wälder zwischen den kleinen Dörfern, wo sie Nahrungsmittel kauften und ab und zu eine Nacht verbrachten. Sie waren schon seit einigen Wochen unterwegs, folgten dem Via Ley und unterrichteten sich gegenseitig.

Außergewöhnliche Flüche, Zaubertränke und kleine Hexereien waren Bestandteil von Toms Lehrstunden, meist gespickt mit Geschichten aus der Sternenkunde oder aus der Geschichte und der Kultur fremder Völker.

Helenas Einheiten konzentrierten sich mehr auf das Körperliche, denn Tom wusste zwar viel über die Theorie und die Praxis der Magie, hatte aber bislang, wenn man von seinen Fähigkeiten als Legilimentor absah, die Schulung von Körper und Geist auf das Nötigste beschränkt.

Helena dagegen hatte sich zwei Jahre lang als Zen-Meisterin im fernen Asien nur darauf konzentriert und so trainierte sie Toms Reflexe, Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit und Durchhaltevermögen.

Besonders sein Temperament bemängelte sie, auch wenn Tom es abstritt.

„Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob deine verkorkste Persönlichkeit von deiner Squibmutter oder von deinem Abschaum von Vater kommt.", meinte Helena und warf sich blitzschnell zu Boden, als Tom „CAPUS CAPERE!" schrie und ein blauer Blitz über sie hinwegsauste.

Sie wartete ein paar Sekunden und presste sich flach auf den Boden.

„Naja, besser als der Kedavra. Du hättest mir nur den Schädel zertrümmert...", sagte sie schließlich, richtete sich dann auf und ordnete ihr Haar.

„Gut, kann sein, dass ich ein wenig zuviel Temperament habe..." Tom schaute an ihr vorbei.

„Meine Eltern prägen mich nicht, Helena. Meine Mutter habe ich nie kennen gelernt und meinen Vater erst in der Nacht seines Todes. Außerdem bist du erst mit zweiundzwanzig Waise geworden und bist genauso verkorkst."

Da musste Helena zustimmen.

II) In der abschließenden Prüfung, die ihn vom Novizen zum Meister machen würde, wurde von Tom mehr gefordert, als er jemals erwartet hätte.

Sie fand im Gebirge statt und die Aufgabe war simpel: Er sollte drei Steinwände und so den Berg durchqueren. Er habe alles, was er brauche und wisse alles, was er wissen müsse, meinte Helena, setzte sich im Meditationssitz auf einen großen Steinbrocken und verfiel in eine statuenähnliche Starre, die sie nur unterbrach, wenn Tom einen Wall bewältigte.

Der erste Wall durchbrach Tom innerhalb von einem Tag. Er erforderte lediglich ein paar wohl platzierte Flüche mit ordentlicher Feuerkraft.

Der zweite Wall dauerte länger. Knapp vier Tage war Tom damit beschäftigt, das riesige Rätsel, das in den Stein eingegraben war, zu lösen.

Am dritten Wall verzweifelte er. Drei Wochen verbrachten sie im Inneren des Berges. Er probierte alles: Von Gefrierflüchen über Zaubertränke aus dem Moos der Höhle bis hin zu einem kleinen Beschwörungstänzchen, das er aber sehr schnell mit roten Gesicht wieder abbrach.

Nach zweiundzwanzig Tagen trommelte er mit den Fäusten gegen den Stein.

Er seufzte schließlich und lehnte den Kopf frustriert an die Mauer.

Dann ruckte sein Kopf nach oben und er blinzelte mit großen Augen die Mauer an.

„Kannst du mir helfen?", fragte er leise. „Bitte?"

Der Stein unter seinen Fäusten glitt weg, als sei sie schmelzende Butter.

Helena sprang leichtfüßig von ihrem Steinbrocken herunter und ging neben ihm durch die Öffnung.

Tom folgte ihr nach ein paar Sekunden fassungslos. Wütend wurde er, als er das fehlende Tageslicht entdeckte. Sie waren noch immer im Berg und er forderte lauthals den Grund dafür.

„Du bist noch nicht fertig mit deiner Ausbildung." sagte Helena schlicht.

„Aber warum denn nicht, verdammt? Ich habe alles getan, was gefordert wurde! Ich habe meinen Geist und meinen Körper jetzt monatelang trainiert, was soll ich denn noch?"

„Genau da liegt das Problem, Tom." erwiderte Helena ruhig. „Du hast nur an deinem Körper gearbeitet, nur an deinem Geist, aber nie an dir selbst."

Tom klappte den Mund auf und zu.

Helena zückte den Zauberstab, entwaffnete Tom und malte einen großen Kreis auf den Boden um ihn herum.

„Wenn du nicht scheitern willst, bleibe in diesem Kreis, bis ich wiederkomme. Trinken kannst du aus der Quelle dort, Licht kommt aus der Felsspalte da oben. Egal, was passiert, verlasse nicht den Kreis."

Tom war drauf und dran, sich auf sie zu stürzen, doch er besann sich. Mit grimmigen Gesicht ließ er sich auf den Boden plumpsen. Helena nickte und verschwand.

So schwer konnte das wohl nicht sein, dachte Tom.

Bis er das Tropfen hörte.

Außerhalb des Kreises löste sich in regelmäßigen Abständen ein kleiner Wassertropfen von der Steindecke und landete mit einem leisen Platsch auf dem Boden.

Plitsch Platsch.

Nach zwei Stunden war es nervig.

Plitsch Platsch

Nach sechs Stunden wurde er unruhig.

Plitsch Platsch

Nach einem Tag presste er sich die Hände auf die Ohren, nur um zusammenzuzucken, wenn er sie runternahm.

Plitsch Platsch

Nach einem Tag und einer Nacht wimmerte er und begann sich die Arme aufzukratzen.

Plitsch Platsch

Wieviel Zeit war vergangen, seit er hier lag?

Plitsch Platsch

Er hörte nur noch das Platschen des Wassertropfens zwischen seinen leeren Schädeldecken hallen.

Plitsch Platsch

Plitsch Platsch

Blaue Augen. Weißes Haar.

Plitsch Platsch

In ihm.

Plitsch Platsch

Der Raum, in dem sein Herz schlug.

Plitsch Platsch

Kalte Klinge in seiner Hand.

Pitsch Platsch

Töte dich.

Plitsch Platsch

Kalte Klinge an seiner Kehle

Plitsch Platsch

Nein.

Er bäumte sich auf und stieß die Klinge in ihr Herz. Doch die Klinge löste sich auf, genauso wie die Brust, der Hals, das Gesicht, der Körper. Er wandte sich um. Sie stand neben ihn.

"Komm."

Er erhob sich, ging aus dem Kreis und folgte ihr. Als sie an dem Tropfen vorbeikamen, blieb er stehen. Er konnte die Hand ausstrecken und den Tropfen auffangen, doch er tat es nicht. Es war in ihm. Gleichmäßig wie sein Herzschlag. Bis in alle Ewigkeit. Sie verließen die Höhle und traten an das strahlende Tageslicht.

Seitdem war Voldemort ein geduldiger Mann.

III) Er entdeckte die Narben beim Umziehen. Milo hatte Recht gehabt, diese Striche kamen von keinem Kampf.

Sondern von Folter.

„Gulag." meinte Helena nur. „Ich wurde doch in Moskau vom Circle vermittelt - Einmal an den falschen. Er fiel in Ungnade und ich mit ihm. Die wussten, dass ich eine Hexe bin und haben mich deswegen in ein Lager nördlich des sechsundsechzigste Breitengrades gesteckt. Ich konnte fliehen und hab mich dann als Söldner anheuern lassen, um mich verstecken zu können."

Tom trat näher und fasste sie an den Armen. Mit seinem Geist forderte er ihre Erinnerungen. Sie gab sie ihm.

IV) Helena dreht ihrem Boss, der halb so groß und doppelt so breit ist wie sie, den fettigen Hals um.

Der Auror hinter ihr sticht ihr eine Spritze in den Hals und sie bricht zusammen.

Die Plane hat sich ein wenig gelöst, draußen rasen Bäume und Dörfern vorbei, eine Schwester beugt sich erschrocken über sie und spritzt ihr noch einmal das Gift.

Endlose Verhöre auf einem unbequemen Stuhl. Eine Lampe, die in den Augen sticht.

Sie wird in eine Sammelzelle mit lauter Männer mit Lumpen gebracht, die Helena gierig angrinsen.

Als die Wärter zurückkommen, sind sie tot. Helena fordert eine Einzelzelle. Erst als sich das Ganze zweimal wiederholt, wird ihr der Wunsch gewährt.

Folter. Sie wird auf eine Bank gebunden, geschnitten, gebrannt, mit eiskaltem Wasser übergossen. Sie fühlt rein garnichts, der Hunger macht ihr mehr zu schaffen, doch sie schreit schließlich ein bisschen, damit sie ihren Körper nicht all zu sehr malträtieren.

Der Lagerleiter mit goldenen Ohrring kommt nach der Folter noch einmal in den Raum, in der sie sie festgebunden haben und befriedigt sich an ihr. Wieder wimmert sie ein bisschen. um der Rolle des Opfers zu entsprechen. Obwohl sie garnichts spürt, nur das Schieben zwischen ihren Beinen.

Tagelanges Starren auf die Tür. Ihr Atmen ist weiß in der Luft. Irgendwann beginnt ein Pendel in ihr zu schwingen, hin und her, gleichmäßig wie ihr Herzschlag.

Ein Wärter macht den Fehler, ihr zu lange in die Augen zu schauen. Er bricht zusammen, sie schnappt sich die Schlüssel für die Handschellen und läuft in das Büro, wo eine Frau aufschreit.

Helena durchsucht die Kisten der Häftlingshabseligkeiten, greift sich ein Messer und richtet es auf die Sekretärin. Sie fragt nach ihrem Zauberstab, die Frau schüttelt nur ihren Kopf.

Eine kurzen Blick auf die Karte über dem Schreibtisch des Lagerleiters, der die nächste Stadt dreißig Kilometer westlich anzeigte, dann sprang sie aus dem Fenster in den Schnee.

Hinter ihr hört sie die Hunde blutrünstig bellen, Schüsse gellen durch die Luft, als sie über die weite zertrampelte Fläche zur Baumgrenze läuft.

„DU WIRST AUF KNIEN ZURÜCKGEKROCHEN KOMMEN DU VERDAMMTE SCHLAMPE" , brüllt der Lagerleiter mit goldenen Ohrring.

Helena stützt sich keuchend an einem schneebedeckten Baum ab und hebt langsam den Kopf. Und da ist ein Blick, den Tom wirklich erschrecken lässt.

Diamantene Kälte funkelt aus einem eingefallenem, blassen Gesicht.

Entschlossen stapft Helena durch den Schnee, Richtung Westen, nur mit einem Messer und Lumpen am Körper.

Ein Knurren hinter ihr. Sie trinkt gerade aus einem herausgebrochenen Loch des zugefrorenen Sees. Der volle Mond spiegelt sich in der Eisfläche.

Sie richtet sich auf.

Ein Wolf. Größer, dunkler, mit buschigeren Schwanz.

Sie umklammert das Messer in ihrer Hand und blickt dem Werwolf ruhig entgegen.

Der Kampf dauert nur kurz. Sie siegt, indem sie den Wolf über sich kommen lässt und ihm von unten das Messer in die Kehle stößt. Gebissen wird sie nicht.

Sanft streicht sie dem sterbenden Wolf, der auf ihr liegt, über das Fell.

Selbst tot bleibt er während des Vollmonds ein Wolf.

In seiner Hütte findet sie alles, was sie für den Rest des Weges braucht.

Geklaute Münzen rollen in den Schacht und sie hält den Hörer ans Ohr.

„Ich lebe noch."

Sie muss den Hörer weghalten, als es am anderen Ende der Leitung einen Aufschrei gibt.

Der Zauberstab ist in Moskau. Sie laden sie zu sich in ihre Datscha, ein kleines Ferienhaus, ein.

Es beginnt der Frühling und sie tritt durch ein kleines Gartentor mit Seesack über der Schulter.

Ein kleines Mädchen mit zwei schwarzen Zöpfen läuft ihr freudestrahlend entgegen und klammert sich an ihre mageren Beine.

Helena streicht ihr müde über den Kopf.

„Hallo, kleine Saschenka, wo hast du deine beiden Schwestern gelassen? Sind deine Eltern da?"

Sie sind da. Die Mutter des Mädchens tritt zuerst aus der Haustür, hinter ihr erscheint ihr Mann, der Helena anlächelt. Sie kennen sich vom Circle und hier wird sie wieder aufgepäppelt.

Nachdem die Datscha angegriffen wurde und Helena die drei kleinen Mädchen nur retten konnte, indem sie kleine fliegende Wichtel dazu überreden konnte, die drei gegen Bananen im Taubenhaus zu verstecken, beschließt sie, dass es an der Zeit ist, nach Moskau zu gehen.

Ihrem ehemaligen Lagerleiter mit dem goldenen Ohrring fällt die Kinnlade herunter, als sie im Mantel kühl auf ihn herunterblickt.

Er vermittelt, wohl deswegen, weil Helena weiß, welche Farbe das Kopfkissen seiner Kinder hat.

Die Leibwächter des Parteibonzen reagieren zu spät, als sie die Pistole in Helenas Hand sehen.

Ihr Schützling, der gerade ins Auto steigen wollte, fällt zu Boden.

Im Austausch gegen den Mord bekommt Helena ihren Zauberstab, doch sie wird immer noch gesucht.

Zuflucht findet sie im Koboldkrieg, wo sie unter dem Schutz der Regierung steht. Die Spuren des Gulags verschwinden nur langsam und so sieht Tom sie auch noch, als er ihr die Tür von seiner Wohnung aufmacht.

V) „Hast du ihn umgebracht? Den Typen mit dem Ohrring, mein ich." fragte Tom Helena und trat wieder einen Schritt zurück.

„Sein Name ist Pavel Saizew und nein. Er lebt mit seiner Frau Tatjana und seinen beiden Kindern Polina und Stanislaw glücklich in Moskau."

„Warum?", fragte Tom entgeistert.

„Warum nicht? Warum sollte ich ihn töten?"

„Er hat dich vergewaltigt!", rief Tom.

„Eine Vergewaltigung ohne Schmerz ist keine Vergewaltigung, Tom." antwortete Helena ruhig. „Und was die psychische Belastung angeht-" Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich habe schlimmere Dinge erlebt."

Tom musterte sie mit großen Augen. „Wenn wir schon dabei sind... Was hast du eigentlich in den Jahren zwischen dem Zen-Kloster und Moskau gemacht?"

VI) Mit einem Gong wie von einer Glocke schließt sich das Tor hinter ihr. Sie hatten sie ausgeschlossen , zurückgestoßen in eine Welt, in der sie nicht sein wollte. Später würden sich einige der Mönche fragen, was passiert wäre, hätten sie es nicht getan, wären diese Türen nie ins Schloss gefallen.

Sie wandert herum zwischen Bergen und Tälern, bis sie eine Höhle fand, in der sie als Einsiedlerin lebt und schneidet sich die Haare ab. Sie verbringt die Tage mit Fasten, Meditieren und Leibesertüchtigung.

Schwarze, geschnittene Augen unter schwarzen Haar blinken sie an. Ein Mädchen aus einem naheliegenden Dorf hat sie gefunden. Sie bringt ihr Essen. Sie erwirbt sich ein Ruf einer Mystischen.

Dieselben schwarzen Augen, doch vor Angst geweitet. Das Dorf war von Räubern überfallen worden und das Mädchen bittet um Hilfe.

Sie wickelt den lang vergessenen Zauberstab aus dem Ledertuch.

Keiner der Räuber überlebt. Bald wird sie über das Dorf hinaus bekannt. Eine Rückkehr in die Ruhe der Höhle ist nicht möglich.

Sie arbeitet in einem Krankenhaus in Pjönjang, wo Luo Shenmi sie findet und mitnimmt. Sie vermittelt sie nach Moskau.

VII) Nachdem Tom die Prüfung erfolgreich bestanden hatte, kam ihre gemeinsame Zeit als Meister und Lehrlinge zu Ende. Es gab nur noch wenig, was sie sich einander noch zeigen konnten, eigentlich nur noch eins.

Sie beschlossen die letzte Nacht in einer kleinen, schäbigen Herberge zu verbringen und nahmen sich diesmal nur ein Zimmer.

Tom schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und striff sich Hemd und Hose ab, genauso wie Helena.

Er packte sie an den Hüften und sie ließ sich nach hinten auf das graue Bett fallen.

Als die Bewegungen langsam abgeebbt waren, presste er neben ihr seine Stirn auf die Matratze. Dann löste er sich von ihr, stieß sich vom Bett ab, zog seine Hose an und trat ans Fenster. Das Mondlicht schien auf seine nackte Brust.

"Was ist?" Sie schaute vom Bett zu ihm hoch, die Decke war halb über ihren weißen Brüste gerutscht. "Hat es dir nicht gefallen?"

„Doch. Es war gut. Sehr gut sogar." Sein Blick löste sich nicht vom Fenster. "Aber das ist nicht das, was ich von dir wollte, nicht das, was ich von dir _will._ Ich will nicht in deinen Körper eindringen, ich will in dich eindringen."

Beim letzten Satz hatte er sich umgedreht. Sie hob den Arm. "Komm her. "

Er kam und setzte sich neben sie. Sie nahm seinen Kopf und legte seine Stirn auf ihre, sodass ihre Augen ganz nah waren. Er konnte die feinen Wimpern erkennen, das unglaublich helle Blau ihrer Iris und das Schwarz ihrer Pupille, dieses kleine Loch in ihren Augen, durch das Licht hineinfiel.

In das er hineinfiel.

Vorbei an Erinnerungen, vorbei an ihrem Wissen, vorbei an allem, was sie ausmachte, fiel er immer tiefer in ihren Geist. Sie ließ ihn ein, versteckte nichts und als sein Sturz endete, als er dort ankam, wo es tiefer nicht mehr geht, wo im Hintergrund leise und zugleich kraftvoll der Pendel ihres Herzens schlug, wo bei jedem das Bewusstsein tickt, die Gedanken sich formen und die Seele wohnt, dort schaute er sich um. Es war niemand da.

Er schreckte zurück, und sie waren wieder in dem schäbigen Hotelzimmer. Sie schaute ihn ruhig an. Er erhob sich eilig, schnappte sich sein Hemd und sein Mantel und verließ das Hotelzimmer.

Diese Nacht irrte er in den Straßen des Dörfchens herum, bis er eine Kneipe fand, in der er sich betrank. Er verließ sie noch einigermaßen geraden Schrittes im frühen Morgenstunden, der Wirt schaute ihm trotzdem mitleidig hinterher. Einer der vielen mit gebrochenen Herzen.

Die Wahrheit sah anders aus. Tom hatte schon einige gefoltert, war schon bei vielen Menschen nicht nur ins Bewusstsein eingetaucht, sondern in ihr Allerheiligstes, das, was sie selbst als Ich bezeichneten und _immer_ war dort jemand gewesen. Bei Helena war da einfach niemand, als sei sie garnicht da. Das beunruhigte ihn mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Er kehrte noch einmal in das Hotelzimmer zurück und packte seine Taschen.

Helena beobachtete ihn schweigend.

„Wie lange hast du noch, bis du nach England zurückkehren kannst?", fragte er sie schließlich.

„Eineinhalb Jahre." erwiderte Helena. „Wie lang bleibst du noch fort?"

„Nicht mehr lang. In den nächsten Monaten werde ich wohl zurückkehren, es ist an der Zeit." sagte Tom und fing den Schlüssel auf, der zu ihm geworfen wurde.

Ein alter Messingschlüssel mit dem Wappen der Fawleys darauf.

„Wir haben im Vorgarten einen Steinlöwen stehen. Erschrick ihn nicht.", meinte Helena nur.

Das Anwesen stand sowieso leer.

Tom drehte den Schlüssel in den Fingern, nickte und steckte ihn ein.

Er nahm die Tasche und wandte sich zum Gehen. Im Türrahmen drehte er sich nochmal herum und sprach die Worte, die durch den Anblick einer Helena auf dem Schlachtfeld und während ihrer Unterrichtsstunden, in denen sie ihn mehr als einmal auf den Boden geworfen hatte, entstanden waren: „Wenn du zurückkommst, werde ich dich töten."


	21. Chapter 21 Souls and sex

**8\. Souls and Sex**

Wenn die Berührung zweier Seelen echter ist als alle Berührungen zwischen zwei Körpern, wie fühlt es sich dann an, wenn zwei Seelen miteinander verschmelzen?

Ein paar Monate, nachdem Tom Helena in diesem Hotelzimmer verlassen hatte, trafen sie zufällig in einem Wirtshaus wieder aufeinander.

Sie beachteten sich nicht, doch als sie in dieser Nacht in ihren Betten lagen, fühlten sie einen Ruf nach einander.

Während ihre Körper ruhig weiterschliefen, erwartete Helena Tom an einer Lichtung an einem See.

Sie mussten sich nicht verständigen und umschlossen einander. Hätten ihre Seelen menschliche Form gehabt, wären sie Liebende unter dem Mond gewesen.

Erinnerungen, Wissen, Gefühle begegneten einander, verhakten sich, umschlangen sich. Sie verschmolzen so weit miteinander, wie zwei es tun können, ohne eins zu werden.

Es entstand ein Band und eine Brücke, über die sie in das Bewusstsein des anderen dringen konnten.


	22. Chapter 22 Let me be your north

**3\. Akt Hidden Figures**

 ** _Personen_**

\- Voldemort und Helena,Verbündete in einem Kampf

\- Albus Dumbledore, die Stimme der Guten

\- Millicent Bagnold, Zaubereiministerin, Vertreterin der konsequenten Bürokratie

\- Leopold Neglect, einer der Stationsvorstände in St. Mungos, verliebt in Helena

\- Patrick Baker, ein unnötiges Hindernis

\- Georg Pfeiffer, ein unabdingbares Opfer

\- Magnus Lestrange, Vater, Gringottsleiter, Todesser

\- Abraxas Malfoy, Vater, Todesser, Patient

\- Aaron Nott, Todesser, ein wütender Vater

\- Dorian Nott, ein Sohn

\- Zachary Mulciber, Todesser

\- Narcissa Malfoy, ein Schwan

\- Spielfiguren

 _Requisiten_

 _-_ ein blutgetränktes Taschentuch

\- Masken aus Silber

\- Drei Bleistiftskizzen

\- ein Drachen

\- Champagner, Tee und Wein

\- Helenas Arztkoffer

\- braune Schuhe, die schwarz sein sollten

\- ein Schwur des Guten, ein Schwur des Bösen

\- ein zerbrochener Spiegel, rot bespritzt

\- Aurum Potabile, heilsames Trinkgold

\- ein Giftbecher

\- ein weißer Heilermantel ("Denkst du, die behalten die weißen Kittel, nach dem letzten, der da so rot in der Zeitung war?")

\- ein Dolch

 **1\. Let me be your north**

I) „Lucius geht's gut. Er liebt seinen neuen Spielzeugbesen." Abraxas drehte sein Weinglas in der Hand. Sie standen im Salon des Hauses. „Im Ministerium ist es eigentlich auch ganz ruhig. Aber wieso rede ich gerade wieder nur von mir. _Du_ warst zehn Jahre lang weg und nur ab und zu Briefe. Was hast du denn die ganze Zeit angestellt?"

Tom blickte grinsend in sein Weinglas. „Ach, dies und das."

Abraxas seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie wär`s, wenn ich dich zum Dinner im Black Skull einlade? Bist du dann redseliger?"

Das war Tom tatsächlich. Das Black Skull, war ein Club am Rand Londons, wo die hohen Herren aus dem Ministerium, von Gringotts oder von anderen zentralen, wichtigen Stellen der magischen Gesellschaft neben dem Genießen von gutem Essen auch ihre Kontakte pflegten.

„Du bist sicherlich der einzige Mann hier, der sich sein Vermögen in einer ägyptischen Pyramide erobert hat." Abraxas lachte und nahm einen letzten Bissen Fisch.

Tom fuhr sich durchs Haar und grinste. „Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Es gibt hier übrigens immer wieder Diskussionsrunden." meinte Abraxas und sah sein Gegenüber vielsagend an.

Der lächelte nur, zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte.

Am nächsten Freitag trafen sie sich wieder dort. Zwischen Zigarrenrauch und Feuerwhisky wurde heiß diskutiert. Wortführer war der Vorsitzende des Clubs namens Henry Abbott, der sich gerade lautstark über die aktuelle Zaubereiministerin ausließ. Er schob natürlich jede Verfehlung ihrerseits auf ihren Status als Halbblut. Er marschierte vor dem Kaminfeuer hin und her und schlug ein paar Mal entschlossen auf den im Stein eingelassenen Schädel über dem Feuer.

Dem fremden Gast in der Ecke neben Abraxas warf er immer wieder misstrauische Blicke zu.

Tom saß entspannt in seinem Ledersessel und nippte an seinem Drink.

Abraxas beugte sich zu ihm herüber und meinte etwas irritiert: „Ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich jetzt erwartet, dass du redest."

Tom lächelte nur verschmitzt.

Nach dem Treffen bat er Abraxas um einen ungewöhnlichen Gefallen. Er ritzte seinen Arm und tränkte ein Taschentuch mit seinem Blut.

Dieses Blut solle Abraxas das nächste Mal im Club mitbringen und um eine Blutprobe bitten. Abbott würde wissen, was zu tun war, meinte Tom und fügte dann auch noch hinzu, wie Abraxas ihn vorstellen sollte, sollte nach ihm gefragt werden.

Nott wusste tatsächlich, was die Blutprobe war und strich Toms Blut über den steinernen Schädel über dem Kamin. Ein Knacken ertönte und der Schädelkiefer schob sich nach unten. Eine lebende Schlange wand sich aus dem Loch.

Abbott klappte den Mund auf und plumpste auf das Sofa.

„Wer ist dieser Mann nochmal?", fragte er entgeistert.

Abraxas besann sich auf Toms Worte: „Lord Voldemort."

Ein Erbe war zurückgekehrt.

II) _Eineinhalb Jahre später_

Der Zug ratterte über die Schienen im Wasser von Calais nach Dover. Helena blickte schweigend nach draußen. Bald sollte es keine Direktverbindung von Paris und London mehr geben, denn Züge auf dem Wasser oder in den Wolken sollten bald abgeschafft werden. Die Muggel waren auf diesem Gebiet ebenfalls im Vormarsch.

Pünktlich kam der Zug in London an, genauso wie Helena, die exakt zehn Jahre, nachdem sie England verlassen hatte, ihren Fuß wieder auf englischen Boden stellte.

Am Bahnsteig wurde sie wider Erwartungen begrüßt.

Georg Pfeiffer umarmte lächelnd die große Frau und nahm ihr den kleinen Koffer ab. Es kam ihm so vor, als ob sie noch ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen sei.

„Wie war´s ?"

„Interessant."

Drei Wochen später brachte eine schwarze Eule einen Brief von Tom, in dem er sie zu einem inoffiziellen Klassentreffen in Hogsmeade einlud. Er, Abraxas Malfoy und Zachary Mulciber gaben ein kleine Wiedersehensfeier für die Heimgekehrten, denn Aaron Nott war ebenfalls zu Studienzwecken zwei Jahre lang in Skandinavien weg gewesen und Magnus Lestrange im fernen Persien, um seine Arithmantikkenntnisse zu vertiefen, die er im Bankenwesen brauchte.

Tom hatte mit L.V. unterschrieben.

Helena sagte zu.

III) Er hatte sie gebeten, an einer Häuserecke auf ihn zu warten und so sah Helena dem Frischabgewiesenen mit hoch erhobenen Kopf entgegen, der auf der schlammigen Straße auf sie zu schritt.

„Hat nicht geklappt, oder?"

„Dumbledore ist ein Sturkopf. Aber es war einen Versuch wert."

„Lass mich raten. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Ein wenig ironisch als Schwarzhand, findest du nicht?"

Sie spielte damit auf Voldemorts linke Hand an, die so aussah, als habe er sie in schwarze Tinte getaucht (sofern er den Verbergungszauber löste). Diese Hand war ein jahrhundertealtes Zeichen des schwarzen Magiers und je besser er war, desto mehr Flächen seiner Hand waren schwarz gefärbt. Voldemorts Hand war pechschwarz bis zum Handgelenk, genauso wie Helenas.

„Kenne beim Gift immer das Gegengift.", erwiderte Voldemort mit einem Lächeln. „Machen wir noch einen Spaziergang, bevor wir die anderen treffen?"

Helena nickte und sie wanderten durch ein Wäldchen neben dem See. Seite an Seite schritten sie auf dem Waldweg entlang, sie waren genau gleich groß.

Es war beiden klar, worum es ging und sie redeten nicht lange drumherum.

Tom plante den Aufbau einer im Verdeckten operierenden Ordens, die den Umbruch in der magischen Welt bringen sollte und das Geheimhaltungsabkommen null und nichtig machen wollte.

Helena sollte Mitglied werden.

Überrascht war sie jedoch von seiner Eile gewesen, was sie ihm auch sagte. Als Antwort bekam sie eine Zusammenfassung von seinen Gedanken in jener Nacht, als er das Hotelzimmer verlassen hatte und in den leeren Straßen herumgeirrt war:

„Jeder hat etwas, was ihn antreibt. Jeder hat ein Ziel. Jeder hat die Kompassnadel seines Verstandes, nämlich der Wille, auf einen persönlichen Norden gerichtet. Dein Kompass, Helena, reagiert jedoch auf jeden noch so kleinen und schwachen Magneten, der in deiner Nähe ist. Du bist keine Nihilistin. Keiner ist ein absoluter Nihilist. Niemand ist ein Stein, kein denkendes Wesen ist absolut passiv, keinem ist alles egal. Aber du bist diejenige, die dem am nächsten kommt, wie es den irgendwie möglich ist. Du bist eine Puppe, eine Maschine aus Fleisch und Blut, ohne Antrieb, ein Uhrwerk, das man immer wieder aufziehen muss, damit es nicht stillsteht. Deswegen habe ich dich so schnell kontaktiert. Ich wollte nicht, dass du stillstehst. Ich weiß nicht, was dann passiert." Er stoppte und atmete tief ein und aus.

„Lass mich dein Norden sein. Schließe dich mir und dem Orden an."

"Ich bin nicht gut in Teamwork, das weißt du." Das war das Einzige, was Helena dazu sagte. Aber Voldemort hatte Recht.

"Ich bin es auch nicht. Und es gibt nur zwei Wege für Leute wie dich und mich. Wir führen die Gruppe oder wir verkriechen uns in einer Höhle in den Bergen. Du hast die Höhle verlassen.

Und du hast zwanzig Mann getötet, weil ein kleines Mädchen dich gefragt hat. Jetzt frage ich dich.

Tötest du für mich?"

Sie stand auf den Steinen nahe des Wassers, den Blick auf Hogwarts gerichtet.

"Ja.", sagte sie.

Voldemort lächelte.

Schweigend gingen sie zurück. Bei den ersten Häusern zog er den Messingschlüssel aus der Tasche und hielt ihn hoch.

„Gilt das noch?"

„Natürlich."

„Komm heute Abend zur Zeremonie in den Eberkopf. Wir haben das Hinterzimmer gemietet. Achte darauf, dass der Wirt dich nicht sieht."

IV) Mit einem schrägen Grinsen stand sie in der Zimmertür und mit erfreuten Gesichtern und einer schüchternen Umarmung seitens Abraxas wurde sie begrüßt.

Nach ein paar ausgetauschten Geschichten kniete sie vor Voldemort.

„A te exigo ut venias" (Ich fordere von dir dass du kommst.)

„Ego venio." (Ich komme.)

„Noli invitus venire!" (Er kommt unwillig.)

„Ego venio." (Ich komme.)

„Deum sequere." (Folge dem Gott.)

„Sequeo." (Ich folge.)

„Ad tuo mortem?" (Bis zu deinem Tod?)

„Ad meo mortem." (Bis zu meinem Tod.)

V) „Meiner Meinung entsprechen deine Qualifikationen nicht einem Assistenzarzt, das weißt du Helena! Von mir aus wärst du einer meiner Abteilungsvorstände geworden! Aber ich als Hospitalleiter muss auch auf den Vorstand hören! Es tut mir Leid."

Helena hatte Pfeiffers Entschuldigungen stumm zugehört und zuckte jetzt nur mit den Schultern. Das es unfair war, war offensichtlich. Die Mappe, die Helena auf Pfeiffers Mahagonischreibtisch geknallt hatte, war voll mit Arbeitszeugnissen und Praktikas aus allen Herren Ländern gewesen, plus Zusatzqualifikationen im Bereich der Mondkunde und Chirurgenkunst.

Helena hatte zwar den Koboldkrieg unterschlagen und ein paar zeitliche Daten gefälscht, aber unterm Strich hatte sie die Verbannung auch für ihre berufliche Laufbahn gut genutzt. Ihr Wissensstand übertraf den ihrer Kollegen in St. Mungos bei Weiten, trotzdem war sie als Assistenzärztin eingeteilt worden. Die einzige Stufe darunter waren die Studenten.

"Für weitere Möglichkeiten habe sie erst die alltäglichen Arbeitsabläufe kennenzulernen" meinte Patrick Baker, der zwischenzeitlich zum Abteilungsvorstand aufgestiegen war. Die anderen, älteren Vorstände nickten, einer von ihnen hatte Helena vor zehn Jahren an ihrem ersten Tag freundlich den Weg zum Krankenschwesternseminar gewiesen.

Es war eine Farce.

Doch Verzagen war nicht Helenas Stil und sie arbeitete sich in stummer Zielstrebigkeit die nächsten Jahre hoch.

„Ich will die da!", meinte ein etwas älterer Patient.

„Sie ist nur Assistenzärztin." Baker versuchte die Wut in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Aber sie hat bessere Sehende Hände! Sie muss einen garnicht berühren!"

Helena gab Baker bei seinem Abschied die Hand. Sie überragte ihn längst.

Pfeiffer starb mit blau angelaufenem Gesicht zwischen ihren Knien in seinem Stadthaus in London, das er ihr in seinem Testament vermacht hatte.

Grund für seinen Tod war seine lebenslängliche Anstellung als -Leiter.

VI) Die frischgebackene Hospitalleiterin saß in Ruhe auf einem Ohrensessel in der Bibliothek des Fawleyschen Anwesens.

Schreie durchhallten die weiten Räume.

Sie blätterte ungerührt eine Seite weiter.

Eine halbe Stunde später goss sie ein Glas Wasser ein, ging in die Keller und schob eine Tür zu einem Gewölbe zurück. Im Zauberstablicht wimmerte eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt auf dem Boden. Ein Medaillon lag daneben. Im höher gehobenen Licht war mit Blut ein Phönix an der Wand gezeichnet.

Er stieg aus Flammen.

Das Glas wurde auf den Boden gestellt, sie schloss die Tür und kehrte in ihren Sessel zurück.

Die Sonne ging unter und er erschien am Eingang der Bibliothek. Stumm musterte er sie.

„Ich habe dich schlafend, blutend und weinend gesehen. Es ist okay."

Er musste sich am Türrahmen abstützen und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Es wurde immer lichter in letzter Zeit.

„Hast du das Rasierzeug deines Vaters noch?"

„Müsste im zweiten Kellerraum sein. Eine Kiste mit grünem Deckel."

Ihr Gesicht erschien neben seinem im Spiegel. Schwarze Haarsträhnen und das goldene Medaillon lagen im Waschbecken.


	23. Chapter 23 Codename: Act of Justice

**2\. Codename: Act of Justice**

I) _Nacht vom 2.4.1961, Ein Wäldchen nahe London_

Voldemort nahm seine Maske ab. Die anderen wollten es ihm gleichtun, aber er hob abwehrend die Hand.

"Nein. Ich will, dass ihr die Chance auf ein normales Leben nicht verliert."

Als Magnus und Abraxas dennoch Anstalten machten, die silbernen Masken abzunehmen, sprach er eindringlich weiter.

"Seht es so: Ihr habt einen größeren Nutzen, wenn ihr unentdeckt agieren könnt." Erst dann ließen sie es.

Er trat neben Helena, die etwas abseits rauchte und gemeinsam schauten sie auf ihr Ziel herunter. Sie hatte ebenfalls die Maske abgenommen. Eine Minute Schweigen verstrich.

Dann brach er es: "Auch wenn du in deinen Augen nichts zu verlieren hast, bist du ebenfalls nützlicher, wenn du unentdeckt bleibst."

Sie drehte die Maske in der Hand und nickte dann.

"Damit bist du der Einzige, der keine trägt. Bist du dir eigentlich im Klaren, was du da tust? Ich meine, du verspielst damit eine Chance. Wenn du das jetzt in die Tat umsetzt, wirst du nie einen langweiligen Job im Ministerium haben, nie ein Haus in angenehmer Nachbarschaft und nie eine nette Familie. Eben nie ein normales Leben."

Er schaute sie mit spöttisch funkelnden Augen an.

„Mit dir vielleicht?", fragte er ironisch.

Sie schnaubte. „Mein Leben ist wohl alles andere als normal. Ich wollte nur, dass du nicht sagen kannst, keiner hätte dich das je gefragt."

Er legte den Kopf schief und lächelte.„Ich bin mir sicher, Helena."

Eine ältere Dame öffnete die Tür. Sie sah nur seine roten Augen, die man bei ihren nächtlichen Aktivitäten zuvor durch die Maske gesehen hatte und kippte um wie eine Puppe, der man die Fäden abgeschnitten hatte.

Amüsiert blickte Voldemort auf sie herunter.

„Mein Ruf scheint mir vorauszueilen." sagte er, stieg über sie und trat in das Archiv. Zachary richtete den Zauberstab auf sie, aber Voldemort meinte beiläufig: "Lass. Sie ist Reinblut."

Den Raum mit der Vitrine fanden sie schnell. Bevor Voldemort sie zerbersten ließ und das Pergament darin einrollte, richtete er noch seinen Stab auf das Gemälde mit dem Nachtwächter darauf, der darauf aufpassen sollte.

Die Alarmglocken schrillten, doch sie waren längst wieder fort, als die ersten Auroren auftauchten.

Lachend saßen sie bei Abraxas zuhause und genehmigten sich erst mal einen Drink.

„Jingelwein, bitte."

„Gläschen Koboldschnaps."

„Feuerwhisky. Mit ordentlich Eis."

„Tee.", sagte Helena.

Beim zweiten Glas entrollte Voldemort das Pergament und ließ es zwischen ihnen schweben.

„Was machen wir jetzt damit?" flüsterte er verschwörerisch und umkreiste das Geschriebene. „Zerreißen? Verbrennen?... Verbessern?"

II) _MM Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, Aurorenzentrale_

 _Verhörprotokoll 3.4.1961, 15.32_

 _Zuständiger Auror: W. Bent_

 _Befragte /-r: Josephine Palsy, Reinblut_

 _Betreff: geheim, Codename: Gesetz der Gerechtigkeit_

"Sie kommen doch immer von oben, wissen Sie? Immer von den Dächern, wissen Sie? Deswegen hab ich einfach geöffnet. Ich wusste nicht- Verstehen Sie, ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie klopfen. Und dann stand er da einfach. Ich dachte- Ich weiß nicht, was ich gedacht hab."

"War er allein?"

"Nein, nein, es waren andere da. Mit Masken."

"Sie konnten aber keinen außer ihm erkennen?"

"Ja, sie sahen alle gleich aus, verstehen Sie? Alle, außer er."

"Und wie sah _er_ aus?"

"Groß. Mit schwarzem Umhang. Keine Haare und seine Augen...Entschuldigung."

Schluchzen. Das Geraschel von Stoff.

"Danke. Seine Augen, die waren schrecklich. Ich meine, es ist doch nicht normal, dass ein Mensch rote Augen hat!"

"Ist er dieser Mann auf dem Foto?"

Blättern und dann ein leises Stöhnen.

„Ja."

„Was hat er getan, nachdem Sie die Tür aufgemacht haben?"

"Das weiß ich nicht, Sir. Ich bin doch in Ohnmacht gefallen. Ich hab garnichts mitbekommen, verstehen Sie?"

III) _Winkelgasse,_ _Zur brennenden Hex_ _, frühmorgends_

Er schlurfte müde an den Tresen vorbei und machte sich daran, die Stühle von den Tischen für den Tag herunterzustellen. Die wenigen Gäste würden wahrscheinlich auch heute nur über das Eine reden. Scut schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als er daran dachte. Als Joey ihm vorgestern,

den Tagespropheten wild herumwedelnd, davon berichtet hatte, wäre ihm fast das Glas aus der Hand gefallen, das er gerade geputzt hatte.

Dieser Lord Voldemort hatte doch tatsächlich das Geheimhaltungsabkommen gestohlen!

Das vermaledeite Geheimhaltungsabkommen!

Groß neben dem Artikel auf der ersten Seite war das Überwachungsfoto zu sehen gewesen.

Ein Mann mit kahlem Schädel, der seinen Kopf langsam zur Kamera drehte und seinen Zauberstab hob, bis er genau auf den Betrachter zeigte. Und der Blick! Himmel, der Blick! Irgendwo zwischen triumphierend und drohend funkelten seine Augen den Betrachter an.

Kopfschüttelnd nahm er den Besen und ging nach draußen. Der Besen fegte den Gehweg und er öffnete die Fensterläden. Die Leute kamen immer weniger in seinen Pub. Vielleicht sollte er auf Joey hören und endlich mal den Namen ändern. Er wollte gerade den Besen wieder nehmen, als er erstarrte. Ungläubig blickte er auf die andere Straßenseite auf die Hauswand.

Das grüne und das purpurne Siegel auf dem Pergament war unverkennbar. Jedes Zaubererkind kannte es. Er überquerte hastig die Straße und trat näher. Er las.

"Wir, der schwarze Orden und Anhänger des dunklen Lords, erklären, dass die Zeit des Versteckens nun vorbei ist. Das Geheimhaltungsabkommen der Zauberervereinigung von 1692 ist hiermit aufgelöst! Zauberer und Hexen dieses Landes, schließt euch uns an, wenn euch von dem Joch des Ministeriums und vom Schmach des Abkommens befreien wollt! Tretet mit uns an das Licht! Lasst uns unseren rechtmäßigen Platz unter der Sonne einnehmen!"

Die Worte verwischten, so aufgeregt war er.

Reinblut-

Muggel-

Unterwerfung-

Das war nicht der Text des Geheimhaltungsabkommens. Das war ein neuer Text, der dort an der Hauswand angepinnt war.. Er wandte den Kopf und sah die Winkelgasse hinunter und entdeckte ein weiteres Pergament. Und noch eins. Und noch eins. Die Hauswände waren voll davon.

Aufregung ergriff ihn und flutete durch seinen ganzen Körper von den Zehen bis in die Fingerspitzen.

IV) "Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass wir zwar auf der Seite des Gesetzes stehen, er aber auf der Seite des Volkes." Helenas Rücken war kerzengerade, als sie das im Zauberergamot, der höchsten magischen Regierungsinstanz in England sagte. Der Saal wurde so still, dass man das Geraschel der Gewänder hören konnte.

Dann brach ein Toben los. Jeder redete und schrie bald durcheinander, unten in den Reihen wollte sich jemand irgendwann nicht mehr auf seine verbalen Fähigkeiten verlassen und versetzte seinem Diskussionsgegner ein heftigen Kinnhaken. Eilig versuchte man sie zu trennen.

Magnus musterte die streitenden Zauberer mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und einem Schmunzeln, beugte sich zur Seite und raunte zu Helena: "Warum nochmal hat er das Ministerium noch nicht gleich in die Knie gezwungen?" Helena schaute ihn an und dann zum Eingang. Nott folgte ihrem Blick, sog die Luft ein und nickte.

Eine kleine Frau, flankiert von Sicherheitszauberern hatte gerade den Saal betreten und betrachtete das Chaos vor sich mit einer Miene, die an ein wütendes Drachenweibchen erinnerte. Sie hob den Zauberstab über ihren Kopf und es knallte heftig. Alle Augen richteten sich auf die Zaubereiministerin und der Saal verstummte langsam, bis es ganz still wurde.

Nur vereinzelt war ein verschämtes Husten zu hören.

Die Zaubereiministerin begann zu sprechen. Sie lächelte und meinte heiter: "Wissen Sie, ich habe _gerade_ eben dem Muggelminister versichert, dass ich die Lage _absolut_ unter Kontrolle hätte und mich um _alles_ kümmern würde."

Dann verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht: "ABER WIE SOLL ICH DAS ANSTELLEN MIT EINEM HAUFEN VOLLER WAHNWITZIGER DOXIES?!" brüllte sie. Die hochehrwürdigen Mitglieder des Zauberergamots richteten sich peinlich berührt ihre Roben und setzten sich wieder.

Ein weiterer Artikel im Tagespropheten erschien am nächsten Morgen:

Der Tagesprophet 1961 Ministerin hält flammende Ansprache

Das Pressebild: Die Ministerin steht vor dem Rednerpult in der Ministeriumseingangshalle und blickte zu den Presseleuten hinunter.

Sie ist zwar so klein, dass sie auf einem Hocker stehen muss, um über das Pult blicken zu können, macht aber ihre geringe Körpergröße mit großen Gesten und einem kräftigen Stimmorgan (für den Leser nicht zu hören, aber deutlich am aufgerissenen Mund zu erkennen) wieder wett.

Der Chef der Aurorenzentrale, die Leiterin von St. Mungo und der Vorsitzende der magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille stehen hinter ihr, schauen ernst und haben gewichtig die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

Heute um 16:00 hielt unsere verehrte Zaubereiministerin Millicent Bagnold eine Ansprache an das magische Volk von Großbritannien. Grund dafür waren die jüngst verteilten Faksimilien des Internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommens, dessen Wortlaut rassistisch verändert wurde und die überall im Land von sogenannten „Todessern" unter der Leitung eines gewissen „Lord Voldemort" verteilt wurden. Diese Organisation hat sich ebenfalls zum Diebstahl des offiziellen Abkommens bekannt.

Es folgt ein Ausschnitt der Rede der Ministerin:

"Und wir empfehlen allen Zauberern, diese Schriften nicht zu beachten! Wenn sie dem zuwiderlaufen sollten, müssen wir darauf hinweisen, dass der Besitz oder die Vervielfältigung solcher Hetzschriften strafbar ist und mit Azkaban geahndet wird. Jawohl! mit Azkaban! Wir können nicht zulassen, dass so welche offentsichtlich altbackenen, gestörten Aufrufe die öffentliche Ruhe stören! Und noch etwas: Dieser dunkle Lord hat ganz offentsichtlich vergessen, dass es ein _Internationales_ Abkommen ist! Eine Replika wird in diesem Moment angefertigt!

Bloß weil er so ein läppisches Papier klaut und plumpe Theorien entwirft, heißt nicht, dass damit Gesetz und Ordnung außer Kraft getreten sind! Unsere Mitarbeiter entfernen die Pergamente gerade und damit sollte die Sache ein Ende haben! "

V) Er faltete langsam die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch vor sich. Er lächelte.

Ganz im Gegenteil. Es hatte gerade erst angefangen.


	24. Chapter24 Show them how to kill a dragon

**3\. Show them how to kill a dragon**

I) Voldemort bekam einige Zimmer des Fawleyschen Anwesens, ließ ein paar Sachen dort und auch die Treffen des schwarzen Ordens fanden zunehmend in einem der Salons des Anwesens statt.

Die magische Gesellschaft grundlegend zu ändern, erwies sich als sehr langwieriges Unternehmen, Informationen mussten gesammelt, Personen überredet und Gerüchte gestreut werden.

Die Anhängerschaft wurde immer größer, sodass bald ein innerer Zirkel entstand, der untereinander meist keine Masken trug.

Wenn die Mitglieder dieses Zirkels ihren Führer mit der schönen Leiterin des Hospitals zusammen sahen, huschte nicht in wenigen Köpfen das ein oder andere Mal die Frage am Gedankenhorizont vorbei, in welcher Beziehung zueinander die beiden eigentlich standen.

Das dunkle Mal auf ihrem Arm beteuerte, dass Helena Voldemort als ihren Herrn betrachtete, aber wie stand Voldemort zu dieser Frau?

Aufschluss darüber geben drei Zeichnungen, die er von ihr in dem Zeitraum zwischen seinem ersten Aufstieg und seinem Fall anfertigte.

Die Idee für die erste Zeichnung von ihr entstand schon früher, nämlich während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit im Koboldkrieg. Die Bleistiftlinien fangen einen Sekundenbruchteil für die Ewigkeit ein: Im schweren Militärmantel, der vom Wind wie Flügel aufgebauscht wird, schreitet Helena gerade über das Schlachtfeld an dem Betrachter vorbei. Ein Bein hat sie schon für den nächsten Schritt vom Erdboden gelöst und hält es leicht angewinkelt, die Haare hängen ihr offen an beiden Seiten des Kopfes herab, den sie gesenkt hält. Die Augen sind wie bei einem Einschlafenden halb geschlossen, doch hinter den Lidern blitzt ein höchst wachsamer Geist. Die Hand mit dem Zauberstab hält sie hinter sich, sie wird ihn gleich hervorziehen und nach vorne auf das nächste Opfer richten. Die andere Hand, genauso blut- und dreckverschmiert ist nach vorne gerichtet, als wolle sie einen Weg durch eine unsichtbare Masse bahnen. Der Betrachter spürt mehr, als er sieht, dass sie atmet. Der Wind streicht leise durch ihr Haar.

 _II) Ein paar Monate nach dem Diebstahl,_ _Fawleysches Anwesen_

„In Anbetracht der gegenwärtigen Gruppendynamik im schwarzen Orden, die sich aufgrund der geschlechtlichen Gruppenzusammensetzung ergibt, würde ich dich bitten, deine Reaktionen und dein Verhalten etwas weniger zurückhaltend zu gestalten."

„Was?"

Voldemort und Helena gingen gerade einer ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, dem Lesen, nach und standen zwischen den Bücherregalen der riesigen Fawleyschen Bibliothek.

Voldemort seufzte: „Für sie trägst du das blaue Kleid. Abraxas, Magnus und die anderen denken, ich habe dich nur aufgenommen, weil du klug bist und als -Leiterin eine nützliche Spionin und weil wir früher Klassenkameraden waren."

„Aber du hast mich nicht aufgenommen, weil ich klug bin und als -Leiterin eine nützliche Spionin und weil wir früher Klassenkameraden waren."

„Genau. Zeig ihnen das."

Als der Orden sich das nächste Mal bei einem Drink traf, bestellte sie statt Tee Wodka.

Das seien die beiden Nationalgetränke der Russen, meinte sie augenzwinkernd zu Abraxas` fragend hochgezogener Augenbraue.

In den folgenden Jahren gewann sie bei den Männern immer mehr ehrlichen Respekt, vor allem bei den beiden Wichtigsten: Abraxas und Magnus.

Die vielen Nachtaktionen, bei denen es immer wieder Zusammenstöße mit Auroren gab, machten ein Training der Duellierfähigkeiten oder zumindest eine Auffrischung dieser notwendig und Voldemort und Helena übernahmen die Aufgabe ihre ehemaligen Klassenkameraden die schwarze Kunst und die dafür notwendigen körperlichen Fähigkeiten beizubringen.

Abraxas zweifelte zuerst an der Kompetenz Helenas, ihm irgendetwas beibringen zu können, und weigerte sich partout diese bescheuerte Rote-Ball-Spielchen mitzumachen, bei dem er auf den Dächern des Anwesens einem kleinen, roten Ball hinterherjagen sollte, damit er sich später mühelos auf Stadtdächern bewegen konnte, um nicht auf Besen angewiesen sein zu müssen. (Helena war wegen ihrer Baumläuferfähigkeiten der perfekte Lehrmeister darin.)

Doch nach einem Duell mit einem Florett und einem Feuerhaken im grünen Salon des Anwesens, änderte er seine Meinung.

Abraxas hatte sie gerade entwaffnet und schritt über den Läufer triumphierend auf sie zu, als Helena mit den Füßen nach hinten rutschte und er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Während dem Sturz zog sie ihm schnell das Florett und der Feuerhaken aus den Fingern und als er auf seinen Knien landete, fand er das gekreuzte, kalte Metall an seiner Kehle wieder.

Das Einzige, was ihn hinderte, in die Klinge zu rutschen, war Helenas abgestützter Fuß auf seinem Brustkorb. Die Klingen wurden weggenommen und er rappelte sich auf.

„Hast wohl während dem Ballettunterricht bei den Jungs gespickelt, oder?" Er versuchte sich mit einem schlechten Witz aus der Situation zu retten und grinste gezwungen.

Magnus unterschätzte Helena noch mehr.

Der Tanzsaal des Anwesens mit seinen hohen, griechischen Säulen und dem Steinboden war zum Trainingshalle umfunktioniert worden. In der Ecke standen Trainingspuppen, daneben ein langer Tisch mit verschiedenen Waffen, die Helena meistens von ihren Reisen mitgebracht hatte.

Mit einem Zauberstab kämpfen zu können, war das Wichtigste für einen Zauberer, doch die andere Hand blieb während des Duells frei, was man ausnutzen konnte, wie Helena immer wieder betonte.

In dieser Übungsstunde hatte sie Magnus die Wahl der Waffen gelassen. Er nahm für sich ein riesiges Schwert vom Tisch und gab Helena vorsorglich nur eine kleine Doppelaxt, die kaum größer als ihr Ellbogen war.

Sie lächelte und sagte: „Lektion Nummer Eins. Kenne deine Waffe."

Die Axt war nämlich eine Zwergenaxt, und da auch Zwerge unterschiedlich groß waren, passte sich das Metall an die Körpergröße des Trägers an, was in Helenas Fall bedeutete, dass sie nach einigem Rumwirbeln durch die Luft, eine wahre Henkersklinge in der Hand hatte.

„Helena hat eine Axt. Helena ist glücklich.", hatte Joris trocken kommentiert, als sie grinsend, die riesige Doppelaxt lässig über die Schultern gelegt, nach dem Kampf in das Lager zurückgestapft kam.

Jetzt verzog Magnus das Gesicht, besann sich aber auf sein Recht der Waffenwahl, schnappte sich die Axt und drückte seiner Gegnerin einen chinesischen Stofffächer in die Hand.

Nachdem sie den traditionellen Abstand eingenommen hatten, stürmte Magnus auf die ruhige, fächerwedelnde Helena zu. Eine kleine Handbewegung ihrerseits, der Fächer schnappte zu und ein kleines Geschoss raste durch die Luft und erwischte Magnus an der Stirn.

Helena hatte die Spitze des kleinen Pfeil vorsorglich mit Stoff umwickelt, sodass Magnus lediglich ein blauer Fleck auf der Stirn erhielt.

„Lektion Nummer Zwei. Gebrauche deine Waffe richtig."

So langsam wurde Magnus wütend. Er riss Helena den Fächer aus der Hand, schnappte sich wieder das Schwert und rannte wieder auf sie zu. Diesmal machte Helena im richtigen Moment ganz gelassen einen Schritt zur Seite und stellte ihm ein Bein.

Magnus stolperte und segelte auf dem Bauch über den Steinboden.

„Lektion Nummer Drei. Minimaler Aufwand. Maximale Effizienz. "

Mit verwuschelten Haar und mit verkniffenem Mund rappelte sich das stolzes Mitglied der magischen Elite und der stellvertretende Gringottsdirektor wieder auf.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass die beste Methode, um Respekt bei einem Mann wie Magnus zu verdienen, tatsächlich die war, ihn einmal quer über den Boden segeln zu lassen.

So war es auch ein Zeichen seines Vertrauens, dass er ein paar Monate danach eines Nachts betrunken vor Helenas Haustür saß.

„Was dauert das so lang?", nuschelte er, als Helena ihm im Morgenmantel die Tür aufmachte. „Wo ist Tooly?"

„Auch Hauselfen müssen mal schlafen, Magnus. Komm herein."

Magnus nahm seine Wunderwodkaflasche, trat in die Eingangshalle, nahm Haltung an und versuchte sich zu erklären.

„Nach einigen Differenzen mit meiner Frau, habe ich entschieden, dass es besser ist, für die nächsten Tage Abstand von Lucille zu nehmen-"

„Sie hat dich rausgeschmissen, oder?"

„Jaa.",wimmerte Magnus und ließ seinen Kopf auf Helenas Schulter sinken. „Diese Frau hat einfach zuviel Temperament."

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du sie genau deswegen geheiratet hast?"

„Hab ich nicht.", nuschelte Magnus in ihre Halsbeuge und hickste.

„An eurer Hochzeit hast du gesagt, ich zitiere: Diese Frau bringt mich irgendwann ins Grab, aber davor hoffentlich noch ganz oft ins Bett."

Magnus richtete sich ruckartig wieder auf und grinste verschämt. „Na guut, ja, kann sein."

„Bist du appariert?"

„Jaa."

„Du bist zersplintert."

„Nein?"

„Doch." Helena zeigte auf sein rechtes Bein, dass einen langen Schnitt hatte.

„Ooh."

„Du wirst heute Nacht wohl besser nicht mehr apparieren. Du kannst hier schlafen."

Sie rief die Hauselfe nun doch noch und wies Tooly an, das Gästezimmer im zweiten Stock herzurichten.

Magnus bugsierte sie auf ein Sofa im Salon und heilte den Schnitt mit ein paar einfachen Hexereien.

„Das wird wieder.",meinte sie. Magnus nickte, stand etwas schwankend auf und griff nach der Flasche, die ihm von Helena weggeschnappt wurde.

„Die bleibt hier. Geh jetzt ins Bett, Magnus."

„Kommst du mit?", fragte sie der angetrunkene Mann mit den Augen eines unschuldigen Jungen.

„Nein. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

Am nächsten Morgen stand Magnus` zweite Hälfte vor Helenas Tür.

„Er ist im Gästezimmer im zweiten Stock, rechter Flügel." Lucille nickte knapp und marschierte nach oben. Die beiden Frauen kamen gut miteinander aus, auch weil sie im Gegenteil zu vielen anderen Damen ihrer Gesellschaftsschicht lange Begrüßungsformeln für Firlefanz hielten.

Beim Morgentee ließ sich Helena von dem bösartigen Geschrei aus dem zweiten Stock nicht von der Zeitungslektüre abhalten. Als plötzlich still wurde, fragte die Hauselfe besorgt: „Soll ich hochgehen und nachschauen?"

„Merlin, bloß nicht!",meinte Helena entrüstet. „Jetzt haben sie sich gerade versöhnt! Und sich endlich an die Existenz von Lärmzaubern erinnert..."

So kam es, dass die Zwillinge Rabastan und Rodolphus, die beiden Söhne von dem Ehepaar Lestrange, nicht im heimatlichen Manor gezeugt wurden.

Helena half Lucille bei der Geburt und zeigte Magnus, wie man kleine Babys auf dem Arm hält. Der mittlerweile zum Gringottsleiter aufgestiegene Mann war mit dieser einfachen Aufgabe heillos überfordert.

III) Jahre verstrichen, aus den Babys wurden rangelnde Kinder, aus den Kindern wurden junge Teenager. Bei einer Dinerparty stand die nächste Generation von Todessern im Garten zusammen und lachten über einen Witz, den Helena und Abraxas wegen dem dicken Fensterglas nicht verstanden, durch das sie die jungen Leute beobachteten.

Rabastan und Rodolphus standen dort, ebenso wie Abraxas`Sohn Lucius und die Blackschwestern.

Alle sechs würden in ein oder zwei Jahren Hogwarts abschließen, ihre Gesichter waren noch glatt und unschuldig.

Helena nannte sie Welpen.

„Sie werden einmal treue und starke Anhänger des dunklen Lords werden, Helena!", korrigierte sie Abraxas entrüstet. Silberne Strähnen zeigten sich bereits in seinem weißblonden Haar, das er immer nach alter Malfoyscher Tradition lang trug. Helena merkte man die sechsundvierzig Jahre allerdings nicht an, ihre Haare waren ja schon weiß.

„Natürlich werden sie einmal zu treuen Bluthunden werden.", meinte sie beschwichtigend. „Aber jetzt sind sie einfach nur eins: Welpen."

Draußen fingen Lucius und Rodolphus ein Duell mit fliegenden Gartenstühlen an.

„Sehr verspielte Welpen.", fügte Helena lächelnd hinzu.

Abraxas Mund wurde zu einem Strich.

„Entschuldige mich." meinte er höflich zu Helena und ging nach draußen.

„LUCIUS!"

Ihre Söhne und Töchter ließen sich nicht mehr lange etwas von ihren Eltern sagen, die meisten folgten aber trotzdem ihrem Weg und erhielten einer nach dem anderen das Dunkle Mal auf ihrem Arm.

Sie wurden genauso trainiert von ihren Eltern, Rodolphus und Rabastan von Magnus, Lucius von Abraxas, nur die junge Bellatrix Black wurde vom Dunklen Lord persönlich unterrichtet.

Wegen eines Auslandsaufenthaltes von Abraxas und Voldemort, währenddessen sie die Übungseinheiten von Lucius und Bellatrix übernahm, lernte Helena die beiden Welpen besser kennen.

Lucius gewöhnte sie die unnötigen Possen beim Duellieren ab, Bellatrix brachte sie auch den Umgang mit einem Dolch bei. Besonders die hitzblütige junge Frau hatte Probleme, sich der älteren Gründerin, wie die erste Generation Todesser jetzt genannt wurde, unterzuordnen.

Nachdem Helena Bellatrix Flüchen blitzschnell ausgewichen war und sie Bellatrix durch einen geschickten Hebelgriff auf den Boden geschleudert hatte und sie sie schließlich spöttisch von oben herab musterte, verlor Bellatrix ihre Beherrschung.

„DER DUNKLE LORD UNTERRICHTET _MICH_!" brüllte sie.

„Und ich unterrichtete den dunklen Lord." erwiderte Helena gelassen. Bellatrix Mund klappte auf und wieder zu.

Helena fand, es war Zeit für ein paar klare Worte für das rebellische Kind vor ihr.

„Bellatrix, ich weigere mich nicht, zuzugeben, dass du irgendwann meinen Platz einnehmen wirst.",meinte sie ruhig und seufzte. „Irgendwann wird der Zeitpunkt kommen, ab dem ich nicht mit jedem Tag stärker werde, sondern schwächer. Vielleicht wird es bei einem Duell zwischen uns geschehen, vielleicht werde ich von einem Auftrag des Dunklen Lords nicht zurückkehren. Irgendwann wirst du mich schlagen, aber bis dahin, meine kleine Bellatrix, bis dahin wirst du mir gehorchen."

Voldemort kehrte zurück und fand eine vor Stolz angeschwollene Bellatrix vor. Ein paar Tage später wollte er sich mit Helena darüber unterhalten, sie war aber weder im Anwesen, noch in ihrem Stadthaus in London, in dem sie unter der Woche oder während einer Bereitschaft in häufig übernachtete.

Schließlich fand er sie auf dem Kirchendach des nahegelegenen Muggelstädtchens. Mit einem Zauber vor Muggelblicken verborgen saß sie auf dem Dachfirst, rauchte und beobachtete das Ameisengetummel unter sich.

Voldemort landete ein paar Meter neben ihr und schaute auf sie herunter. Helena blies Rauch aus ihrem Mund und schaute zu ihm hoch.

„Du hast Bellatrix gesagt, dass sie einmal deinen Platz einnehmen wird. Das wird sie nicht. Warum hast du gelogen?"

„Ich habe nicht gelogen, Voldemort. Sie wird meinen Platz einnehmen. Das Alte weicht dem Neuen. Das ist der Kreislauf und ich unterwerfe mich ihm."

„Freiwillig. Dein Geist wird immer stärker werden, denn er ist unbegrenzt, nur dein Körper nicht und das wird irgendwann dein Ende sein. Aber du wirst nie so schwach werden, dass sie dich schlagen kann. Warum also unterwirfst du dich? Überhaupt, warum unterwirfst du dich dem Tod? "

„Warum nicht?"

Sie stand auf, breitete die Arme aus und der Wind, der über den Dächern der Stadt blies, bauschte ihre Ärmel.

"Warum sollte ich mir diese letzte Vergebung nehmen, diesen letzten Ausweg und die letzte logische Konsequenz? Ich kann mich hier und jetzt fallen lassen und den Erdboden begrüßen. Warum sollte ich mir selbst diese Möglichkeit verwehren?

"Und was hindert dich daran? Wenn dir das Sterben so einfach fällt, warum lebst du dann noch? Was ist für dich der _Sinn_?"

"Es ist ein komplexes und filigranes Geflecht aus Verpflichtungen und Erwartungen, das mich daran hindert, jetzt einen Schritt nach links oder nach rechts zu machen."

"Ich weigere mich, das zu akzeptieren! Komm... Mach einen Halt mehr, sichere dich selbst ab."

"Voldemort." Ihre Stimme war sehr sanft. „Selbst diese Halterung kann sich lösen. Selbst so kann ich in den Abgrund stürzen. Ich werde mich verteidigen. Bis mein Herz aufhört zu schlagen und bis mein Atem stockt. Nicht weiter. Dann ist Schluss und das akzeptiere ich."

IV) Bellatrix heiratete Rodolphus und wurde eine Lestrange. Sie wählte den jüngeren Bruder und nicht den Stammhalter. Die Hochzeit wurde zum gesellschaftlichen Ereignis des Jahres, die Creme de la Créme der magischen Society war geladen. Nach der Zeremonie versammelten sich die Gäste im Saal, tanzten und unterhielten sich bei Elfenwein.

Magnus und Abraxas standen etwas abseits außer Hörweite und zeigten mit einem Gespräch, welch hohes Ansehen Helena im Orden mittlerweile genoß. Die seltene Durchmischung von ministriellen Beamten, die fest hinter der Zaubereiministerin standen und Todessern, brachten Abraxas auf einen Gedanken, der ihn schmunzeln ließ.

„Stell dir mal vor, diese Idioten vom Ministerium nehmen uns die Masken ab und entdecken, dass die magische Elite dahintersteckt.", meinte er zu Magnus und kicherte in sein Glas.

Magnus entgegnete mit erhobener Augenbrauen, aber mit funkelnden Augen: „Stell dir mal vor, die nehmen dem gefährlichsten Todesser die Maske ab und entdecken, dass er eine Frau ist."

Er meinte nicht seine Schwiegertochter, das war beiden klar.

Abraxas Augen wurden groß, dann grinste er, hob prostend sein Glas und trank.

Am anderen Ende des Saals unterhielt sich ein norwegischer Historiker namens Richard Nilsen mit einem alten Ehepaar aus dem Zweig der Thicknesses. Er wurde als Magnus` alter Studienfreund vorgestellt worden und man hatte ihn noch in letzter Minute auf die übervolle Gästeliste gesetzt.

Er war ein sehr großer Mann in besten Jahren und mit funkelnden Augen, trug sein silbernes Haar elegant nach hinten gebunden und hatte einen Spitzbart. Er und die Großmutter eines Anhängers von ihm verstanden sich dank seines Charmes sehr gut und unterhielten sich gerade über eines seiner Bücher.

„Abhandlung über die magischen Duelliersitten in Osteuropa... Doch, ich erinnere mich. Simon, du hast das doch mal gelesen, oder?", sagte Mrs Thicknesse gerade zu ihrem Mann, der sich am spärlichen Haarwuchs kratzte und nickte.

„Sie können als Norweger doch auch sicherlich Russisch oder?" meinte seine Frau heiter.

„Genaugenommen ist Norwegisch und Russisch nicht das Gleiche, aber ja, ich habe diese Sprache tatsächlich gelernt. Warum?", entgegnete Mr Nilsen höflich.

„Weil ich Ihnen dann jemand vorstellen muss!", Begeistert wackelte die alte Dame zum Büffet und steuerte eine Dame im grünen Kleid an. Einen Moment später stand sie vor Mr Nilsen.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Helena Fawley, die Leiterin von . Ihre Mutter ist Russin und emigrierte nach der Revolution dort zu uns. Ihr Urgroßvater war Alexander Sergejewitsch Tanejew, der Komponist. Helena, meine Liebe, das ist Richard Nilsen, ein berühmter, norwegischer Historiker und Buchautor."

Gespannt blickte die kleine Frau zwischen den beiden hin und her. Mr Nilsen küsste galant Helenas Hand und sie wechselten ein paar Worte auf Russisch.

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie gesagt haben?", fragte Mrs Thicknesse neugierig.

Helena übersetzte: „Er meinte, dass er die Musik meines Großvaters kenne und dass ihre Schönheit in seiner Enkeltochter wiedergeboren wurde."

Mrs Thicknesse klappte verzückt den Mund auf und warf ihr einen Blick zu, den sie zuletzt aufgesetzt hatte, als ihre Tochter nicht sicher darüber war, ob sie den Heiratsantrag ihres jetzigen Mannes annehmen sollte.

Ein neues Stück begann und Mr Thicknesse, der die Absichten seiner Frau genau kannte, forderte Helena zum Tanz auf. Seine Frau stupste ihn ungehalten: „Simon! Lass doch die jungen Leute tanzen!" Helena zögerte, doch Mr Nilsen ergriff die Initiative und streckte ihr in vollendeter Eleganz seine Hand hin.

„Darf ich?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Helena legte ihre Hand in seine und er zog sie auf die Tanzfläche. Sie schwebten über das Parkett, beide waren vollendete Tänzer.

Die Musik endete, sie verbeugten sich höflich voreinander und mischten sich wieder in die Menge.

Mr Nilsen wurde kurz darauf von Mrs Black, der Brautmutter abgepasst.

„Glückwunsch, Sie sind einer der wenigen Männer, mit denen Helena getanzt hat.", meinte sie etwas spöttisch.

„Tatsächlich?" Der Angesprochene zog die Augenbrauen hoch und betrachtete Helena, die sich einen halben Saal weiter gerade mit Abraxas unterhielt. „Nun, bei ihrer Größe ist es wohl schwer, einen richtigen Tanzpartner zu finden..."

„Daran liegt es nicht." Mrs Black lächelte süffisant. „Die Männer trauen sich einfach nicht. Sie kennen als Norweger die englischen Gesellschaft nicht, deswegen lassen Sie sich von mir einen Rat geben. Man pflegt hier zu sagen, wenn eine Frau bis dreißig keinen Mann gefunden hat, hat das immer einen Grund. In Helenas Fall- naja... Ohne alte Geschichten wieder in den Kessel rühren zu wollen... Sagen wir, sie ist schön wie eine Blume, aber sie ist leider eine Blume, die unbedingt auf dem Acker und nicht im Garten wachsen will. Sie will immer dort sein, wo sie als Dame nicht hingehört."

„Vielleicht ist sie mehr als eine Dame." Mr Nilsen nippte schmunzelnd an seinem Wein.

„Was soll sie denn sonst sein?", fragte Mrs Black.

Mr Nilsen zuckte mit den Schultern, obwohl er die Antwort kannte.

Abraxas und Helena hatten sich derweil in einen kleinen Salon des Hauses zurückgezogen, Sie stand am Fenster, er auf dem Ledersofa. Er versuchte, es ihr so schonend wie möglich beizubringen.

„Helena, du musst verstehen dass- naja, dass trotz etwaiger romantischer Gefühle deinerseits...

Er- Der dunkle Lord bleibt der dunkle Lord, verstehst du? Sowas hat einfach keine Zukunft-"

Helena gab einen großen Seufzer von sich und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Ich bin nicht in den dunklen Lord verliebt, Abraxas." sagte sie klar und deutlich. Dann schaute sie in den dunklen Garten hinaus. „Und in dich übrigens auch nicht."

Abraxas wollte abwehren, doch sein Zögern und sein hartes Schlucken verriet ihn. Helena verließ den Raum, ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen. Er war dankbar dafür, sonst hätte sie den Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen.

Am nächsten Morgen würde Mrs Black ihrerseits große, entsetzte Augen bekommen, wenn ihre fuchsteufelswilde Schwiegertochter sie darüber aufklärte, mit wem sie da am Vorabend über Helena abgelästert hatte.

Mr Nilson half Helena trotz der üblen Nachrede höflich in den Mantel und begleitete sie am Ende der Hochzeit ein Stück.

„Und? Über was wurde im Damensalon so geredet?", fragte er sie, als sie nebeneinander durch den dunklen Wald zur Appariergrenze gingen.

„Über die Zucht von Trauerschwänen. Bei den Herren?", sagte Helena resigniert.

„Ach, Politik und Wirtschaft, nichts Interessantes. Wie zieht man Trauerschwäne auf?", fragte er amüsiert weiter.

„Man muss ihnen genügend Freiraum lassen. Und am besten Birkenblätter zum Fressen."

Helenas Mund wurde immer schmaler, während sein Lächeln immer breiter wurde.

Dann wurde er wieder ernst und fragte sie über das aus, was Mrs Black gesagt hatte. Während Helenas Stellung im Orden nun gesichert war, musste sie als unverheiratete Frau immer noch mehr als andere im öffentlichen Leben um Anerkennung kämpfen. Die Zaubereiministerin hielt zwar fest zu ihr und hatte sie zum Beispiel beim nächsten Quidditchcup zu sich in der Ehrenloge eingeladen, doch hinter Helenas Rücken wurde immer mehr an ihrem Stuhl gesägt. Gerüchte über ihre Ehrbarkeit machten Helena nicht das Geringste aus, doch sie konnten schlimme Folgen für ihre Karriere nach sich ziehen.

Beide apparierten und während sie die letzten Meter zum Fawleyschen Anwesen liefen, nahm Voldemort wieder sein normales Aussehen an.

Sie liefen die Treppe hoch und bevor jeder in seinen Flügel ging, strich er ihr noch eine Strähne aus der Stirn und gab ihr einen Rat.

„Zeige ihnen, wie man Drachen tötet." Helenas fragender Blick blieb unbeantwortet.

„Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

V) Das Wie und das Wann für seinen nächsten Schritt hatte Voldemort bereits, es fehlte nur noch das Wo. Weil einer seiner Todesser ihr Vorgesetzter war, kannte er die Adresse von Mrs Meeple.

Sie trat nach einem langen Arbeitstag durch die Eingangstür und legte Schlüssel und Mantel ab.

„Guten Abend." sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Ihr Mann war auf einer Gringottsgeschäftsreise.

Ihren Zauberstab zog sie zu spät.

„Was wollen Sie?" wimmerte sie und wich rückwärts zurück.

„Nicht ihr Leben, keine Sorge, noch nicht einmal ihr Blut. Nur eine Information."

Mrs Meeple wurde blass und schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. Voldemort legte den seinen lächelnd schief und trat blitzschnell hinter sie. Ein Zauberstabwink und die Frau brach zusammen.

Wie ein Tanzpartner streckte er neben ihr den Arm aus, fing sie auf, schob den anderen Arm unter ihre Kniekehlen und hob mühelos den kleinen Körper hoch.

Er legte die ohnmächtige Frau auf das Sofa und steckte etwas zwischen ihre Finger, dass ihre Meinung ändern würde.

Eine Kinderzeichnung und eine helle Haarsträhne. Darauf eine Strichmännchenfrau und ein Strichmännchenmädchen, beide mit blonden Haaren, darunter stand in krakeliger Kinderschrift:

„Ferniss dich, Mama."

Das blonde Strichmännchenmädchen stand zwei Tage später in Fleisch und Blut am Eingang von St. Mungos. Die Haare etwas zerwuschelt und sehr blass, doch ohne Wunden.

Man rief unverzüglich die Eltern und Mrs Meeple drückte ihre Kleine endlich wieder an sich und schluchzte hemmungslos.

„Was haben sie denen gesagt?" Die Leiterin von St. Mungos schaffte es immer schneller als andere die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen.

„I-Ich weiß es nicht. Ich- da war eine Seitenstraße in der Winkelgasse, aber ich weiß nicht- er hat doch mein Gedächtnis gelö- hö-hö- scht.", weinte Mrs Meeple.

Mrs Fawley über ihr nickte nur und löste die Mutterhände sanft von dem Kind, um es untersuchen zu können. Ihm fehlte nichts, es hatte nur einige leichte Blessuren am Oberkörper, Dreck unter den Fingernägeln und einen Vitamin-D Mangel, wobei die beiden letzteren auf einen Aufenthalt in einem Gewölbe unter der Erde schließen ließen. Helena hätte das auch ohne Untersuchung sagen können.

Es war nämlich ihr Keller gewesen.

VI) 9. Mai. 1974 Drache von Dunklen Lord beendet finalen Quidditchcup!

Die Menge fieberte schon dem Schnatzerfang der Chudley Cannons entgegen, als der Drache angriff. Versteckt unter den Zuschauerrängen, durchbrach das Rumänische Langhorn diese in der 144. Spielminute und verursachte ein Chaos. Durch das beherzte Eingreifen der -Leiterin H. Fawley konnte die Bestie überwältigt werden. Zusammen mit den Heilern vom Spielfeld schaffte sie es den Drachen auf dem Boden zu halten und ihn mit einem gut gezielten Fluch zu liquidieren.

Platziert wurde der Drache von Du-Weißt-schon-wer, führer des sogenannten schwarzen Ordens, dessen Mitglieder aufgrund der Reinblutlehre die Enthüllung der magischen Welt fordern und deren Untaten die Zaubererwelt seit Jahrzehnten in Atem hält.

Nachdem die Schutzzauber der Arena wegen dem Drachenfeuer gebrochen waren tauchten Du-weißt-schon-wer und Todesser ebenfalls auf.

Die Zaubereiministerin konnte unverzüglich in Sicherheit gebracht werden, doch der Leiter der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit sowie weitere hochrangige ministrielle Vertreter wurden auf der Stelle ermordet.

Nachdem Auroren, Vertreter des Orden des Phönix, sowie dessen Gründer A. Dumbledore am Unglücksort auftauchten, zogen sich die Angreifer zurück.

Aktuell liegt die Schadensbilanz bei 49 Toten, 122 Verletzten und einem Sachschaden von 500000 Galleonen.

Neben den Tagesprophetenbild war ein Bild, das ein verirrtes Kameraobjektiv eines Zuschauers von Helena gemacht hatte: Sie zückte gerade ihren Zauberstab, hatte einen Fuß auf den Balkon der Ehrenloge gestellt und stand gerade in Begriff, sich hinunter auf das Spielfeld zu dem Drachen zu stürzen.

Da die Kamera paar Sekunden später vor Schreck fallen gelassen wurde und von ängstlichen Füßen getreten worden war, war das Foto ohne die gewohnte Bewegung.

VI) Auch das Geschrei und der Geruch von Verbrannten fehlte auf dem Foto. Helena reagierte schneller als alle anderen in der Loge, rannte nach vorne, stieß sich ab und gleitete zum Spielfeld hinunter. Mit klaren Handbewegungen gab sie den anderen Heilern Anweisungen, dicke Eisenketten aus Zauberstäben geschossen schlangen sich um Drachenknöchel, und durchlöcherten die dünne Haut eines Flügels.

Aber das würde nicht lange halten, das sahen alle.

Helena, die Wahnwitzige, passte den richtigen Moment ab, sprang auf den wütenden, zuckenden Schwanz und plötzlich hatte der Drache einen kleinen Floh auf sich, der seinen Rücken hochlief.

Beim Kopf war Endstation. Der Drache schüttelte ihn wütend hin und her, um den kleinen Mensch auf seiner Stirn wegzubekommen. Schließlich, als diese Strategie wenig Erfolg zeigte, änderte er die Richtung und schwang seinen Kopf nach oben.

Es klappte, Helena flog durch die Luft in die Höhe, doch als sie wieder zurückfiel und sie sich umdrehte, verriet ein kleines, kaltes Funkeln in ihren Augen, dass sie genau damit gerechnet hatte.

Der Drache öffnete nämlich sein Maul, um den kleinen Floh noch in der Luft zu grillen und Helena jagte der roten Glut, die aus dem Drachenschlund emporstieg, einen wortwörtlichen mordsmäßigen grünen Blitz entgegen.

Drachen können sich nicht verschlucken, doch genau so sah es aus, bevor das Ungetüm zusammenbrach und mit enormer Wucht den Erdboden erzittern ließ, auf dem Helena landete.

Voldemort sah die Frau neben dem toten Drachen von den Zuschauerrängen aus. Helenas Blick schnappte nach oben zu ihm, er hatte nicht lange nach ihm suchen müssen.

Es war die eine Sekunde, bevor der Kampf begann.

Ihr Atmen, ihr Blick, so verlangend, diese wahnsinnigen Augen. Wie sie im Zentrum des Geschreis stand, die von Wahnsinn getränkte Luft einatmend. Sie schaute nur ihn an, nur ihn und atmete. Lebte.

Dann begannen grüne Blitze durch die Luft zu zucken, Menschen wurden weggerissen wie Äste vom Wind. An den Zivilisten waren die Todesser wenig interessiert, die eigentlichen Ziele waren die Leute mit einem M auf der Brust.

Helena hatte nur mit einem Zauberstab gekreuzten Knochen auf dem Rücken, rannte aber trotzdem ihrer Rolle als einer der Guten zurück zu der Ehrenloge. Allerdings nahm sie nicht immer den kürzesten Weg.

Oben kämpfte sie sich gerade durch den Schutt, als sie sich ihrem als Feind verhüllten Meister gegenüber stehen sah.

Voldemort zögerte keine Sekunde, jagte ihr einen lilanen Blitz entgegen, der sie mit voller Wucht an der Schulter erwischte, sie einmal um die eigene Achse drehen ließ, bevor sie wie eine vollendete Bühnendiva zu Boden fiel und dort liegen blieb.

Langsam näherte sich der Mann im schwarzen Umhang der hilflosen, ohnmächtigen Frau.

„RÜHR SIE NICHT AN!",erscholl ein Ruf hinter Voldemort.

„Guten Abend, Dumbledore.", erwiderte Voldemort ruhig und blickte dem weißbärtigen Mann entgegen. „Ihr Tod bringt mir nichts, aber vielleicht als Geisel..."

Fast zärtlich blickte er auf die ohnmächtige Frau auf dem Boden hinunter.

„Tom, ich habe Erfahrungen mit Männer wie dir. Männer, die glauben, man ändert die Welt nur mit Blut und Asche. Es bringt nichts, Tom." Dumbledores Stimme war sehr eindringlich. Obwohl sie inmitten von Trümmern standen, zogen der Lehrer und der ehemalige Schüler es vor, sich noch ein wenig zu unterhalten.

Voldemort zuckte bei der Erwähnung seines alten Namens zusammen, blieb aber gefasst und lächelte. „Ist die Welt je anders geändert worden? Gewalt ebnet immer den Weg zur Macht und damit zur Veränderung... Aber glaube ich dir. Erfahrungen mit Männern wie mir besitzt du tatsächlich. Ich weiß, du und Grindelwald habt euch mehr geliebt als Brüder- Es muss tragisch gewesen sein, ihm auf dem Schlachtfeld wieder zu begegnen..."

Dumbledore holte tief Luft. „Bevor er den falschen Weg einschlug, stand er mir sehr nahe, was meinem Bild des unschuldigen Retters widerspricht, das gebe ich zu. Aber wie Helena sagte: Eine Utopie zu vertreten ist sehr einfach, aber wenn man danach handelt, gestaltet sich die Sache immer etwas- ... _unsauberer._ "

Voldemort Gesicht fror ein, wie Dumbledore es erwartet hatte. „Sie haben sich mit ihr getroffen?"

„Ja. Ich fragte sie, ob sie sich dem Phönixorden anschließen wolle. Ich hatte Pech. Genauso wie du."

Voldemorts Miene wurde bekümmert. „ Das Einzige, was sie interessiert, ist das Heilen..." Dass das Heilen nicht nur die Patienten betraf, sondern die ganze Zaubererwelt mit ihrer Enthüllungsphobie, verschwieg er selbstverständlich.

„Wir sind alle gleich, wenn wir ohnmächtig und blutend auf ihrer Krankenbahre liegen, Tom."

„Ja, vielleicht... Aber dieses Nichtstun ist für mich sehr hilfreich." redete Voldemort weiter.

„Vor allem weil sie wie die Zaubereiministerin die nützliche, kleine Eigenschaft namens Gewissen hat." Das sollte als Erklärung dienen, warum er in der nächsten Sekunde keinen Kedavra-Fluch auf die ohnmächtige Frau vor sich jagte, sondern nur einen Secarvena, der ihre Adern aufgeschlitzt hätte, wenn Dumbledore sie nicht schnell genug weggezogen hätte.

Diesen kurzen Augenblick nutzte der dunkle Lord, um zu disapparieren.

Nach ein paar Renervate kam Helena murmelnd in Dumbledores Armen zu sich. Sie erholte sich schnell und übernahm in ihrer konsequenten Weise die Versorgung der Verletzten auf sich.

Am späten Abend tauchte sie im heimatlichen Kamin auf und ihre erste Frage an den dunklen Lord, der auf sie wartete, war die, warum er statt Kedavra den harmloseren Secarvena benutzt hatte, um Dumbledore abzulenken. Sie war nämlich die ganze Zeit alles andere als ohnmächtig gewesen. Voldemorts Antwort erhob sie zu einen seiner wertvollsten Todesser.

„Deine Enttarnung ist mir lieber als dein Tod."


	25. Chapter 25 Champagner, Tea and Wine

**4\. Champagner, Tea and Wine**

I) Die zweite Zeichnung, die Voldemort gemacht hatte, zeigte eine Familie.

Zwei Frauen saßen auf zwei gepolsterten Stühlen und man hätte sie für Zwillinge halten können. Doch die Rechte war blond und lächelte streng. Die Haare der Linken waren schwarz wie die Farbe der Nacht und der Umhänge der Gestalten, die sich darin tummelten und ihre Augen hatten einen kalten Schimmer.

Vor ihnen saß auf einem Kissen ein brünettes Mädchen, das den Betrachter schüchtern anlächelte und eine Puppe im Schoß trug. Hinter dem Stuhl der blonden Zwillingsschwester stand mit vorgereckten Kinn der Vater mit ordentlich getrimmten Spitzbart und mit Gehstock in der Hand, mit dem er gerne zur Ordnung rief.

Hinter der Schwarzhaarigen standen zwei Personen. Eine junge, rothaarige Frau im blauen Kleid, die grinste und ein junger, gutaussehender Mann mit brünetten Haaren, der sich einmal zwecks einer Vertuschungsaktion, die nie erzählt wurde, mit Tom in einer Kneipe geprügelt hatte.

Sie wirkten wie eine harmonische, normale Familie, doch es gab sie nur in der Vorstellung und in der Erinnerung mancher.

 _II)_ _Zwei Monate zuvor, der Mittwinterball der Zaubereiministerin_ _Millicent Bagnold_

„Was ich schon immer mal wissen wollte... Wo verstecken die Damen bei so einem Festumhang eigentlich ihren Zauberstab?"

„Ach, wenn Ihnen das jetzt verrate, wird ihre Frau eifersüchtig."

Helena zwinkerte und nippte an ihrem Glas. Sie und der errötende Herr vor ihr saßen am Tisch der Ministerin in der glitzernd geschmückten Festhalle.

Der Champagner war genauso prickelnd wie die Unterhaltungen, doch als das Gespräch auf die Tanzfähigkeiten der Tischgäste kam und besonders die Frage nach dem Feuertanz gestellt wurde, der Kür jeden guten Tänzers, wurde Helena auf einmal sehr einsilbig.

Sie gab zu, ihn zu beherrschen, wehrte aber charmant die Bitten ab, ihn mit dem Mann von Millicent zu versuchen, der ihn ebenfalls beherrschte.

„Helena! Tanzen Sie! Das ist ein Befehl!", meinte die Ministerin. Unwillig stand Helena auf, ging mit dem Ministergatten, der charmant lächelte, zum Showmaster, der die Bühne räumte.

Der Feuertanz hieß deswegen so, weil in der Mitte des Tanzstücks das Kleid der Dame in Flammen stand, die sie benutzte, ihren Tanzpartner mit Schlangen aus Feuer in die Luft zu heben.

Er endete mit den zusammengesunkenen Gestalten des Tanzpaares.

Das Licht ging wieder an und beide verneigten sich vor dem tosenden Applaus.

„Will ein Mann jetzt noch überhaupt mit Miss Fawley tanzen?", rief der Showmaster übermütig.

Seinem Spott wurden sehr viele Hände entgegengehoben.

Helena lächelte geschmeichelt, wimmelte die vielen Bewerber aber ab, unter dem Vorwand, erschöpft und durstig zu sein und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

Nach ein paar Minuten erklang eine warme Stimme hinter ihr.

„Ich wusste, dass Sie neben den Heilen noch andere Talente besitzen."

Helena schaute überrascht auf und lächelte. „Professor Dumbledore! Schön, Sie zu sehen!"

„Albus, meine Liebe, bei dem Professor fühle ich mich alt." Dumbledore, der mittlerweile der ergraute Schulleiter geworden war, lächelte verschmitzt. „Darf ein ehemaliger Lehrer Sie zum Tanzen auffordern?"

Helena nickte und die beiden schwebten kurz darauf über die drei Bühnen, die aussahen, als seien sie aus festen Goldstaub gemacht und die in dem großen Festsaal übereinander schwebten. Die Höchste reichte bis fast zu der bemalten Decke, dessen mythologischen Figuren Dumbledore Helena erklärte.

Nach dem Tanz bat Dumbledore um ein Treffen im Tropfenden Kessel, um „bei Tee und Schach ein bisschen zu plaudern". Helena sagte zu und sie verneigten sich höflich voreinander.

„Wer tanzt eigentlich besser? Der dunkle Lord oder Dumbledore?" grinste Aaron Nott, als Helena an ihm vorbeilief.

„Der dunkle Lord führt besser.", antwortete Helena und Aaron prustete in sein Glas.

Als das offizielle Programm vorbei war und der Abend sich zum Ende neigte, zogen sich die kleine Ministerin und die große -Leiterin in den Garten zurück.

Sie machten einen kleinen Spaziergang durch die nur vom Mond erhellten Sträucher und Statuen, entfernt von dem Trubel des Balls. Beide hatten ihre Champagnergläser in der Hand.

„Der Witz vom Showmaster war unangebracht. Aber sagen Sie mal im Ernst, warum wollen Sie nicht heiraten?", fragte Millicent und schaute zu der Frau neben ihr hoch. Zwischen den beiden Frauen hatte sich im Lauf der Jahre einen ehrlichen Respekt entwickelt. Beide führten ihre Zuständigkeitsbereiche mit harter, aber gerechter Hand und eine gewisse Wesensverwandtschaft ließ auch Raum für persönlichere Gespräche.

Helena antwortete ihr mit der gewohnten knappen, sachlichen Weise. „Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, in den Mittelpunkt meines Lebens einen Mann zu stellen, der meine ohnehin schon knappe Zeit und Energie beansprucht."

Sie kamen an ein kleines Mäuerchen, auf dem sie ihre Gläser abstellten. Millicent seufzte.

„Tja, das ist ein Fehler unserer Gesellschaft. Es ist einem nicht erlaubt, alleine zu sein. Wir alle haben von dem Zauberstab des Zauberers und dem Kessel der Hexe gehört. Und wir Hexen sind alle von unseren Müttern ermahnt worden, unseren Kessel sauber zu halten. Was ist mit ihrem Kessel?"

„Ich denke, er ist dazu da, mit ihm Zaubertränke zu brauen und nicht im Regal zu stehen und zu verstauben."

Die Ministerin lächelte in sich hinein. „Von mir aus." Dann seufzte sie wieder. „Aber es wird nun mal erwartet, dass eben nur einer im Kessel rührt."

„Fangen Sie jetzt auch damit an?", meinte Helena leicht genervt.

„Ich rate es ihnen nur."

„Aber haben Sie einen bestimmten Kandidaten im Kopf.", erwiderte Helena.

„Ja. Ich kann mir nur einen vorstellen. Dumbledore.", sagte Millicent ernst.

Helena hatte gerade ein Schluck Champagner getrunken, prustete und verschluckte sich. Sie hustete und sagte dann: „Dumbledore?! Es könnte mein Vater sein! Wenn nicht sogar mein Großvater!"

„Aber er ist es nicht. Und er ist der Einzige, der intellektuell und kräftemäßig in ihrer Liga spielt."

beharrte die Ministerin. „Abgesehen von dem Dunklen Lord, aber der ist garantiert nicht an einer Beziehung interessiert."

Helena nahm ein ausgiebigen Schluck Champagner und sagte ernst: „Ich denke, da haben ich, Dumbledore und der Dunkle Lord eine Gemeinsamkeit."

„Na gut, das weiß ich nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass es ein Unterschied ist, dass Sie eine Frau sind und Sie deswegen in den Augen der Gesellschaft unter die Haube gehören!" Ihre Stimme wurde sehr ernst. „Sagen Sie es mir ehrlich. Warum wollen Sie nicht heiraten?"

Helena seufzte.

„Ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich meine ohnehin schon knapp bemessene Zeit und Kraftressourcen in eine lebenslange Bindung mit einem Mann investieren sollte, deren einziges Nutzen ist, dass auf Bällen und Partys über etwas anderes als über meinen Beziehungsstatus gelästert wird. Ich werde nicht heiraten. Würden Sie nochmal heiraten, wenn es für ihre Karriere egal wäre?"

Millicent schaute in den dunklen Garten. „Ich liebe meinen Mann. Aber ich denke nicht."

Sie schwiegen einige Minuten. Dann wechselte Millicent das Thema und sagte in die Stille hinein.

"Helena Fawley, kennen Sie das Tier in sich?" Sie wandte den Kopf und schaute Helena in die Augen.

"Ja."

Millicent hatte Jahre später das unbestimmte Gefühl, so ein wages Gefühl in der Magengegend, das langsam zum Gehirn aufsteigt und sich dort zur Gewissheit verfestigt, dass das, das einzige Mal war, wo Helena ehrlich zu ihr war.

Die Ministerin fuhr fort. „Es ist schwer, das hier zu genießen, wenn man weiß, dass sich dieses Monster da draußen immer noch irgendwo versteckt. Vielleicht haben Sie sogar Recht. Vielleicht habe ich nichts weiter vorzuweisen als unsere alten Gesetzbücher, während er die Hoffnungen von so vielen nährt, endlich ans Tageslicht treten zu können und die ganze Magie nicht mehr verstecken zu müssen. Aber dann gebe es Chaos. Und wie kann ein Mann auf der Seite des Volkes stehen, wenn er so viele von ihnen regelmäßig attackiert? Wissen Sie, was der dunkle Lord in seinem letzten Brief geschrieben hat?"

Der Briefwechsel hatte mit einer Morddrohung seitens des Dunklen Lords angefangen. Stur wie die Ministerin war, hatte sie es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihm eine höchst unfreundliche Antwort zurückzuschicken, in dem sie ihn grob zusammengefasst dazu aufforderte, sich zurück in die Hölle zu scheren, wo er als Teufel hingehöre. Daraus hatte sich ein reger Briefwechsel entwickelt.

Beide verwendeten selbstverständlich Eulen, die einem in die Hand bissen und sich weigerten die Briefe zuzustellen, sobald man versuchte, sie mit Ortungszaubern zu belegen.

„Er hat geschrieben, er sei lieber der böse Mann als der tote Mann."

„Ja, das klingt ganz nach dem dunklen Lord." Amüsiert trank Helena ihren Champagner leer.

„Ja, aber ich meine, was soll ich darauf antworten?", grummelte die Ministerin.

„Dass es bemitleidenswert ist, dass er nichts hat, für das es sich zum Sterben lohnt.", sagte Helena schlicht.

„Das ist gut." Millicent grinste. Sie blieben noch eine Weile im Garten, dann verabschiedete Helena sich.

II) _Vier Tage später,_ _Zur brennenden Hex_ _, Nebenzimmer_

„Das sind Mörder, Verbrecher und Terroristen"

„Und ich war mit ihnen Schlittschuhlaufen. Ich verstehe, worauf sie hinauswollen. Sie wollen mich warnen." Helena stellte ihre Teetasse auf dem fleckigen Schenkentisch ab und zog einen weißen Bauer auf dem Schachbrett vor.

„Nicht nur.", sagte Dumbledore. Helena zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber Dumbledore beachtete ihren fragenden Blick nicht und beugte sich vor, um seinen ersten Schachzug zu machen. Dann fuhr er unbekümmert fort.

„Wissen Sie, das Spiel endet dann, wenn der König fällt. Aber es ist doch meistens die weiße Dame, deren Zug den Ausgang entscheidet. Auch Sie waren in der Schule sehr begabt, Helena."

Sie verstand, worauf er hinauswollte, wehrte aber ab. „Jetzt übertreiben Sie mal nicht, Professor. Ich habe oft erlebt, wie ein einfacher Bauer eine Dame geschlagen hat. Außerdem entscheiden die Spieler über Sieg und Niederlage und nicht die Spielfiguren."

„Da gebe ich Ihnen Recht. Aber in diesem Fall entscheiden die Spielfiguren selbst, welchem Puppenspieler sie sich ihnen überlassen. " Er sprach längst nicht mehr über das Schachbrett, das zwischen ihnen lag. „Außerdem sollten Sie nicht so bescheiden sein."

„Und das sagt mir ausgerechnet das Musterbeispiel an Bescheidenheit",erwiderte Helena mit einem koketten Lächeln.

Dumbledore trank stirnrunzelnd von seinem Tee und fragte dann: „Haben Sie eine Erklärung für all das, was gerade passiert? Diese Attacken, Regelbrüche und Muggeljagden? Diese Begeisterung für die Lehre, die der dunkle Lord verbreitet? Viele Leute in ihrem Alter stehen ihm nicht so ablehnend gegenüber, wie sie es sein sollten. Können Sie sich das erklären?"

Helenas Schultern zuckten und sie schwieg eine Weile. Sie drehte einen herausgeworfenen Turm in der Hand. „Wir sind die Kriegsgeneration. Erinnern Sie sich, wie wir als Schüler die Opfer des Angriffs auf Hogsmeade begraben mussten? Diese Kinder vom Grab sind jetzt erwachsen."

Dumbledore trank einen Schluck Tee. „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Sie haben ihm damals ein Taschentuch gereicht."

„Weil ich dachte, er weint."

„Helena, er kann nicht weinen, merken Sie sich das gut. Die Zeiten waren schrecklich damals und ich gebe zu, die Muggel haben uns damals sehr eindrücklich demonstriert, dass sie nicht mehr so schwach und harmlos sind. Aber man rennt mit den Wölfen gegen Füchse, wenn man sich dem Dunklen Lord anschließt. Und einen Krieg verhindern zu wollen, ist kein Grund einen anzufangen."

„Und was tut das Ministerium? Oder ihr Buchclub?",erwiderte Helena gelassen. Sie hatte sich mit überschlagenen Beinen entspannt zurückgelehnt. Ihre Hände ruhten verschränkt auf ihrem Knie.

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Zugegeben, es ist schon lange kein Buchclub mehr. Aber wir vom Orden des Phönix sind immer bestrebt, das Richtige zu tun."

Dann wechselte er prompt das Thema. „Wussten Sie, dass er ein Halbblut ist?"

„Ja." Helenas Stimme war noch immer entspannt.

„Und ? Was halten sie davon?"

„Ich denke, es ist eine Ironie der Geschichte."

„Wissen Sie, was ich meine? Ich denke, es ist eher ein ernstzunehmender Widerspruch, wenn ausgerechnet ein Halbblut die Bewegung gegen unreines Blut anführt."

„Das Blut ist also doch wichtig?" Dumbledore zögerte mit seiner Antwort und sie fuhr im unbeschwerten Ton fort.

„Eine Utopie zu vertreten ist immer sehr einfach, aber wenn man danach handelt, gestaltet sich die Sache immer etwas unsauberer."

Dumbledore erwiderte bloß: „Sie sind dran."

Dann nahm er einen Schluck Tee, stellte die Tasse weg und taxierte sie mit einem kalten Blick, den sie offen erwiderte. Das Blau in ihrer beiden Augen prallte wie Stahl aufeinander.

„Hat er sie kontaktiert?" fragte Dumbledore unvermittelt.

„Ja."

„Hat er Sie aufgefordert, sich ihm anzuschließen?"

„Ja."

„Was haben sie erwidert?"

„Nein."

„Warum?"

Sie lehnte sich nach vorne, trank ein wenig Tee und machte ihren Zug. Sie seufzte und sagte:

„Wussten Sie, dass Weiß eigentlich gar keine Farbe ist? Weiß ist das Fehlen aller Farben. Sie ist die Nicht-Farbe und steht außerhalb des Farbenkreises. Sie steht für das Göttliche und die Neutralität. Deswegen tragen auch Angehörige der Heilertums diese Farbe. Als Heilerin kenne ich kein größeres Wohl, Albus, sondern nur das kleinere Übel. Beantwortet das ihre Frage?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Schachmatt."

Dumbledore warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Schachbrett und lächelte. „Ich sagte doch, Sie sind begabt." Er wurde wieder ernst. „Ich kann sie nur vor Voldemort warnen. Er ist ein großartiger Zauberer. Nicht nur so, wie wir das Wort für uns verwenden, sondern auch einer in der Welt der Muggel, der, der die Kaninchen aus dem Hut zaubert. Er ist ein großer Illusionist, er weiß, wie man die Massen zum Staunen bringt, wie man sie bewegt. Die Leuten dazu zu bringen, nicht zu sehen, was sie sehen, die Aufmerksamkeit zu lenken, als wäre sie ein Lichtstrahl, der treu seiner ausgestreckten Hand folgt, diese Kunst beherrscht er spielend und er liebt es, in die verwunderten Augen des Publikums zu blicken. Merken Sie sich das."

„Das werde ich. Ich muss jetzt nun aber wirklich nach Hause aufbrechen." Helena stand auf und nahm ihren Mantel, in den Dumbledore ihr galant hineinhalf. Als sie sich wieder zu ihm herumdrehte, schaute er ihr fest in die Augen. Er war ein wenig größer als sie. „Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, kommen Sie zu mir. Wir haben immer ein Platz im Orden des Phönix für Sie."

Sein Blick wurde traurig und er hob die Hände, um sie auf ihre Schultern zu legen .

„Soviel Verantwortung auf so schmalen Schultern." meinte er leise. Helena beruhigte ihn unbeschwert. "Diese Schultern schaffen das schon." Sie verabschiedeten sich. Dumbledore sah ihr mit einem traurigen Lächeln nach.

III) „Lies."

Sie saßen beide in seinem Arbeitszimmer und der dunkle Lord schob einen Pergamentbogen über seinen Schreibtisch, der zwischen ihnen stand.

Helena nahm den Brief mit der runden, mädchenhaften Schrift, die garnicht zu der Zaubereiministerin zu passen schien. Sie schaute eigentlich nur kurz auf das Pergament, aber Voldemort meinte spöttisch: „Du brauchst nicht so lange zum Lesen, Helena."

Diese schaute ertappt auf und legte den Brief zurück auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Es ist bemitleidenswert, dass ich nichts habe, für das es sich zum Sterben lohnt" zitierte Voldemort den Brief mit höhnischer Stimme. „Das stammt von dir, oder?"

Helena legte den Brief vorsichtig auf den Schreibtisch. „Jaa." sagte sie kleinlaut.

Vor achtzehn Jahren waren sie alle mit einem Glas Rotwein in der Hand in diesem Raum gesessen und Voldemort hatte am Feuer gestanden und ihnen alles erklärt.

„Seid nicht so blauäugig und denkt, wir könnten für immer in Frieden abseits von den Muggeln leben. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie uns entdecken. Und ich frage mich, ob es nicht klüger wäre, den Überraschungsmoment für uns zu nutzen, denn wir machen nur einen Bruchteil der gesamten Weltbevölkerung aus.

Noch sind sie schwach genug, dass wir sie besiegen können, aber sie werden stärker und stärker. Schon jetzt kann ein Muggel einen Zauberer einfach so erschießen. Meine Freunde, ihr denkt jetzt wahrscheinlich; warum kein Friede zwischen Zauberer und Muggel? Wer so denkt, sollte sie sich anschauen! Zwei Kriege, die die Welt ins Verderben stürzten, allein in diesem Jahrhundert!

Wie werden sie wohl auf uns reagieren? Wir, die so vollkommen anders sind als sie?

Die vollkommener sind als sie! Werden sie uns mit Posaunen und Blumen willkommen heißen? Nein! Allem Unbekanntem begegnen sie mit Hass! Denkt an die Hexenverfolgungen! Es hat sich nichts geändert seit wir uns zurückziehen mussten!"

Magnus bekräftigte ihn in der folgenden Pause. „Die Frage ist nicht, ob es Krieg gibt sondern wann!Wir müssen handeln, bevor es zu spät ist!"

„Ja, Magnus" fuhr Voldemort fort. „Mit dem Unterschied, das dass hier kein Krieg wird. Es wird auch keine Revolution. Denn ein Krieg braucht eine Front und eine Revolution braucht eine Straße, auf die man geht. Wir aber werden überall es wird lange dauern, meine Freunde, sehr lange.

Aber ihr werdet euch gefragt haben, warum ich? Warum ist alles auf mich konzentriert?" Er sprach die Worte mit Nachdruck. „Wisst ihr, meine Freunde, Ideen sind unsterblich, aber ihr seid es nicht. Ich schon. Und solange ich überdauere, überdauert unsere Idee. Ich bin jetzt der Kopf, der einzige Kopf, ich hoffe nur ich bin nicht das einzige Herz."

"Das seid ihr nicht, Mylord."

Voldemort saß nun achtzehn Jahre später an seinem Schreibtisch und musste sich mit dem Vorwurf, auseinandersetzen, nichts zu haben, für das es sich zu Sterben lohne.

„Weißt du, was ich Millicent geantwortet habe?" fragte er Helena mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Dass du dafür etwas hast, für das es sich ewig zu leben lohnt?"

„Exakt."

In dem Briefwechsel zwischen Zaubereiministerin und dem dunklen Lord ging es so weiter.

Liest man sich diese Briefe durch, so wünscht man sich, die beiden hätten sich zumindest einmal von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber gestanden.

„Leben ist wie Gold. Gäbe es zuviel davon, wäre es wertlos!"

„Warum begehren dann alle den Stein der Weisen?"

„Nur Geistesgestörte und Verrückte wollen den Stein der Weisen!"

„Falsch. Alle wollen den Stein der Weisen. Aber nur Verrückte und Geistesgestörte trauen sich, ihn zu suchen."

An diesem Punkt wäre die entscheidende Frage gewesen, ob wirklich alle Menschen blind nach ihrem eigenen Glück strebten. Je nachdem wie man sie beantwortete, so würde man sich auf eine Seite stellen.

Helena für ihren Teil hätte diese Diskussion zwischen Millicent und Voldemort genauso nachstellen können. Sie kannte die Argumente beider Seiten. Voldemort wusste das.

Nun stand Helena auf und entschuldigte sich. Dumbledore hatte sie zum Tee und zum Schach in den Tropfenden Kessel eingeladen


	26. Chapter 26 I swore to not harm this man

**5\. I swore to not harm this man**

I) Die letzte Zeichnung zeigte ein Porträt von Helena. Mit einer Schlange um ihre Schultern, den Zauberstab zum Angriff erhoben. Dann bewegt sich das Bild. Die Schlange gleitet von ihren Schultern und windet sich um den Stab, der länger wird und der zum Askleiposstab wird, dem Zeichen aller Heiler. Auch mit ihrem Gesicht geht eine fast unmerkliche Veränderung vor. Es wird reiner und jegliche Aggression verschwindet.

II) An der kleinen Nebenhaustür des Anwesens klopfte es und Helena, die gerade in der Nähe war, öffnete sie statt der Hauselfe. Draußen stand Voldemort, sie starrten sich einen Moment an, dann kippte er durch die Tür.

Helena fing ihn auf, stützte sich mit dem rechten Bein nach hinten ab und legte den ohnmächtigen Mann zu Boden.

„Tooly, der Medizinkoffer, schnell!" rief sie über die Schulter und riss den roten Stoff über Voldemorts Brust und Bauch auf. Hämatome, Frakturen der unteren Rippenbögen und Blutungen innerhalb des rechten Unterleibs.

Er hatte sich duelliert und eigentlich gab es nur einen, der ihn so schwer verletzen konnte und auch bereit dazu war.

Nur dem Töten hatte Dumbledore abgeschworen.

Helena behandelte den halb bewusstlosen, verkniffen stöhnenden Mann noch auf den weißen Fliesen der Eingangshalle.

Er lag eine Woche in seinem Bett im dritten Stock seines Flügels und seine Bewusstlosigkeit glitt langsam in den leichteren Schlaf über.

Helena schob regelmäßig die Decke von dem verbundenen Körper und kontrollierte den Heilungsprozess.

Er war an einem Montag in ihrer Tür zusammengebrochen und als er am Freitag noch immer wie ein marmorner König in dem Himmelbett lag, trat Helena an seinem Nachttisch und nahm seinen Zauberstab. Ihren eigenen legte an den Platz des Seinen.

Sie ging an den schmalen Schrank, öffnete ihn und holte Schuhe, Unterkleidung und einen schwarzen, bestickten Umhang unter den vielen, dunklen Umhängen hervor. Er war festlich genug aber auch gleichzeitig schlicht.

Zum Umziehen ging sie in ihr eigenes Ankleidezimmer. Sie hatten dieselbe Kleidergröße, nur ihr Becken war breiter als seines, ebenso seine Schultern im Vergleich zu ihren.

Da sie den Schmerz jedoch nicht spürte, konnte sie ihren Knochenbau mühelos an den seinen anpassen. Ihr Oberkörper wurde flach, über die Haare strich sie mit der Hand und sie fielen, als würde sie eine Perücke abnehmen. Das Schwierigste war das Gesicht. Die Wangenknochen etwas tiefer, der Mund etwas schmaler, die Augen etwas in die Länge gezogen.

Die Nase weniger abstehend, die Nasenlöcher sehr viel dünner.

Bei der Stimme musste sie kaum üben, sie kannte den Tenor und die Sprechweise seit knapp vierzig Jahren.

Als sie zurückkam, wieder wie sie selbst aussah und in seinem Zimmer gerade die Schuhe zurückräumte, erwachte er.

Er erkannte sofort, warum sie seine Schuhe in der Hand hatte, spätestens als er nachschaute, welcher Wochentag war.

„Bei der Überwachung habe ich Aaron gesagt, er solle doch noch abwarten, ein paar Informationen seien noch unsicher. Magnus solle die Geschäfte wie gehabt weiterführen." sagte Helena leise und räumte die Schuhe zurück.

„Tu das nie wieder.", flüsterte Voldemort.

III) Trotzdem bat er sie um eine allgemeine Untersuchung seines Körpers, vielleicht weil ihm klar geworden war, dass er mit einer Heilerin unter einem Dach lebte oder weil Dumbledores Wunden Interesse an seinem Körper geweckt hatte, der in den letzten Jahrzehnten eine enorme Veränderung durchgemacht hatte.

Helena untersuchte ihn in ihrer Werkstatt, die sich im Erdgeschoss neben dem Garten befand und durch dessen hohe, große Fenster die Sonnenstrahlen auf einen langen, zerkratzten Tisch und den vielen Regalen fielen. Helena bereitete hier manchmal Zaubertränke zu oder experimentierte mit verschiedenen Substanzen.

Mit ihren Sehenden Händen fuhr sie ein paar Millimeter über Voldemorts nackter Haut in der Luft um seinen Oberkörper. Sie leuchtete mit dem Zauberstablicht in seine Augen und betrachtete genaustens die Fingernägel seiner Hände. Anschließend nahm sie ihm Blut ab und untersuchte es unter einem Mikroskop.

„Also.", sagte sie und setzte sich auf den Tisch Voldemort gegenüber, der mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr stand. Sein Hemd hatte er wieder angezogen.

„Dein Blutdruck hat sich verlangsamt, der Herzmuskel hingegen vergrößert. Organe funktionieren einwandfrei, ebenso sind Muskeln und Knochen um einiges belastbarer geworden. Was dein Blut angeht, die Konzentration der weißen Blutkörperchen ist die Höchste, die ich je gesehen habe-"

Voldemort unterbrach sie. „Soll heißen, mein Immunsystem hat sich verbessert?"

„Ja. Wenn du einen Schnupfen bekommst, geht die Welt unter." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und fasste alles in einem Satz zusammen: „Dein Körper bereitet sich auf die Ewigkeit vor. Deswegen hat er auch aufgehört, Proteine und Keratin für Haare und Nägel zu produzieren, die er so oder so nicht unbegrenzt herstellen kann, ebenso wie Melanin. Dieser Stoff färbt normalerweise unsere Haare und die Haut, doch jetzt fehlt er dir, deswegen bist du so blass. Deine Haare wären übrigens auch weiß, wenn du noch welche hättest."

„Also dir fehlt der Stoff auch." Helenas Haut war genauso weiß wie Voldemorts.

„Ja. Und das seit der Geburt. Willkommen in der Welt der Albinos. Allerdings war bei mir noch ein klitzekleiner Rest Melanin für die Augen übrig, deswegen sind sie nicht rot wie bei dir."

„Also wären die Augen von jedem rot, hätte er diesen Farbstoff nicht?"

„Exakt. Die ursprüngliche Farbe jeder Augen ist rot. Weiter werden sich auch noch in Zukunft deine Stoffwechselvorgänge verlangsamen. Du wirst weniger trinken und fast garnichts essen müssen. Auch dein Schlafbedürfnis wird sinken, aber weiter bestehen, ebenso wie deine Libido. Und was Kinder angeht-"

„Ich weiß, dass nicht beides geht. Unsterblich sein und sein Erbe an die eigenen Kinder weiterreichen."

Helena nickte nur, krempelte die Arme hoch und räumte alles auf. Voldemort beobachtete sie schweigend dabei und wies auf ihre nackten Arme. Sie waren zuhause, sie versteckte nichts.

Auf ihrem linken Handgelenk war das dunkle Mal, darüber die pechschwarze Haut der Blackhand.

Der kleine Finger der anderen Hand sah so aus, als sei er längs durchgeschnitten worden, auf der dünnen Haut unterhalb der Hand war die Gulagnummer eintätowiert. Darüber eine kleine, blasse Linie um das Handgelenk.

„Diese Arme erzählen Geschichten, nicht?", meinte er. „Kann ich dich um etwas bitten?"

Helena nickte.

„Kannst du dich altern lassen?" Sie schloss die Augen und erfüllte ihm seinen Wunsch. Falten erschienen um die Augen und um den Mund und ebenso an ihren Händen. An den Haaren änderte sich natürlich nichts. Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug, stand eine alte Frau vor dem Dunklen Lord. Immer noch aufrecht, immer noch schön, aber am Ende ihres Lebens angelangt.

„So sehe ich aus, wenn ich hundertvierzig bin."

„Und wenn du eines natürlichen Todes stirbst."

„Ja. Aber ich glaube, du bist der Einzige, der mich jemals so sehen wird."

Dann machte sie die Veränderung rückgängig.

IV) Martin Popinjay war ein ehrgeiziger Politiker und er machte sich im Wahlkampfjahr große Hoffungen auf das Amt des Ministers, ebenso wie seine Anhänger, die gerade vor dem Podest an den Lippen des blonden Mannes hingen und seiner lauten, protzigen Rede lauschten.

Er hatte sich die Unterstützung vieler Größen der magischen Welt gesichert, aber Helena, ein Mitglied des Zauberergamots, saß mehr der Form halber auf dem Podest hinter dem Rednerpult. Popinjay versprach Ruhe und Ordnung in diesen unruhigen Zeiten und einen landesweiten Einsatz von Dementoren gegen Todesser, aber die meisten jubelten ihm wegen seiner schmalzigen Haarlocke zu.

Die Menschen hatten sich in einem etwas kleinem Platz neben der Winkelgasse versammelt, den man auch je nach politischer Ansicht Hinterhof nennen konnte.

Alles lief gut, bis ein maskierter Todesser vor das Podest apparierte, einen Koffer abstellte und wieder verschwand.

BOOM.

Menschen, Stühle und Holzbretter flogen durch die Luft. Helena wurde von der Druckwelle nach rechts geschleudert, benommen blieb sie ein paar Sekunden auf dem Boden liegen.

Staubbedeckt rappelte sie sich dann wieder langsam auf, wischte das Blut weg und blickte sich um.

Dort wo das Podest stand, war jetzt ein Krater, drumherum stöhnende oder reglose Menschen.

„Oh Merlin!" Ein junger Assistenzheiler, die bei so welchen Versammlungen immer dabei waren, hastete auf Helena zu. „Sie bluten!" Der Mann schnipste neben Helenas linkem Ohr.

„Hören Sie das?", piepste er.

„Ja.", erwiderte Helena ruhig. „Aber nur mit dem rechten Ohr." Ihr linkes Trommelfell war geplatzt.

„Oh, Merlin! Was tun wir jetzt?", stammelte der Assistenzheiler panisch. Helena gab ihm eine Ohrfeige.

„Besser?" fragte sie.

„Ja. Danke."

Mit energischer Stimme redete Helena weiter. „Holen Sie sofort Medizauberer aus St. Mungos. Es gab einen Anschlag. Jeder, der nicht unbedingt dort gebraucht wird, soll kommen und alle Heiltränke mitbringen, die er bei sich hat. Kümmern Sie sich zuerst um die, die garnichts sagen. Wer die Kraft hat zu schreien, ist nicht lebensbedrohlich verletzt. Ich selbst werde ins Ministerium gehen und die Ministerin benachrichtigen. Danach komme ich wieder."

Sie disapparierte, doch im Ministerium würde sie erst in ein paar Minuten auftauchen.

Sie rannte die große Eingangstreppe des Anwesens hoch, riss die Tür vom Salon auf und keuchte.

„Anschlag auf Popinjay in der Winkelgasse. Haben wir etwas damit zu tun?"

Voldemort, der seinen Schreibtisch saß und gerade etwas mit Abraxas vor ihm besprochen hatte schaute ebenso wie dieser überrascht zur Tür.

„Nein. Bomben sind nicht unser Stil."

Er reagierte schnell auf die neue Situation, schickte Abraxas unverzüglich ins Ministerium und stand auch selbst auf. „Wie kamst du darauf, dass wir _nichts_ damit zu tun hatten?", fragte er Helena, als er sich an ihr vorbeischob.

„Die Schuhe, Mylord. Todesser tragen nie braune Schuhe."

Zu den schwarzen Umhängen sah das nämlich einfach nur bescheuert aus.

Nachdem sie das Ministerium benachrichtigt hatte, apparierte Helena in , wo sie ein Chaos in der Eingangshalle vorfand. Verletzte schrien durcheinander, Heiler hasteten ziellos zwischen ihnen hin und her, manche Patienten lagen nur reglos auf ihren schwebenden Bahren.

Helena zog den Zauberstab, hob ihn über ihren Kopf und ließ ein paar laute Knalle ertönen. Die Menge zuckte zusammen und wurde still.

„Verletzte in Lebensgefahr auf die linke Hallenseite, alle anderen auf die rechte. " Mit ihrer befehlsgewohnten Stimme, mit der sie nicht einmal rufen musste, um sich Geltung zu verschaffen, ordnete sie das Chaos und wies ihre Heilern an, sich um die Schwerverletzten zu kümmern, die Herkunftsdaten zu erfassen und Schmerztränke zu verteilen.

VI) Zwei Wochen später graute gerade ein neuer Tag und Helena trank gerade ihren brühheißen Morgentee, als sich ihr Dunkles Mal schwarz verfärbte. Der dunkle Lord war ganz in der Nähe und benötigte sie dringend. Warum, sah sie, als sie im langen, wehenden Satinmorgenmantel den schwarzen Gestalten entgegenlief, die vor dem Tor appariert waren. Nicht alle standen aufrecht, einer wurde von den anderen gestützt und sank stöhnend zu Boden, als Helena bei ihnen ankam.

Die Frau in Weiß beugte sich über ihn und hinter der silbernen Maske kam Zachary Mulcibers blutüberströmtes, verzweifeltes Gesicht zum Vorschein. Seine Augen huschten panisch hin und her.

Die schlimmsten Wunden heilte Helena noch auf dem Kiesweg kniend, dann wies sie die anderen an, ihn oben im Salon auf ein Sofa zu legen, wo sie die restlichen Verletzungen versorgte.

Zachary schlief ruhig und Helena gab seiner Frau durch eine Eule die Anweisung, ihn wegen Unpässlichkeit von der Arbeit zu entschuldigen.

„Auroren." Der dunkle Lord trat hinter sie.

Helena nickte nur und runzelte die Stirn.

„Seid ihr nicht zu sechst gewesen, als ihr aufgebrochen seid?"

„Aarons Sohn, Dorian, haben sie erwischt. Er wird dich wahrscheinlich heute in St. Mungos erwarten."

Und wirklich, kaum war Helena in ihren Bürokamin gefloht, hastete Leopold Neglect, einer der Stationsvorstände, herein und rief aufgeregt etwas von einem gefangenen Todesser.

„Ist er bei Bewusstsein?" fragte Helena, als sie eilig die Treppen herunterliefen.

„Nein. Die Auroren haben ihn ziemlich übel zugerichtet. Fesselflüche, Schocker, alles Mögliche. Wundert mich, dass sie da überhaupt so hinbekommen haben, ohne den Einsatz von Unverzeihlichen, mein ich. Ich gebe ihm nur eine kleine Chance, dass er wieder hochkommt."

„Hat er das Mal oder nur den Umhang?"

„Soweit sie das feststellen konnten, nur den Umhang. Imperius ist also nicht auszuschließen, meinten die Auroren. Ich halte es ja für den wahrscheinlicheren Fall, ich meine, schauen Sie sich die Familie an. Wohlerzogener geht's eigentlich nicht mehr."

Helena nickte nur. Im Patientenzimmer angekommen, verhüllte sie die Glastür augenblicklich mit den Vorhängen.

Auch Angehörige von Opfern waren nämlich in ihrem Krankenhaus.

Leopold und sie arbeiteten an Dorian zwei Stunden lang, was hieß, das Helena Dorian heilte und Leopold nach verschiedenen Heiltränken schickte.

„Ist ein chirurgischer Eingriff nötig?",fragte Leopold. Helena hatte die Chirurgenkunst zusätzlich zum Heilertum während ihre Reisens gelernt und sie entgegen jahrelanger, heftiger Kritik von Zauberern in St. Mungos als eine der letzten Heilmaßnahmen eingeführt, doch jetzt schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Die Tränke und die Zauber dürften die inneren Verletzungen schnell genug erreichen."

Endlich atmete der junge Mann mit den verschwitzten, schwarzen Locken gleichmäßig. Leopold schaute staunend auf ihn herunter.

„Gibt es eigentlich irgendetwas, was Sie nicht können?" rief er Helena hinterher, die gerade das Zimmer verließ, um die Tränke aufzuräumen.

„Kochen und Nettsein." rief Helena zurück und wies Leopold noch an, Dorian am Bett zu fesseln und in die Keller zu bringen.

Das war für ihn und alle anderen das Sicherste.

An diesem Tag erwartete Helena noch eine weitere Patientin, nämlich Dorians schwangere Frau. Nach der Festnahme ihres Mannes drangen die Auroren in ihr Haus ein, um sie sicherheitshalber ebenfalls in die Obhut des Ministeriums zu stellen. Doch die Frau wehrte sich.

Vielleicht deswegen, weil sie die Auroren nicht erkannte, vielleicht auch deswegen, weil sie sie sehr wohl erkannte. Darüber rätselte die Zaubererwelt danach, aber fest stand, dass ein junger Auror vorschnell handelte und dem Fesselfluch der Hexe einen Schockzauber dritten Grades entgegenjagte und zwar genau in ihren Bauch.

Die Frau wimmerte und warf ihren Kopf hin und her, als Helena ihr mit sanfter Stimme erklärte, dass sie sofort operieren müsse und es nur noch Hoffnung für sie gab, aber nicht mehr für das Kind.

Den Anblick der brennenden Zinnschale im Chirurgensaal, die auf einem Tisch neben der betäubten Frau stand und die das dreimonatige Kindsmaterial enthielt, würde Leopold nie vergessen, doch in dem Moment riss er sich zusammen.

Ein Assistenzarzt hingegen, der mit zuckenden Schultern aus dem Saal lief, nahm Helena am Arm und steckte ihn hinter die Glasscheibe der kleinen Säuglingsstation.

„Werden und Sterben. Entstehen und Vergehen. Mal früher, mal später. Das ist der Kreislauf. Als Heiler muss man sich daran gewöhnen." sagte sie nicht unfreundlich zu dem jungen Mann.

Der dunkle Lord hatte nicht umsonst als eines der Zeichen, an denen die Todesser sich gegenseitig erkannten, das Schicksalsrad auf die silberne Wange von Helenas Maske eingeritzt.

Das andere Zeichen war eine kleine Träne unter ihrem linken Auge.

VII) Zum allerersten Mal war ein Todesser lebendig gefasst worden und das schlug natürlich Wellen. Der Aufruhr war so groß, dass Helena eine Pressekonferenz in St. Mungos einberief. Nachdem sie die Lage erläutert hatte und beteuert hatte, Dorian Nott sicher zu verwahren, kam der Teil mit den Pressefragen und die Presseleute enthielten sich aller Neutralität.

„Warum versorgen sie diesen Mörder auch noch?", rief ein Schreiber des Tagespropheten wütend.

Helena stand aufrecht hinter ihrem Pult und entgegnete ruhig: „Als Leiterin dieses Hospitals und insbesondere als Heilerin stehe ich unter dem Hippokratischen Eid, der mich dazu verpflichtet, jedem meine Hilfe zukommen zu lassen, der sie benötigt. Dabei kann und darf ich keine Unterschiede machen. Ohne medizinische Hilfe wäre Mister Nott verstorben."

„DANN SOLL ER HALT VERRECKEN!" Der Schreiber wurde immer lauter, genauso wie das beipflichtende Gemurmel. Seine Schwägerin war bei der Attacke auf den Quidditchcup getötet worden, das Haus seines Cousins war in Flammen aufgegangen, das Dunkle Mal schwebte darüber.

„DAS SIND VERDAMMTE MÖRDER! DIE HABEN KEIN MITLEID VERDIENT! WER DAS LEBEN UND DIE WÜRDE ANDERER SO MIT FÜSSEN TRITT, IST NICHT BESSER ALS UNGEZIEFER!"

„Sie denken also, ich hätte ihn sterben lassen sollen." Helenas ruhiger Ton blieb unverändert.

„JA!" Der Schreiber sprang auf.

„Und ihm keine faire Gerichtsverhandlung zukommen lassen sollen."

„Das hätte post mortem auch noch gereicht!"

„Und seine Familie, samt Kinder und Großeltern sollten also auch gegen Widerstand in Sippenhaft genommen werden, weil ein Baum auch Verantwortung für einen einzelnen, verdorrten Ast trägt?"

„JA!"

„Und sein Haus sollte am besten vom Ministerium markiert werden, zur Abschreckung anderer?"

„Ja!... Naja-."

Der Schreiber räusperte sich. Das grüne, dunkle Mal am Nachthimmel. Ein glühender Artikel im Tagespropheten für die Rechte und Gleichstellung von Muggelgeborenen von seinem Cousin und die Todesser hatten keinen Unterschied zwischen ihm und seiner Familie gemacht. Langsam setzte er sich wieder.

„Wenn wir Mörder töten, haben wir einen Problem, meine Herren.", sagte Helena und damit war die Pressekonferenz beendet.

VII) Die Mörder saßen paar Tage später, kurz vor Dorians Gerichtsverhandlung vor dem Zauberergamot, in der Fawleyschen Bibliothek und kramten nach einzelnen Gesetzesklauseln, die dem Sohn von Aaron Nott helfen würden. Der Vater selbst war nicht anwesend.

Wein stand auf dem Tisch und Abraxas, Magnus und Zachary, der sich wieder gut erholt hatte beugten sich über die verstaubten Wälzer. Die Stimmung war gelöst, denn die schlechte Nachricht war zwar, dass das Ministerium just in dem Moment, als es einen Todesser fing,

„todsichere" Anhaltspunkte hatte, dass Dorian etwas mit der Popinjay-Anschlag zu tun hatte (Wenn er nicht sogar der Attentäter selbst war!) aber die gute Nachricht war, dass Dorian gute Chancen hatte, wegen „Unzurechnungsfähigkeit aufgrund eines Imperiusfluches" für unschuldig erklärt zu werden, solange er sein Mal nicht entblößte.

Über die Nützlichkeit auch bei der eigenen Festnahme unter einem nicht nachweisbaren Imperiusfluch zu stehen, unterhielten sich die Herren gerade.

„Jungs, wenn ihr das alle macht, kommt das ein bisschen unglaubwürdig rüber." Helena tauchte mit einem Bücherstapel zwischen den Regalen auf.

„Hast du für dich eine bessere Idee?" fragte Magnus beleidigt.

„Natürlich. Ich bin die einsame, verzweifelte, naive, unterwürfige Frau, die sich in den dunklen Lord verliebt hat!" Grinsend ließ Helena den Bücherstapel auf den Tisch fallen.

„Interessant... Und wie hat er das angestellt?" Der besagte dunkle Lord erschien nun auch zwischen den Regalen.

Helena brauchte noch nicht mal eine Sekunde, um sich zu fassen und redete munter drauflos: „Also! Zuerst hast du mir wunderbare Versprechungen gemacht, dann hast du mir dein Gift langsam ins Herz und ins Gehirn geträufelt und ich als unverheiratete Fräulein habe tief in meinem Herzen natürlich einen _starken_ Mann gesucht, der mir verlorenes Ding einen Halt im Leben gibt-

„Du solltest irgendwas mit politischer Verblendung reinbringen!" rief Abraxas amüsiert dazwischen.

Helena blickte ihn todernst an. „Was denn für Politik? Ich bin eine Frau. Wenn ich was unternehme, dann nur wegen Liebe oder Kindern... Wo war ich? Ach, ja..." Mit theatralischer Stimme redete sie weiter: „Und als ich dann gemerkt habe, welche _schreckliche_ Opfer die Nähe zum Dunklen Lord bedeutet, war ich schon viel zu tief in der Sache drinnen und hatte so _dermaßen_ Angst vor ihm, gemischt mit meinen romantischen Gefühlen, Merlin, diese ganze Vermischung und Verwirrung... Und immer wieder diese schreckliche Furcht..."

„Du willst als einer deiner Handlungsgründe einfach Angst vor mir angeben?", fragte Voldemort mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ja, natürlich! Du bist total angsteinflößend!" Helena setzte sich aufs Sofa und schaute ihn mit blanken, großen Augen an.

„Und du eine der wichtigsten, kampferprobtesten Personen der magischen Gesellschaft! Und eine erwachsene Frau!"

„Mit Daddy-Komplexen.", erwiderte Helena unschuldig. „Ich meine, ich war so eingeschüchtert, dass ich dir sogar das ganze Anwesen hier überlassen habe..."

„Du hast den Schlüssel förmlich auf mich geworfen!"

„Richtig..." Helena überlegte einen Moment und schnipste mit dem Finger. „Dann war es ein Akt meiner hingebungsvollen Liebe! Eine Liebe, die du nie erwidert hast!" Ihre Stimme rutschte ins Weinerliche. „Ich meine, egal was ich getan habe... Nie war es genug! Und ich arme Frau habe immer mehr Dinge getan- Unaussprechliche Dinge!"

„Du solltest auf der Anklagebank weinen.", sagte Voldemort nachdenklich.

„Jaa, habe ich mir auch überlegt..." Helena wurde wieder ernst und stand auf. „Aber dann brauche ich ein Glas Wasser in der Nähe."

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass da eins steht.", meinte der dunkle Lord wohlwollend.

„Hach! Er gibt mir ein Glas Wasser!" Helena fuhr mit der Hand an die Brust, drehte sich verzückt einmal im Kreis und verschwand zwischen de Buchregalen.

Voldemort schaute neben sich zu den den drei Herren, die ihren Mund fest zusammenpressten, um nicht loszulachen.

„Euch rette ich aus Azkaban.", meinte er.

„Hast du das gehört, Helena?" rief Magnus durch die Bibliothek. „ _Uns_ rettet er aus Azkaban und dir gibt er nur ein Glas Wasser!"

„Weil ich nicht mehr brauche, um da garnicht erst reinzukommen!" Helena steckte ihren Kopf hinter einer Buchreihe hervor. Magnus machte den Mund beleidigt auf und zu.

„Helena! Du hast zwar aufgrund deines Geschlechtes und deines Berufes Vorteile vor Gericht, aber das hält man anderen nicht vor!", meinte Voldemort auf einmal sehr streng.

„Ihr habt Recht, Mylord. Tut mir Leid, meine Herren." sagte Helena etwas zerknirscht und verschwand wieder.

„Tut dir das wirklich leid?", rief Abraxas ihr hinterher.

„Nö!", rief Helena vergnügt zurück.

Die Männer widmeten sich wieder kopfschüttelnd den Gesetzesbüchern und nach einer Weile fragte Abraxas Voldemort ernst: „Was sagt Ihr eigentlich? Ich meine, in dem Falle eines Falles, dass Ihr doch jemals festgenommen werdet? Imperius geht ja irgendwie schlecht."

„Stimmt. Ich werde wohl den Richtern meine Gründe für mein Handeln erläutern, genauso wie ich es euch erläutert habe. Aber letzten Endes wird nichts, was ich sage, etwas an dem Urteil ändern."

„Welchem Urteil?" fragte Zachary verwundert. Voldemort schmunzelte. „Kennst du nicht das Gesetz, dass jeder Anführer einer terroristischen Vereinigung, der für die Aufdeckung der magischen Welt kämpft und eine außergewöhnliche Augenfarbe aufweist, sofort der Todesstrafe zuzuführen ist?"

„Aber die Todesstrafe wurde schon vor hundert Jahren abgeschafft!", meinte Zachary empört. „Dieses Gesetz gibt es trotzdem noch und sie werden es wieder ausgraben. Es steht unter dem Abschnitt psychologischer Kriegsführung im Recht des Stä will mich allerdings nicht beklagen, ich habe schließlich selbst an dem Buch mitgeschrieben..."

In diesem Moment poppte es neben Voldemort und Tooly, die Hauselfe tauchte auf. „Master Aaron Nott erwartet Euch im Salon, eure Lordschaft. Es ist dringend."

Aaron drehte den Zauberstab in den zitternden Fingern und der dunkle Lord stand am Fenster und schaute hinaus.

„Dorian hat es gewusst, als er das Mal erhielt. Dienen bis zum Tod und Sterben im Dienst des Ordens.", sagte Voldemort mit harter Stimme.

Doch dann wurde sie ein klein wenig weicher. „Aber er ist dein Sohn, Aaron, ich verstehe das... Wir werden alles tun, um ihn da rauszuholen."

Dorians dunkles Mal war entdeckt worden.

VIII) Der innere Zirkel hatte sich versammelt und sie saßen auf hohen Lehnstühlen an der langen, blankpolierten Tafel.

„Das und das Ministerium ist zu gut abgesichert. Uns bleiben zwei Möglichkeiten, Dorian zu befreien. Entweder auf dem Weg vom Hospital ins Ministerium oder auf dem Weg vom Ministerium nach Azkaban.", erklärte der Dunkle Lord gerade.

„Und warum holen wir ihn nicht direkt aus St. Mungos?", fragte Rockwood, ein der neueren Todesser verwirrt.

„Weil wir dann zwei verratene Todesser hätten, statt einem. Helena, hör auf ihn anzustarren, als sei er dein Mittagessen."

Helena lehnte sich grummelnd wieder zurück. Voldemort hatte sie noch nicht mal anzuschauen brauchen, um ihren Blick zu wissen.

„Und der Verdacht fällt ebenfalls bei der ersten Möglichkeit auf sie, also bleibt nur noch die zweite."

„Können wir ihn nicht mit einem anständigen Rechtszauberer da rausboxen?", fragte Zachary.

„Sie haben ihm keine Verteidigung gewährt.", meinte Aaron dunkel.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil sie das Dunkle Mal entdeckt haben." sagte Magnus. „Damit gehört er zu den Bösen. Und das Böse braucht keine Rechtfertigung."

„Aber jetzt mal angenommen Plan A klappt nicht."

Abraxas stand auf und beschwor ein silbernes Modell von Azkaban herauf. „Wir könnten Wachen bestechen, Vielsafttrank nehmen-"

„Das dauert viel zu lang!" Aaron stand wütend auf. „Wenn, dann müssen wir die Dementoren überreden-"

„Aaron, die Dementoren stehen immer noch auf der Seite des Ministeriums-"

„NA und?"

„Das dauert zu lang!"

Die drei Männer stritten sich und wurden immer lauter, am ganzen Tisch wurde beratschlagt, wie man in Azkaban einbrechen könnte, nur Helena und Voldemort schwiegen.

Sie tauschten einen Blick, Voldemort machte eine unmerkliche Kopfbewegung, Helena stand auf und ließ die obere Ecke des Azkabanmodells zerbersten.

Einfach und simpel. Die Männer stoppten mit dem Streiten, blickten einige Sekunden auf das Modell und setzten sich räuspernd wieder hin.

Dann erklärte Voldemort ihnen den Plan.

IX) Bei dem Prozess von Dorian Nott hatte sich das gesamte Zauberergamot plus ein Heer von Presseleuten im Gerichtssaal versammelt. Fackeln warfen ihre unruhige Schatten auf kalte Steinwände, Männer und Frauen in lilanen Roben saßen auf den ansteigenden Reihen des Geschworenenhalbkreises und blickten auf den Angeklagten streng hinunter. All der Hass und die Unruhe, die während der letzten Jahre geschürt worden war, konzentrierte sich auf diesen schmalen Mann, der in seinem Stuhl ein wenig zusammengesunken war. Er war von seinem Vater gut ausgebildet worden, doch er war zu jung und zu unerfahren, um zu verstehen, was um ihn herum geschah und so prasselten die Blicke ungeschützt auf ihn ein.

Bartemius Crouch, ein ehrgeiziger Aufsteiger, der schon damals feste, unwankbare Prinzipien hatte, führte den Vorsitz.

Er erläuterte die Anklage und die Vermutungen mit der Popinjay-Sache, bei der Erwähnung des Dunklen Mals auf Dorians Arm zitterte sein Lippenbärtchen. Weniger aus Wut, sondern aus blanker Erregung eines Jägers, der endlich seine Beute gefunden hat.

Dann rief er überraschend Helena Fawley in den Zeugenstand. Geflüster machte sich breit. Die Frau in der lilanen Robe erhob sich, ging durch die Reihen nach unten und trat neben Dorian auf das kleine Podest, das mit einem hölzernen Geländer umsäumt war.

Gelassen schaute Helena zu Crouch hoch.

„Sind Sie Helena Aglaya Elizabeth Fawley, geboren am einunddreißigsten Dezember neunzehnhundertneunundzwanzig, momentan wohnhaft in London und im Fawleyschen Anwesen nahe Chelmsford?"

„Ja."

„Waren sie während der Behandlungszeit des Angeklagten Dorian Nott die zuständige Heilerin?"

„Ja."

„Hatte während der Behandlung noch jemand direkten Kontakt mit Mister Nott?"

„Ja, die Hauselfen, die ihn versorgt haben und mein Kollege Leopold Neglect, allerdings nur während der Erstbehandlung, bei der der Patient ohnmächtig war."

Helena ahnte, worauf Crouch hinaus wollte.

„Mister Nott hätte also nur mit Ihnen reden können?"

„Ja."

„Hat er ihnen etwas mitgeteilt?"

„Das darf ich ihnen nicht sagen."

Crouch schaute irritiert von seinen Unterlagen auf. Helena redete ungerührt weiter. Ihr Rücken war so gerade, als sei sie wieder im Benimmunterricht und balanciere Bücher auf dem Kopf.

„Ich habe einen Eid abgelegt, Mister Crouch. Ich habe geschworen, diesem Mann in keinster Weise zu schaden und ich habe geschworen, seine Geheimnisse als meine zu betrachten."

„Achso, ja, der Hippokratische Eid.", murmelte Crouch und wedelte unwirsch mit der Hand. „Das Gericht entbindet Sie von diesem Schwur."

„Mit Verlaub, Mister Crouch, das können Sie nicht. Keiner kann das."

Crouchs Pupillen wurden Stecknadeln, das Getuschel wurde lauter im Saal.

„Sie verweigern also ihre Aussage?", fragte Crouch scharf.

„Ich kann Ihnen nichts verweigern, das Ihnen nicht zusteht. Dieser Eid steht über dem Gesetz des Ministeriums.", erwiderte Helena in stählerner Ruhe.

Crouch schluckte hart und fixierte die aufrechte, schöne Frau unter sich. Doch er verlor den Kampf und prallte an dem eisigen Blau ihrer Augen ab.

„Protokollieren Sie das!", meinte Crouch schließlich nach ein paar Sekunden zu der kleinen Hexe neben sich und entließ Helena wütend aus dem Zeugenstand.

In den Wochen danach nannten die einen ihr Vorgehen ehrlos und einen Dolchstoß in den Rücken des Ministeriums, die anderen meinten, sie seien froh, dass jemand in Zeiten wie diesen Rückgrat beweise.

X) Nach der Gerichtsverhandlung wurde Helena trotz ihrer Aussage darum gebeten, noch einmal nach ihrem Patienten zu schauen, um festzustellen, ob er für den Transport nach Azkaban kräftig genug war. Helena roch die Lunte zwar, willigte aber ein.

Sie hatten Dorian auf einem Stuhl gefesselt. Müde blickte er auf, als sie durch die Tür trat. Sie waren allein.

Während Helena kniend Dorians Puls untersuchte, sagte er mit heiserer Stimme: „Ist nett, dass sie sich so an den Hippokratischen Eid gebunden fühlen, aber das wäre doch eigentlich nicht nötig gewesen. Ich habe ihnen ja garnichts gesagt."

Helena sagte nichts, sondern steckte ihm einen kleinen, schmalen Dolch in die rechte Socke und flüsterte ihm Anweisungen ins Ohr.

Dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen und hatte die Hand schon auf dem silbernen Türknauf, als Dorian sie leise fragte: „Warum helfen Sie mir?"

Helena schaute ihn kurz an und entblößte ihren linken Arm. Das dunkle Mal, feuerrot.

„Sie meinten garnicht den Hippokratischen Eid."

Helena blieb wieder stumm und ging.

XI) „Und? Haben sie was gefunden?" Crouch hatte sich seiner Robe entledigt und trat hinter den jungen Mysteriumsangestellten, der gerade den Türknauf zum Sprechen brachte.

„Dorian hat ihr anscheinend garnichts gesagt. Mehr ist da nicht."

Crouch schnaufte: „Dann ist diese Dame wohl einfach nur starrsinnig vor lauter Ehrgefühl..."

Wie auch immer sich das interpretieren ließ, Helena war unschuldig. Und so fiel der Verdacht auch nicht auf sie, als Dorian entkam.

Keiner wusste wie, nur dass er, das Boot und die Auroren, die ihn nach Azkaban bringen sollten, verschwanden.

Dorian keuchte ans Ufer und sah seinen Herrn dort stehen. Er gab ihn neue, trockene Gewänder, einen neuen Stab und noch etwas viel Wichtigeres: der Name des Mannes, der sein Kind getötet hatte.

Noch in derselben Nacht brannte sein Haus und seine zerstückelte Aurorenleiche darin.

XII)"Darf ich Ihnen die Zigarette anzünden?"

„Falsches Ohr."

„Oh, pardon." Er sagte es etwas lauter in die Richtung des anderen Ohres.

Helena nickte charmant und hielt ihm ihre Zigarettenspitze hin. „Wird es wieder heilen?"

Sie hatten an der Tafel von Mr und Mrs White gut gegessen und jeder Gast unterhielt sich zwanglos mit seinem Nebensitzer.

Der galante Zauberer, der neben Helena platziert worden war, schaute sie nun besorgt an.

„In ein oder zwei Monaten müsste das Trommelfell nachgewachsen sein.", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

Plötzlich splitterte ein Fenster und ein schwarz vermummter Mann stand auf dem Tisch.

Weitere folgten.

Die Gäste schrien auf und gingen in Deckung, als ein Blitzgewitter über ihnen begann. Eine Frau knickte um, der Tisch und die Stühle zerbarsten. Einige Mutigere zogen den Stab und erwiderten das Feuer der Todesser.

Helena saß oder lag halben hinter einer Säule. Ihr Bein war mit einem großen Holzsplitter durchstoßen, an dem sie wütend herumzerrte. Doch sie brauchte mehr Zeit als für eine Heilerin üblich, um ihn herauszuziehen und die Wunde zu heilen. Dann hatte sie schließlich keine Ausrede mehr und trat hinter der Säule hervor.

„DU!", schrie ein Todesser, als er sie erblickte und und jagte ihr einen Kedavrafluch entgegen.

Helena wich aus und der Fluch schlug krachend in die Säule hinter ihr ein.

Helena erwiderte die Flüche, ließ sich aber doppelt soviel Zeit als sonst, was bedeutete, dass der Todesser vor ihr knapp mithalten konnte.

Kedavra folgte auf Stupor, dem Sectumssempra, den Helena ausnahmsweise gewähren ließ, wurde ein Impedimenta entgegengesetzt. Schließlich musste Helena, als bekannte talentierte Duellantin und Drachentöterin einen mächtigeren Fluch bringen, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen.

Ein Securvena kann durch einen mächtigen Schildzauber abgewehrt werden und Helena wusste, dass jeder Todesser diesen beherrschte, doch in diesem Fall wurde der Schutzschild viel zu spät und dem Reflextraining eines Todessers nicht angemessen hochgezogen.

Blut spritzte hinter der Todessermaske hervor und der Mann kippte röchelnd nach vorne. Helenas Fluch ließ ihm keine Chance. Der Todesser hatte die anderen wohl angeführt, denn als sie sahen, dass er am Boden lag, ergriffen sie die Flucht.

Betäubt und ängstlich schauten sich die Gäste von dem Ehepaar White sich um. Der Festsaal war völlig zerstört, viele hatten Platzwunden im Gesicht. Mrs White regte sich schließlich als Erstes und ging vorsichtig auf die Todesserleiche zu. Sie kniete hin und nahm ihm die Maske ab.

„Dorian Nott.", sagte sie.

„Fuck.", sagte Helena.

Dorian hatte wohl die Rettung seiner Frau als die Tötung seines Kindes missverstanden.

Helena seufzte, sah sich um und nahm wieder die Rolle der Heilerin ein. Als sie erfuhr, dass die notwendigen Tränke nicht da waren, erbot sie sich, sie im Hospital zu holen.

„Kommen Sie zurecht?" Mr White war ihr nachgeeilt. Sie hatte schließlich gerade jemanden umgebracht, wenn auch aus Notwehr.

„Mr. White, mit Blut habe ich Tag und Nacht zu tun.", erwiderte Helena ruhig und disapparierte.

Sie machte allerdings noch einen Umweg über ihr Anwesen.

XIII) Einen halben Tag später lag Helena im eigenen Salon auf dem Boden und Aaron Nott kniete über ihr und schlug auf sie ein. Immer wieder. Auf den Brustkorb, ins Gesicht.

Helena wehrte sich nicht und das war es, was Aaron zögern ließ.

Die Faust neben seinem Kopf erhoben, betrachtete er das zertrümmerte, blutige Gesicht der Frau unter ihm, aus dem zwei himmelsblaue Augen zurückblickten.

Helena spürte das alles garnicht.

„Runter von ihr, Aaron! Ich will nicht noch einen zweiten Todesser verlieren!"

Aarons Kopf zuckte zum Dunklen Lord, der gerade durch die Tür getreten war.

„Sie hat ihn umgebracht.", wimmerte Aaron.

„Nachdem er sie töten wollte. Zudem habe ich deinem Sohn keinerlei Anweisung zu diesem Angriff gegeben.", erwiderte Voldemort scharf.

Zitternd kletterte Aaron von Helena herunter. Die Wunden in ihrem Gesicht heilten bereits.

„Für das Vergehen, einen von uns getötet zu haben, habe ich sie bereits gestraft."

IX) Ein paar Stunden zuvor kniete Helena vor dem dunklen Lord in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Draußen war es bereits Nacht. Voldemort löste sich von ihrem Geist.

„Du hast also einen von uns getötet." Seine Stimme war leise.

„Ja, Herr."

„Darauf steht die Todesstrafe, das weißt du." Er trat hinter die kniende Frau. „Andererseits war es Notwehr." Fast zärtlich betrachtete der große Mann die kniende Frau. Seine Augen huschten über den gebeugten Kopf, glitten über schmalen Wirbelsäule, die sich unter dem Kleid abzeichnete und verbissen sich an dem dunklen Fleck auf Helenas Schulterblatt.

„Dorian hat dich am Rücken verletzt."

„Das hat er, Mylord."

XIV)„Leopold, können Sie mir sagen, ob das arg schlimm aussieht?" Helena hatte ihn in ein leeres Untersuchungszimmer gebeten und zog nun die Blusenstoff an ihrer linken Schulterblatt herunter.

Leopold zog scharf die Luft ein. „Ist das von dem Angriff letzte Woche?"

„Ja, ich dachte, das war nur ein Sectumssempra, aber ich habe Schwierigkeiten, das richtig zu heilen."

„Das ist ein Okkultnocer, Helena! Nott war wohl doch ziemlich gut in schwarzer Magie!"

Der Fluch in Helenas Wunde konnte nicht gelöst werden und breitete sich in den nächsten Wochen wie Gift in Helenas Körper aus. Tränke und Gegenzauber halfen nur begrenzt, Helena wurde von Tag zu Tag blasser und gab immer mehr Patienten an Kollegen ab. Schließlich bezog sie selbst ein Krankenbett. Aber Leopold musste sie als zuständiger Heiler immer wieder dorthin zurückschicken, wenn sie im Morgenmantel mit ihren Heiler über Patientenakten gebeugt auf dem Gang stand.

„Gehen Sie sofort in ihr Bett zurück!"

Helena schaute von der Akte auf und warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Ich meine- also... Als ihr zuständiger Heiler würde ich ihnen raten beziehungsweise bitten, um ihrer eigenen Gesundheit willen, doch bitte in ihr Bett zurückzukehren..."

Helena klappte die Akte mit einem Schnappen zu und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Später fand er sie im Bett sitzend, mit einem Stapel Patientenakten im Schoß, in die sie gerade Anmerkungen blickte sie zu ihm auf.

„Ich bin in meinem Bett."

„Sie sollen sich ausruhen!... Ach, vergessen Sie´s." Seufzend blickte er auf seine Chefin, die nun auch seine Patientin war. Helenas Hand zitterte beim Schreiben, sie musste immer wieder absetzen.

„Wir werden alles tun, um ihnen zu helfen.", versicherte er ihr.

„Sparen Sie sich die Phrasen, Leopold. Ich weiß, dass ich nur eine geringe Überlebenschance habe."

Die Feder huschte weiter über das Pergament.

Leopold holte tief Luft. „Ich will nicht fragen, aber ich muss fragen. Haben Sie ein Testament verfasst?"

Helena schaute nicht auf. „Ja, schon vor langer Zeit."

Mit Siegel und Unterschrift vom Notar und von Ihr, aber eigentlich enthielt es nur vier Wörter: Verbrennt alles von mir.

Die Feder quitschte über das Pergament, verrutschte und wurde fallen gelassen. Hustend und röchelnd griff Helena nach ihrem Taschentuch, als sie es wieder absetzte, war Blut darin.

Sie wurde schwächer und schwächer und ihre Stimme, mit der sie Leopold Anweisungen gab, immer leiser. Die Tage und Nächte verbrachte sie schlafend oder im Delirium, Leopold war sich nicht sicher. Er gab ihr alle zwei Stunden Tränke, auch mit der Spritze, das er deswegen die Nächte durcharbeiten musste, war ihm egal. Er hatte gerade in einer dieser Nächte des Hoffens und Bangens ihr die Tränke verabreicht und schloss leise die Tür, als sich ein Schatten aus der Schwärze des Zimmers löste und an das Bett trat, in dem die kranke Frau schlief.

Sanft glitten die weißen Finger über Helenas Wange. Dann nahm er den Fluch von ihr.

Helena erholte sich innerhalb von zwei Wochen.


	27. Chapter 27 Real monsters don t crie

**6\. Real monsters don´t crie**

I) _Abraxas Malfoy_

Seine Augen verraten soviel mehr über ihn als die Augen eines gewöhnlichen Menschen. Nun ja, er ist ja auch nicht gewöhnlich. Sie weisen auf seine Stimmung hin und Menschen, die es wagen, ihm in seine Augen zu blicken und ihn kennen, können in ihnen lesen wie in einem offenem Buch. Helles Rot steht für aufgepeitschte Gefühle, die Farbe von dunklem Blut haben sie bei seinen Verhandlungen und wenn das Blut gerinnt und fast zu einem Braun wird, ist er entspannt und auf unterhaltsame und interessante Gespräche aus.

Helena ist anders. Ihre Augen behalten immer die Farbe von eisigem Blau, egal, ob sie tötet, einen Tee trinkt oder heilt.

Ich weiß, es ist eine große Ironie, dass einer der besten Todesser zugleich einer der besten Heiler Englands ist, aber ich bin froh, dass mir jemand zur Seite steht, den ich so gut kenne.

In den vielen einsamen Stunden in meinem Krankenbett erzählt sie mir viel, auch über ihre Patienten. Helena hatte im Laufe ihres Lebens natürlich sehr viele, die in ihrem Hospital behandelt wurden, doch sie meinte, es gab vier Patienten, die ihr für sie etwas Besonderes darstellten:

Der Kopflose, das Muggelmädchen und das Wolfskind.

Ich fragte, wer der Vierte sei.

Sie meinte, dass sei ich.

 _II) St Mungos, nachts_

Sie hatte schon ihren Mantel im Arm und wollte gerade gehen, als sie ihn im Halbdunkeln bemerkte.

Er stand am Fußende seines Bettes, das vom Mondlicht beschienen wurde und blickte schweigend darauf, den Kopf leicht schief gelegt.

"Mr Semiani?"

Er schaute auf und lächelte traurig. "Es ging so schnell. Und ich wollte nicht gehen. Diese Welt ist alles, was ich kenne."

Sie trat neben ihn und einige Momente betrachteten sie ihn schweigend. Dann durchbrach er die Stille.

"Ich würde gerne hier im Hospital bleiben. Meine Frau wird mich nicht mehr erkennen. Ich bin ja nur noch ein Schatten meiner selbst."

"In Ordnung. Aber wir müssen das noch mit der Geisterbehörde klären."

Er lag auf dem Rücken, den Kopf auf das große Kissen gebettet und seine Hände waren über seinem Bauch gefaltet, als wolle er so ordentlich und sittsam gehen, wie er es in seinem Leben immer gewesen war.

"Was passiert normalerweise mit den anderen?"

"Sie werden an ruhigere Orte gebracht. Sonst wäre hier zuviel Chaos. Sie waren Buchhalter in Gringotts, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte. Das Mondlicht ließ seinen durchscheinenden Kopf fast wie Silber wirken.

"Es ist zwar nicht genau das Gleiche, aber meine Sekretärin kann sicher Hilfe bei der Verwaltung der Patientenakten gebrauchen. Wenn Sie sich dabei wohl fühlen, können Sie also gerne hierbleiben."

"Natürlich. Vielen Dank."

"Sie wollten eine Feuerbestattung, nicht?"

"Ja. Es wird zwar nicht gern gesehen, aber ich halte es für das Sauberste."

"Dürfte ich Sie dann um etwas bitten?"

II) "Und was ist mit dem Hippokratischen Eid?"

Helena und Leopold standen auf dem Dach des Hospitals und machten eine Raucherpause.

"Gilt nicht für die Toten."

"Sie wissen, dass Geister vor Gericht nur sehr eingeschränkte Rechte besitzen. Und im Zweifelsfall gilt der Wille der Lebenden. Was sagen die Angehörigen?"

"Es ist nur noch seine Ehefrau übrig. Und sie meint, dass ihr Mann sowieso schon immer ein Sturkopf gewesen ist und dass sie ihm seinen letzten Willen nicht verwehren will."

"Genaugenommen ist es aber garnicht sein letzter Wille."

"Ich lasse es mir schriftlich geben."

"Das auf jeden Fall. Das Hospital wäre arm dran, wenn Sie deswegen vor Gericht landen. Mal abgesehen von meinem persönlichen Verlust, wenn Sie in Azkaban sitzen und ich hier meine Zigaretten alleine rauchen darf."

"Keine Sorge. Bevor sie es schaffen, mich nach Azkaban zu bekommen, muss einiges passieren. Übernehmen Sie jetzt die zwei Patienten?"

"Wenn es der Wissenschaft dient, natürlich. Aber wo wollen Sie das machen? Doch nicht hier, oder?"

"Nein. Im Leichenkeller des Ministeriums."

"Das Ministerium hat Leichen im Keller?" Leopold grinste und Helena verdrehte die Augen.

"Nur solche, die noch irgendwie wichtig sein könnten. Und es ist an sich kein Keller, sondern in einem Nebengebäude."

"Naja, so müssen Sie wenigstens auf dem Weg dorthin nicht eine Viertelstunde in einer Schlange warten, um sich dann am Ende sich in den Hintern pieksen zu lassen."

"Und ich habe meine Ruhe. Sind die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Ministerium so schlimm geworden?"

"Jaa, die Sicherheitsleute haben mich irgendwie auf dem Kieker, seit ich mal gesagt hab, dass Todesser garantiert nicht den Haupteingang benutzen werden."

"Da könnten Sie Recht haben." Todesser benutzten nämlich den exklusiven Ministeriumseingang für Zauberergamotmitglieder.

III)"Es ist seltsam, mich so kopflos zu sehen." Ein schmerzhaftes Lächeln trat in das Gesicht des Geistes.

"Pardon." Sie breitete eine Laken über den Körper, der auf der Metallplatte lag.

IV) Auch Heiler sind manchmal Patienten.

Voldemort spürte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, als er in die Eingangshalle trat und fragte Tooly, die Hauselfe, wo Helena war.

Im Badezimmer, meinte diese.

Voldemort lief die Treppe hoch, durch den Gang und riss die Badezimmertür auf.

Helena lag am Boden, ihr weißes Haar aufgefächert um ihren Kopf, um sie herum eine Blutlache.

Er stürmte vor, kniete nieder und umklammerte ihre Handgelenke, um die Blutung zu stoppen.

„TOOLY DER MEDIZINKOFFER SCHNELL!", brüllte er. Die Hauselfe erschien im Türrahmen und schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.

Helena wachte vier Tage später in ihrem Bett wieder auf.

Voldemort saß auf einem Stuhl daneben.

„Warum?", war das Erste, was er sagte.

„Warum nicht?, erwiderte Helena.

„Tu das nie wieder.", flüsterte er.

Nach einer Weile: „Die Narben werden bleiben, oder?"

Helena betrachtete ihre verbundenen Handgelenke.

„Ja."

„Ich bin kein Heiler." Voldemort stand auf und verließ den Raum. Helena strich über ihre Arme.

Arme, die Geschichten erzählten. Nun waren auf beiden Handgelenken zwei senkrechte, dünne Narben hinzugekommen.

V) Das Muggelmädchen kam im Frühling zu Helena ins Hospital. Todesser hatten sie und einen Jungen namens Valentin Avery grausam zugerichtet, doch Helena konnte sie wieder zusammenflicken. Das Mädchen hatte es schlimmer erwischt.

Als die verzweifelte Familie kam, um ihren Sohn zu besuchen, nahm Helena den Bruder des Opfers, Jasper Avery beiseite.

„Woher habt ihr die Masken und die Umhänge?", fragte sie ihn streng.

„Was?", erwiderte der junge Mann verdutzt. Helena seufzte.

„Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass die Aurori ihnen abkaufen werden, dass der schwarze Orden sich für die Liebesangelegenheiten eines siebzehnjährigen Jungen interessiert, oder?"

„Was weiß ich denn, was die tun oder für was die sich interessieren?!", rief Jasper.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, Jasper. Aber ich weiß, dass _die_ wissen, was sie tun und vor allem, was sie _nicht_ tun. Wie glauben Sie, werden die Todesser darauf reagieren, wenn sie im Tagespropheten von etwas lesen, was sie garnicht getan haben, aber in ihrem Namen verübt wurde?"

Jasper wurde blass und schluckte. Dann begann er kleinlaut zu reden: „Ein Kumpel von mir hatte noch passende schwarze Umhänge rumliegen. Die Masken haben wir uns selber gebastelt. Ich meine, es geht doch nicht, dass ein Reinblut wie mein Bruder mit so einer schlammigen Muggel herumknutscht!""

„Ich werde also nicht die Aurori rufen müssen, sondern nur die Polizeibrigade." Das war eine Feststellung von Helena, Jasper nickte trotzdem.

„Irgendjemand muss ihren Eltern sagen, warum keine Auroren kommen."

„Können Sie-"

„Nein."

Der Vater verzog das Gesicht zu einer unglaublich wütenden Grimasse, seine Mutter schluchzte auf und Valentin stürzte sich trotz seiner Verbände auf seinen Bruder und schlug auf ihn ein.

Helena trennte die beiden wilden, jungen Männer eilig mit einem Schwebefluch.

„Keine Kämpfe in meinem Hospital!", rief sie entrüstet und ließ sie erst runter, als die beiden sich beruhigt hatten.

„Ihrem Sohn geht es soweit gut.", meinte sie zu den Eltern. „Das Gedächtnis der jungen Muggel werde ich löschen und sie danach in ihre Welt zurückbringen."

„Aber ich liebe sie!" rief Valentin verzweifelt.

„Valentin! Du glaubst doch nicht, dass so eine derartige Beziehung irgendeine Zukunft hat!", meinte seine Mutter wütend.

„Wahre Liebe können Sie nicht löschen!" Valentins Finger zeigte auf Helena, die ruhig entgegnete: „Gefühle sind tatsächlich schwieriger zu löschen als Erinnerungen. Aber sie wird sich nicht mehr an Sie erinnern können."

„DAS IST ALLE DEINE SCHULD!" Valentin schlug abermals auf seinen Bruder ein.

„Keine Prügeleien!" Helena wandte nun einen teilweisen Petrificus an. „Haben Sie jemals vor ihr gezaubert oder ihr gesagt, das es Zauberer gibt?"

Valentin schüttelte nur wütend den Kopf.

„Ich werde das nachher sehen!"

„Ich hab ein paar Mal Blumen für sie gezaubert, aber sie hat das nie mit angesehen!"

„Sicher?"

„JA!"

„Dann entgehen Sie einer Anklage wegen Verletzung des Internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommens."

Sie erläuterte der Magischen Sittenbrigade alles und löschte das Gedächtnis der jungen Muggel. Völlig hilflos und ohnmächtig schwebte sie über ihrem Bett, doch auch wenn sie bei Bewusstsein gewesen wäre, hätte sie nicht verhindern können, dass Helenas Hände, die sich sanft um ihren Kopf legten, sämtliche Erinnerungen an die besten zwei Wochen ihres Lebens nahmen.

„Besorgen Sie eine Karte von Muggellondon und suchen Sie ein Muggelkrankenhaus. Wenn wir sie hinbringen, werden Sie mich begleiten.", meinte Helena zu Leopold, nachdem die Avery-Familie gegangen war.

„Warum brauchen Sie meine Begleitung?" fragte Leopold verwundert.

„Eine Frau mit einem Mann an ihrer Seite fällt bei bei den Muggeln weniger auf."

„Ich darf ihren Ehemann spielen? Aber hallo! Da mach ich mit!" Leopold sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Nicht so hastig. Setzen Sie sich wieder. Ich muss erst mal einen Antrag ausfüllen wegen dem Gebrauch von Magie außerhalb der magischen Zonen. Der wird frühestens morgen Mittag bewilligt."

„Warum dauert das so lange?"

Helena zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Zaubereiministerin hat viel zu tun."

Am nächsten Abend lachte Leopold die nun blonde Helena aus. „Was ist das denn? Das sieht aus wie ein abgeschnittener Umhang."

„Das nennt man ein Kleid, Leopold."

Sie brachten die Muggel in das Royal Prompton Hospital, formten Gedächtnisse von einigen Ärzten und Pflegern um und spazierten als normale Leute aus dem Krankenhaus wieder heraus. Sie kamen aber nur einige Meter weit, dann wurden sie von hinten von Polizisten angesprochen.

Helena drehte sich gelassen um.

„Oh, Miss Fawley, Pardon, wir haben Sie nicht erkannt.", meinte der eine Polizist entschuldigend, aber der andere sagte etwas verdruckst, aber pflichtbewusst: „Wir müssten trotzdem die Erlaubnis sehen."

Helena zog sie aus dem Mantel und hielt sie ihnen hin. Die Polizisten nickten und wünschten noch einen schönen Tag.

„Schicke Uniformen.", feixte Leopold noch beim Vorübergehen. Zum Apparieren verschwanden sie in eine schmale Gasse, doch auf einmal blieb Helenas Begleiter stehen.

„Lassen Sie mir bitte noch ein paar Minuten." Traurig schaute er auf das Treiben auf der Straße vor sich, wo sich Muggel aneinander vorbeidrängten. Sie konnten überall hingehen. Vollkommen frei. Nach einer Weile seufzte Leopold.

„Irgendwie tut es gut, nicht jede einzelnen Stein und jeden Winkel zu kennen von den Straßen, auf denen man tagtäglich läuft..."

Dann disapparierten sie.

VI) _Abraxas Malfoy_

Ich dachte es wären nur Kopfschmerzen und Schwindel, vielleicht ausgelöst von einer bevorstehenden Grippe. Doch die Haustränke halfen nicht, also ging ich zu Helena ins Hospital.

Sie brachte mir die Nachricht persönlich vorbei und als sie darum bat, nur mich und meine Frau zu sprechen und Lucius hinausschickte, wusste ich, etwas war nicht in Ordnung.

Sie hatte mir Blut abgenommen und legte die Ampulle auf das Teetischchen zwischen uns.

Die Flüssigkeit war nicht rot, sondern von einer hässlichen, grünen Farbe.

„Drachenpocken." sagte Helena nur.

Ich stand auf und ging aus dem Raum.

VII) „Die Leute müssen dir sehr dankbar sein. Für sie bist du wahrscheinlich ein Engel. Ein Engel in Weiß."

Voldemort und Helena standen an dem marmornen Geländer der Gartenterrasse. Er hatte seine Arme abgestützt, sie saß auf dem Geländer und rauchte. Die Sonne ging unter und alles war in das Abendrot getaucht.

„Du bist auch eine Heilsbringer... Der Heilsbringer einer verlorenen Generation."

Nach einer Weile redete sie weiter mit halbgeschlossenen Augen. „Wir scheinen Engel zu sein, aber unser Blut ist genauso rot wie das Ihre, wenn es zu Boden fällt. Die Leute denken immer, wir kommen aus dem Nichts daher. Aber das ist nicht wahr. Wir fallen, wie sie fallen. Der Unterschied ist, wir stehen wieder auf... Jedes Mal. Unsere Rüstung ist aus Narben gemacht."

Voldemort zog ihr die Zigarette aus den Fingern. „Du solltest aufhören mit Rauchen."

Er nahm selbst einen Zug und pustete den Rauch in die Luft. „Wie lange hat er noch?"

„Zwei Jahre. Mit regelmäßiger Einnahme von den Tränken und chirurgischen Eingriffen. Am Ende wird er nur noch im Bett liegen können."

VIII) Nach dem Leugnen („Bist du dir sicher, das du den Test nicht falsch gemacht hast?!") und der Wut („Eigentlich hättest du Drachenpocken doch eher verdient! Ob du lebst oder stirbst, ist dir doch egal und Kinder hast du keine! Und die Schmerzen hast du auch nicht!") war ihr Patient gerade in der Verhandlungsphase („Ist es wegen den Muggeljagden? Hilft es, wenn ich irgendeine universelle Macht da oben um Vergebung anbettele?"), als Helena zu dem Internationalen Heilerkongress in Österreich aufbrach.

Leopold schaute auf dem Bahnhof zwischen seinem riesigen Kofferschrank, mit dem der Gepäckträger sich gerade abmühte, und der kleinen Reisetasche in Helenas Hand hin und her.

„Für eine Dame ist dein Gepäck aber ziemlich klein.", versuchte er zu scherzen.

„Leopold, ich habe zehn Jahre lang aus meinem Koffer gelebt." entgegnete seine Chefin leicht genervt.

„Und du beherrschst deswegen wohl auch einen besseren Ausdehnungszauber..."

„Auf meiner Tasche ist kein Ausdehnungszauber..." Helena stieg an dem verdutzten Leopold vorbei in den Zug.

Der Kongress verlief ziemlich gut, Heiler aus aller Herren Länder stellten Erfindungen und ihre Entdeckungen vor.

Am dritten Tag hielt Helena ihren Vortrag über die Bewusstseinszentren des Gehirns auf der kleinen Bühne des Hörsaals. Sie war gerade bei dem Punkt der Hinterfragung von Galls Schädellehre angelangt, als ein Nachzügler leise die Tür aufklappte und sich mit Feder und Pergament in die oberste Reihe setzte. Helena verzog keine Miene und fuhr mit ihren Vortrag fort.

„Was wollt Ihr?" Zwei Stunden später stand sie mit dem dunklen Lord in ihrem Hotelzimmer.

„Heute Nacht wirst du mich begleiten. Eine alte Freundin ist endlich aus der Versenkung aufgetaucht."

Es klopfte, sie schauten sich gegenseitig kurz an, dann wechselte Helena mit einem Zauberstabschnips von Bluse und Hose zu Bademantel und Haarturban und Voldemort verschwand hinter einem Desillusionierungszauber.

„Oh, tut mir Leid für die Störung." sagte Leopold überrascht. „Ich dachte, wir könnten einen Spaziergang machen, aber gut." Er musterte die Frau im Bademantel verlegen. Dann rutschte sein Blick hinter Helena.

„Ist das Mustafa auf seinem fliegenden Teppich?"

Helena tat ihm den Gefallen und drehte sich um. Leopold steckte ihr schnell einen kleinen Pergamentbogen in die Bademanteltasche.

„Da ist niemand." Helena löste ihren Blick vom Fenster.

„Wahrscheinlich schon vorbeigeflogen. Schönen Abend noch." sagte Leopold und Helena schloss die Tür.

Der dunkle Lord wurde wieder sichtbar. „Also heute Nacht. Wir treffen uns am See." Er wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich aber nochmal um und schaffte so den Wechsel vom Dunklen Lord zum neugierigen Mann innerhalb weniger Sekunden.

„Was hat er dir in die Tasche gesteckt?"

Helena verdrehte die Augen und kramte das Pergament hervor. „Eine Einladung zum Essen morgen Abend nach der Preisverleihung."

„Trag das blaue Kleid. Betont deine Augen." Der dunkle Lord disapparierte.

„Die Fahndungsbilder übertreiben.", sagte Marie grinsend, als sie ihnen die Haustür aufmachte.

„Hallo Helena."

Die weißhaarige Frau tauchte hinter Voldemort auf, der mit nicht amüsierter Miene eine Treppenstufe über ihr stand, und hob grüßend die Hand.

„Der Drache stammt also von dir?" fragte Helena. Sie saßen mit Scotch in der Hand in Maries Arbeitszimmer. Sie war nicht untätig gewesen und hatte ein halb legalen Handelsring aufgebaut, auch Milo arbeitete darin.

„Nicht direkt." Marie goss sich lächelnd auch ein Glas ein. "Ein Zwischenhändler hat ihn geliefert. Aber er stammte aus meinem Fundus."

„Also..." Sie machte es sich auf ihrem Stuhl bequem, auf dem drei große Kissen übereinandergestapelt lagen. „Hab gehört, ihr wohnt zusammen. Aber ihr habt schon getrennte Schlafzimmer, oder?"

„Selbstverständlich!", erwiderte Voldemort genervt.

„Ach komm schon, du musst zugeben, dass diese Frage schon eine gewisse Grundlage hat... Ich meine, du hast mit der Frau jetzt zwanzig Jahre unter einem Dach gelebt."

„Das kann man von der Hauselfe auch sagen." gab Voldemort zurück.

„Gut, ja. Aber jetzt mal ganz im Ernst, ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, wie zwei Zauberer mit dem Kaliber wie ihr es miteinander ausgehalten habt."

Helena und Voldemort schwiegen und auf einmal wurde Marie blass und klappte den Mund auf.

„Nee, oder? Der Soulzauber?"

„Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich diese wahnwitzige Person unkontrolliert in meiner Nähe herumlaufen lasse, oder?", sagte Voldemort.

Maries Augen wurden groß und wanderten zu Helena. Die nippte nur gelassen an ihrem Scotch.

„Ich denke, wir alle wissen, dass dieser Zauber auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.", meinte sie.

Marie grinste, zuckte mit den Schultern und warf schließlich einen kleinen Samtbeutel auf ihren Schreibtisch. „Die gewünschte Lieferung. Aber ob Aurum Potabile ein Panacea ist, weiß ich nicht."

Helena schaute in den Beutel, dann zu Voldemort und nickte.

„Keiner von euch beiden schaut mir krank aus.", sagte Marie neugierig.

„Es ist auch nicht für einen von uns." meinte Voldemort.

IX) Das Aurum Potabile verlängerte Abraxas Leben noch um ein halbes Jahr, doch dann war die Nacht des Abschieds gekommen.

Abraxas schlief in seinem Krankenbett. Helena hatte Voldemort durch ihren Bürokamin gelassen und nun stand er mit ihr am Bett und betrachtete den gleichmäßig atmenden Mann.

„Normalerweise steht er am Bettende.", meinte Helena zu ihm.

„Normalerweise trägt er kein Weiß.", gab Voldemort zurück. Er holte unmerklich tief Luft. „Er hat dich um Gift gebeten, oder?"

„Ja."

„Wirst du es ihm geben?"

„Ja."

Voldemort verzog das Gesicht und wollte gehen, doch Helena hielt ihn zurück. „Bleib. Wenn du dich nicht verabschiedest, wirst du das dein ganzes, unsterbliches Leben bereuen."

„Sagst du das zu jedem, der sich von einem Sterbenden verabschiedet?"

„Ja. Nur das Unsterblich lasse ich weg." Mit diesen Worten ging sie aus dem Zimmer.

Sie hatte sich auf die Besucherstühle gesetzt und bearbeitete Patientenakten, als Voldemort wieder aus Abraxas`Zimmer kam.

X) _Narcissa Malfoy_

Wenn man einen Ort sucht, wo tatsächlich alle Menschen gleich sind, egal ob Reinblut oder Schlammblut, Reich oder Arm, Mächtig oder Schwach, dann ist es das Angehörigenzimmer von Hospitalen. Wieviele Menschen mussten schon auf diesen Holzstühlen gesessen haben, hoffend oder bangend. All diese Unterschiede, die Kriege auslösten, machten im Schatten des Todes keinen Sinn mehr.

Ich saß in diesem Zimmer und klammerte mich an den Arm von Lucius, Miss Fawley kam herein und teilte uns mit, Abraxas sei letzte Nacht verstorben.

Ich habe Lucius noch nie weinen sehen, in diesem Moment tat er es. Er versuchte, es zu verstecken.

Bei der Beerdigung war er gefasster, er achtete nicht auf den Regen und weinte nicht.

Es war auch ein gewisser Mr Nilsen anwesend, diese Ehre richtete Lucius auch ein wenig auf.

Neben ihm stand mit einem schwarzen Schleier Miss Fawley und als wir durch den Friedhof zurückliefen, drängte sich eine Frage aus meinem Mund, die ich nie gestellt hätte, wäre meine Vernunft nicht von Trauer betäubt gewesen.

„Wieviele?", fragte ich sie. „Wieviele haben Sie gerettet und wieviele getötet?"

Sie fragte mich zurück: „Kind, willst du das wirklich wissen?"

XI) Der vierte Patient lag eines Nachts blutüberströmt in den Armen seiner Mutter auf den kalten Fliesen der Eingangshalle von . Der Vater kniete zitternd neben seinem Sohn und Helena eilte rasch auf ihn zu, kniete nieder und untersuchte ihn. Sie beschwor eine Bahre herauf und nach einem zweistündigen Eingriff, bei dem sie dem kleinen Jungen das Leben sicherte, fragte sie seinen Vater, Mr Lupin, ob er irgendwelche Feinde hätte.

Er verneinte.

Der kleine Junge namens Remus blieb einige Wochen auf der Kinderstation. Helena schaute gerade nach dem Rechten, als der große Schrank auf der Station, in dem die Bettlaken aufbewahrt wurden zu rütteln anfing.

Die Kinder auf der Station kicherten hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Helena machte den Schrank auf und heraus kam ein Geist. Er streckte Helena grinsend die Hand hin.

„Havoc. Hospitalpoltergeist."

„Helena Fawley. Hospitalleiterin." Helena nahm die Geisterhand nicht an und er ließ sie langsam wieder sinken.

„Schön.", meinte er und wollte wegschweben, doch Helena erwischte ihn mit einem Lähmzauber und sagte mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme: „Bei der Anzahl von Kindern hier kann ich deine Anwesenheit nicht verhindern. Muntere sie auf, aber solltest du ihnen in irgendeiner Weise schaden, werde ich Mittel und Wege finden, dich hier rauszuschmeißen, klar?"

„Glasklar.", ächzte der Poltergeist, der Lähmzauber wurde gelöst und er huschte zu den Kindern.

„Wer hat Angst vor den Monstern unterm Bett? Aaargh." Er verwandelte seinen Kopf in etwas Felliges mit Reißzähnen und die Kinder kreischten vor Vergnügen.

Nur eins kauerte etwas abseits in der Ecke und lachte nicht. Es weinte.

Helena kniete sich vor dem kleinen Jungen hin und fragte: "Was ist?"

"Ich bin ein Monster." wimmerte er.

„Nur einmal im Monat." erwiderte Helena. „Und dann werden wir dafür sorgen, dass du weder dich noch andere verletzt."

Der kleine Junge schniefte und wischte mit dem Ärmel über seine Nase. Helena strich ihm über den Kopf und sagte: „Weißt du, Kleiner, richtige Monster weinen nicht."


	28. Chapter 28 Burn all of me

**7\. Burn all of me**

I) Die leeren Augenhöhlen weit aufgerissen, der linke Arm anklagend nach oben gepfählt, das dunkle Mal darauf blutig mit einem Messer durchgestrichen. Sie lag auf dem Rücken in einer dunklen, engen Gasse, der Menschenauflauf musste sich dicht hinter dem Absperrungsband aneinanderdrängen, um einen Blick auf sie werfen zu können. Aber selbst die, die ganz hinten standen, erkannten die weißen Haare, rissen Münder und Augen auf und brachen in ungläubiges Zittern aus.

II) Der Tagesprophet 26.März.1979. -Leiterin Helena Fawley als Todesserin enttarnt! Zaubererwelt in Schockzustand!

Die Heilerin und langjähriges Mitglied des Obersten Zauberergamots Helena Fawley wurde heute Morgen tot in dem Städtchen River´s End aufgefunden. Das dunkle Mal am Arm der Leiche lässt keine Zweifel daran, dass Helena Fawley Teil des dunklen Ordens war. Das dortige Muggle- Industriegebiet (Ort, wo Muggle mit Maschinen andere Maschinen bauen) war in der vergangenen Nacht durch starke Energieströme aufgefallen. Was offensichtlich von dem Ministerium zuerst für ein ungewöhnlich starkes Gewitter gehalten wurde, stellte sich am Morgen im Anblick der Zerstörung des Gebietes als Duell heraus, infolge dessen Helena Fawley ihr Leben verlor. Die Umstände des Duells und die Gründe für Fawleys Tod sind noch unklar.

Der Tagesprophet 27.März.1979. Helenas Fawleys Leiche obduziert und Identität bestätigt!

Heute Mittag bestätigte ein Sprecher des Ministeriums die Identität der Leiche. Einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem Ministerium und dem Tod Fawleys wies er strikt zurück. "Wir hatten bis zu ihrem Tod und dem Fund der Leiche auch keine Ahnung, dass sie Anhängerin von Du-weißt-schon-wer war!" Gerüchten zufolge gibt es jedoch noch mehr Indizien, die zur Klärung des Falls beitragen könnten. Diese werden aber vom Ministerium momentan noch zurückgehalten.

Der Tagesprophet 28.März.1979. Fall Fawley: Tote Aurori und Dokumententasche gefunden- Wollte sie Du-weißt-schon-wer verraten?

Indizien, die vom Ministeruim bislang zurückgehalten wurden, wurden heute veröffentlicht. Es handelt sich um ein leeren Dokumentenkoffer, der laut Zeugenaussagen Fawley gehörte, sowie um zwei Leichen, die unweit von Fawley in einer Lagerhalle gefunden worden sind. Bei Verstorbenen handelt es sich um zwei hochrangige Aurori, die laut der Aussage der Aurorenzentrale nicht zufällig in der Gegend patroullierten. Mutmaßungen, nach denen sich Fawley mit den Aurori verabredet hatte, um wichtige Informationen über den dunklen Orden zu übergeben sind von der offiziellen Seite noch nicht bestätigt worden.

Der Tagesprophet 30. März.1979. Fawley´sches Anwesen restlos niedergebrannt.

Erst vier Tage nach dem Fund der Leiche konnte sich das Ministerium Zugang zum Anwesen der Fawleys verschaffen. Was sie vorfanden, war eine schwelende Ruine. "Dämonenfeuer" beurteilte der zuständige Auror. "Es muss auch die Sicherheitszauber angegriffen haben. Nur so konnten wir überhaupt in das Gelände eindringen."

Das Fawley´sche Anwesen galt als eines der bestgesichersten Privatgebäude in ganz England. Die Identität des Brandurhebers ist ungeklärt.

Der Tagesprophet . 1979. Ministerium bestätigt: Fawley wollte überlaufen!

Die Zaubereiministerin höchstpersönlich erklärte heute Vormittag, dass Helena Fawley, Leiterin des ´s-Hospitals und ein hohes Mitglied des Zauberergamots, die Seiten wechseln wollte. "Die Verstümmelung der Leiche und ebenso die schlecht versteckten anderen Hinweise lassen keinen anderen Schluss zu, dass Fawley zwar eine Todesserin war, aber am Schluss doch noch versucht hat, ihren Fehler wiedergutzumachen. Leider wurde ihr diese Möglichkeit verwehrt. Wir wissen alle wie Todesser mit Verrätern aus ihren eigenen Reihen umgehen."

Den gespaltenen Stimmen im Ministerium und in der Öffentlichkeit entgegnete sie-"

III) Am Schluss überflog sie die Schlagzeilen nur noch. Sie kannte ja die eigenen Worte. Sie zerriss die Zeitungen und warf die kleinen Schnipsel ins Feuer.

Das, was die Leute so in Panik versetzte, war weniger diese Berichte als ein Bild. Ein Bild und die Zaubererwelt war in Angst und Schrecken. Dabei zeigte das Foto im Tagespropheten nicht mal Fawley selbst, sondern nur ihren Arm. Herausgerutscht aus dem Leichentuch, unter dem der Leichnam auf der Bahre vor den Blicken der Masse verborgen gewesen war. Schwarz und blutig prangte das Dunkle Mal auf der Innenseite des Unterarms, aber die Hand war noch schrecklicher. Sie war so schwarz, als sei sie in schwarze Tinte getaucht worden. Die Leiterin von ,

ein Mitglied des Zauberergamots und die beste Heilerin von Europa war eine Blackhand, und zwar eine vollständige. Millicent Bagnold war bei ihrer Beerdigung dabeigewesen. Trostlos und nass, nur ein paar Gäste, die sich mehr als Zeugen fühlten, denn als Trauergäste. Zeugen für das Ende dieses unseligen Kapitels, dass das Ministerium so in Aufruhr versetzt hatte, nicht für die eigentliche Beerdigung Fawleys, ihre Leiche wurde in den Kellern des Ministeriumsgebäudes verwahrt, im Sarg befanden sich nur schwere Steine, damit man anstandshalber ein Grab besuchen und betrauern konnte. Aber Millicent war sich sicher, dass niemand ernsthaft Fawley hinterhertrauern wurde. Auch wenn sie offensichtlich am Ende noch versucht hatte, den rechten Weg einzuschlagen, so hatte sie jahrelang das Ministerium hintergangen. Aber man würde sich an sie erinnern, denn wenn Leute wie Helena Fawley Anhänger des dunklen Lords sein konnten, dann war niemand mehr sicher.

IV) Der Tagesprophet .1980. Du-weißt-schon-wer ist tot! Jubel im ganz England!


	29. Chapter 29 Return

**4\. Akt Alice**

 _Personen_

\- Lord Voldemort, ein Wiedergekehrter

\- Helena, eine Verschwundene und eine Erinnerung

\- Alice, ein echtes Mädchen ohne Vergangenheit

\- Albus Dumbledore, ein tröstender, alter Mann

\- Narcissa Malfoy, eine lügende Frau

 _Requisiten_

\- ein Kind

\- zwei Leichen

\- ein Rabe

\- das verdammte Anwesen bei Little Hangleton

\- eine Schlacht

\- ein Boot

\- eine Tagebuchseite

 **1\. Return**

I) Der Tagesprophet i. 1995. Gerüchte über die Wiederauferstehung des dunklen Lords. "Unsinn" erklärt das Ministerium.

II) _6.8.1995._

Der dunkle Lord stand im Keller des Ministeriums und betrachtete seine eigene Leiche.

Nackt lag sie auf der silbernen Metallplatte, man hatte sie nur mit einem weißen Laken zugedeckt. Voldemorts Augen unter der dunklen Kapuze glitten über sein blasses Gesicht und seinen bleichen Oberkörper. Der Kedavrafluch hinterließ keine Spuren, sein Körper war unversehrt geblieben, ein Glücksfall für die Auroren damals. Sie hatten sofort erkannt, wer da auf dem Schlafzimmerboden neben dem schreienden Baby in dem kleinen Haus in Godric`s Hollow lag.

Doch jetzt brauchte er den Körper nicht mehr.

Er schob ihn zurück in die Wand, öffnete ein anderes Fach und schlug das Leichentuch zurück.

Ein wohlgeformtes, schmales Gesicht, mit dünner Nase und fein definierten Mund.

Wenn ihre Augen geschlossen waren, war alles an Helena weiß. Die Haare, das Gesicht, die Haut.

Fast zärtlich zeichnete seine blasse Hand die Form ihrer zerbrechlichen Wange nach.

Er zog ein Lid hoch, die Augen waren blau. Die Narben und die Male auf ihren Handgelenken waren auch da, doch Tom spürte es in seinen Fingerspitzen.

Achtlos schob er den Körper wieder in die Wand.

Er war sich sicher. Irgendwo da draußen war sie noch, denn diese Leiche, die hier im Ministerium auf einer Metallplatte lag, war nicht Helena Fawley.

III) In dieser Nacht damals bin ich schreiend aufgewacht, das weiß ich noch. Mama kam ins Zimmer gerannt und barg meinen Kopf zwischen ihren warmen Armen.

Im Traum war ich in einem Feld weißer Lilien ertrunken, es war verworren und ich hatte Angst.

Mama beruhigte mich und erzählte mir von Hogwarts, wo ich in den nächsten Wochen hingehen würde.

Ich schlief wieder ein und als ich am nächsten Morgen die Treppe hinunter zum Frühstückstisch tappte, sah ich meine Mutter weinen. Ich habe sie noch nie weinen sehen, wie mein Dad war sie Aurorin.

Ich drückte mich an sie und redete auf französisch auf sie ein. Das war für mich damals noch die gewohntere Sprache, wir waren noch nicht lange in England.

Sie antwortete mir schluchzend und strich mir über die Haare und ich erkannte, dass es Freudentränen waren.

Der dunkle Lord sei gefallen, sagte Mama und umarmte mich.

Mein elfjähriges Ich begriff noch nicht den Ausmaß dieser Neuigkeit, ich wusste nur, dass das eine gute Nachricht war.

Diese Nacht und dieser Morgen spiele ich seither immer wieder in meinem Kopf durch. Ich weiß nicht genau warum, vielleicht weil meine Eltern dachten, nun sei die Zeit der Gefahr vorbei.

Das war sie nicht.

Der Führer war tot, doch seine Bluthunde streunten da draußen immer noch herum, und das Ministerium fing sie nicht schnell genug ein.

Jedenfalls nicht schnell genug für meine Eltern.

IV) _Albus Dumbledore, zwei Monate nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords_

„Deine Eltern sind tot" Besorgt blickte er auf die kleine Gestalt, die vor seinen Schreibtisch saß und wie versteinert wirkte. Er hasste es, diese Nachrichten überbringen zu müssen, aber er wusste, dass kurz und hart besser waren als langsam und zäh.

„Sie wurden im Kampf von Todessern getötet. Von wem genau, wissen wir nicht. Sie hatten wohl noch ein paar Rechnungen mit ihnen offen."

Keine Reaktion. Er sah sie genauer an und als sie weder den Blick hob, noch sich sonst irgendwie bewegte, stand er langsam auf, ging um den Schreibtisch herum und blieb vor ihr stehen, die Hände auf dem Schreibtisch stützend.

Plötzlich löste sie sich von ihrer Erstarrung und richtete sich auf, glitt von ihrem Stuhl und legt ihre Arme um seine Mitte. Er erstarrte kurz - er war körperliche Nähe nicht mehr gewohnt - dann legte er sanft seine großen Hände auf ihren Kopf und ihr Schulterblatt.

Sie war so kalt. Und wenn er danach an diesen Moment zurückdachte, würde er sagen, dass es nur ein seltsames Gefühl seinerseits war, denn auch wenn er ein Genie war, er konnte nicht alles wissen.

Er wußte nicht, was er da gespürt hatte, aber er hatte etwas gespürt. Dieses eiskalte, kleine Wesen, das in seinen schützenden, wärmenden Armen ein wenig schmolz. Die Tür, hinter der sich so viele Geheimnisse und Schmerz verbargen, und die sich für eine Sekunde, als die Träne herunterrann, einen Spalt öffnete.

„Es wird alles gut, Alice." sagte er zu seiner kleinen Schülerin.

V) _Narcissa Malfoy,_ _14 Jahre später_

Wenn ich meine Kindheit vor mir sehe, dann sehe ich die kleinen Kinderhände von mir und von meinen Schwestern. Ich sehe, wie sie Puppenhaar kämmen, wie sie brav eine andere, größere Hand schütteln, aber ich sehe nie, wie sie freundlich jemandem gereicht wird, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Ich kann mich auch nicht an die Hand erinnern, die liebkosend über die Wange streicht oder das Gefühl wenn man sie in Schlamm drückt. Heute sind meine Hände nicht mehr klein.

Lucius sagt immer, ich hätte Hände wie aus Porzellan. Er weiß nicht, dass ich manchmal in den Garten gehe, wenn er weg ist und meine Hände so schmutzig mache, dass der Schlamm zwischen meinen Fingern quillt. Dann sind sie nicht mehr aus Porzellan.

Meine Schwestern und ich wuchsen in einem goldenen Käfig auf, Bella konnte die Maßstäbe übertreffen, zerschlug das Gitter einfach, Andromeda zog das Herz nach draußen und sie zwängte sich zwischen den Gitterstäben hindurch. Mein Mann aber baute mir einen neuen goldenen Käfig, in dem er mit mir lebt, ohne es zu merken.

Bellatrix ist zurückgekehrt und sie ist nicht mehr die Alte. Ich glaube, das Eingesperrtsein tut ihr nicht gut, genauso wie es mir nicht gut tut.

Der dunkle Lord hat alle aus Azkaban gerettet und alle sind wild und blutdürstig, doch es ist nicht mehr das Gleiche.

Er hat fast alle Gründer verloren, bis auf Zachary Mulciber.

Einmal Verrat, einmal Krankheit, einmal Selbstmord. Nur Aaron Nott durfte während dieser vierzehn Jahre einen natürlichen Todes sterben. Magnus war zu schwach. Als der Dunkle Lord fiel, wusste er, dass zu viele reden würden, die aus Angst bisher den Mund gehalten hatten und dass er als einer der Hauptverantwortlichen abgestempelt werden würde. Mr Nott vertraute mir an, er sei der Einzige gewesen, der die Leiche des Dunklen Lords gesehen hätte, das hätte ihn gebrochen.

Er nahm Gift und hinterließ zwei verzweifelte Söhne und eine vor Kummer dahinsiechende Frau.

Mein Sohn trägt nun auch das Dunkle Mal und ich weiß, ich hätte nicht zu Snape gehen sollen, aber ich tat es.

Bella, diese vorbildliche Getreue, gestand es natürlich dem Dunklen Lord.

Ich erwartete einen Cruciatus, aber er gab mir ein Glas Wein.

„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid." flüsterte ich.

„Narzissa, komm. Setz dich."

„Wieso er, Mylord? Wieso nicht Severus?" Meien Hände verkrampften sich um das Glas.

„Weil nicht Severus einen Fehler gemacht hat, sondern dein Mann, Narcissa."

Ich wimmerte und schämte mich dafür.

„Es macht mir keine Freude, die Söhne für die Fehler ihrer Väter bezahlen zu lassen."

Er hob mein Kinn an.

„Dumbledore tötet noch nicht einmal in Notwehr einen seiner Schüler. Und wenn Auroren hinzukommen, werden selbst sie keinen Jungen töten. Dracos Unerfahrenheit bedeutet Unschuld und seine Unschuld bedeutet seinen Schutz. Ein Schutz, der sonst keiner meiner Todesser besitzt. Dumbledore vermutet wahrscheinlich schon, dass Draco nun meinen Befehlen folgt, seine nützliche Position ist unübersehbar, aber er wird nichts dagegen tun, verstehst du, Narcissa? Er wird seinen Zauberstab nicht heben, wenn dein Sohn seinen auf ihn richtet. Ich verlange nicht, dass Draco Dumbledore allein in eine Falle lockt, ich verlange nicht, dass er auf Severus` Hilfe verzichtet, aber ich verlange, dass er derjenige sein wird, der den Todesfluch ausspricht."

Er ließ mein Kinn los und ich nickte.

„Draco wird Euch enttäuschen." Ich dachte das nur im Stillen und trank das Glas aus.

Danach entließ er mich.

VI) „Du hast gehört, was Narcissa gedacht hat. Draco wird dich enttäuschen." Helena hatte auf einem Sessel Platz genommen und schaute mit großen Augen auf Voldemort, der sich auf seinen Schreibtisch abgestützt hatte.

„Warum verschwindest du nicht einfach?", fragte er unwirsch.

„Weil ich eine kognitive Manifestation deinerseits bin. Der Teil der realen Helena Fawley in dir, ihr Wissen, ihre Erfahrungen, ihre Erinnerungen. Nur jetzt eben abgenabelt von der realen Helena, da das Band zwischen euch nun zerrissen ist. Aber du spürst, dass sie noch lebt, nicht wahr? Irgendwie, irgendwo."

Voldemort sagte nichts. Auch wenn sie da war, zog er es vor, mit der Stimme in seinem Kopf nicht zu reden. Diese plapperte jedoch unbekümmert weiter.

„Wieso nimmst du den Jungen und nicht gleich den Mann? Draco wird es nicht schaffen! Und- Oh..."

Helenas nicht vorhandener Mund verbog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Du schlägst zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Bestrafst den Jungen und prüfst die Treue des Mannes... Nein, drei Fliegen! Du tötest noch ganz nebenher deinen mächtigsten Feind! Das ist genial! Ich meine, du hast in letzter Zeit ja einige Rückschläge verkraften müssen. Barty hätte den Portschlüssel einseitig verzaubern müssen, Bella hätte anstatt `Er ist unten!` zu schreien, sagen sollen, dass _Dumbledore_ im Ministeriumskellern ist, dann hättest du nicht geglaubt, sie meint Rodolphus..."

Voldemort seufzte genervt auf.

„Schon gut." Nicht vorhandene Hände wurden abwehrend gehoben. „Ich halte meinen Mund. Außer dir kann mich sowieso niemand hören..."

VII) _Etwa zur selben Zeit, Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix_

„Ich sage ja nicht, dass das, was in dieser Nacht geschehen ist, kein Zufall war! Ich sage nur, dass es davor und danach verdammt viele Zufälle gab..." Alice saß in der Küche an der langen Holzbank mit Sirius und Remus, die ihre Mitstreiterin wütend anschauten.

„Misstraust du Dumbledore etwa?" knurrte Sirius.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht. Aber er war schon immer ein größerer Puppenspieler, als er zugibt.", meinte Alice beschwichtigend.

„Die Nähe zu Moody tut dir nicht gut, Alice.", sagte Remus seufzend.

An der Küchentür klopfte es und ein junger Mann mit zerwuschelten schwarzen Haaren kam herein.

„Entschuldigung. Ich wollte mit Sirius reden."

„Kein Problem, Harry, wir waren sowieso gerade fertig." Remus stand auf, bemerkte, wie sich die Frau und Harry neugierig anschauten und stellte sie einander vor.

„Alice, das ist Harry Potter, du kennst ihn wohl. Harry, diese Dame ist Alice Arcan, eine Aurorin und Mitglied des Ordens."

Harry schüttelte die Hand der zierlichen, kleinen Frau mit schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren und Augen aus Opal. Irgendwie mochte er sie nicht. Es lag wohl an ihrem kalten Händedruck.

VIII) _Alice, paar Tage später_

Der Brief wurde mir von einem Raben gebracht, was schon ungewöhnlich genug war. Nur eine Adresse stand auf dem Pergament, mehr nicht. Der Brief ging nach ein paar Sekunden in Flammen auf.

Ich weiß, ich hätte Moody kontaktieren sollen, ich weiß, ich hätte Verstärkung gebraucht, ich weiß, ich hätte zumindest irgendjemanden Bescheid sagen sollen...

Aber ich tat es nicht. Irgendetwas hielt mich davon ab, das zu tun.

Aber es wäre sinnvoll gewesen, schoss mir durch den Kopf, als ich abends vor dem verrosteten, schmiedeisernen Tor stand und mich hindurch schob. Vor mir lag ein Haus, eher ein Anwesen, aber sehr heruntergekommen. Es zog mich an, als wäre die Luft um mich herum wie ein Fluss, der nur auf dieses Haus zuströmte.

Ich stieg die knarrenden, vermoderten Stufen hinauf in das erste Stockwerk, wo Licht brannte. Es musste der Salon sein, edle Stühle aus Holz standen an einer langen Tafel, Feuer flackerte in einem großen Kamin.

Davor stand ein sehr großer, sehr dünner Mann im schwarzen Umhang und blickte in die Flammen.

Er drehte sich zu mir herum und sagte sanft: „Hallo, Helena."

„Wer ist Helena?", fragte ich ihn piepsig, gleichzeitig durchwühlte meine Hand meine Tasche nach dem Zauberstab.

Voldemort eilte durch das Zimmer und hielt meine Hand fest, die den Zauberstab just in dem Moment gefunden hatten.

Seine kalten Finger umklammerten meine und hielten den Zauberstab unten. Sein Blick versengte mich fast. Diese hungrigen Augen... Irgendwoher kannte ich diese Augen!

Seine Finger drückten den Zauberstab aus meiner Hand, er fiel klappend zu Boden, ich wehrte mich noch nicht mal richtig dagegen.

Versteinert stand ich vor ihm, während er seinen Blick von meinen Augen löste und ihn über mein Gesicht und meinen Körper huschen ließ.

„Dein Meisterwerk, Helena.", meinte er lächelnd.

„Wer zum verdammten Merlin ist Helena?!" Ich schrie fast, aber Angst schnürte mir die Kehle zu.

Seine Augen wanderten wieder in mein Gesicht.

„Mädchen, kannst du dich an die ersten elf Jahre deines Lebens erinnern?"

„Natürlich!" Die bunte Geburtstagstorte, als ich drei wurde. Die schwarze Katze, die wir in Frankreich hatten. Der Meeresgischt auf meinem Gesicht auf der Fähre nach England. Meine Eltern, ihre Beerdigung.

„Mehr nicht?", fragte er mich und beugte sich zu mir herunter. „Hattet ihr einen Garten in Frankreich? Komm, trau dich doch mal, die blinden Flecken in deinem Augenwinkel anzuschauen..."

Ich versuchte panisch, mich an unser Haus in Frankreich zu erinnern, aber da war nichts. Kein Haus, keine Straße, die blinden Flecken wurden immer größer, was hatte ich an meinem siebten Geburtstag bekommen? Was war mein Lieblingskuscheltier gewesen? Worüber habe ich mich mit meiner besten Freundin gestritten? Wie sah sie überhaupt aus, diese beste Freundin? Ich wusste garnichts mehr!

„Du hast nie etwas gewusst, Alice. Du hast diese elf Jahre nicht existiert." Voldemort strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Helena, das ist wahre Kunst! Du bist eine Gedächtniskünstlerin.", meinte er lächelnd und drückte seine schmalen Lippen auf meine.

Er zog mich an sich und presste meinen Oberkörper an seinen. Noch immer ließ ich es geschehen. Ich wehrte mich nicht, als er meine Kleider wie Asche zerfallen ließ, ich wehrte mich nicht, als er mich hochhob und mich auf den Teppich vor dem Kamin legte, ich wehrte mich nicht, als er meine Hände über meinem Kopf fesselte und er nackt über mich kam.

Er strich mir über die Wange. „Ich glaube, Helena, du weißt wieso, aber ich bin fair, also sage ich es auch dir, Alice. Das ist übrigens ein sehr hübscher Name und auch ein passender. Gut ausgewählt, Helena. Also Alice, der Grund, warum ich das hier tue, ist, weil du Schmerz spürst. Verstehst du das? Nein, natürlich nicht."

Er küsste mich wieder, legte sich auf mich, strich mit einer kalten Hand über meine Brust an der Hüfte entlang, schob mein linkes Bein zu Seite und drang ohne Vorwarnung in mich ein.

Es tat weh.

Nicht so sehr das Körperliche, sondern das Geistige.

Er drang in meinen Kopf ein.

Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich an alles zu erinnern, was ich in meinen Aurorenokklumentikstunden gelernt hatte, versuchte, Schutzmauern gegen diese gierigen Geist in mir zu errichten, doch nach heftigen Stößen brachen sie alle. Er füllte meinen Kopf bis in den hintersten Winkel aus, wühlte sich rücksichtslos durch alle Erinnerungen, immer tiefer, immer weiter.

Bis es weiter nicht mehr ging. Ich versuchte ihn zurückzustemmen, ihn aufzuhalten, wand mich unter ihm, ich-

Er öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Innersten, dort wo der Pendel ihres Herzens schlug, wo bei jedem das Bewusstsein tickt, die Gedanken sich formen und die Seele wohnt.

Er weckte die schlafende Königin dort und schlug ihr ins Gesicht.

Dann nahm er sie, malträtierte sie und sie schrie vor Schmerz.

Das erste Mal und das einzige Mal.

Helena schrie aus ihrem Innersten, Alices Schreie konnten menschliche Ohren erreichen, sie schrie, als der große Mann, der auf der zierlichen Frau lag, seinen Höhepunkt erreichte.

Wie Wellen von Wasser, in das ein Stein geworfen worden war, rollte der Schmerz über die Frau hinweg, auch noch lange danach, als der Mann sich nicht mehr rührte und schwer atmend auf ihr lag.

Sie konnte es zuerst nicht glauben, doch die Wellen ebbten irgendwann ab, die Wasseroberfläche wurde still und glatt, doch nichts spiegelte sich mehr darin.

Reglos lag Alice neben dem Feuer, ihre Augen so still und glatt wie ein Teich in der Mondnacht.

Voldemort löste ihre Fesseln, sie waren nun nicht mehr nötig, stand auf und bekleidete sich.

Mit einem unergründlichen Blick schaute er auf die stumme Frau zu seinen Füßen herunter.

Sie zu töten, hätte zuviele Fragen aufgeworfen, auf seiner und auf ihrer Seite.

Er nahm seinen schwarzen Umhang von seinen Schultern, breitete ihn über den blassen Körper und ging.

Alice wachte nicht eher auf, bis sie zuhause in ihrem Bett lag und sich nur noch an einen verworrenen Albtraum erinnerte.


	30. Chapter 30 In aeternum

**2\. In aeternum**

I) _Vor 21 Jahren, ein Krankenbett in der Nacht_

Abraxas schreckte auf und sah seinen Herrn am Ende seines Bettes stehen. Er hatte die Kapuze zurückgeschlagen und schaute ihn unverwandt an. Seine Augen glommen tatsächlich ein wenig in der Dunkelheit.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte der Kranke.

Voldemort rührte sich nicht. Nach einer Weile sprach er. „Deine Krankheit ist nicht deine Schuld."

Er lächelte schmerzhaft. „Trotzdem ist es Verrat."

Abraxas` Hand rutschte über seinen linken Arm und über sein Gesicht.

„Helena sagte mir, du hast vor, Gift zu schlucken."

Abraxas` Nasenflügel flatterten und er presste seinen Kopf nach hinten in das Kissen.

„Einen Monat Schmerzen und Delirium oder ein selbstkontrollierter Tod. So hat es mir Helena erklärt."

Ein paar Minuten verstrichen. Abraxas schaute nach oben an die Decke. Das Licht des Mondes, das zum Fenster hereinschien, verwässerte die Dunkelheit zu einem unwirklichem Grau.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie. Sie ist zerrissen, Voldemort.", sagte Abraxas schließlich. Es war selten, dass ein Todesser den dunklen Lord so ansprach, selbst seine ehemaligen Klassenkameraden taten das selten. „Sie steht auf der Grenze zwischen den beiden Seiten."

„Nein, das tut sie nicht."

„Doch."

„Nein." Ein Lächeln huschte über das blasse Gesicht seines Besuchers. "Sie steht nicht auf der Grenze, sie tanzt darauf. Sie kann ein Sturm sein, wenn sie will, Abraxas. Erinnerst du dich noch an das Neujahrsdiner letztes Jahr? Sie stand draußen in ihrem Abendkleid und du hast ihr deinen Umhang um die Schultern gelegt."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich.", sagte Abraxas.

„Das hättest du nicht zu tun brauchen. Sie spürt keine Kälte. Sie braucht keinen Schutz."

Abraxas` müde Augen flackerten auf. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Die nächsten Worte kamen ihm schwer über die Lippen, aber er musste es wissen.

„Kann ich- ...Ich meine, ich könnte doch einfach einen Kieselstein nehmen-"

„Es funktioniert nur mit magischen Gegenständen. Und in dem Zustand, in dem du sie erschaffst, bleibst du. Wenn du krank bist, dann bleibst du krank."

Abraxas ließ einen Seufzer vernehmen, der fast ein Wimmern war.

„Dein Tod ist unabwendbar, Abraxas." Die nächsten Worte fielen dem Besucher schwer. „Verbringe deine letzte Zeit in Frieden."

Abraxas schiefergraue Augen begegneten seinen glühend roten.

Dann nickte der Patient und der Besucher ging.

Die Tür fiel klappend ins Schloss.

II) _Die finale Schlacht um Hogwarts, auf einer kleinen Anhöhe_

„Irgendwo da unten bin ich." Voldemorts kognitive Manifestation saß auf einem Stein etwas unter ihm und schaute mit ihm gemeinsam auf das Schloss in der Dunkelheit.

„Ich bleibe nie vom Ort des Geschehens fern."

III) „Haben sie eine Schülerin mit weißen Haaren?" fragte Alice Professor McGonagall, als sie sich gemeinsam für einen Moment von der Schlacht ins Schloss zurückzogen. Alice war zusammen mit den Ordensmitgliedern gekommen.

„Nein, meine Liebe. Vielleicht haben Sie einen Geist gesehen." McGonagall hastete weiter.

„Ja, vielleicht." meinte Alice etwas ratlos.

IV) _19 Jahre zuvor, in einer Lagerhalle eines Muggelindustriegebietes in River´s End_

Die Auroren lagen bereits reglos am Boden. Helena kam direkt von der Arbeit, trug Mantel und Aktenkoffer bei sich. Ein Hinterhalt hatte Voldemort ihr erklärt, die Auroren sollten glauben geheime Informationen von ihr bekommen und dabei doch nur den Tod finden.

Doch jetzt waren sie bereits tot.

„Hallo Helena." Der dunkle Lord stand am anderen Ende der Halle.

Nicht die Auroren waren in einen Hinterhalt gelockt worden. Selbst für einen dunklen Lord war es schwierig zu erklären, warum er einer seiner Gefolgsleute ohne ersichtlichen Grund umbrachte.

Dem ersten Todesfluch wich Helena noch aus, beim zweiten zückte sie seinen Zauberstab und beim dritten erwiderte sie Kedavra mit Kedavra.

Ein Kampf entbrannte, Helena wurde gegen die vergitterten Fenster geschleudert, den Abdruck würden die Ministeriumsleute am nächsten Morgen mit großen Augen betrachten.

Zwei der weltbesten Duellanten duellierten sich hier auf Leben und Tod und legten alles in Schutt und Asche.

Ein Dolch, hervorgezogen aus schwarzen Umhangsfalten, entschied den Kampf schließlich.

Voldemort sah, wie sich die schwarzen Pupillen weiteten und fing sie auf, als sie fiel.

Ihr Körper zuckte in seinen Armen, doch ihr rotbepinselter Mund flüsterte: „Noch nicht." und kalte Finger strichen über sein Herz. Alle Kraft strömte aus ihm.

Danach Schwärze.

Ein Gewicht auf ihm, ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust, um seinen Herzschlag zu überwachen, der Geruch nach Salzwasser.

Als sie sicher war, dass er überleben würde, stand sie mit blutender Wunde an der Brust auf.

Sie stand kurz vor dem Wasser, blickte auf den ohnmächtigen Mann hinunter, auf seine blutende Brust, sie hatte die Verletzung durch sie beide geteilt.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wünschte sie, sie könnte weinen.

Ihr Zauberstab und der Dolch fielen auf den Stein, dann sprang sie ins Meer.

Sie schwamm von der Höhle zum Festland, unter Wasser schrie sie und als sie den Strand erreichte, war sie ein elfjähriges Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und Augen wie aus Opal.

Er tauchte erst aus der Dunkelheit wieder auf, als sie schon fort war, richtete sich betäubt auf, sah den Dolch und den Stab, bemerkte, wo er war und erkannte, wie knapp es gewesen war.

V) Sie stand am Fenster der Bootshauses und blickte hinaus, ihre schmalen, zerbrechlichen Schultern zeichneten sich gegen den schwarzen Nachthimmel scharf ab. Voldemort kam herein, sah sie dort stehen und rührte sich nicht.

Das Blau ihrer Augen, das den Opal ersetzten, begegneten seinem Rot.

Die Tür klappte zu, Voldemorts Zauberstab flog aus seiner Hand und er wurde an die Wand gepresst.

Ihr Zauberstab bohrte sich in seine Kehle und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte der Dunkle Lord Angst.

Bohrende, nackte Todesangst.

Dieser Racheengel wusste alles, wusste, wo sie waren, wusste, wieviel Zeit ihr blieb, nachdem sie den Seelenteil in seinem Körper erledigt hatte. Er presste die Augen zusammen und wartete auf den Fluch, der ihn aus seinem Körper reißen würde, er wartete auf die unglaublichen Schmerzen, wenn er von seinen Halterungen an das Leben festgehalten wurde, wenn alles an ihm fortströmte.

Sie kamen nicht.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Sie stand vor ihm, das Wasser der Anlegestelle plätscherte neben ihren Füßen, sie hatte den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet.

Doch andersherum.

Die Spitze zeigte auf sie.

Und sie hielt ihm den Griff hin.

Er begriff.

Sie verstand.

Seine Finger umschlossen den Stab, seine Lippen sprachen den Fluch und sie fiel zu Boden.

Ungläubig schaute er auf die Leiche hinunter. Stille war um sie herum, nur das Wasser plätscherte gegen die Mauer.

Er steckte den Stab in seine Tasche, hob seine Gefährtin hoch und trug sie zu einem Boot. Er legte ihre Hände über der Brust zusammen, strich ihr über die Wange und gab dem Boot einen Stoß, sodass es auf den dunklen, glatten See hinaus glitt.

In der Dunkelheit entzündete sich schließlich weit draußen ein Feuer, Flammen spiegelten sich auf dem Wasser, der Körper derjenigen, die den Dunklen Lord am längsten und am besten gekannt hatte, zerfiel zu Asche.

Ihre Seele war schon längst fort.

VI) _Eine Seite aus Tom Riddles Tagebuch, geschrieben 1943, während einer klirrendkalten Dezembernacht_

Und wenn sie in den Himmel schaut,

dann wünscht sie sich bei ihren Brüdern,

den Sternen zu sein

und bei ihrer Mutter, dem Mond.

Und wenn sie kämpft,

dann tanzt sie mit mir,

dann tanzt sie mit dem Tod.


	31. Chapter 31 Epilog

**Epilog**

 _Für alle, die nicht glauben, dass sich einer der weltbesten Legilimentoren von einer lügenden Mutter täuschen lässt_

„Tot". Narcissa richtete sich von dem am Boden liegenden Jungen auf.

„Sie lügt, dass weißt du." Helena stand neben dem realen Dunklen Lord im Wald und schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Er beachtete sie nicht.

„Voldemort, du weißt, dass Draco Dumbledore entwaffnet hat, du weißt, dass Harry Draco entwaffnet hat! Eure Chancen, Herr über den Elderstab zu sein, stehen gleich hoch!"

Helenas Augen wurden groß. „Du willst die ganze Familie Malfoy auslöschen. Nur noch der Verrat von Narcissa hat gefehlt."

Ihre Stimme wurde verzweifelt. „Trotzdem kannst du es doch gleich hier machen! Meinetwegen, vor allen hat es mehr Stil... Aber warum riskierst du dein Leben bei der Elderstabfrage? Warum?"

Die Todesser setzten sich in Bewegung Richtung Schloss und Voldemort gab sich selbst eine Antwort.

„Warum nicht?"


End file.
